Something Blue
by the-littlest-pumpkin
Summary: Jess Welford touches down in New York City after two very long, busy years, with nothing but a flowery suitcase, an impending sense of dread and an immaculate bridesmaid's dress. Here begins the longest two weeks of her entire life. Future AU fic, Sweetie Pie's Bkaery sequel. Jesstany, Quinntana
1. Arrivals

**Hey guys! So as some of you may know, this story has been in the planning for a short while now, but I'm so glad to finally be writing it and publishing it, especially as I know some of you have been waiting for it! So a huge thank you for all the support with this sequel, and if hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**For those of you who haven't read Sweetie Pie's Bakery, you may want to do that first, and can do so here: s/7878187/1/Sweetie-Pie-s-Bakery**

* * *

"So what time is Jess arriving tomorrow?" Santana frowned, pushing her hand down through the bubbles absent-mindedly.

Quinn sighed, "She gets in at around one." She replied, lighting the last candle on the edge of the bath as the tiny matchstick began burning her fingers. She shook out the flame, cursing under her breath as she tossed it in the direction of the sink and laid back, "I wish I could go meet her."

"Can't Marley cover the shop?" The brunette asked, drying her hands before reaching over for the pizza box that sat on the closed toilet lid.

"Nope. Ironically, she's at a wedding." She told her with a shrug, before taking a deep breath, "…can I talk to you about ours?"

Santana nodded as she opened the pizza box, "Be my guest. Although then you will have to find a replacement bride." She quipped, holding the box out to Quinn, who took a slice with both hands before continuing as Santana replaced the pizza.

"Okay, I got the last of the RSVPs today so we know exactly whose coming, and now we need to work out our seating plan." She began, a huge bite of pizza punctuating her speech, "My Aunt and Uncle are definitely coming with my cousins, so we need to make sure we seat them away from any of your family."

The brunette frowned as she chewed, "Why?"

"Well they seem okay with the gay thing, obviously, but they're still _pretty_ racist and I'd rather not have to throw them out for offending your family."

"Delightful." Santana smiled, "Although it's sweet that if it came to a fist-fight, yours would be the first to go."

"Because they're the assholes; your family is _nice_." Quinn concluded, taking another bite of her pizza before continuing, "Then there's the flowers, we still haven't worked that out."

The brunette's mouth twisted into a grimace of confusion, "I thought we already chose flowers?"

"We did. We're booked for the florist to come to the house, we just need to decide where things are going and what time we want delivery." The other girl explained distractedly as Santana stared across at her, "Obviously some point when one of the girls is free to oversee it all so we don't get geraniums instead of gerberas or some other catastrophe."

"_Catastrophe_. Okay." Santana nodded, stuffing another bite in her mouth.

"Now, we're all booked with the entertainment and caterers. Bridesmaids dresses are all organised; Jess received hers last week and luckily it fits like a dream. Brittany's needs taking in a little. Is your dress organised?"

The brunette nodded obediently, "I'm going for a fitting with Rachel on Friday to make sure."

"Good. Well done. Thank you." Quinn smiled, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss on Santana's lips before sitting back once more and gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Anyway, hair and make-up are organised they know exactly what I want you just need to call them and tell them what you want."

"I'll get Rachel on it first thing tomorrow."

"What about music?" Quinn fixed her gaze on the brunette, whose eyes narrowed with confusion.

"I thought we had the band booked?"

"We do, but we agreed that the guys would all sing throughout the day, too. Do you know what any of them are singing or when they plan to sing it?" She asked briskly.

Santana's mouth opened and shut a few times before she took a deep breath, "Honestly, sweetie, we have a professional band with a professional singer. As long as all the guys make sure that the band knows what songs they're planning to sing, I say we leave it up to them."

"Okay, do you think Brittany could organise that?" The blonde asked, chewing her lip.

"I am positive." Santana nodded, "What's next?"

Quinn finished her pizza and blew out a long stream of air, "Let me see…"

"Shall I do your legs, by the way?"

The blonde showed a moment of surprise, "Oh! Yes please." Before sitting back and raising one leg in the air as Santana reached for the razor. "Uhm, what's next…okay, yesterday the boys went and tried on their suits, and Sam's organised to pick them up before the wedding."

"Does_ your_ dress fit?" Santana challenged, raising her eyebrows, but the blonde scoffed.

"Oh, honey, don't try to beat me." She chuckled, "My dress fits perfectly. As far as my dress is concerned, we could get married tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, the brunette nodded, "Of course it does."

"But I _do_ still need you to confirm the honeymoon arrangements. There shouldn't be any problems, you just need to decide what hire car we want." She instructed, leaning her elbow on the edge of the bath and twirling a strand of hair round her finger.

"I will get Rachel straight on that tomorrow." Santana nodded, placing Quinn's leg back into the bath water before reaching for the other.

"Is Rachel doing _all_ of your wedding organisation?" The blonde asked with a knowing smile as Santana nodded.

"She's the best woman! She's supposed to do everything." She shrugged, "Plus, if _I _was left to do it all by myself you know we would have a total _mess_ of a wedding."

Quinn tilted her head in silent agreement before continuing, "Okay…what else? What else? Final payments for the band and caterers etc etc. They'll all be due in the next two weeks. What's on your list for the day before?"

"Uh…well I'll be packing to go to the house. I think Rachel and Britt have booked a mani/pedi for us all, including you and Jess. Let's just make sure Jess and Brittany sit at opposite ends."

The blonde chewed on her lip as her other leg dipped back into the water, "You don't think it's going to be really awkward and difficult, do you?"

Santana took a deep breath, staring across at her girlfriend in silence before letting it out in a long stream, "I have no idea how it's going to be." She shook her head slowly, reaching despondently for the pizza box once more.

"Oh God." Quinn sighed defeatedly, her face creased with anguish as she reached for a slice of pizza and stuffed it into her mouth, "Do you think Brittany will attack her?"

"No! Of course she wouldn't." Santana scoffed uneasily, "Unless she's been drinking."

"Oh, well!" The blonde shrugged, "No problem then. It's not like there's vast amounts of alcohol at weddings!"

Sighing, Santana took another large bite of her pizza, "I'll talk to her. Have you spoken to Jess?"

"Yeah, we skyped the other night."

"How is she?"

Quinn shrugged, "She's alright…she seems a little wary, but wouldn't you be?" Santana nodded, "Hopefully we can just…ease them in, you know? I mean, we have two weeks before the wedding, surely in that time they'll be able to talk and _clear the air?_"

"Two things Brittany is _fantastic_ at." The brunette grimaced nervously. Sighing heavily, Quinn ran her hand through her hair, making it stand on end at odd angles. Santana chuckled, stretching over to flatten the blonde tufts gently before taking a deep breath, "It will be fine. I promise. I know they have history and there's still you know…a lot of _stuff_ there-"

"You're so eloquent."

"but they love us. And they know how important this day is, and they will not ruin it."

Quinn shrugged, "No, I know they won't. I know they'd never make a scene or anything, I just…I want _them_ to enjoy it, too, you know? I don't want them just coping for our sakes."

"I know." Santana nodded, "It's _our_ day but it's also, kind of…all of ours days..." She trailed off with a frown, considering her own grammar, before shaking her head, "It's about all of us!"

"It's a celebration." The blonde replied simply, and Santana held up her hands.

"Exactly." She shrugged, "Have you spoken to Sam today?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, he's had more chemo today so I called just to check up on him."

"Okay, good." Santana smiled sympathetically, "And are _you_ okay?"

She gave a wry chuckle, but nodded, "Yeah, I am. I still can't believe it even though it's been _months_ but...he's gonna be okay, they think. They're pretty sure so, that's good news." She smiled again, and Santana nodded, before she took a deep breath, "Okay. Now I need to start my regime." She added bluntly, "I need to be rid of my lizard scales within two weeks." She sighed, reaching for a bottle of baby oil as she stood up.

Santana rolled her eyes, "_Lizard_ scales? Being a little hard on yourself, aren't you?"

"No!" The blonde protested as she clambered out and began lathering herself in oil, "Then do you mind moisturising my back?"

"Why are you being so insane over this?" Santana chuckled, stretching out in the water and allowing her toes to resurface at the other end. "You're gonna look gorgeous, you don't need to spend half an hour every night...moisturising and cleansing or whatever all that stuff does."

"Oh, and you're ridiculous fitness kick with Rachel is perfectly healthy?" Quinn countered, fb rapping a towel around her chest and raising an eyebrow.

Santana frowned, "...that's kind of the point."

"I meant _mentally_! Besides, yesterday she had you training so hard that you puked as soon as you got home - how is that helping?"

"Fucking circuits." Santana muttered under her breath, "Alright, fine. Maybe we are both going crazy over this wedding."

The blonde nodded smugly,before turning to leave, "It'll be worth it when I'm as smooth as a baby's ass and you're all hench."

Santana watched her go with a contented smile, before turning back to the bubbles surrounding her, "I _will_ be hench. Hench as _fuck_."

-oOo-

"Oh my God, Santana!" Quinn hissed in the darkness, and the brunette groaned. Droplets of rain were chasing down the window above their heads, casting mottled shadows across the girl's skin as Quinn rolled over to shake her. "Santana, wake up!"

"What i-" her voice came out as a strangled croak, and she cleared her throat before trying again, "What is it?" She yawned, her eyes still closed.

"The cake!" Quinn sat up straight, pushing Santana once more until the brunette's eyes blinked open, "Come on." She gave her another shove before pushing herself up until she was standing on the bed, before she jumped down and ran down the hallway to where her wedding binder sat on the coffee table.

Santana sat up with a groan, her eyes half-closed as she called out, "What about the cake?"

"We don't fucking have one!" The blonde shouted as she perched on the sofa, flicking through pages.

The brunette sat dumbly, her mouth hanging open in confusion as she gazed around the room, before taking a deep breath and calling back, "Quinn, _you__'__re_ making the cake!"

There was silence. The sound of flipping pages stopped as Quinn sat silently on the sofa, staring about thoughtfully as she attempted to recollect the details. Santana sat patiently, listening intently until the girl appeared silently at the bedroom door, looking sheepish. Without saying a word, she smiled kindly and reached over for the corner of the bedspread, pulling it back silently. Quinn stepped across to the bed self-consciously, clambering back in and settling down on the pillow, staring at Santana.

"I'm so glad you hired Marley." The brunette stated as she snuggled back under the cover.

Quinn frowned, "Why's that?"

"Because if you were trying to plan this wedding _and_ run the bakery, I think I'd have had to have you put in a padded cell by now." She chuckled, reaching over to wrap an arm around Quinn's waist and pull her closer, "I love you, Bridezilla."

"I panicked!" Quinn defended petulantly, and Santana giggled, pressing a small kiss to the end of the blonde's nose.

-oOo-

Jess took a deep breath, letting it out in a long stream and scratching the back of her head nervously as she waited by the baggage carousel. She closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing the bridge of her nose and attempting to quell her churning stomach. The carousel buzzed to life in front of her, and she opened her eyes once again, alert and waiting for her bright suitcase. A wave of unease washed over her. She didn't dare to even imagine what would happen if her suitcase didn't appear from behind the heavy rubber flaps. Her bridesmaid dress was enclosed within it; Quinn would probably behead her with a lucky horseshoe.

It wasn't that her best friend was stressed out over her wedding, more like she was on the brink of a fatal aneurism during any waking moment. She had called the blonde the night before to confirm what time she was due to arrive and her plans for the day. Once her luggage arrived, she had to find the car rental place and pick up her rental car, find the apartment she was renting for the next two months and then make her way to Quinn and Santana's apartment. And that was where the fun would begin. Apparently.

The idea of seeing Brittany again had been tearing her apart ever since she had finished her tour, almost a week ago. She had attempted to call the blonde a few times, hoping to clear the air before she had to see her face-to-face, but either Brittany was too busy with wedding plans to answer her phone, or she was avoiding Jess. She figured it didn't take a genius to work out which was more likely.

She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she watched another round of cases pass by her; no sign of hers. A sharply-dressed man beside her leaned in close to her, stretching out his arm to reach for a large black case. She didn't know why he hadn't waited until the case was closer to him, instead of invading her personal space. As he heaved the case off the carousel, it bashed against her shin, and she bit down hard on her lip in an attempt to stifle a shriek of pain. And a fair few choice expletives. He jostled past her without an apology, and she watched him go with an irritated sigh. Turning back to the carousel, her heart soared as she set her sights on her flowery suitcase.

She stood waiting for the case to travel round the corner of the carousel, but before it could travel anywhere near within arm's-length, it was plucked off the conveyor belt. Stunned, Jess' eyes widened, and she craned her neck above the crowd of people, stretching up on her tip toes in an attempt to see who had wrongly claimed her baggage. A hugely tall ginger man was carrying her case away from the crowd. With a horrified grimace, she hurried after him, catching up to him a few seconds later and reaching up to tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. But, I think you've taken my suitcase?" She pointed to the flowery case in his hand, but the bespectacled man frowned and shook his head.

"Um, no, I'm picking up my sister. She said it was this one." He had a thick Boston accent, and Jess smiled as he gave her a lopsided grin. With ease, he lifted it a little higher, and for a moment she doubted her hunch. After all, that case had two years worth of possessions in it, and the man didn't look particularly muscled.

"Oh, well, maybe we have the same one. Could we check the luggage tag?" She suggested with a shrug, and the man nodded, holding up the case for her to inspect it.

"Oh." She sighed, "No, I'm sorry. That one _is_ your sister's. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Jess apologized self-consciously, but the man shrugged good-naturedly.

"Don't worry about it. I hope you haven't missed your case while you were talking to me." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the conveyor, but Jess shrugged.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure. It'll come round again." She smiled politely, nodded to the man and turned back to the carousel just in time to see her actual case disappearing behind the rubber flaps once again. She sighed wi frustration, rolling her eyes and shifting her satchel higher up onto her shoulder. Wandering around the crowd so she was closer to the start of the carousel, she pounced on her case when it appeared again, heaving it off the conveyor and dragging it away from the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief.

Once she was out in the open, she dropped it onto the floor and pulled out the handle before wheeling it away. After making her way through to the car rental and hotel stands, each one shouting offers at her as she passed, she finally found the company Rachel had recommended. She paid and signed the forms before gratefully accepting the keys, information and parking spot number.

Jess wandered back and forth through the parking lot, checking the piece of paper multiple times, but constantly ending up in the same parking spot, standing in front of a bright red convertible. Which was most certainly not the car she had asked for. She had specified that she wanted something with five doors and a spacious 'trunk.' In Jess' exact words, "As long as it has a big boot; I'm expected to ferry a lot of wedding shit."

Sighing heavily, she frowned down at the paper once more. She gazed back up to the red convertible, taking a closer look in case there had been a mistake with the rental company. The car certainly didn't look like a rental. Upon closer inspection, she could see various pairs of shoes littering the passenger foot-well, and a large scratch under the wing-mirror. Giving up on the convertible, she began wandering through the parking lot again, scowling down at the paper assigning her car.

As she was squinting down at the space number, her phone began vibrating in her pocket, and she reached for it warily. Barely daring to look, she glanced at the caller I.D and breathed a sigh of relief, answering it quickly.

"Hiya, Rach! You alright?" She greeted cheerily, but Rachel sighed.

"Well, I would be if the bride from _hell_ wasn't freaking about her lack of a Maid of Honour! _Where the hell are you?__"_ Shocked at the girl's unusual demeanour, she stifled a giggle.

"It's only fitting that Satan should marry the bride from hell. Perfect couple." It was true that Quinn had been rather stressed, but Jess would hardly call her the bride from hell.

"She started crying today because Santana's cousin doesn't like fruit cake." Rachel answered thoughtfully. "And last night Santana emailed me a huge list of things that are 'our' responsibility _a.k.a my_ responsibility."

"Well, she's under a lot of pressure. It'll be fine." She dismissed with a shrug, "As for me, I had a bit of trouble trying to get my bag, now I'm wandering around the car park in search of the hire car."

"What's your problem with the rental car?" The brunette asked, her voice brittle with worried panic.

"I can't bloody find it, firstly." Jess rolled her eyes, sighing again, "I've been to the space where it's supposed to be loads of times and the wrong car is parked there."

"What car is parked there?" Rachel asked directly, "I called today to confirm the whole thing, I still have the details here. One sec." She rummaged through all of the papers on the counter-top until she found the note-pad where she had wrote all of the details of Jess' rental car and apartment.

"It's a red convertible, when it's supposed to be a five-door with a big boot." Jess answered, rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache brewing behind her eyes.

"And you're definitely in the right spot? Because it says here you've been assigned a black Ford hatchback." The brunette chewed on her lip as she waited for Jess to reply.

"It's supposed to be in number 265 but it isn't." She replied, and Rachel shook her head.

"No. Not 265, it's in 266."

"It says 265."

"Well look in 266; it's right next to it!" Rachel replied exasperatedly, and Jess turned on the spot to direct her gaze to the next space. True enough, there was a black Ford hatchback parked beside the red convertible.

"Okay, I found it." She mumbled brightly, attempting to sound breezy as the brunette snorted.

"Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up. You need your eyesight checking."

"It was his handwriting! It looks like a five!" Jess defended, clicking the unlock button on her key fob and opening the trunk of the car. She jammed the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she lifted her case into the car and slammed the door shut.

"But the first six didn't?" Rachel asked sceptically, "Anyway, so you're on your way to the apartment now?"

"I will be when I hang up, yes." Jess nodded, "And don't worry, I _do _know the address."

"Well don't be too long, everyone's very excited to see you again!" She gave an excited squeal, and Jess grinned, but her smile faltered slightly as a lump settled in her throat.

"Everyone?" She questioned knowingly, her voice cracking slightly. Rachel took a deep breath, glancing over to where Brittany and Santana were looking over the table-plan in the living room.

"Um…in a way, yeah."

"How is she?" Jess asked quietly, leaning her forearms on the top of the steering wheel and taking a deep breath.

"She's okay. Excited for the wedding – aren't we all? If I'm honest, she hasn't said much about you coming back." Rachel told her gently, and Jess nodded slowly.

"Fair enough." They sat in silence for a moment as Jess gazed out at the parked cars around her. "Well, I suppose I'll just see you all soon. I need to drop my bags off at the apartment then I'll be straight over. You're all at Quinn and Santana's, yeah?"

"Yes, we're trying to work the balance between Latinas and _racists_ for the seating chart and Quinn is due home from work shortly. See you soon!" She hung up and took a deep breath in an attempt to steel her nerves, before giving in and dropping her head onto her forearms with a loud, frustrated growl.

She started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, her heart hammering against her ribcage, and hoped to God that it wouldn't be too awkward seeing Brittany again. As promised, they hadn't spoken since saying their goodbyes in the airport, despite Jess' best efforts. She remembered the first time she had tried to call Brittany since she left. It was two weeks into rehearsals, and she had been sat outside the stage door of the venue, perched on a curb. After a long day of practicing and being told the whole number was 'too sloppy', she was yearning to be home, on her sofa, watching awful television and eating her way through the cupboards with Brittany and Rachel.

After Brittany's cell phone had gone straight to voicemail, she had attempted to call the apartment phone. Both girls must have been out, as the dial tone rang out until the voicemail kicked in.

"Hey, you've reached Brittany and Rachel. Soon to be Rachel and Sam!" The blonde's usually-bright voice sounded a little forced, "We're not available right now so just leave us a message after the tone and we'll call you back!" She had been about to hang up when Brittany added flatly, "But if you're calling for Jess, she's not here anymore."

That was the end of the message. She had pressed the hang-up button before she could hear the beep, and had dropped her phone into her lap, cradling her head in her hands, her palms pressed against her eyes in an attempt to impede her tears. She had been called back in to rehearsals a few minutes later, her eyes red and her breathing laboured.

Forcing herself to push the memory away, she finally reached her new apartment building, pulling into the underground parking lot and switching off the engine. With a deep breath, she collected up her satchel and moved round to the trunk, pulling out her case with difficulty and wheeling it towards the elevators, pressing the button on her fob to lock the car behind her. Rachel had organised for her to meet the landlord at the apartment; all she had to do was knock, and he would greet her and give her the keys and make her sign the forms and so on and so forth.

The elevator pinged as it reached her floor, and she located the apartment with ease – a fact for which she was grateful. The landlord seemed polite, and she signed the forms quickly before accepting the keys and bidding him farewell. Once he had left, she gazed around at her new apartment. It was nice. There were a lot of sweeping lines and chrome finishes. The kitchen was spotlessly chic, with matt black cupboards and pale granite countertops. The fridge looked like the entire bridal party of Quinn's wedding could fit comfortably in it, while the cooker had more rings than any other she had ever seen.

Thankfully, the bedroom was slightly more homely. A large iron bedstead stood in the centre, surrounded my minimalist end tables and wardrobes. The bedcover was chocolate brown, and felt soft and cozy as she perched on the edge. The shower was in perfect proportion with the ginormous fridge, and Jess felt a little like one of The Borrowers as she wandered around surveying the furnishings. She deposited her suitcase in the bedroom before freshening up quickly, and leaving the apartment.

-oOo-

Santana was scowling down at her to-do list, chewing on the end of her pen, when there was a knock at the door. The girls had spent all morning in their apartment, calling to check arrangements with the florist, band, venue and everything else that she could possibly think of. Luckily, she had managed to convince her parents that they didn't need to come over early, as the apartment was crowded enough as it was without her parents arriving and her mother bustling about trying to be helpful. She pushed herself to her feet, moving to answer it, but Quinn's screaming stopped her in her tracks.

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" She called out, running from the bedroom to the front door, sliding along the hall in her socks as she attempted to stop before slamming into the solid wood. She grinned excitedly, taking a moment to right herself before yanking the door open excitedly and throwing herself into Jess' waiting arms, "Oh my God! It's so good to see you! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you so much!"

Santana took the opportunity to look over at Brittany, who was sat tensely in the armchair, texting furiously with Puck about his song choices. The blonde looked deliberately focused, her head down and thumbs flitting across her keyboard. Quinn finally released Jess, who immediately pulled Rachel into her arms, and Santana pushed herself to her feet.

"Hey, England! It's been so long!" She greeted, stepping forward to encircle the girl, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey, San! I missed you. All of you!" Jess grinned around, purposefully not looking at Brittany. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner. I tried, I wanted to be here last week but there was just so much stuff with finishing the tour, I'm sorry." She shook her head at Santana and Quinn, who shrugged.

"It's fine, don't worry! You're here now and we still have two weeks! It's just good to have you here." She grinned, turning away to sit back on the sofa and survey her own to-do list. Santana moved to sit down beside her, while Rachel crossed to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything? Coffee, a soda?"

"No, I'm great, thanks." She shook her head and perched on the arm of the sofa beside Quinn, "Anything you need me to do?"

"Help with this seating plan? Otherwise, by and large, we're done." The blonde shrugged.

"Almost done," Brittany corrected, "Puck still won't decide on his songs. Once he does, that's everything." She nodded triumphantly, and Jess couldn't suppress the urge to look at her as she spoke. The blonde glanced in her direction, barely giving her a tiny, polite smile, before looking back down at her phone.

"So how's the new apartment?" Santana raised her eyebrows at Jess, who shrugged.

"Eh. You know. It's okay." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "I mean, it's just a bit…cold. At the moment; it's all neutral tones and far, _far_ too tidy."

Rachel returned to the living room, pouting sympathetically and cradling a cup of coffee, while Santana snuck another glance at Brittany. This time, she found the blonde already boring holes in the side of her head. She gave a subtle nod, and Santana gave her a small smile before taking a deep breath.

"Well, uh, if you want your old stuff back, we have the key to your storage somewhere?" She looked to Quinn, who nodded, "I think it's in the kitchen drawer? The take-out drawer."

"Oh, perfect!" Jess breathed a sigh of relief, leaping off the sofa and heading to the designated drawer. She retrieved the key, which she knew full well she had left with Brittany (but refrained from mentioning), and returned to the arm of the couch with a grateful smile, "Thanks so much. It'll be really nice to have my stuff back." Her eyes cut across to Brittany, who was determinedly looking away, and nodded to herself, "I really appreciate it." She smiled to Santana, who nodded knowingly.

Rachel shrugged, "Yeah, when all this wedding stuff is over-"

"_Excuse me_?" Quinn interjected.

"Sorry." The brunette refrained from rolling her eyes, adjusting her tone, "When _the wedding_ is over, we could try finding somewhere nicer?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded slowly, "Maybe. The apartment really isn't my style." She confessed guiltily, "I'll probably move some of my stuff into it this week, but not everything. I'll move _everything_ out of storage when I find somewhere more…I don't know, somewhere I'm more likely to settle." She shrugged indecisively, and Quinn nodded absent-mindedly as she looked through a large binder.

"What about where you used to live? Like, before you lived with-" Santana nudged her subtly, and the blonde realised what she had been about to say. Her mouth hanging open, she stared down at the folder with panicked eyes, "You know, before you knew us."

She glanced to Brittany, who was rolling her eyes with a wry smile.

"No, I'm _pretty sure_ that apartment's been rented by someone else for almost three years now." Jess replied playfully, frowning in mock-confusion.

"Oh, of course." Quinn nodded, "Sorry. I'm just a little…pre-occupied."

Jess raised an eyebrow at Santana, who nodded slowly, "Yeah. Who knew _Quinn_ would be the one to freak out?" She shrugged comically, "And we all thought _I_ was the brittle, unstable half of the relationship." The blonde glared at her girlfriend, who grinned cheekily, leaning forward to place a kiss on the end of her nose, "Calm down. We've _triple_ checked everything _and more_, and I promise nothing will go wrong."

"We're all over it, Q." Brittany assured her, "Even Puck just texted with a final decision. And he said that the suits were perfect the other day. The waistcoats fit, the jackets fit, the ties are the perfect shade of 'teal' and apparently they look 'smokin' hot'. Have no fear."

"Is Luke's suit there, too?" Santana asked, frowning, and Brittany nodded.

"That's who Puck was referring to when he said 'smokin' hot'." She replied, "Apparently little Lukey fancies himself a flower-girl."

"There are no flower girls." Quinn added with a confused frown.

"I know, don't tell him." Santana shook her head firmly, "It's the only reason he's willing to wear a suit."

"He is going to look _so_ cute, though." The blonde chuckled, "Yeah, you tell him whatever you need to, honey."

"So, Puck is looking after Luke?" Jess asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion, "Why? Aren't Benny and Olivia here?"

"Yes, yes they are." Santana nodded, "But Benny is not part of the wedding party so Puck and Sam took Luke for the suits. Not to mention Luke currently worships Puck; he thinks he's the coolest person alive."

Rachel grinned, "Awh, that's cute."

"Yeah. Until Luke is begging to stay with Puck every night until the wedding, and probably after that." Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Surely your brother will say no though? He knows what it's like to have a new baby." Brittany reasoned, "Besides, would there even be space with Puck and Summer _and_ the baby?" She asked, her face a confused grimace.

"I doubt it, Puck's place is only a one bedroom." Rachel answered, shaking her head.

"I can't believe Puck has a _baby_. A _real _baby." Jess shook her head, awestruck, "I mean, it still hasn't sunk in, you know?"

"I know." Rachel chuckled, "She's almost seven months, now."

"It'll sink in when you meet her," Santana nodded knowingly, "I couldn't believe it either, even if Summer _was_ growing in front of our eyes."

"Yeah, I think that might be it. It's like, when I left they were sort-of seeing each other, now there's a baby. I haven't even spoken to Puck properly!" She shook her head incredulously, "I mean, I called him when I heard about the birth but aside from that…" She trailed off with a shrug, and Brittany bit her lip to refrain from commenting.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to meet her soon." Rachel added, her eyes widening excitedly.

"She is the cutest little thing." Quinn shook her head disbelievingly, "Gonna get me some baby cuddles."

-oOo-

Brittany sat silently in the back of the taxi, staring out at the buildings and lights whizzing past while Rachel chattered beside her. Seeing Jess wasn't at all like she had expected. She wasn't sure exactly what she _had _expected, but that wasn't it. She had half-expected something major about Jess to have changed. After all, it had been two years. But the girl was unnervingly similar to how she had been. She had expected her to have changed her hair, or to be more American-ized, or to have gotten a piercing or a tattoo or a pet or a prosthetic limb. Anything.

But she hadn't. She was the same old Jess. Exactly as she had been on the day she left. It almost made her angry, that Jess had left to pursue a great career and wonderful opportunity and completely new life, yet had come back almost completely unchanged. Wasn't the idea of leaving her that she discovered new things and went on new adventures? Surely those things were supposed to change you? She wondered bitterly what the point of Jess leaving had been, after all. She had tried to be supportive and selfless when Jess was handed such a good opportunity, but she had to admit that it stung. It stung now that Jess was back, and they were expected to get along for the sake of their friends, and for politeness.

To be fair, within a few weeks, she probably wouldn't have to get along with her, if she didn't choose to. After the wedding, Quinn and Santana would be going on honeymoon, Rachel would go back to being loved-up with Sam, and she could go back to living and working, alone. Why would Jess need to be a part of that? Of course, once the pair returned, she would have to deal with the fact that Jess was now as much a part of their friendship group as she was. She only had herself to thank for _that_. Yes, once Santana and Quinn returned from honeymoon, it would be much harder. After all, Jess was Quinn's best friend. Santana would be Quinn's wife. And Brittany was Santana's best friend. They'd have to get along for the sake of the children, so to speak. But she had at least a month before she had to face that, thankfully.

Until then…she would have to get used to it. They would be finishing the wedding organisation in the next two weeks, as a group, and she would have to live with the fact that Jess was now as much a part of this wedding as she was. Besides, she had coped…well enough. Not exactly well. Well would have been to act polite and aloof and non-plussed. As if her life were so amazing now that she could barely acknowledge that Jess had ever been a presence in her life. As if it didn't bother her that Jess was there at all, it completely did not affect her in any way. She didn't even notice Jess was there. She was too busy having an incredible life without her.

But that hadn't been how she had acted. And, even worse, that wasn't at all what her life was like without Jess.


	2. Battered and Bruisedand Stung

_Oh my GOD, thank you so much for all the support! As always, your reviews mean the world to me and thank you for all your favourites and follows that I've gotten on this story already. So glad you all were/are looking forward to this story, as I've been itching to write it for so long and am thoroughly enjoying doing so now that the time has come!_

_So I'll stop babbling now and let you read the next chapter, as I'm sure you can't wait._

_THANK YOU!_**  
**

* * *

**Coffee at 10 at the bakery? Q :D xxxx**

Jess grinned at the early-morning text from her best friend, rolling over in her huge bed and tapping outa cheery response. She refrained from asking if Brittany would be attending, no doubt the answer would be yes, and she would only make Quinn feel awkward. Time to start getting used to it, she supposed. She yawned, pushing back the heavy covers and clambering off the side of the bed, padding through to the bathroom as she stretched out her tense limbs. She stripped off, stepping straight into the shower and turning the temperature down until it was barely even warm.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, allowing the water to flood her face and drip from her nose. Maybe coffee _would_ be a good thing. She took a deep breath, turning around for her body wash and scrubbing her body until her skin turned pink. Sighing, she reluctantly turned to switch off the water and step out of the glass cubicle, grabbing a fluffy towel to wrap around herself. The bathroom mirror was steamed up, but as she tilted her head, slowly stepping closer, she could see the remnants of a rude, phallic drawing on its surface. Snorting, she rubbed her hand over the glass, wiping away the condensation and revealing her own, tired, expression. She sighed at the dark bags under her eyes, grimacing before turning away to get dry.

The brand new towels seemed almost completely useless, and she regretted throwing out all of her towels from the tour. Her new ones and left brown pieces of fluff stuck to her still-clammy body, and every now and then she caught sight of one in the mirror, panicking and slapping it away before realising her mistake, time after time. She threw on some make-up, doubling up on the concealer under her eyes, before grabbing some shorts and heading out of the door in the direction of her old neighbourhood, arriving at the bakery a short while later.

She grinned as she turned the corner to see the familiar orange and green shop front. Though it's paint was slightly faded, and the sticker in the window was beginning to peel at one corner, it was exactly the same as she had left it, the same familiar smell of baking greeting her from the other side of the street as she looked both ways and jogged across, pushing her way through the door excitedly.

"Hey!" Quinn beamed, turning to gesture at the wallowing brunette by her side, "Jess, this is Marley. She is my new assistant. Marley, this is my best friend, Jess."

The girl frowned, "Jess as in-" but Santana coughed loudly, cutting her off.

"YesitsthesameJess, shutthefuckup, Marley." She muttered under her breath, turning away from where she was leaning on the counter and straightening up brightly, "So you want coffee? We're all dying today, you are not alone."

"It comforts me that you get bags under your eyes now." Rachel added through her tired scowl.

Santana snorted as Jess rolled her eyes, "'Welcome home, Jess! Cracking bags you've got there!' Cheers, Rachel."

"I'm sorry!" The girl replied defensively,"I'm tired. I just meant that it's nice to know she's not quite so perfect anymore."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Brittany sucked her teeth loudly, her gaze trained on the bridal magazine she was flicking through, before Jess nodded, "Yeah, coffee would be great. Thanks." She smiled before perching on an empty chair around the small table, "So where are we at with wedding plans today?"

"Well, we all still need to go for our fitting." Santana explained, passing Brittany a coconut cupcake and lifting herself up to sit on top of the table beside them. Jess eyed the tall blonde subtly, refusing the urge to grin as the girl tucked in to her usual order, relieved to see something that hadn't changed at all. Santana was looking leaner, Quinn's hair had grown long, whilst Rachel's was now dip-dyed at the ends. She hadn't dared look at Brittany for long enough to see any major differences. Maybe a few more freckles. There was a bruise on her arm that looked like it had once been very large and dark purple, but she supposed many bruises had come and gone since she last saw the girl.

She suddenly felt trapped, and took a deep breath as Quinn repeated her question from behind the counter. "_Jess! _Your dress _does_ fit, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Yes, like a dream." She nodded, "Promise."

"Okay, well I want to see you in it at some point today just to make sure it looks good. Alright?" The girl eyed her seriously, and Jess nodded even harder.

"Yes, boss. Got it, boss." She replied in her best Bugsy Malone voice, but the girl merely turned back to where she was stocking the glass cabinet.

Santana gave a small chuckle, "Wow. I'd hoped your return would make her fun again, but seems not."

"She's stressed, leave her alone." Brittany defended with a shrug, earning a grateful - if slightly smug - nod from Quinn.

"At least her coping mechanism for stress is being freakishly organised." Rachel nodded, "When Sam gets stressed he orders like four pizzas, consumes them in one sitting and then panicks about his abs and has to do a thousand pull-ups."

"Oh, boohoo." The tall blonde frowned sarcastically, "'Wah, my boyfriend works out too much and has a perfect body, woe is me!'"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, glaring at her friend, "Last week he ripped off the top of the doorframe! That's the third one in our apartment that needs replacing now."

"Quinn is on this weird storage kick." Santana nodded, scraping frosting off of her cupcake and licking her finger, "She keeps buying all these under-bed storage boxes and plate trees and pan lid stackers or something."

"Our kitchen is _tidy_! Tidy apartment, tidy mind!" The girl called from the kitchen, as Rachel scoffed.

"Plus, I think you mean _mug_ trees, pan lid _hangers_ and _plate_ stackers."

Santana stared blankly at the girl, her eyes wide, "Oh my God. She's turning into Rachel Berry. I'm marrying Rachel Berry."

Brittany snorted, flicking a page loudly, "Well. There's some deep-seated issues."

"Excuse me!" Rachel scowled, "There _are_ worse things!"

"Not that I can think of." Santana replied seriously, staring into the distance as she shook her head slowly.

Quinn reappeared from the kitchen carrying a tray, addressing the brunette behind the counter, who stood watching their encounter with wide eyes, "Okay, Marley. Butterscotch are in the oven and Forest Berries are on the cooling rack. You good here for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I got this." Marley nodded, smiling widely, "Don't worry."

"Call me if you need anything." The blonde nodded as she untied her apron and hooked it on the kitchen door. "Yeah?"

"I never do, but I will." She replied with a wry smile, "Go enjoy yourself!"

Quinn took a deep breath, before nodding slowly, "Yeah. Will do."

"So if these are going for a fitting, what are we doing?" Jess shrugged, lifting her head to look at her friend as the blonde began handing out mugs of coffee.

"We get the fun job." Quinn grinned, but the other three girls sniggered.

Jess' eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What? Why is everyone laughing, what are you making me do?"

The blonde shrugged, eyes widening innocently, "You rented a car, right?"

"Yes, for the next two weeks. In case anything needed taking to the house. _Why?_"

"We're gonna drive to the house today." Quinn smiled sweetly, "And check out the garden."

Jess frowned, glancing around he group, "Okay...so?"

"It just needs some...clearing out. That's all."

Santana bit down hard on her lip as Rachel averted her eyes, purposefully avoiding Jess' gaze, whilst Brittany stared even harder at the bride on the page before her, finally bleating in a high-pitched voice, "Enjoy!"

The girl turned her gaze on Quinn, who shifted uncomfortable before sighing, "Fine! We need to get rid of all this old garden furniture and reprint that fence and stuff. Some of the local kids have been dumping stuff there because no-zones been overseeing it. But _please_ help me! There are gardeners coming next week to make it all look pretty but for them to..._garden_...there needs to actually be _access_ to the garden."

"I'm sorry, Santana..." Jess dead panned slowly, "for the untimely, premature death of your loving fiancée."

"No problem." The brunette chuckled with a shrug, replying flippantly, "I've got my plate stackers, I'm done with her!"

Quinn sighed, clasping her hands together and grimacing desperately, "_Please_ help me! We'll get to have some time just the two of us, and you're _so_ strong and so _good_ at this kind of thing."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jess giggled, "Stop trying to sweet-talk me, it's creepy."

"Will you help?"

She rolled her eyes, before sighing heavily, "Fine."

"Oh, you're the _best_! _Oh_, you _are_ the _best_! I love you! You're the _best_!" Quinn lunged towards the girl, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Things you'd hear in a porno!" Santana shouted clicking her fingers.

"Things Santana and Quinn's neighbours hear through the walls!" Rachel shouted as Brittany shook her head.

"Things Santana _wishes_ the neighbours heard through the walls!" She cackled, as the other girl lashed out to give her a gentle kick.

"Shut up, smart asses. Get your coffee, we need to go or we'll be late." She slid off the table, pausing by the blonde to wrap an arm around Quinn's waist and lean in for a gentle kiss, "I'll see you later."

"Battered and bruised." Quinn nodded as Rachel and Brittany collected up their belongings.

"Awh." Santana pouted sympathetically, "I'll run you a bath of antiseptic and pull out all the thorns."

"How fucking bad _is_ this garden?" Jess asked no one in particular as the taller blonde climbed to her feet. She shut the magazine with a snap, leaving it on the table as she spun it round and slid it over to Jess.

A little stunned at their first direct interaction, the brunette opened her mouth, suddenly speechless, closing it again and mouthing wordlessly as she glanced up at the girl, who was already turning on her heel and heading to the door. She watched her go as Quinn and Santana finally bid each other goodbye, swallowing hard before turning back to the magazine.

"So are you ready to go? It's probably best if we start early." Quinn nodded. Jess sighed, looking up at the girl and clenching her teeth before pushing herself into a standing position.

"Yeah. We'll have to go to mine on the way so I can change into..._appropriate_ clothes."

"No problem!" The blonde grinned, "See you, Marley!"

Jess quickly turned having completely forgotten the other girl, and smiled politely, "Oh! Yeah, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She nodded, her smile wide, "Have fun. Don't let the...bugs bite."

She took a deep breath, before following the blonde out through the door.

-oOo-

"Bloody..._hell_, Quinn."

She stood rooted to the spot, gawping at the garden in front of her. The sweeping lawn was littered with various benches, chairs and tables - none of which seemed to make up a full set. Jess' jaw dropped open slowly as she stared at the fencing, where ivy was now growing wildly from the flowerbed. A large pile of soggy cardboard boxes sat by the house, a large bedcover throw over the top, and Jess' lip curled in disgust as she stared around.

Quinn had sent her pictures of the idyllic garden while she had been away, but if it hadn't been for the huge house, the yard would have been barely recognisable. She took a deep breath, turning to stare at the blonde, who nodded slowly.

"Now you understand why there's a dumpster on the driveway." She shrugged, and Jess blew out a long exhale.

"So _none_ of this stuff is yours?" She sacked incredulously, and the blonde shook her head.

"Nope. We haven't been able to get out here because we've been so busy, so we had _no_ idea it was in this state. But we can clean it up, you know." She looked to the girl hopefully, "Like I said, there's gardeners coming so all we need to do is get all this..._crap_ in the trash, rip that ivy off the fence...re-paint the fence..." She trailed off with a small sigh, before giving a determined nod, "No, it'll be fine! Want me to show you how I've planned to have the layout for the wedding?"

"What, you're not leaving it like this?" Jess replied sarcastically, "But it's so picturesque."

"Ha ha." The blonde smirked, "Come on!" She threw down the gloves she had brought onto one of the abandoned chairs before grabbing Jess's hand and dragging her to the centre of the large patio. "Okay. So for the ceremony we'll be here, with the chairs facing the house and the archway _here_, where we're standing." She waved her hands as she talked, demonstrating the placement, "So people can come in around the side, straight to here, and the staff can have a direct route to the kitchen through those doors. Then the marquee for the meal will sit behind all the chairs - by the way, it looks amazing - and once were done eating, the ceiling of the marquee lifts off for the dancing! How awesome is that?"

"That sounds pretty amazing." Jess nodded, her lopsided grin reappearing as she pictured the transformed garden.

"Obviously the band will be in the marquee. When the ceiling lifts off and it gets dark, we'll have strings of fairy lights all over, including over the marquee." She continued, and Jess nodded again, "If you would like to follow me through the marquee..." Quinn grinned, skipping off down the garden (avoiding a large pile of dog mess as she did so and sending Jess a look that said '_please_ bare with me'). The brunette followed obediently to where the garden began to dip away to a slight hill, offering a more secluded area. "We're turning _this _apple tree into our picture tree!"

"Picture tree?" She repeated, her brows furrowed.

"Yes. It's going to be _so_ cute. We've asked all of our family for pictures of us as we were growing up, and there's also going to be pictures from _now_, of all of _us_, then we're going to hang them all from the tree on super-thin thread so it looks like they're floating." She waved her hands mystically under the tree before turning back to her friend with a serious nod, "I saw it on Pinterest, it was adorable."

Jess chuckled, nodding slowly, "That's a really cute idea. I love it."

"Yeah, so all of you guys need to dig out any pictures you have of our little gang. By the way." She added, "Then _past_ the tree, at the bottom of the garden here, there _is_..." Jess followed her as Quinn led her down a stepping-stone path to where it seemed the garden ended, until the blonde led her to the very edge, where the fence met the border hedge.

"What do you me-" she began to ask, until it became apparent what Quinn was showing her. The hedge itself didn't _quite _meet the fence, and instead a wrought-iron gate stood amongst the overgrown hedge. Quinn pulled out the keys to the house, unlocking the gate with a large rusty key, and pushing it open with a loud squeak. She followed the blonde through the natural doorway, and gasped.

Although the bottom of the garden was considerably clearer than the area by the house, this secluded patch was practically spotless, albeit a little overgrown. She had been expecting another pile of rubble, through be told, but what she saw was the exact opposite. A small pond sat in the centre of the sun-lit clearing, the high hedges blocking out the rest of the garden whilst a swinging seat sat just beyond it. Huge goldfish swam around in the murky water beneath them, their tails swaying and flicking as they circled, and Jess grinned. The hot sun beat down on them, illuminating the secluded corner and bathing them in a yellow glow.

"Oh my God." She breathed, her voice barely a whisper, as Quinn watched the girl's face with a huge grin.

"I know." She murmured, barely daring to break the almost-silence of the natural soundtrack, "How perfect is this going to look in the photographs, right?"

Jess nodded slowly, turning to look at the girl in awe, "Okay. _This_ is incredible." She replied, pointing to their surroundings.

"So...we need the rest to match up, right?"

"Most definitely. This place is going to be _perfect_."

Quinn grinned, leaning against the thick hedge and giving a soft chuckle, "You know I used to come here whenever Sam was mean to me. It was my sulking pond. Even though _everyone_ knew it was here, it still felt like my little secret place, and I'd sit down at the pond and dip my feet in and just sit. My dad would always yell at me when I got back to the house for having no shoes on, especially if my pant-legs got wet, but I didn't care. I liked the way the fish would bump against my feet."

"People pay a lot of money for that, these days." Jess chortled, "Sounds cute."

She nodded, "It was. We're going to keep it locked for the wedding so it doesn't get totally trashed, you know, tell people it's just for chair storage or something."

"We could sneak a bucket into that pond and fill it with champagne and beer." Jess replied bluntly, nodding to the water, "Be the perfect hiding place for a secret alcohol stash."

Quinn's face twisted thoughtfully, and she nodded with consideration, "That's not a bad idea."

"The perfect place to be married, huh?" She grinned, taking a deep breath and moving back to the gap in the hedge, "Come on, let's get cracking or you won't be getting married here at all."

She turned back to the rest of the garden, and her heart sank. The idyl seclusion of the secret garden had blurred her senses momentarily, and the sight of the dog mess and piles of rubble was hardly inviting. She sighed, shaking her head slowly before climbing the rickety steps up the hill once more, hearing Quinn clang the gate shut behind them and lock it with a squeak.

"We'll need to get it oiled if we want to keep that a secret!" She called over her shoulder with a chuckle.

-oOo-

"Quinn, I'm going to _fucking_ kill you." She panted, dragging the table another two foot across the patio, "This thing is heavy as _fuck_."

"If it helps at all," the girl replied, her voice straining from the effort, "This ivy is ripping me to _shreds_."

Jess paused thoughtfully, before nodding, "It helps a little."

"Well it's not helping my skin regime." She grumbled, "I'd better not have scratches all over my arms at my wedding."

"Yeah, you've got two weeks. I think they'll heal." The brunette sniggered, taking a deep breath and continuing to drag the table across the garden. When she finally reached the driveway, she called the girl over and together they heaved the table up and into the dumpster.

She began to carry the rest of the chairs out to the driveway, enjoying the satisfying crunch as the wood splintered against the dumpster's metal bottom, the frames buckling as they collided with each other.

"So...I have to ask," Quinn began, reaching for the wire brush and starting to scrub away the remnants of where the ivy had been clinging to the fence, "because we never really talked about it."

"What?" Jess asked absent-mindedly, tugging the bedcover off the stack of cardboard boxes.

"How come you stayed away?" The blonde asked directly, turning to watch her friend as Jess sighed, and straightened up.

She shrugged, her back still turned, "Well, the contract was coming to a close and they said 'Hey, you wanna extend your contract and join the cast for the world tour?' So I said I'd think about it, I went home, tried to call Brittany, like, thirty times." She turned to look at her friend with a sad smile, "She didn't answer. I got the hint, and said yes."

"Oh." Quinn answered, nodding slowly, "Okay."

"What was she like?" Jess asked suddenly, her chest suddenly tight, "When she found out I was staying on another year?"

The blonde averted her eyes, staring around the garden silently. For a moment Jess thought she had forgotten the question, but Quinn shrugged, "The same. I don't know when she found it - she didn't mention it."

"Does she mention me ever?" Jess asked with a small, humourless laugh.

The blonde swallowed, looking back to her friend, "Honestly?" Jess nodded, "No."

She turned away again, bending over the boxes once more, "Okay."

"So I'm guessing that seeing as you two...aren't getting along _great_," Quinn sighed, "asking you to sing with her at the wedding would be a foolish expectation?"

"Hmm." The brunette gave a small nod, "'Hey, Britts! I know you hate my fucking guts and all, but fancy singing the Macarena with me at the wedding? What, you don't want to? Hey...what are you doing with that bat?' I don't think she'd be up for it, if I'm honest. Why would you want us to, anyway?"

The girl shrugged, "Well, your voices have always sounded nice together, that's all. Plus everyone's singing different songs, on their own and duets. It would just be another..._vocal_ dimension."

Jess raised an eyebrow quizzically, looking at her as though she was going mad, before nodding slowly and turning back to the rubble. Quinn took that as her cue that the conversation was over, and wandered away to collect the tin of paint from the last remaining table, which they were currently using as a supply dumping-ground.

Surveying the boxes in front of her, Jess grabbed a cardboard corner and dragged it away from the pile with a sigh. Her lip curled as she surveyed it's contents - a pile of damp, ragged clothes - until a suspicious buzzing made her frown. She batted it away, but the bug became more and more persistent until a sharp pain shot down her arm. She straightened up, and her face fell, another sharp stinging pain surfacing in her neck. In amongst the sodden boxes was a throbbing, pulsing hive of bees, weaving and swarming amongst each other.

Jess took a slow deep breath, staggering backwards, "Quinn?"

She glanced to the blonde before glueing her gaze back to the hive, as her friend turned to raise her eyebrows from where she was crouching on the grass, attempting to ease the lid off of the paint can. "What? You haven't found an abandoned baby have you?" She chuckled, pushing herself to a standing position, but Jess swallowed hard, her throat tight and eyes stinging.

"Quinn...take me to the hospital."

-oOo-

Jess bowed her head as she crossed the threshold to her friends' apartment, nodding quietly to the girls in the living room as Quinn shut the door behind her with a sigh, calling out, "Hey, we're back!"

She unzipped her jacket and moved to hang it on a peg as Santana turned, suddenly announcing loudly, "What the fuck happened to your _face_?" Jess looked up to see the girl turned round in her seat, staring over the back of the couch at her with a horrified grimace as Rachel and Brittany both turned, frowning.

"Thanks." She nodded, "Plus don't forget my arms."

"Don't worry!" Quinn called from the kitchen as she retrieved two cans of soda, "It'll go down in a few days, it won't ruin the wedding pictures." The girls turned to stare at her incredulously as she emerged from the kitchen and passed a drink to the brunette. "What?" She shrugged, "I've already been sympathetic."

Jess stared at the girl stonily for a second before taking a deep breath and moving over to the living room, where Rachel shifted to make room on the couch, her eyes wide with concern, "Seriously, what happened? Are those...bites?" She leaned a little closer, inspecting the large red welts that peppered Jess' exposed skin.

"Stings." She nodded, with a humourless smile, "It was a _great_ day. After I dragged other people's abandoned lawn furniture out of _your_ yard," she glared at Santana, who recoiled innocently, "and scooped up _someone_ _else's_ dog's mess with my _hands_, I was moving another _pile_ of crap, which turned out to be the rather _permanent_ residence of a bee hive. Great day."

"A bee hive?" Brittany repeated, suddenly alert from her position on the floor, "Fuck! Did you go into anaphylactic shock?"

Jess shook her head as Santana and Rachel frowned, looking to the blonde before exchanging a confused glance, before the taller girl finally asked, "Why would she go anaphylactic?"

"Because she's allergic to bee stings!" The blonde snapped, staring at the girl for a moment, her mouth hanging open, before she caught herself and shut it swiftly. Swallowing, she averted her gaze and shifted her body back in the direction of the TV as her cheeks began to pink.

Jess shrugged, "I started to, but luckily the house is right in the centre of old-people-ville so there was a doctors round the corner. Got an injection, the swelling went down, my breathing was restored." She glanced to her best friend, giving Quinn a wry glare, "Now I just have to wait for my _horribly un-photogenic _and incredibly itchy weals to go down. In fact," she abandoned her can on the coffee table, "I'm going to go see how many times they stung me, I lost count and I haven't looked in a mirror yet."

Santana grimaced tentatively, watching the girl wander down the hallway before turning to the blonde on the floor and raising an eyebrow, "You okay there, jumpy?"

"I'm fine." Brittany replied through clenched teeth.

Rachel looked to Santana, her knowing grin wide despite her attempts to disguise it, as Quinn sat down in the armchair, dropping her hand down to stroke the other blonde's hair comfortingly, "It's okay, B. We know."

The taller girl took a deep breath, her gaze focused on the screen, and dropped her head back against the chair with a sigh. Quinn turned to Santana with a nervous smile, before clapping her other hand against her thigh, "So! How did it go guys? Good day?"

_"Shitting hell!"_

They all winced as the girl in the bathroom screamed, and Santana nodded slowly, "Saw that coming. But yeah." She replied, looking to Rachel with a shrug, "Productive. Brittany's dress fits perfectly now that the final adjustments have been done, we all look great."

"Oh, and we stopped in on Kitty, the make-up girl." The tiny brunette added, "So we've finalised what we all want and everything and paid her the rest of her fee, so we're all squared."

Quinn grinned, her chest swelling with the familiar lightness that she felt whenever they ticked another box of the wedding checklist, "Oh, that is perfect! Thank you so much, Rachel. I'm so glad I can stop worrying about it." She sat back in the chair, turning to hang her legs over the arm as she smiled contentedly, but Santana scowled indignantly.

"Hey! How do you know it wasn't my idea? Maybe we were fished early so I suggested it because I knew you were stressing out?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as Quinn shifted her weight onto her side to raise her eyebrows at the blonde, "Brittany?"

"Rachel's idea." The girl dead panned, staring blankly at the TV.

Quinn turned back to give her fiancée a smug grin, as Santana folded her arms, glaring begrudgingly at the back of Brittany's head. "So, how's the yard looking?" She asked, lifting her feet onto the coffee table and wiggling her toes, "Is it all sparkly and beautiful now?"

"It would have been." The blonde tutted shrugging disappointedly, "We had to cut it short after Jess got stung, and now we'll need to call an exterminator for the bees, it's just...not quite there."

_"Well I'm sorry it was such an inconvenience for you!" _Jess called pointedly from the bathroom, before sighing sharply and returning to the living room, "Was hardly a picnic on my end."

Rachel tutted, "Awh, you poor thing. Well, once the exterminator has been we can all spend a day there finishing up."

Quirking one eyebrow, Santana slowly turned her head to stare at the girl, her eyes wide with annoyance, "Yeah. Great plan, Rach." She growled through gritted teeth. Rachel retreated defensively as Brittany frowned.

"Hey, what are we doing for bachelorette parties?" She shrugged, "We've never talked about it and if you don't have one I'm going to kill myself."

"Ooh." Quinn's eyes lit up, "Your corpse could be our something blue!"

Santana chuckled as the turned to the girl on the floor, "Sorry, Britt, we're not doing them."

"What?" Jess frowned, "Not at _all_?"

"Well, what would we do?" She shrugged, "We're hardly gonna go to strip clubs, and not _least_ because Rachel would be a total buzzkill talking about human trafficking and _capitalism_."

The girl next to her scoffed, mumbling under her breath, "I just think the exploitation is wrong."

Santana gestured to the girl to prove her point, "This week we're thinking we'll all go to karaoke. The boys are going to come, too, Puck and Summer are getting a babysitter so they can _both_ come for a change and we'll just...you know, have a nice night. Get a little drunk."

"Awesome!" Jess grinned as Brittany fist-pumped triumphantly.

"Good enough for me." She nodded, turning back to the TV with a small smile.

"Awh," Jess sighed, "I won't be able to drink, I'll have to drive back to the apartment."

Quinn suddenly clicked her fingers, sitting forward eagerly, "Just stay with Rachel and Sam! In their guest room."

"No!" Rachel protested quickly, before shrugging and attempting to act casual once more, "It's full of all Sam's photography crap now. I'm sorry."

Santana frowned, "Couldn't you just clear some space on the bed?"

"There's really..._so_ much stuff." She shook her head apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Quinn rolled her eyes, "You can have our couch or something."

Jess stared at Rachel suspiciously for a second longer, before grinning at the other two girls, "That's great, thank you. So how's Sam doing anyway? I can't wait to see the guys."

"He's...okay." The tiny brunette nodded, "Relieved that he gets to keep his hair." She chuckled, as Quinn snorted.

"Typical Sam."

"Yeah, the chemo is taking it's toll a little, _obviously_. But we're coping really well. The doctors said it's treatable over ninety per cent of the time, and even if it spreads to the surrounding area it's still an eighty per cent success rate. So his chances are good, and at his last check up the doctor said _unofficially _that he would expect his next round to be the last one." She took a deep breath, crossing her fingers with a grin, "And you know...he gets to keep both his balls, which is apparently the most important thing."

Jess chuckled, nodding slowly, "Well, that's good. Glad to hear his bollocks are in tact. Great news."

"Can we stop talking about my brother's balls?" Quinn dead panned, "Cancer is the best-"

"_Only_." Brittany interjected

"-reason to discuss your family member's balls, but _still_."

Rachel held her hands up in apology, swiftly chasing the subject, "So what wedding plans do we have tomorrow?"

"I'm spending the day with my family." Santana shrugged, "My mom is insisting we all go for lunch. So unless Quinn needs you to do something, you may take a personal day."

"Thanks." She dead panned, turning to the girl in the armchair with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn looked clueless, "I got nothing. You can go finish clearing the garden if you're at a loose end." She chuckled, but Rachel shook her head, "No? Brittany?"

"Audition, sorry." The girl tipped her head back to smile mock-apologetically, and Quinn leaned over, raising her eyebrows.

"Ooh, what for?" Santana asked.

Brittany shrugged, "Some TV commercial flash-mob thing. It's easy, in the bag."

"Good for you." Rachel smiled, sitting back in the couch and gazing around at the group, taking a deep breath. "I'm so glad the gang's back together."

Santana grinned, her eyes flitting from Jess to the girl on the floor, before looking to Quinn, who stared back at her, biting back a giggle as she nodded, "Yeah. Just like the old days."

-oOo-

"So is our little Jessica finally starting to break through your icy exterior?" Santana asked with a smirk as Brittany flopped down onto the sofa beside her.

"No."

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the girl's monosyllabic response, "Okay? You were kinda eager to check her well-being after she got stung today?" She replied, attempting to wangle more information from her friend.

Brittany rolled her head round to stare stonily at the girl, "I hate her, I _don't_ want her _to_ _die_."

_"Santana!"_

She looked up as the other girl shouted from the bathroom, rolling her eyes before dragging herself off the sofa, "What?"

"I forgot to bring a clean towel!"

Sighing, she crossed to the closet and grabbed another, "Two seconds, B." Before opening the door and hooking the towel over the radiator

"_Hey_!" Quinn hissed, clinging to the edge of the bath and resting her chin on her hands, "_Has she told you anything?_"

"Not yet." The brunette murmured, "We'll alkali when you're out and she's gone."

She nodded to the girl before retreating and taking up her place on the sofa once more, apologising to the blonde as she sat down, "Sorry. So you're alright? I know it must be hard seeing her and stuff."

Brittany shrugged, staring down at the sofa, "It's okay." She took a deep breath, finally admitting, "I know I'm making it hard for everyone by not talking to her." She answered, her voice monotone, "But I'm not ready to pretend that nothing's wrong. Not yet."

"Of course!" Santana reassured her with a shrug, shifting down on the couch until the was looking up at the blonde, her chin resting on her chest, "I get it. I fucking hated it when Puck was dating Lily and I had to see her, and I didn't even have to hang out with her or anything. You've got two weeks of seeing Jess almost every day. Sorry, I'm not helping."

"You're not making it any worse." She replied with a humourless chuckle, "But nothing makes it worse so..."

The brunette's mouth twisted unsurely as she struggled to find words of comfort, "Well...bachelorette-karaoke-special on Thursday? Maybe you'll feel better if you let your hair down a little?"

"Yeah." Brittany sighed, "I don't know how far I can let my hair down around her but...I'll try."

"I know, honey." She nodded, "I know you're trying. And I'm so proud of you." She reached over to rest her hand on the blonde's forearm, earning a small smile from the girl, "Thank you."

Brittany chuckled, raising one eyebrow, "For what, being a downer on every single meeting we ever have?"

"No," Santana giggled, "for managing to not attack her, even if you're not up to being civil yet."

"Thanks, San." She nodded, "We'll get there, before the wedding. I promise we'll all have a great time."

The brunette grimaced nervously, "I hope so, I _really_ want everything to go to plan."

"Nervous?" She asked, grinning self-indulgently, "Scared that your dress will rip and the cake will get knocked over and a member of Quinn's family will punch someone in the face?"

"Oh god." She groaned, burying her face in her hands, with a worried giggle, "Please don't even _joke_. I just can't wait until next week when everything is organised and we're just waiting for the day to come round and we can actually _relax_."

Brittany nodded. "I can't wait to get super drunk and pass out in one of those glorious bedrooms."

"I know! I told you the house was amazing." Santana chuckled, "And seeing as you're being so brave and awesome, you can have first pick of the bedrooms."

The blonde grinned triumphantly, before giving a wistful sigh, "I can't believe you get to live in it. And I can't believe it was just given to you. Well, _Quinn_. But also _you_. You're such a slimy fuck." She shook her head incredulously as Santana bit her tongue between her teeth, looking smug.

"It's karma for all the nights I've had to hold Rachel's hair back."

"Remember when we all got for poisoning and you had to change her underwear?" Brittany laughed loudly, clutching at her ribs.

Santana glared, "We said we'd _never talk about it!_"

"And with that _oh-so-joyous_ memory...I'd better go." The blonde grinned, slapping her friend's leg hard before using her knee to push herself off the sofa.

Santana sighed, smiling despite herself, "See you later. I trust you can see yourself out so I don't have to get up?"

The blonde paused by the door, tutting and shaking her head incredulously, "Why do _you_ deserve a fucking house? I should get a house for putting up with _you_. _I_ deserve a house."

"See you later!"

Barely a minute had passed before the bathroom door edged open and Quinn stuck her head out into the hall, scoping out the living room before scuttling out in her towel and jumping onto the sofa beside her fiancée.

"So how long do you think we can estimate before Jess and Brittany talk like humans instead of barely-communicating through passive-aggressive grunts?" She asked as she watched the brunette push herself back up into a sitting position.

"I have no idea." She shrugged, climbing off the couch and heading for the kitchen, returning with a bottle and two glasses. "Brittany is doing her best she's just not there yet, and can you blame her?"

Quinn sighed, shaking her head, "No, but Jess is trying, too. It's obviously getting to her that they're not even talking at _all_. Today she was asking about when Brittany found out she was staying on another year."

"Did you lie?" The brunette asked as she handed the girl a glass.

"No. I _considered_ telling her that Brittany cried for days or that she was super-mad but..." She gazed around thoughtfully, taking a sip and sighing contentedly, "I didn't want to give her...false hope or something. But she didn't like what she heard."

Santana shrugged, "Was she ever going to? You tell her Brittany didn't care and she's upset, you tell her Brittany _did_ care but didn't show it and she wonders why, you tell her Brittany cried for days and she feels guilty. There's no way to win in this situation."

Quinn sighed, nodding her head, "I suppose you're right, I know, I just...I just wish we could _force_ them to talk it out! Just lock them in a room until they've resolved all their..._many_ issues."

"What would Jessica Welford do?" The brunette chuckled, "Do you think they'll ever get back together."

"Hmm." The other girl's most twisted thoughtfully before she tutted, "I don't know. Maybe not? Brittany's still pretty cut up even after a year. Technically two."

Santana nodded slowly before turning to Quinn with a smile, "I'm so glad we're past all the politics of dating. I can't wait to be your wife." She stroked her fingers up the girl's forearm absent-mindedly, resting her head against the back of the sofa.

"I know." The blonde grinned cheekily, "I can't wait to make you Mrs Fabray. Get you under ball-and-chain."

Santana frowned, "Why would I be Mrs Fabray?"

"Because you're taking my name?" She replied, her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Why would I take your name?" Santana's eyes narrowed. "And why are we only _just_ starting to discuss this?!" She added, her voice panicked.

Quinn scoffed, "To keep the Fabray name going, in case Sam never gets married. You know all my cousins are girls." She shrugged.

"Oh please!" The brunette tutted, "Of course Sam will get married, Rachel has total wedding fever! She's got her talons _embedded_ in his flesh. And what about carrying on the Lopez name?"

"Benny?!" Quinn snapped, gesticulating with frustration, "Plus there's _already_ a new generation of Lopezes, and Luke is so adorable, he's _definitely_ going to get married. So you're already pretty much guaranteed _another_ generation, too!"

Santana sighed petulantly, looking around thoughtfully before turning back to the blonde, "Well, why don't we double up? Lopez-Fabray?"

"Quinn Lopez-Fabray?" The girl raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "That sounds ridiculous, it's like the name of a P.I. in a _bad _crime novel. But Quinn _Fabray-Lopez_...?" She grinned as she nodded slowly, attempting to convince the brunette, "Yeah?"

"No, then _my_ name will sound ridiculous!" She argued, "Santana _Fabray-Lopez_? Oh." Her face suddenly fell, her lip curling, "That actually works."

The other girl grinned, "See! So we can be the Fabray-Lopezes?"

Santana sighed, crossing her arms across her chest with a scowl, "Show me your boobs."

Quinn snorted, putting her glass down on the coffee table and standing up to face the girl. She took hold of the edges of her towel, grinning as she opened it wide, adding a shimmy for good measure.

"Fine." The brunette nodded, "Fabray-Lopez it is."


	3. Lawfully

**Okay, there's been a little confusion so far with this story, which is probably my fault for not making it very clear, so I should just mention it here.**

**At the end of Sweetie Pie's Bakery, Jess left for a YEAR-long tour of North America. Something Blue, however, takes place TWO years after Jess leaves, after she has continued on to a world tour after the USA one.**

**The rest will become clear through the story, I hope, but don't worry, I re-read SPB before I started writing this ;)**

**Thank you again for all the support, and PLEASE send me as much feedback as you can bear, it really does make it easier to know what people like and helps me to know what direction to go in, so thank you!**

* * *

"Hey, are you ready yet?"

Quinn hopped around the bedroom as she tugged her other shoe onto her foot, "Almost!" She shouted back breathlessly, and Santana rolled her eyes, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Sam will be here any minute and if we're late for our own wedding I will soon be a _widow_." She called, sighing as the intercom buzzed, "That's Sam! You'd better be ready or I'm going without you and finding a new wife on the street."

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" The blonde appeared in the hallway, rushing through to the living room to check the contents of her bag, "Buzz him up, I'm good."

The boy appeared at the door moments later, dress in a sharp suit and wearing a wide grin.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Santana stood back to allow him entry, stroked the lapel of his suit as he passed, "Looking sharp."

"Why thank you." He winked cheekily, "Not so bad yourself, _sis_."

She quirked an eyebrow, but held up her index finger, "Not yet. You've got at least three hours to go before you can officially state that I'm your favourite sister-in-law."

Sam frowned, "You're my _only_ sister in law."

"And your favourite." She nodded, widening her eyes pointedly until the boy laughed, and nodded.

"Oh! Yeah, you are." He grinned, before turning to the blonde in the living room and is scratching his head, "Hey Real-sis! Ready to go?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded absent-mindedly, "Unless I should change my skirt. Should I change my skirt?"

"No!" They both replied in unison, and the girl pouted but Santana quickly intervened.

"Quinn, you look gorgeous. I promise. Plus it's only my family and Sam. My dad and Benny won't even notice what you're wearing, Olivia will be busy with Luke and my mom won't be able to see through her tears. It's fine."

Sam frowned down at his hand, before holding it's contents out to Santana. The girl frowned, peering into his hand where four blonde strands sat, "Hey, is that normal?" He asked, his jaw tense.

"Yeah, don't worry." The brunette nodded, "More of my hair comes out in the _shower_ than that! It's fine."

The boy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped the hairs onto the floor, "Sorry, min a little paranoid."

"It's okay." Quinn smiled, She sighed, before jerking her head in the direction of the door, "Okay, let's go."

"Awesome!" Sam grinned, "Cab is waiting outside."

-oOo-

"So where are the rings?" Benny asked from across the large, round table, "You're going to have to hand them over at some point so we can give them back."

Santana grit her teeth, attempting to shake her head subtly as she dared a sidelong glance to her mother, and Quinn cleared her throat quietly.

"Actually, uh, we're not doing rings." She shrugged.

"No rings?" Mrs. Lopez frowned, "Why no rings? Why wouldn't you get rings?" She turned to Olivia, asking in a loud stage-whisper, "_Do lesbians not do rings?_"

Sam chortled, immediately clearing his throat loudly in an attempt to muffle his laughter as Quinn dug a sharp elbow into his ribs, shaking his head in way of an apology.

"No," Quinn continued to explain, "we decided to go a little _less_ traditional."

"Let's face it, nothing about this is traditional." Santana shrugged.

The blonde nodded, "Plus, I'd only have to take it off for work all of the time anyway, you know, for hygiene reasons, and I'd be scared of losing it somewhere."

"Hygiene." Santana's father snorted from the end of the table, "Health and Safety."

Santana raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, instead turning back to her mother with a shrug and an innocent smile, "So there are no rings."

"I think that's a fair point." Benny nodded diplomatically.

"But...what about what they _represent_?" She argued with a distressed frown, "How will people know at you _belong_ to each other, that you're off the _market_?"

The girls exchanged a worried look, before Santana took a deep breath.

"Actually...we were thinking of getting tattoos, Mami. Something small and simple, somewhere visible."

Her mother stared back at her for a moment, her eyes wide. Santana shifted uncomfortably under her mother's gaze, glancing to her brother, who grimaced cluelessly.

"I think tattoos are cool!" Luke announced from the end of the table, where he was sat laying video games, "One a day I'm gonna get a lion on my back."

Olivia snorted, "No, you're not." The boy looked up for a second, scowling incredulously at the injustice, before swiftly turning to Santana.

"You would take me, wouldn't you? I can get a tattoo with you one day?" He gazed at her, wide-eyed but the brunette chuckled.

"No, you're not." She shook her head, looking apologetic, "We'll talk again when you're eighteen."

"No, you won't." Olivia mumbled, turning back to her meal, one eyebrow quirked.

Grateful for the distraction, Santana smiled, scooping up another forkful of her pasta and attempting to turn away from her mother, but the woman tutted loudly.

"You can't get a tattoo, Santana." She sighed, looking disappointed.

She looked to her fiancée, her jaw tensed with frustration as she looked back to her mother, "We're doing it, Mami. They're going to be matching, small and simple on our wrists - nothing garish or huge, just something sweet and _small, just_ to represent that we're each other's. A _small_ token."

"Say small again." Benny smirked from opposite the table, and Santana bared her teeth playfully.

Her mother sighed, looking uncomfortable as she gave her daughter a sidelong glance, "What are you going to get?"

"I'm thinking a red stamp saying 'WIFED' in big letters." There was a beat of silence before Santana burst out giggling at her mother's horrified expression, admitting, "No, I'm kidding. We're just getting 'I do' and a sound wave of our voices saying 'I do'."

Her mother shifted in her chair, looking disgruntled, but gave a tiny nod, "Okay. Keep it small."

"I promise." She nodded, ignoring the rhythmic tensing of her mother's jaw as they all turned back to their food, falling into an awkward silence.

Sam cleared his throat quietly, his stomach squirming at the tense silence, before finally announcing, "So...I have cancer."

"Oh, really? That's awful." Olivia winced, grimacing sympathetically.

"Sad to hear, man." Benny nodded, "Where is it?"

The boy sat silently for a second, his mouth hanging half-open before he finally replied, his voice sounding strained, "This was not the ice-breaker I hoped it would be."

-oOo-

"Not quite the dream wedding I'd hoped for." Santana chuckled, "I could feel my mom's eyes burning a hole through the back of my head the whole way through."

Quinn nodded, slipping her hand into Santana's, "I know. I could actually _hear_ her judgement. It was like wind whispering '_you led my daughter_ _astray'._ And ball-cancer brother didn't help." She added with a giggle, "So much awkward."

"It's okay, hopefully they might have gotten over the shock of me having 'ink _etched_ into my _flesh_' by the actual wedding." She answered, mimicking her mother with a comical grimace. "Plus, no one screamed 'I object!'?"

"Bonus." Quinn sniggered, "They all witnessed fantastically. So you definitely still want to do it, even though almost your entire family was wholly disapproving?" She asked, one eyebrow raised expectantly.

Santana frowned, "_Almost_ my entire family?"

"Well Luke was very supportive?" The blonde suggested with a shrug, "And your dad didn't say anything."

"Luke is nine, his opinions cannot be trusted. And my dad's silence _was_ his disapproval." She chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "But yeah, I'm sure. Let's do it, Mrs Fabray-Lo-"

"No!" Quinn cut her off, lifting her index finger to the girl's lips, "We may be officially married now, but we haven't had our amazing, spectacular wedding yet. You can't call me that until next Saturday night."

Santana grinned, "Ah, the less-popular Katy Perry song." She joked, but nodded regardless, "Okay, sorry..._Miss_ _Fabray_."

"That's right." The blonde replied with a satisfied nod, "Not yet."

"But we're still getting _I do_ tattooed on us?" She snorted.

"_Yes." _Quinn nodded, "So that it's healed by our _real_ wedding _and _the honeymoon. Otherwise we'd have to spend half our wedding day getting tattooed and then it would be all scabby and itchy through the honeymoon. I've researched this, you know."

Santana chuckled, "I know. You've researched everything. I saw your google history the other day - _how to avoid looking drunk in wedding photographs?_"

"Don't joke." The blonde replied, her face deadly serious, "That shit ruins pictures."

"It's fine, you won't have had enough to drink by then. I'm sure of it."

"You can't promise that." Quinn tutted mock-seriously, "Could take at least half a whiskey bottle to get me to marry you at _all_."

Santana gave her a gentle shove, scowling petulantly, "You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I _do_, soon-to-be-Mrs Fabray-Lopez!" She grinned, but Santana shook her head.

"Hey! No bending the rules!" She pulled away mock-incredulously, "Double standards."

Quinn grinned, bumping against the girl with her shoulder before dragging her off the street and into the tattoo parlour.

-oOo-

"Ooh, they look awesome!" Rachel grinned, gawping at their taped wrists, as Jess raised her eyebrows.

"So you guys are like, a real-life married couple now?"

Quinn tilted her head in a half-nod, "_Lawfully_, yes."

"Not officially married until next Saturday." Santana shrugged, "So no congratulations until then."

Brittany grinned as she carried two bottles of wine through to the living room and began refilling everyone's glasses, "Well you may be _lawfully married_ as of Saturday, but I still expect you to behave in an incredible _un_-married way tonight, got it?" She pointed between the two girls, inviting them a warning look, and Santana chuckled.

"I promise to be on my _worst_ behaviour."

"Woohoo!" Jess grinned, "Hen night!" Her celebrations were greeted by a stony silence, and she sighed impatiently before repeating, "Woohoo! Bachelorette party!" This time the girls joined in with her enthusiastic cheering, and she grinned as Rachel pouted.

"Oh, we should have made you wear those stupid sashes and headbands and everything."

Santana stared at her seriously, "And I would have had to cut you."

"What about you, Quinn?" The tiny girl beamed, raising her eyebrows, "I could make you a sign saying 'woohoo, I'm not going to die alone'?"

"Woah." The blonde held up her hands, shaking her head slowly, "Don't be putting that pressure on me! I still may get bored and give her back."

The brunette's lip curled incredulously so she gestured to the girl's new tattoo, "You have 'I do' tattooed on your wrist! Isn't it a little late for that?"

"No." Quinn shrugged, looking thoughtful, "Just means I have to find my second wife _really_ quickly."

Santana gave her a playful shove as Jess giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly, "Oh my God. I do cannot wait to get out; I'm telling you, that karaoke bar is one of the things I missed _most_ while I was away." The three other girls all turned to stare at her as Brittany rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of her drink. "Oh, come on! I said _one_ _of_! I missed you all most."

She dared a glance at the blonde, who had dragged a mirror across the floor and was finishing styling her hair, her mouth twisted as she held bobby pins between her lips, her cheeks burning as she became aware of the girl's gaze. Jess started as the blonde looked up to meet her eye boldly, and quickly averted her eyes. Brittany refused the smug grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth, instead continuing to pin her hair back.

"So did it hurt?" Rachel asked absent-mindedly as she began setting pairs of shoes out in front of her, eliminating them one by one.

Quinn chortled and Santana nudged her with her elbow. The blonde pulled away before bleating, "Not really."

Brittany's eyes narrowed knowingly as she watched the exchange in the mirror, "Did Santana cry?"

"No, I didn't _cry_!" The brunette replied, her voice thick with irritation as she pulled a face at the girl, "I just have a low pain threshold." She added defensively as Quinn leaned over to catch Brittany's eye in the mirror, nodding enthusiastically. "So what are people planning on singing?" Santana asked pointedly, changing the subject.

Rachel smirked, but took the bait with a shrug, "I don't know, I'm going to see where the night takes me."

"Maybe you and Sam will do some cutesy vomit-worthy couples performance?" Jess teased, taking a break from applying her eyeliner to raise an eyebrow at the girl, but Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, we're not you and-" she stopped herself quickly, shooting the girl an apologetic look before finishing weakly, "No."

Brittany rolled her eyes subtly from the corner, before shrugging, "I'm definitely going to sing, I just don't know what yet."

"Well aren't we all decisive tonight?" Quinn chuckled, leaning forwards and re-filling her glass as Santana watched her disbelievingly.

"So you're not taking any prisoners this evening?" She snorted, "Leave some for the rest of us."

The blonde grinned wryly, waving the bottle in the air in celebration before sitting back, "Well it's not every day you get married and celebrate your last night of not being married."

Rachel squinted in confusion, before finally concluding, "I've definitely drank too much already."

-oOo-

"Hey!" Jess grinned at the small group around the table as Puck jumped up out of the booth and wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor and shaking her so her legs swung. "Oh my God! Hiya!" She laughed loudly, groaning as her chest compressed, before she was planted firmly back on the floor. "Awh, Puck, man! How are you? You're a dad! I can't believe it!" She stepped back to grin up at the boy, before wrapping her arms around his waist again and pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I know!" He chuckled, "She is perfect, just wait til you meet her. And she's at the awesome age now where she's starting to _get_ things, you know?"

"Oh, man. That's brilliant!" She grinned, finally releasing the boy and turning to the girl behind Puck, "Summer! You actually made it! Congratulations!"

The brunette nodded, giving Jess a warm hug as she replied, "Yeah. We got a real-life baby-sitter." She nodded disbelievingly, "We've actually left the house! It's amazing. And terrifying. And amazing."

"Well it's amazing to see you both, I've missed you guys!" She grinned as Sam climbed to his feet behind them and held his arms out, eyebrows raised.

"Hey there." He grinned, bundling her into another tight hug, "How was America? And the _world_?" He giggled incredulously, "How awesome is that, by the way? I was so glad to hear it was going well."

Brittany's jaw tensed as she rolled her eyes and veered off in the direction of the bar, while the other girls took their seats, Santana and Rachel on one side opposite Quinn, Puck and Summer, whilst Sam and Jess slid in beside the two brunette's.

"I know, it was just..._amazing_. So many beautiful places." She gushed as she sat down, "But what about you?" She frowned with concern, but the boy shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm alright." He waved a hand dismissively, "I'd rather hear about you, you've been everywhere, right?" He chuckled, "I wish I could've tagged along, I bet there'd be some _great_ pictures."

"Harsh." Santana chuckled, "You gonna stand for that, midget Berry?"

Brittany returned with a tray of drinks, sitting down as far from Jess as possible, and Sam and Rachel exchanged a glance as the girl shrugged, "Well, you know...if he wants to go he can feel free, he can just see what's waiting for him when he comes back. Aka _not_ me." She smirked, but Jess' eyes flitted to Brittany, who was pointedly avoiding looking at her as she passed out their glasses.

"Oh, hey." She frowned, "I meant to get the first round in." Frowning, she reached for her purse and began counting out notes, but Brittany shook her head firmly.

"Nope."

Quinn's eyes widened comically as Santana's eyebrows rose slowly and Rachel's jaw dropped. Puck and Summer frowned at each other, trying to gage the reason for everyone's reactions as the girl's forced their faces into natural expressions. Jess' eyes stayed glued on the blonde for a second before she glanced down into her purse.

"Please?" She shrugged, "I wanted to get them."

Brittany's teeth clenched as she sighed impatiently, still avoiding the girl's eye as she replied, "Get the next one."

Jess finally gave in, her jaw twisting with irritation as she nodded, "Okay. _Next_ round's on me, guys." She gave them a tight smile before taking a large swig of her beer.

"So, Summer!" Santana announced loudly, attempting to break the silence that had fallen suddenly, "You're looking great."

"Oh, fuck off." The girl replied, rolling her eyes, "We all know I'm a whale."

Quinn frowned, "No! You're not a-" the girl cut her off with a warning glare as Puck made neck-slicing motions behind her, shaking his head frantically.

"I feel huge, I'm covered in stretch marks, I haven't slept in four days, the couch is my _favourite_ place and not a day has gone by this week where I haven't had to change my shirt at _least_ twice." She groaned, shaking her head slowly, as Sam frowned thoughtfully.

"Wow." He replied, "Babies puke a _lot_."

Summer turned to look at him, shaking her head sadly as she replied, "I'm lactating."

"Oh!" The boy grimaced before trying to cover his disgusted reaction, "I see."

Summer nodded seriously, before sighing, "Don't have kids."

Puck's face fell as he gave his girlfriend a hard nudge, hissing "_Summer_." Under his breath and jerking his head in the boy's direction.

"Subtle." Quinn nodded as Sam shook his head.

"It's fine! You don't all have to be so _precious_ around me." He shrugged, "I have cancer in my balls, it's not a big deal. I'm not going bald, I'm keeping _one _of my gonads and, for the record, I can still have kids." Rachel took a large gulp of her drink as the rest of the group nodded interestedly, and Sam chuckled, "So can we all stop acting like I'm a delicate flower?"

Jess gave him a patronising look, "But you're just so pretty."

"So, you know your fake ball?" Puck asked with a frown.

Sam rolled his eyes, but turned to his friend with a raised brow, "Yeah."

"If I flicked it, would you feel anything? Because like, if you flick a real ball, it hurts like _fuck_." He explained thoughtfully, "But if it's just silicone...would it hurt?" Sam stared at him silently before he added, "'Cause I mean, if I _kicked_ you in the balls it would still hurt, _obviously_, because of your _real_ ball. But if I flicked _just_ your fake ball?"

"Dude," the blonde shrugged, "Why do you wanna flick my balls?"

Puck grimaced, "I don't _want_ to flick your balls, I'm just saying if I _did_. Besides, like _I_ care," he shrugged, "I have a _kid_ now. I'd flick your balls, I don't care what anyone thinks. So what do you think?"

"I think I'm going to stop changing next to you at the gym." Sam replied, "I've only got one left that works, I don't need you getting your fingers on them."

Quinn stared down at the table-top, shaking her head slowly, "Why do I keep getting stuck in conversations about Sam's balls?"

Her brother snorted, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, how do you think _I _feel?" He chuckled, before looking down at his hand. He gave a small frown, before swallowing.

Santana made a grab for his curled fist, pulling it towards her before shaking her head, "That's nothing." She shrugged, taking the blonde hairs and dusting them off onto the floor, "I've seen more hairs on a naked mole rat. So what's everyone singing?" She asked with a grin, pointedly changing the subject as she clapped her hands excitedly "And who's going first?"

Puck shrugged, "I have an idea or two."

"I wanna look through the book." Jess frowned, peering over the heads of customers in search of the song-list, but Quinn chuckled.

"Why, they have everything? Just think of a song and then sing it." She teased, earning an impatient look from her best friend.

"Because I need _inspiration_."

Brittany shrugged, looking around the bar as she replied, "Maybe you could take inspiration from your incredible travels."

Jess took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay silent as she rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the booth seat and making for the bar where the song book sat beside a group of women.

"So we're past denial and straight into rage, then?" Rachel raised en eyebrow, looking pointedly to the blonde opposite her, who shrank guiltily.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Santana took a deep breath, "Come on, B. Just...let 'em slide." She shrugged, "Just put up with it for one night."

The blonde nodded, giving them a small smile, "I know. I will."

Jess returned moments later, but everyone had retreated into their own conversations as Santana leaned over her shoulder to look absent-mindedly through the list over her shoulder.

"Do you think I should go?" Jess murmured under her breath, "This obviously isn't going great."

Santana shook her head subtly, her lips barely moving as she replied "No. You're Quinn's best friend. I love Brittany, but she can deal with it."

"But I only _know_ Quinn because of Brittany." She sighed quietly, "It doesn't feel fair. I don't belong here."

"You're staying." Santana replied, her voice low but firm, "End of discussion. It's not _just_ about Brittany anymore."

Jess looked up to the blonde in the opposite corner, where Brittany sat with her cheek resting on her fist, watching the girl's exchange. Her cheeks pinked guiltily as she realised the blonde and been watching, but Brittany gave her a tight, polite smile. With a small nod, she smiled back, and the blonde looked away, taking a deep breath and joining Quinn and Rachel's conversation about the wedding cake.

"Okay. I'm gonna sing." Puck clapped his hands on the table, shuffling out of the booth and making his way to the DJ to put in his request as the group of women by the bar filed onto the stage, ready for a screeching rendition of Dancing Queen.

Rachel looked from Brittany to Jess, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, before nodding, "Yeah, me too." and following after the boy.

"Right. I think it's shots time, especially if people are starting to put their name down. Same again, everyone?" She gestured to their drinks and the group nodded, before she turned her back and went to order the drinks.

The pair were back from requesting their songs by the time Jess returned with their drinks, passing out the tiny glasses before taking her seat and raising her own, "Okay so, down in one, and we're toasting..."

"Awesome reunions!" Rachel grinned, "Of old _and_ new friends." She added, looking from Jess to Puck and Summer before raising her glass higher into the air. The rest of the group complied, albeit a little quieter on. Brittany's part, before throwing their drinks back and grimacing comically as they slammed the empty shot glasses down on the table and stacking them back on the tray.

The DJ's voice cut through their suffering, announcing a puck as the next performer, and the boy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before clambering out of the booth and heading up to the stage, taking the microphone with confidence and waving to the audience as his music began playing, the group turning to watch excitedly.

He snuck an extra glance to Summer, whose eyes were narrowed as she attempted to recognise the song, before he took a deep breath and began singing, "Is that okay if I speak to you today? You've been pissed off for a week now, and nothing I can say could make you look up. Or crack up. Is there anything that I can do? Anything to show you, you're a bitch but I love you anyway. Oh, you can't sing, but you still out me to sleep. Baby, you're a bitch, hey, hey. You make me sick, but don't ever go away." He pointed over to the girl, grinning cheekily as her jaw shifted from side to side, her annoyance evident on her face.

"So you tell me that there's nothing left to say. I drive, you face the window, then you're in my face telling me to grow up! 'I wish you'd grow up!'"

"Wow." Santana said bluntly as the boy began the second chorus, "So someone's not getting laid for a while."

Summer sighed, nodding her head, "Yeah, he is. We barely do it anyway and he's on a promise tonight."

"So you're just gonna let him get away with it?" Quinn asked disbelievingly, giving an incredulous alum but Summer shook her head slowly.

"No. He just likes to wind me up, but there are other ways to exact revenge." She replied coolly, taking a sip of her drink and narrowing her eyes as she watched her boyfriend, before taking a deep breath, "Sorry, Rachel. Your song will have to wait." She uncrossed her legs and stood up, shuffling past Sam before sauntering down to the DJ, Puck's eyes following her as she travelled the room. She made her request quickly, demanding to be the next song played, and leaned against the DJ's booth a she watched him finish.

"But I love you anyway, so why don't you...stay?" Puck ended the song and replaced the microphone, jumping off the stage and making towards his girlfriend, but Summer held up her index finger sharply before pointing back to the table. Grinning smugly, the boy complied and sat down, eagerly awaiting the girl's song as she made her way to the stage.

The introduction music began playing as she adjusted the microphone stand and pointed to Puck, speaking over the music to warn him, "You want a war? You've got a war." She nodded matter-of-factly as he music continued, and she took a deep breath before beginning to sing, "Oh he treats me with respect, he says he loves me all the time. He calls me fifteen times a day, he likes to make sure that I'm fine." She began, and Puck sat back in the booth, his arms stretched across the back of the seat. "You know I've never met a man who's made me feel quite so secure. He's not like all them other boys, they're all so dumb and immature."

The boy was smiling smugly as Summer sang passionately, until she held up one finger, "There's just one thing that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shame." Puck's face fell, his eyes wide with horror, "I look into your eyes, I want to get to know you, and then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over."

The crowd around the bar were sniggering, sending the boy amused glances as he. Shifted uncomfortably. Summer grinned on stage as she began the chorus, "It's not fair and I think you're really mean. I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean. Oh, you're supposed to care, but you never make me scream. You never make me scream."

Puck scoffed, "Well now she's just lying."

"Oh, it's not fair and it's really not ok. It's really not ok, it's really not ok. Oh, you're supposed to care, but all you do is take. Yeah, all you do is take." The boy dared a glance around the table to see his friends all staring back at him, attempting to muffle their laughter and hide their grins, and he rolled his eyes, sinking low in his seat as Summer began her next verse.

"Oh, I lie here in the wet patch in the middle of the bed. I'm feeling pretty damn hard done by, I spent ages giving head."

"I always forget how crude she is." Santana added, and Puck nodded his agreement.

"It's because she's so pretty. And tiny."

"Then I remember all the nice things that you've ever said to me. Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe you're the one for me." She shrugged coyly, "There's just one thing that's getting in the way. When we go up to bed you're just no good, it's such a shame. I look into your eyes, I want to get to know your. But then you make this noise and it's apparent it's all over. It's not fair and I think you're really mean. I think you're really mean, I think you're really mean."

Sam tutted loudly, turning to his friend in mock-seriousness, "Why you gotta be so mean, man?"

"Oh, you're supposed to care, but you never make me scream. You never make me scream. Oh, it's not fair and it's really not ok. It's really not ok, it's really not ok."

"It is just _not_ okay, Puck." Santana added, shaking her head disappointedly.

"Oh, you're supposed to care, but all you do is take. Yeah, all you do is take."

Brittany sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "Why you gotta take?"

"Alright, alright!" He pushed himself up straight again, holding his hands up to silence them, "Ease up, you vultures."

The girl on stage finished her song to a round of raucous applause, the regular patrons of the bar still laughing and looking over to where Puck sat silently, his ears red with embarrassment. She took her seat next to him with a smug grin, wrapping her arms around his neck and shrugging, "So what did you think of my performance, _honey_?"

He turned to look at her, his expression bitter but admiring, and sighed, "You win this round."

"I win _every_ round." She shot back, kissing his cheek swiftly before turning back to the table and taking a sip of her drink proudly.

They sat laughing and drinking for another hour or so until Rachel was swaying with anticipation, before the DJ finally made another announcement.

"Okay, next up we have _another_ _very_ familiar face... " he began, and Rachel beamed, sitting up excitedly, "Miss Rachel Berry!" She clapped her hands before pushing off from the table and skipping up onto the stage.

"Hi, everyone! Nice to be back!" She grinned as the music began playing, and she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, calming herself before stepping up to the microphone and starting, "It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word."

Jess recognised the song like a punch to the gut, and she swallowed hard before cutting her eyes to Brittany, where it was evident that the girl also remembered the song in the way she took a deep, tense breath.

"And then that word grew louder and louder, 'til it was a _battle_ _cry_." Rachel continued, her voice soft, "I'll come back, when you call me. No need to say goodbye." She dared a look to their table and saw both girls staring back at her, their gazes unfaltering. "_Just_ because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's _never_ been this way before. All you can do, is try to know who your friends are, as you head off to the war." Her song gained momentum as she took a deep breath, her voice growing, "Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back, when it's over, _no_ _need_ _to say goodbye_. You'll come back, when it's over. No need to say goodbye."

As the instrumental began, Santana looked over to Jess to see the girl downing the rest of her drink. Brittany's jaw was tensed, her teeth clenched as she swallowed, her eyes burning.

"Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet." Rachel finished quietly, "But _just_ because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you _have_ _to_ _forget_."

Jess watched the blonde as she bowed her head, before taking a breath and lifting it to meet her eye.

"Let your memories grow _stronger_ and stronger, til they're before your eyes."

This time she didn't avert her gaze as she stared into the girl's bright blue eyes, her heart hammering as her throat grew tight.

"_You'll_ come back, when they call you, no need to say goodbye. You'll come back, when they call you. No need to say goodbye."

As the last note rang out, the blonde finally turned her head away, her breathing ragged as she occupied herself with ripping the label off her bottle and taking a drink. Jess watched her for a second longer before joining in with the enthusiastic applause, slightly dazed as her gaze flitted around the bar. The brunette returned to the table, her concerned look shifting from Brittany to Jess as he she took her seat.

"Good job, Rach." Quinn smiled as she sat down, glancing around the table before giving her a subtle nod.

"Thanks." She grinned, exchanging a hopefully glance with Santana as Puck yawned loudly, prompting Summer to look at the clock on her phone.

"Oh my God, Noah, we have to go!" She suddenly urged, "It's ten twenty-two. Move!" She grabbed her bag and began shuffling along the seat as Puck pushed himself to his feet, clambering over Sam in his rush to get out.

"What? What?" Santana asked the group watched them leave with confused frowns.

Quinn shrugged, "What's the matter?"

"After ten thirty the baby sitter starts charging double!" The boy explained hurriedly, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his jacket.

"We have eight..._seven_ minutes to get home or to prove that we are _on_ _our_ _way_ home!" Summer climbed over Sam as the boy made to stand up, puck pulling her to her feet as she panicked, "This is _so_ _not_ a drill!"

The group watched in bemusement as Puck rig rinsed. Waving to them as yet began to back out of the bar, "It's been great, guys! We'll catch you later this week. _Really_ fun."

"Thank you. Bye!" Summer called over her shoulder as she pushed through the door. Seconds later the gang watched as they began sprinting past the window, before turning back to each other with blank expressions.

Jess frowned, opening her mouth to speak before shutting it again, and finally asking, "...what just happened?"

"Becoming a parent is weird." Brittany nodded slowly, "They're weird now."

Santana shrugged, "They're just exhausted. Puck probably wants them to get to bed early before Summer forgets her promise, Summer probably just wants to get to sleep." She reasoned, "We're exhausted after looking after Luke for _one_ _day_, never mind a permanent _baby_."

"God, yeah." Quinn nodded her agreement, "So anyway. More drinks?"

"I'll come help you to carry them." Santana smiled, sliding out of the booth and heading to the bar with her girlfriend.

Sam slapped his hands on the table before announcing, "I need to go to the bathroom." Are making his leave. Jess could see where this was going, and turned to Rachel with a glare, willing the girl to stay rooted to the spot.

Brittany rolled her eyes, gazing absent-mindedly round the bar as she waited for Rachel to make a feeble excuse. The tiny girl shifted uncomfortably under Jess' stare, her cheeks pinking as she slid along to the end with a shrug, "I'm just gonna...go to...put in a..." Her mumbled attempts trailed off as she smoothly stood up and began walking away, still making weak excuses until she was out of sight.

The brunette gave an incredulous chuckle, and licked her lips, "So that was subtle." She looked over to the blonde, but received no reaction from the girl as Brittany stared down at the table top, "Nice that they had a plan, though." She continued with a shrug, "So, we don't even do the talking thing now either?" She raised her eyebrows but the girl didn't look up, she merely gave her head a small shake. "Wow, I always wanted to be invisible. Best super power ever." She continued talking despite the girl's lack of reaction, taking a large swig of her drink, "Your hair's longer."

"Your accent's stronger." Brittany countered, her gaze never wavering as she stared at her bottle.

"There were British people on tour." She explained with a shrug, and Brittany sat silently. That was that _brief_ exchange over, then. "So what have you been up to? Working a lot?" She looked to the girl, but the blonde shrugged. "Sounds like you've been busy. Think you'll sing tonight?" Another shrug, "I think I will." No reaction, "In fact, I'm going to go put in my request."

She smiled brightly, standing up and crossing the bar, shaking her head incredulously as she saw Rachel leaning against the opposite wall, looking bored. Jess cleared her throat loudly as she passed, and the tiny girl squealed, immediately spinning round to push through the bathroom door,it instead colliding with Sam's chest. She sniggered, rolling her eyes and stepping up to the DJ station with a bright smile.

-o-

"How do you think it's going?" Santana hissed as Quinn peered over her shoulder.

"I can't see." She groaned, going up onto her tiptoes as a small group of large men passed by, "Oh, there we go. Well, Jess is talking and Brittany is...not."

"Ugh." The brunette growled as she picked up the tray of drinks, "Well, let's not go back yet. We'll just wait here."

"Ooh." Quinn suddenly turned around,re shoulders tensed, "Jess got up and walked off."

"I wonder wh-" Santana was cut off as Rachel strode over to them and sighed impatiently.

"We're terrible at this."

Quinn frowned, "Why?"

"Well, Jess just saw me waiting for Sam and doing nothing, we weren't subtle at all and _we need a better plan!_"

"I don't think any part of this could be considered a 'plan'." Santana snorted, "You sent a text saying 'Make an excuse to leave the table.' That's not a plan."

Rachel folded her arms tightly across her chest, "Well then we need to _make_ a plan."

"Can't we just let them work it out themselves?" The taller brunette shrugged, "I'm sure. Brittany will come round."

The other two girls turned to stare at her, Quinn's eyes narrowed as Rachel's jaw dropped, her eyebrow quirked as she squeaked, "Have you _met_ Brittany?"

"Fair point." Santana nodded, "But right now we look really weird so let's work on a plan later, shall we? Let's just...leave them to it. For now."

"Come on, let's go." Quinn took the tray of drinks and jerked her head back to the table as Santana grabbed two of the bottles off e tray. The blonde frowned in confusion, but she shrugged.

"I said I'd help."

Rachel snorted, "Yeah, because we wouldn't want to _blow_ our _cover_."

-oOo-

Jess swallowed as her name was announced, glancing across to the tall blonde before pushing herself out of the booth. Her chest felt tight as she walked up to the stage, suddenly considering whether this was as good an idea as she had initially thought. She gave the DJ a quick smile as she climbed the steps and took her place by the microphone, taking a deep breath as the girls in the booth turned to watch, cheering their support.

The guitar riff intro began and she forced herself to look away from the group as she began, "Hello, it's me again. A _whole_ lots changed since I left and, I don't know, I guess I felt like checking in. Surprise you let it ring, well it's your turn to leave me hanging." She shrugged, "And I don't care, I know you love it when you see me call." She looked over to see. Brittany hanging over the back of the booth, her chin resting on her crossed forearms. "I wonder who you're loving now. I'm guessing we won't work things out.

"You know what they say, you can't have it so you want it back. I'm way past that, believe me. If you could be in my life like you've been on my mind, it'd be so easy. Hello, it's me again. It's three days now you've been in my dreams. I don't know, I guess you've just been on my mind. I don't know, I guess I think about you all the time." The blonde averted her eyes to stare at the ground as she continued nervously, "I wonder if she's much like me. I wonder if she's what you need.

"You know what they say, you can't have it so you want it back. I'm way past that, believe you could be in my life like you've been on my mind, it'd be so easy. I know I'm to blame, but it kills me that I made you hate me, like you've erased me and I, I know what they say, they say that you'll be happier. Better off without me." She took a deep breath as the music built, taking hold of the mic and leaning on the stand with her other hand, "I'm unsure it's hard to see me. I'm sure you don't believe a word, 'cause you've heard it all before. And we're so afraid from where we were."

The next time she surveyed the audience, she saw Brittany moving to stand up, and making her way across to the DJ. She sang the final chorus with a heavy heart, waiting out the closing of the song before replacing the microphone and stepping down, smiling politely at the applause as she finished.

"So next up and straight after, we have another regular here. It's Brittany!"

She hurried to take her seat, smiling at the girls in the booth and taking a large gulp of her drink as the blonde made her way onto the stage. With a deep breath, she turned her attention to the girl, her blood pumping loudly in her ears.

The blonde grinned brightly, taking hold of the microphone with two hands and waving cheekily to the audience as the song began playing. Jess recognised it from her own iPod, and the countless times she had played it round their apartment and on tour, and swallowed hard as the girl began to sing.

"Oh, here's a story 'bout a girl named J. Nothing she did would ever get in my way, but there's still a long, long way to go."

Santana leaned over with a frown, talking over the rest of the verse, "I don't know this song?"

Her mouth twisted with dread as she nodded, "_Oh_, I fucking do." She sighed, "She's taking a little artistic licensing."

The girl on stage began the chorus enthusiastically, pulling the microphone from its stand, "I'm always told to be the dreamer kind. Wake up one morning and your dreams are life. Never let them bring me down, never let them tear me down." She turned to look directly at Jess, who sucked her teeth but refused to look away, "I always thought that I would follow _you_. Every place and _every_thing you do. But I'm happy to be _by_ _myself_, I don't need no-one else."

Rachel and Sam exchanged an awkward grimace as Quinn nodded slowly, "Yeah, there it is."

"She's never ever seen my face before. I'm trying hard cos this I _can't_ ignore. But there's still a long, long way to go. I'm always told to be the dreamer kind. Wake up one morning and your _dreams_ _are_ _life_. Never let them bring me down, _never_ let them tear me down." She gave a humourless, incredulous chuckle, and Jess sighed, "I _always_ thought that I would follow you. _Every_ place and everything you do. But I'm happy to be _by_ _myself_, I don't need no-one else.

"All my dreams were built around your face, and this place. All the times I'm staring at the sun, at the sun. All my dreams _were_ built around your face, and this place. All the times I'm staring at the sun, you're the one. I'm always told to be the dreamer kind. Wake up one morning and your dreams _are life._ Never let them bring _me_ down. Never let them tear _me _down. I always thought that I would follow you, every place and everything _you do_. But I'm happy to be by myself. I don't need no one else."

As the outro music played, Brittany looked down to switch off the microphone as she began descending the steps of the stage, making her way across to their table. She looked pointedly to the brunette, and Jess stared up at her with wide eyes as the blonde held her arm outstretched and opened her hand.

The microphone dropped onto the table with a loud think that echoed around the now quiet room, before giving the girl a sarcastic smile, turning on her heel and heading straight for the door, disappearing out into the night.

The group around the table sat in stunned silence for a second, Jess staring down at the microphone on the table before turning to look at her friends, "Well...I think she made her point quite nicely, don't you?"

There was a pause before Santana nodded, "We should go."

* * *

**Songs in this chapter are:**

**Bowling For Soup - The Bitch Song  
Lily Allen - Not Fair  
Schuyler Fisk - Hello  
Amy Macdonald - L.A.**

**Thank you!**


	4. British Invasion

**Hey, guys! Glad you all seem to be enjoying the story, but as always, any and all feedback is MUCH appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They collected their belongings quickly, Sam grabbing the mic and dashing back onto the stage to put it back on it's stand, apologizing self-consciously before jogging back to the group as they took their leave. Jess took a deep breath before pushing her way through the door behind them, unsure of what to expect on the other side. She wasn't sure whether it was more likely that Brittany had kept walking and left them all behind there, or that she would be waiting furiously to scream at her, but she wasn't expecting the girl to be stood peacefully, leaning against the windows, patiently waiting for them.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something as they reached the blonde, but Sam gave her a gentle nudge and shook his head subtly. The girl smiled sadly, pulling the boy's hand from his pocket and holding it tight. Brittany pushed off the wall and joined the group as they began their slow amble down the street, back in the direction of their apartments.

The group naturally paired off, Rachel and Sam taking the lead as Santana and Quinn began discussing the wedding further, their excitement evident in their expressions, and Jess found herself trailing at the back of the group, wary of walking too close to her ex-girlfriend.

"Okay so you know the whole 'something old, something new' thing?" Santana asked with a thoughtful frown.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well...do we have _one_ set, because _one_ wedding, or _two_ sets because _two_ brides? Or do we go halves?"

-o-

Jess watched the pair chatting contentedly, and sighed, a harsh pang in her chest bringing a lump to her throat. She swallowed hard, her attention shifting to the blonde in front, who trudged along with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets, before taking a deep breath and increasing her pace, catching up to the girl quickly.

"Wow, it was like a British invasion in there tonight, with those songs." She remarked as she fell into step beside the girl.

Brittany glared at her out of the corner of her eye, "My life is a British Invasion."

Jess nodded, chuckling tentatively, "Good one. So, _that's_ how I get your attention, then?" She began with a shrug.

The blonde sighed, "The invite to leave wasn't extended to you."

"Right." Jess nodded, giving a hollow laugh, "Well I wasn't going to stay on my own was I?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd have gotten used to it by now." She shrugged, "You managed two years without everyone."

-o-

"Go halves." Quinn snorted, "That's touching."

Santana shrugged, "I was as just thinking, you know, you're more sentimental than me. So you could have something old and something borrowed, and I could have something new and blue."

"You're not getting a new car." The blonde replied bluntly.

-o-

Jess sighed impatiently, shaking her head and turning to look up at the girl, "Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not _being_ like anything!" The taller girl answered, her frustration evident.

"Well you're certainly not acting _anything_ like yourself!" She countered with a shrug.

Brittany shook her head incredulously, taking a moment to calm herself down before replying stonily, "Just because you've never seen a side of someone, doesn't mean it's not there."

-o-

"Ugh." Santana sighed, "But I hate having to get the train to work, and after the wedding I'm going to have to do it _every_ single day." She groaned.

Quinn grinned teasingly, "You could always stay at the apartment and I'll live in the huge, glorious house in the suburbs?" She raise an eyebrow, but the brunette scowled, "Besides, what about me? I'll have to get the train to the bakery every day."

"Ah," Santana grinned, her eyes lighting up,"Not if we had a car. I could drop you off at the bakery! Right at the door."

"No." The blonde shook her head in mock-seriously, "It's a no parking zone."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You know what I mean."

"Ooh! I could get a van for the cakes, and drop _you_ off?" She suggested, raising her eyebrows.

Santana sighed, "Never mind."

"I thought so." Quinn smirked.

-o-

"Well we're going to have to get along at _some_ point." Jess reasoned irritably, "The wedding's in just over a week."

Brittany nodded, "Yes, and in just over a week I'll be as nice to you as necessary."

"Oh well, thank you." The brunette replied sarcastically, "I look forward to it."

She sighed, her gaze flitting up to the couples in frowning of them as she hissed, "What do you _want_ from me, Jess?"

It felt odd to hear the girl say her name again, especially in the tone the girl used, and Jess' eyes stung as she sighed, "I don't know." She shrugged, "I just don't want it to always be this _hard_ from now on."

"Well I'm so sorry this is so _difficult_ for you." Brittany spat, rolling her eyes, "_Please_, _forgive_ _me_."

The brunette's teeth clenched, "You know what I'm saying. We're just making it hard for everyone else to enjoy themselves, going on like _this_. It's not fair. Santana and Quinn deserve to enjoy their wedding, and not _just_ the actual day."

"What do you expect?" The taller girl asked with an incredulous chuckle, "I'm sorry I didn't lay out the red carpet, I guess I did that a _year_ too early." She sighed, clearing her throat quietly, annoyed at herself for her admittance, "You can't just sing one fucking song about how we don't talk and expect me to fall into your _fucking_ arms."

-o-

Rachel and Sam wandered along silently, until the girl sighed heavily, and Sam turned to her with a concerned frown, "You alright?"

She nodded, looking up at him and giving him a sad smile, "Are you?"

The boy sighed, but nodded, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

-o-

"I _don't_ expect that!" Jess replied, shaking her head, "I'm just saying that we should at least be civil for the sake of our friends."

"_My_ friends." Brittany corrected, before sighing, "That was childish." She added, purposefully avoiding the use of an apology. "Fine. I'll be nicer to you when everyone is around-"

She was cut off as Sam and Rachel broke away from the group, turning to wave and calling their goodbyes as they retreated towards their own apartment, leaving only the four girls.

"-but right now, everyone _isn't_ around. _Those_ two are caught up in their beautiful fantasy wedding," she gestured to the girls ahead, "and there's no one else here. So, _sorry_ and all, but _right_ _now_ I don't _have_ to be nice to you."

"Well good for you," Jess rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with an impatient sigh, "I hope it's going _really_ well for you. I have to say, you _do_ _seem_ like a happier, more well-rounded person now. I'm so glad you've coped so well since I left."

"Fuck you!" Brittany spat back, glancing around self-consciously before lowering her voice once more, "Don't you _dare, _even for a _second_, fucking think this is about you. Get off your fucking high horse, Jess."

The girl gave a humourless chuckle, "Oh, I'm sorry for thinking that your hatred has anything to do with me leaving." She replied, "So who ha-"

"See you later!" The other girl's called as they turned off in the direction of their own apartment. Both girls waved them off with forced smiles, before she rounded on the blonde again.

"So who _has_ pissed you off then, if it's not me?"

Brittany snorted, "Oh, _trust_ me, it's _you_." She spat, "But _contrary_ to what you may think, the fact that you left isn't _tearing_ me up inside."

"Well then what is it that I did?" Jess shrugged, "Did I accidentally insult you in one of our _many_ conversations we've had since I came back? Oh no wait, we haven't fucking _had_ any!" She replied sarcastically, her volume rising with her frustration.

"And are you surprised? Why the fuck would I _want_ to talk to you?" The blonde retorted with an angry shrug, "Would _you_ want to talk to you?"

She snorted humourlessly, "I'd at least give me a _chance_ to talk! I would at least be civil and polite, maybe even friendly, for the sake of everyone else instead of being selfish!"

"I'm selfish?" Brittany stared at her incredulously as they stormed down the sidewalk, "_I'm_ selfish? Jesus Christ, take a fucking look at yourself, Jess! But of _course_ you'd give you a chance, because you're fucking _perfect_ aren't you? So noble, so selfless, always thinking of others, right?"

They stopped at a building, and Brittany punched the code in angrily before shoving the front door, allowing it to shut on the girl behind her as Jess stared wide-eyed, "And what the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" She frowned, following the girl up the wooden staircase.

"It means, you're hardly Mother _fucking_ Teresa, are you Jess?" The blonde rolled her eyes as they reached the first floor. She stalked along to the first door, unlocking it quickly and swinging the door open, hooking her keys on the wall angrily and ignoring the clatter when they swiftly fell onto the floor.

Jess frowned with confusion, her eyes narrowed, "Mother-fucking Teresa?" She repeated, crossing the threshold and slamming the door behind her, finding herself in a small hallway with stained-glass windows. As the noise echoed around the room, she stopped suddenly, staring around. Brittany had turned to face her, and she stood silently for a second, the air knocked from her chest as she swallowed hard. "We don't live together anymore." She stated quietly.

The blonde's mouth dropped open a little, her eyes wide as she nodded with the realisation, "No. We don't." She agreed, her chest tight.

"Offering a lot of hospitality for someone who hates me." Jess chuckled nervously, and Brittany's eyes glinted.

In a split second she had crossed the small hallway, pinning the smaller girl back against the door and slamming her lips down on hers. Slightly taken aback as her head bashed against the wood, Jess blinked a few times before Brittany's tongue invaded her mouth and she gave in to the girl, her muscles tense. The blonde broke away for a moment, her body still restricting Jess' movement and she uttered through gritted teeth, "I fucking hate you."

Jess nodded, "Feels like it." Before using all of her strength to force the girl off her, spinning them round to slam the blonde against the huge window panes, bathing them in dappled blues and ambers. Brittany scowled through their messy kisses before shoving the girl away.

"Get off me." She growled, sighing as her chest heaved up and down.

The brunette raised her eyebrows as she panted, holding her hands up with a bemused smile, "Hey now, if we're doing the whole angry-kissing-to-show-hatred thing, don't be half-hearted about it. Now I'm just feeling a mild dislike." She shrugged.

Her cocky smile was wiped off her face as the taller girl's hand slapped across her face, bringing tears to her eyes as her cheek burned red. Jess' jaw dropped, shifting from side to side as she blinked, lifting her hand to rub her face, nodding slowly.

"Okay, yep. I get that." She wheezed, "I got over-confident. Fair enough."

Brittany winced guiltily, shifting her weight from foot to foot and groaning, "I'm sorry. I think that was harder than I intended it to be." She admitted, before cursing internally at her show of weakness.

"It's fine." Jess shrugged, "No more mixed messages."

With a snort, the girl rushed across the hall again, grabbing the brunette and holding her tightly against her, fisting her hand in her hair and clamping down on her mouth again. Jess frowned, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck and pushing her against one of the other doors, which opened behind them, sending them sprawling awkwardly into the living room. _Good_ _guess,_ Jess thought as she pulled back momentarily, "Okay. So just a few more mixed messages, then. I won't be foolish enough to ask why."

Brittany smirked, pushing her against a tall book case which dug into the middle of her back, distorting her posture uncomfortably, "Yep." The blonde nodded, nipping at her jaw with her teeth as she wrestled her jacket off her shoulders, "Because _fuck_ _you_, that why."

"Ah." Jess gave a slow chuckle, "I see." She nodded, angling her head until her lips were brushing the blonde's earlobe, and asking casually, "God, do you know how _long_ it's been since I had my tongue _inside_ _someone_?"

Brittany's breath caught in her throat, but she gave a casual shrug as she swallowed hard, biting down hard on the brunette's collarbone before replying bitterly, "Probably not that long."

"Hm." Jess pushed the girl back, her lips pressed together before quirking an eyebrow, "Guess a-fucking-gain. Just over two years, _actually_." She nodded to enforce her point, before pushing her back against the wall beside them, their bodies flush against each other.

Her hands on the blonde's hips, she held the girl against the wall firmly as she dropped to her knees. The blonde's hand curled up into her hair, her hand forming a tight fist as she licked her lips, watching her with hooded eyes as Jess's nails scraped at her thighs.

"Hold on." Brittany ordered, tugging the girl back by her hair and leaning over to stab at her iPod dock, before looking down as music filled the apartment, "Background noise."

Jess gave a quick nod, "Thanks." She made sure to control her grin so as not to irritate the blonde further, but couldn't stem the butterflies in her chest as she thought of how the girl remembered her quirk. "And thanks for wearing a skirt, by the way. Very convenient."

She grabbed the girl's underwear, dragging them down her legs until she was pulled up short with a wince. She groaned loudly as her head was yanked backwards by her hair once more, the blonde bending at the waist until their eyes were level. The brunette licked her lips, quirking one eyebrow with intrigue as Brittany stared silently, before answering her in a clear voice, "_Fuck_. _You_."

Jess lifted her hand and pressed it to the girl's chest, her fingers splayed as she felt Brittany's heart hammering against her palm. She swallowed before shoving hard, until the girl was stood straight again, and began placing a trail of rough kisses along the exposed skin above her waistband. Closing her eyes, she relished the soft skin under her lips as she breathed, "I love you."

The blonde quickly shoved her hand under the girl's chin, pulling her head upwards and glaring into her eyes, "No."

She realised what she had said with a guilty pang, and opened her mouth to reply, her expression defiant, but soon thought better of it. She tugged her face away from Brittany's grip and dropped her head between the girl's legs once more, curling her arm under the her thigh, lifting it up and hooking it over her shoulder with a grin.

-o-

Brittany collapsed back on the bed, panting loudly and raising her arm to lay it across her forehead.

"You and I." The brunette beside her stated randomly, clearing her throat and attempting to swallow away the dryness in her mouth.

The taller girl frowned up at the ceiling, straightening her twisted bra strap and licking her lips, "What?"

"Quinn wants us to sing at her wedding." Jess explained, wiping away the perspiration on her lip and neck.

"And what the bride wants, she should have." The blonde replied, trying to hide the groan behind her words.

Jess' mouth twisted thoughtfully as she shrugged, "Maybe not always."

Brittany sighed, chewing on her lip before finally announcing, "I'll think about it." The brunette beside her nodded as the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, "Now fuck off and get on the couch."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, her legs crossed messily, before using her hand to push her into a standing position on the bed. She walked across the mattress and jumped off the end, offering the girl a jovial wave as she shut the door behind her.

-oOo-

"Hey, why did you wan-" Rachel began as Brittany exited her apartment building, but was cut short as she girl grabbed her cardigan and pulled her along the street.

"Come with me." She ordered, storming down the sidewalk as Rachel slapped her hand away, following her with a confused frown.

"Okay, why?"

Brittany shook her head firmly, her expression grim, "We're going to Santana's."

They arrived at the girls' building soon after, Rachel panting from the brisk walk, but the blonde gave her no time to recover as she began ascending the stairs two at a time. The smaller girl sighed heavily, watching her friend rush ahead before groaning and following behind, her legs still aching from her early-morning exercises with the girl in the apartment above.

"Oh God. Why is that elevator still not fixed?"

"I know." Brittany nodded as they reached the third floor, "I can't wait until they move to the suburbs."

Santana's door was already open when they arrived, the brunette standing beside it with her eyebrow raised. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, "Did I forget some super-important wedding plans or something?"

"Worse." The blonde sighed as she entered, making a bee-line for the living room and plonking herself down on the chair, sitting on the edge and looking tense, "Is Quinn here?"

"No, she's at the bakery." Santana shook her head, nodding to Rachel and closing the door behind them, "Why, what's the matter?"

Brittany chewed on her lip, waiting for the girls to sit themselves down on the couch, watching her with concerned eyes, "I slept with Jess."

"Yes!" Santana hollered loudly with an enthusiastic fist-pump, as Rachel squealed, clapping her hands together with glee.

"No." The blonde replied bluntly, before flopping back in the chair with a sigh.

"Why no?" The smaller brunette asked, her disappointment evident in her voice.

Santana quirked an eyebrow, the corners of her mouth curling upwards in a smirk, "Was it as good as you remember?"

Brittany cut her eyes across to the brunette, regretting having told her fiends so many details when she first started dating the girl. Her teeth were clenched as she finally grunted bitterly, "Better."

"So if you're regretting it so much, why did you do it?" Rachel shrugged. Before she suddenly gasped, "Oh my God, she didn't-"

"No!" The other girls protested in unison, Brittany turning to stare, aghast, at her friend, her eyes wide.

"Jesus, Rachel." She grimaced, before looking away and shaking her head, "I did it because...I was mad and I wanted to show her that...I didn't _care_. That she didn't have _power_ over me, that I _could_ without having any...emotional attachment."

Smirking, Santana snorted, "And how did that go?"

"She had me pressed against a wall with her head between my legs." The blonde stated, glaring boldly at the girl as she swallowed.

"_Oh_." Santana nodded, her voice choked, before her eyes widened as she caught herself, "And _don't_ tell Quinn I said 'oh'." She added, looking away guiltily with a subtle grimace.

Rachel's mouth twisted grimly, "Even _I'm_ a little turned on."

"Ha." Brittany snorted, "You didn't hear what she _said_."

"So..._now_ what?" Santana shrugged, "Do you think you'll get back together? Do we pretend it never happened? Should I make coffee?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "We're not getting back together!" She replied frustratedly, "I fucking _hate_ her."

"We know." Rachel nodded, resisting the urge to sigh impatiently, "So you're just going to act like it never happened?"

"Well, yes, that's my plan." Brittany nodded casually, "And also I'm going to avoid giving her _any_ indication that I enjoyed it or that it will _ever_ happen again. I need a plan." She looked away, gazing thoughtfully around as her jaw tensed rhythmically.

The tiny brunette frowned, "What kind of plan?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "and frankly I don't know how you're going to let her know that it won't happen again when _so_ _far_ all you've done is ignore her or make passive-aggressive bitchy comments...and look how that turned out."

"Exactly!" Brittany replied, slapping her hands on the arms of the chair, "I need to do more! Make sure she _knows_ that we are _not_ a thing." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before turning to the girl, "And Santana, I need to apologise."

Santana frowned, "For what?"

"Last night." She grimaced guiltily, "It wasn't fair to make a scene like that and storm out, you know? So I'm sorry and...I won't be such an ass in the future."

"It's fine." The girl chuckled, "At least I got some juicy gossip out of it." She smirked, raising an eyebrow as Brittany clapped her hands.

"Oh, I've got it. I know how to make her believe that it's not going to happen! I need to start dating."

Rachel's eyes widened, her brow creasing quizzically, "You're going to start _dating_? It's been two years, why now?"

"Dating _who_?" Santana frowned, her lip curling cluelessly, "The only single people we _know_ are..._Jess_." She turned to Rachel seriously, adding, "We need more friends."

Brittany sighed heavily, pushing herself up off the chair and standing with her hands on her hips. Her mouth twisted thoughtfully, before she gave a single nod and announced, "I need a cupcake."

The girls nodded, standing up and following obediently, Santana grabbing her keys on their way out.

-oOo-

"Coconut me, Quinn." Brittany ordered as they entered the shop, offering the girl a wide grin in lieu of pleasantries.

"Anytime, m'lady." The blonde smiled, nodding as she retrieved one of the girl's regular cupcakes from the cabinet and passing it across the counter, whilst Brittany slapped a note down on the top. "Hey." She grinned to Santana as her girlfriend approached, leaning over for a chaste kiss, "I thought you were having a day at home, I didn't expect to see you?"

The brunette shrugged, "So did I but then Brittany turned up with a crisis." She nodded, and the girl in question sighed loudly, rollin her eyes as she sat down at one of the tables and took a huge bite of her cake.

"A crisis?" Quinn repeated, her eyebrows knitting together as she looked to the blonde, "What crisis?"

"Ib I tew 'ou," the girl replied through her mouthful, before swallowing, "If I tell you, you have to _promise_ me that you will _not_ tell Jess I told you. And I mean that. You're her best friend but you have to keep this secret or I will rip you limb from limb."

The blonde looked to her girlfriend, eyes wide, before turning back to Brittany and shaking her head, "Don't tell me."

"Okay." She nodded, "By the way, do you know any single guys?"

"Uh..." Quinn frowned, her eyes clouded with confusion, "no."

Brittany sighed with disappointment, "Typical."

-oOo-

"Hey, where've you been all day?" Quinn frowned as the brunette pushed through the door into the bakery.

Jess smiled, crossing to the counter and leaning on the top, displaying her scratched forearms, "Where do you think?" The blonde's frown deepened, and she shrugged cluelessly, tapping the girls arm to move her before wiping down the counter as a man stepped in behind her friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just closing up." She winced apologetically, but the young man shrugged.

"Oh, uh, do you have _anything_ left?" He frowned, "I just wanted to get a treat for my girlfriend on my way home."

Quinn bent over, peering into the glass cabinet before straightening up, "Chocolate fudge or a vegan lemon drizzle?"

"Uh...chocolate." He nodded, "Thanks so much, she's had a rough day."

"It's no problem." The girl grinned, retrieving the last cake and boxing it up, "Want a ribbon?"

He shook his head apologetically, "No, it's fine, I've been enough trouble already!"

The girl raised an eyebrow before turning around, cutting off a length of red ribbon before tying it round the box, scraping the ends along the blade until they curled on top, before passing it over to the man and naming her price.

"Wow. You are amazing." He grinned, nodding slowly as he paid.

"Well, you seem like a lovely husband." She smiled, tapping at the till until the drawer popped open.

"I hope _you_ have a wonderful husband." He chuckled, "You edge infinitely deserve one."

Quinn shook her head as she passed his change back, "_Actually_, I'm about to have a lovely wife."

"_Lawfully_, she already does." Jess added from where she was leaning against a table.

"Well good for you." He nodded as he retreated towards the door, holding the box aloft as he tugged it open, "And thank you!"

They watched him go before Jess sighed heavily, "_I_ want a lovely wife. Or a lovely husband."

"Should have asked if he has a brother." Quinn chuckled, but the girl frowned pitifully.

"I want a lovely Brittany." She admitted, pouting, and the blonde gave a sympathetic sigh.

"I know, honey." She tutted, before asking suddenly, "_Anyway_, where _have_ you been today?"

The girl grinned smugly, stepping forward once more and leaning on the glass counter, "Are you ready for me to be your favourite person ever?"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, "Go on."

"I was in your garden."

"My gar-" suddenly her face fell as she gasped, her eyes wide, "Oh my _God_, _what?!"_

"Yup." Jess nodded, "I needed to clear my head, which led me into clearing your garden. The exterminators removed all of the boxes anyway so it was just a case of binning all the dead ivy and getting that fence painted, you are _welcome_."

The blonde stared at her for a second longer before she dropped the cloth she was holding and rushed round the counter, pulling the girl into a tight hug and squealing loudly, "Oh my God, _Jess!_ You are the best friend _ever_!"

"I know!" She chuckled mock-arrogantly as they pulled away, before shrugging, "Like I said, I needed to clear my head."

"Of what?" Quinn frowned, until her eyes widened suddenly, "What is _that_ on your neck?" She gasped, pointing to the large, red bruise on the girl's skin.

Jess frowned, shifting uncomfortably and adjusting her collar to hide the bruise once more, "Nothing. It's nothing." She shrugged. The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously, before gasping again, "Oh my God, did _Brittany_ do that?"

"No! How do _you_ know?" Jess asked, her expression panicked.

"So it _was_ Brittany!" She exclaimed, her grin growing, "You _dawg_."

The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes, "Did she tell you?"

Quinn snorted, "It doesn't take a genius, Jess. You were arguing furiously, so much so that you didn't even _notice_ when we left you last night. _Supposedly_ you were staying on our couch, and yet you kept walking." She reasoned, one eyebrow quirked.

"Oh, yeah." Jess nodded slowly, "Fine. Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

The blonde nodded, attempting to control her grin, "You know, you've been _four _days."

"No flies on me." She snorted, shaking her head with shame.

"Anyway," Quinn chuckled, "I'm all done here, you want dinner? Santana's making enchiladas?"

"There's a beautiful stereotype." Jess nodded, "But okay. You owe me a feeding after all the work I've done for you today."

The blonde shook her head incredulously as she began shutting off all of the lights, "I definitely do. And I say again, you're amazing."

"I only chuffing am." She sighed proudly, pulling the door open and stepping out onto the street, waiting patiently as Quinn locked up.

-oOo-

"Jesus Christ." Santana rolled her eyes as the girls entered, "How come it's only when _I_ cook that every gannet and his mother comes over?"

"Because Quinn's cooking's shit." Jess replied as she tugged her hoody off her arms and hung it by the door, before turning to the blonde in question with a cheeky grin and a wink. "Hey, Rach." The brunette smiled from the couch, where she was sprawled across the back, her chin resting on her hand. Jess peered around the apartment and lowered her voice, "No Brittany? Or is she in the bathroom?"

Santana and Rachel exchanged a wary glance, before the girl in the kitchen shook her head, "Nope. No Brittany tonight."

"Why?" Rachel shrugged, attempting to look innocent, "I thought you'd be glad she wasn't here."

"No reason." Jess gave a casual shrug before clearing her throat quietly, "Just wondered."

The tiny girl looked back to the other brunette, who quirked an eyebrow knowingly and turned back to the pan of chicken to hide her smirk. Quinn watched the exchange with suspicious eyes, but refrained from commenting, reminding herself to ask her girlfriend about it later.

"So where is she?" Jess frowned, "Won't she be pissed if she finds out she wasn't invited?"

Rachel coughed, averting her eyes awkwardly before shrugging, "Uh, actually she's on a date." She informed them quietly, her words muffled.

Quinn's eyes widened dramatically, and she quickly made a bee-line for the kitchen, giving Santana a forced grin and asking loudly, "So, do you need any help? Can I help with anything?"

The brunette didn't reply, instead shaking her head absent-mindedly, her eyes glued to the girls in the living room as Jess' eyebrows shot skywards.

"A date." She repeated, "With, like, a girl?"

"Um, no." Rachel shrugged, "Some guy, I think."

Jess' eyes were wide as she stared down at the girl, before crossing to the chair and sitting down heavily, "Same difference, though. She's on a _date_." She nodded slowly, before whirling round to the girls in the kitchen, "Did _you_ know she was dating? How long has she been dating? Am I wrong to be weirded out by this? It's weird that I'm weirded out, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed, flopping back into the chair, her jaw shifting thoughtfully. "Ugh. She's dating?" She asked again, lifting her head to gaze between the girls, and Rachel shrugged.

"Well, maybe she's moving on?" She suggested, "It's been two years?"

"So, hang on," Jess shook her head suddenly, "_who_ is she dating?"

Santana shrugged as she packed the chicken into wraps, calling over her shoulder, "Some dancer. I think his name was Mike? They were working together forever ago and then again last month."

"Mike?" She frowned, struggling to recall, "A dancer called Mi- _No!" _She suddenly gasped, standing up in a fluid motion as her eyes widened, "Mike as in Mike _Chang_?"

"I think so." Rachel nodded with a shrug.

Jess turned away, gazing around the apartment, her mouth hanging open in shocked horror as she began to pace back and forth, "No, she can_not _be dating _Mike_! Mike was _my_ friend, she can't date _Mike!"_

Rachel tutted sympathetically, watching as the girl circled the room, "I'm sorry, honey, but she is."

"What the _fuck_?" Jess breathed, "She's going on a date with _Mike_, what the _fuck_? She's _on_ a date with Mike! _Right_ _now_, in fact. Fucking hell, she's out with Mike. Mike is on a date with _Brittany_. God, she's dating _Mike_?"

"Ugh!" The brunette in the kitchen suddenly roared, abandoning her casserole dish on the counter and throwing her dish towel over her shoulder as she stormed into the living room, "_No! _No, she's _not _really on a date with Mike! Well, she is. But she isn't."

"Santana!" Rachel jumped off the couch, turned to stare at the girl, her fists balled at her sides, "Shut up!"

Jess stopped pacing, turning to stare at the two of them before holding her hand up to the smaller girl, "Shut up, Rachel! Santana, please continue." She ordered, "What do you mean she's not on a date?"

"Santana, don't." Rachel warned as Quinn frowned, wincing slightly as the girls' volume rose steadily.

"Santana, maybe you shouldn't-"

The brunette sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes, "She's _not_ on a real date, she's only going to make you jealous so you don't think that anything is going to happen between you two!" She confessed in a rush, before groaning loudly as flopping onto the sofa.

Rachel's teeth clenched as she kicked her foot out to nudge the girl, "_Santana_!" She hissed, scolding the girl, but the brunette shock her head and pushed herself up once more.

"No, she was driving me crazy! With all her _pacing_ and _repeating _and the _pacing!"_

"It was a secret!" The tiny girl squealed, her face crumpling as she turned and flopped down on the sofa, her eyes closed as she warned, "_Nobody_ tell Brittany!"

Santana rolled her eyes before making to retreat back into the kitchen, adding, "So you can settle down, England. It's not a real date."

Jess's mouth slowly grew into a small smile as she stepped across to the chair once more, sitting down softly, her gaze unfocused as she sighed thoughtfully, "Okay. So she's _not_ on a date. Not a _real_ date, at least." She nodded slowly, and Rachel and Quinn exchanged a disapproving look before the blonde sighed, shaking her head and moving across to the couch, where she collapsed and kicked off her shoes.

"Jesus."

-o-

"God, I'm tired." Quinn yawned, rolling her head round to look at her girlfriend, who nodded as she held up the box of heroes for the blonde, who dug her hand in.

"Tell me about it. Even _before_ listening to Jess talk about Brittany all night, Luke totally wiped me today." She gave a small chuckle with a bemused frown, "He had me climbing up the jungle gym with him."

The blonde frowned, "Why?" And Santana stared back at her for a second before shrugging.

"He asked me to."

Quinn gave a small nod, "Of course. Anyway, wanna know what I did this afternoon while Marley was at work?"

"What did you do this afternoon while Marley was at work?" Santana asked obediently, raising her eyebrows with a wide smile.

"I'll give you a clue," the blonde nodded, "it involves a very special occasion, and a _boatload_ of red velvet cake mix."

Santana's eyes lit up as she gasped, a huge grin spreading across her face, "Ooh, was it our wedding cake?"

"Yes, yes it was!" She nodded enthusiastically, and the girl's raised their hands to high five, which quickly morphed into a marathon session of excitable hand-slapping. "And if I _do_ say so myself, it looks _awesome_."

The brunette bit down on her lip as she tilted her head, acknowledging the girl's point, "Well, it had a _pretty_ good designer."

"I can't wait for you to see it." Quinn nodded, leaning forward to retrieve her wedding binder from the shoes under the coffee table.

"When will it be ready?" She asked, ignoring the sense of dread that was settling in her chest as the girl swung the huge cover open, "I'm gonna come see it tomorrow."

The blonde snorted, "No, you're not." She shook her head firmly.

"What? That's not fair, I already can't see your dress!"

"And you can't see the cake either." She chuckled, "Not until it's finished." Quinn gave her a sly smile as she raised an eyebrow, "Wanna know what I learnt today?"

Santana shrugged, "Always. Every day's a school day."

"That was so teacher-y." Quinn replied, her lip curling, before shaking her head and continuing, "So this interesting...but you can't tell _anyone_." Santana nodded, "Jess slept with Brittany last night."

"I know." The brunette frowned, "So did Jess tell you? Even though you wouldn't let Brittany tell you?"

"_Oh_."the other girl nodded slowly, gazing thoughtfully around the room, "_That_ makes sense."

"You're so smart." Santana teased as she shrugged, "So what do you think?"

Quinn grinned, "I think with a little push...they'll be _so_ there. Did you see the hickey on Jess' neck?"

"Yes, _but, _Brittany told me and Rachel that she did it to prove she _could,_ with_out_ getting emotionally attached. So I don't know." The brunette shook her head, "I can't decide whether she was telling the truth and just using sex as a weapon-"

"_Literally_." The other girl interjected with a snort, thinking back to the hickey on jess' neck.

"or if she did it because there's still feelings there." She shrugged, "Could be either."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Could be both."

"So...what's left in the wedding binder?" Santana asked, nodding to the folder on her girlfriend's knee. Quinn paused, staring coyly at the girl for a second with a wide smile that she was attempting to control. "What?" The brunette frowned.

"I love you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I love you too. What brought that on?"

"You hate this wedding binder." The girl replied quietly, prodding the brunette's leg gently, "Cutie."

Santana rolled her eyes, despite her bashful grin, "So tell me then. Before I change my mind."

"Well, at some point this week we _do_ have to go the house to meet with the florist." Quinn nodded, "To decide where we want everything, you know." She shrugged, "The gardener's are due..." She flipped through a couple of pages to where she had stuck in a diary page of the week, "the day after tomorrow, Thursday, then again next Tuesday to tidy it up. The chairs are arriving next week on Wednesday and then on Friday the marquee is going up all ready for Saturday."

Santana nodded as the blonde rattled off their plans, "So when should we see the florist?"

"Probably Tuesday, while the gardeners are there too? Or Wednesday." She replied, narrowing her eyes at the page, "Marley is completely covering the shop next week so aside from _our _cake and checking in, I'm totally free. I'll call tomorrow and let you know."

"Thanks." Santana sighed, before grinning widely, "Excited?"

"Yes." She replied slowly, with a considered nod, "Although not looking forward to everything in the mean time." She chuckled.

"It'll be fine. We'll work it all out together." The brunette nodded. "But for _now_, do you want some help win your '_regime_'?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Okay...why? You never want to help with my regime, I have to _make_ you every night."

Santana sighed, rolling her eyes, "Can't I _just_ want to hel-"

"No?"

"Eh." She shrugged, her facade gone, "I feel like touching you inappropriately and it's a good excuse. You wanna?"

Quinn stared at her stonily for a second before taking a deep breath, "I'm so glad the romance is still alive."

The brunette grinned cheekily, "I could always light a candle?"


	5. Death-Causing Emergencies

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken a little longer for this chapter to be uploaded but I've been SWAMPED with work. Luckily, that rubbishness is now over and it's all back to normal, so hopefully I'll be back on a normal footing.  
**

**As always thank you for the lovely reviews, and PLEASE keep them coming, or feel free to PM me! Just let me know what I'm doing right, if anything!**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, _fuck_."

Santana gawped at the envelope in her hands, her mouth hanging open as her heart began to pound. A heavy feeling settled on her stomach as a sense of dread washed over her, before she shoved the paper back into its file, and slammed the clear plastic lid shut on the box. Scrambling to her feet, she rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall, sliding in her socks, until she reached the living room and leapt over the back of the couch, sitting down heavily and grabbing her phone from the cushion.

**RACHEL. WEDDING EMERGENCY. COME DO SOME MAIDING PLEASE**

She tapped quickly, before sending an almost identical text to Brittany. Chewing on her lip, she sat gazing around the room in a frenzied panic, her breathing shallow as she drummed her feet on the coffee table. Her hand felt clammy clutching her phone as she awaited a response, until it buzzed multiple times, making her jump, before she tapped to open the texts immediately.

**Two minutes.**

**IM COMING! R***

Santana snorted at the girl's signature sign-off, despite her urgent message, before pushing herself off the couch and running back to the box, dragging it out from under the bed. She moved the envelope, delicately placing it on the bed, before rummaging carelessly through the storage box, pieces of paper floating around as various stationary scattered across the floor. Grimacing at the mess, she grabbed the notepad she was looking for and stood up, making a mental note as she abandoned the search debris.

_Must tidy later or might die at hand of wife._

She retrieved a pen from the mason jar on top of the piano before returning to the couch and flopping down with a sigh, tapping the pen against her chin thoughtfully. Putting pen to paper, she began to write, before scribbling it out with a low growl. After repeating this process another four times, she ripped the page out with a sigh, crumpling it and tossing it on the floor before dropping the notepad, grateful for the buzzing of the intercom. She sprinted across to slam her thumb against the button, tugging the door open and waiting impatiently for the girls to appear.

"What's the matter?" Rachel called from two storeys below as she ran up the stairs, "Has something gone wrong? Is Quinn okay?"

"She's fine, she's at work!" Santana shouted back, slightly startled to see the girls appear at her floor so quickly.

Brittany frowned quizzically as she saw the brunette, "What kind of an emergency takes place in pyjamas?"

"Death-causing emergencies!" She roared, standing back to allow the girls entry before shutting the door and spinning to face them, breathing heavily, her eyes wide, "I found Quinn's vows."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "_That's_ the emergency? Jesus, Santana, I turned off my at-home Zumba DVD for this!" She sighed, sitting down in the chair as she shook her head incredulously, while Brittany made a bee-line for the kitchen.

"How do you even know they're her vows?" She called over her shoulder.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Because it says _Quinn's Vows on the front!" _She shouted back, her volume rising. "And no!" She shook her head furiously, her eyebrow beginning to twitch as she sat down, "No, that is _not_ the emergency. The emergency is that _I_ have no vows!"

"What do you mean you have no vows?" Brittany frowned as he she returned from the kitchen with a pop-tart, curling one leg under her as she sat at the opposite end of the couch and lifted her feet up, "What happened to your vows?"

Santana frowned pitifully and whispered, "I didn't write them yet."

"What, why not?" Rachel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Because I didn't know what to say and I keep forgetting! _Please_ help me write them." She looked between the two girls, pouting pathetically. "Plus, Quinn didn't write it on the _wedding_ _diary_ and I don't like to defy the wedding diary - she gets _very_ angry when you defy the wedding diary." She nodded seriously before shrugging, "Second plus - I don't know whether Quinn's vows are cute or funny or heartfelt so I don't know what to say!"

The blonde frowned, "Hang on, can't you just read Quinn's vows?"

"No!" The other girl's replied in unison as Santana turn to scowl disapprovingly at the girl.

"I can't do that. I'm not starting my _marriage_ on a foundation of secrets and lies. I can't go behind her back like that, plus relationships are built on mutual _trust_ and _honesty_." She replied, tutting and turning back to her notepad before adding, "And the envelope's sealed."

Rachel huffed, leaning forward to remove her jacket before sitting back and frowning thoughtfully, "Well then, let's get on with it. How about...Darling Quinn,"

"It's not a Nicholas Sparks novel." Santana deadpanned.

Brittany clicked her fingers, "What about 'my dearest Quinn'?" The brunette curled her lip and shook her head, "Sweetie? You call her that a lot?"

"No, it sounds patronising unless I say it at the end of a sentence." She explained, "_Sweetie_...see?" The blonde nodded.

"I wonder if we could steam it open?" Rachel shrugged, "Then Brittany and I could read her vows so we would know what kind of tone she's used, then apply the same one to yours?"

The other brunette shook her head, "No, when you steam letters open they never seal right, and it's expensive writing paper, meticulously and smoothly sealed. She would know."

"Okay." Brittany tutted, "So how about...Quinn,"

"Strong start."

The blonde's face twisted thoughtfully, "I...love you."

"Weak ending."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Brittany shrugged, "I'm not exactly a romantic _guru_ at the moment."

Santana turned swiftly to the smaller girl, who was gazing around with a furrowed brow, "Rachel. Next idea."

"Quinn...I vow to love you, protect you-"

"Too traditional." Santana sighed, scribbling on the page again before crossing it out once more, pressing so hard her pen almost broke through the paper.

"I've got it." Brittany nodded, "Quinn, I promise that I will never give you up. I will never let you down. I will never run around, or desert you."

The brunette turned to look at her, her eyes wide as her eyebrow twitching rhythmically, "Don't you dare fucking Rick-Roll me right now." She replied, shaking her head as the girl backed away slightly.

"Santana's getting psychopath eyes. _Rachel_. Santana's getting psychopath eyes!" She called, recoiling as she grimaced, but the smaller girl snorted.

"You deserve it. Be serious!" She pointed her index finger at the blonde warningly, "Okay, so...when you think of Quinn...what do you think of?"

The girl sighed thoughtfully before shrugging, "At the moment, cupcakes, ball cancer and sheer terror."

"So start with that." Rachel nodded, and Brittany grimaced.

"_Don't_ mention ball cancer in your wedding vows!" She laughed incredulously, looking to the tiny girl with wide eyes, "What is fucking wrong with you?"

"I meant the cupcakes!" The girl defended, "That's where this _whole _thing started!"

Santana nodded slowly, staring down at her blank page before sighing decisively, reaching out and writing,

_Cupcake Girl, _

"Okay." She nodded, looking up to the girls, "_That's_ how it should start."

Rachel opened her mouth to dictate the next line, before sighing heavily, "Ugh, but we _still_ don't know what kind of tone Quinn has used!"

"Alright, enough." Brittany shook her head, standing up and pulling her phone from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Santana frowned.

The blonde shrugged, "We need someone who has _probably_ read Quinn's vows, or at the _very_ least will know vaguely what she's written." She scrolled through her contacts before hitting call and lifting the phone to her ear with a sigh, "Hi, Jess. Yeah. We need your help. Santana's. Okay. See you." She hung up before turning back to the girls with a tight smile.

"Are you sure?" Santana sacked, her brow furrowed with concern, but the blonde nodded.

"Time to make peace." She shrugged, "She'll be more useful than the rest of us."

-o-

Half an hour later and the English girl was stood in the hallway of the apartment in her shorts and high-tops, her hands on her hips, "Sorry. I was sun-bathing. What's wrong?"

"Quinn's vows." Santana replied seriously, before patting the spot next to her on the couch. Brittany's gaze followed the brunette's hand as it hovered over the space between them, resisting the urge to sigh before shuffling slightly closer to the arm of the sofa. Though it had been the only option, she certainly hadn't been looking forward to seeing the girl, especially after their last encounter, but she nodded hello and smiled politely as Jess frowned.

"What's wrong with Quinn's vows, like?"

Rachel's mouth twisted nervously, "We don't know what they say."

She frowned, looking between the three girls with narrowed eyes, "Isn't that...the _point_?"

"Yes." Santana nodded as the girl took the seat beside her. "But I haven't written my vows."

"So we to need _you_ to tell us what they _are_." Brittany finished, her eyebrows raised hopefully, but Jess' jaw dropped.

"What? No!" She shook her head furiously, looking incredulously between the girls, "I'm not telling you what Quinn's vows say! That's awful!" She pushed herself off the couch and began moving towards the door, but Brittany grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

Jess gave a small gasp as the girl's hand clasped around her wrist, glancing down to her slender fingers against her pale skin, before looking up to the blonde. "You don't have to tell us what they _say_. We don't want to know word for word. We just need you to give us a...general idea. So Santana's can match." Rachel and Santana exchanged an intrigued glance as the girl stood in tense silence. "Please."

The brunette's eyes flitted from Brittany's to the other girls, as Santana's brow furrowed desperately, before she looked back to the blonde with a small smirk, "Are you going to keep holding my hand?"

Santana's eyebrows raised hopefully at the possibility of banter between the girls as the blonde gave a shrug, "Only if you'll help us."

Jess chuckled, rolling her eyes before sighing and sitting back down on the couch heavily, "Okay, _fine_."

"Yes!" Santana grinned, abandoning her notepad to lean over and wrap her arms around the girl bouncing up and down excitedly, "Jess, you're amazing!"

"I hear that a lot these days." She snorted, referring to Quinn's gratitude over the garden, but the blonde's cheeks flushed pink as Rachel smirked knowingly at her from the chair, before turning to Jess.

"So what do they say?" She asked levelly, "Quinn's vows?"

"Like, are they funny?" Brittany elaborated, turning to lift her feet onto the seat and face the other girls, "Are they sweet?"

"Yeah, which? Like, will I cry?" Santana demanded.

Jess nodded, "Probably."

"With laughter or love?!" She asked exasperatedly, and the girl chuckled before nodding,

"Love. Quinn's vows are _very_ sweet."

"Okay." Rachel nodded, "That's good. Now we know what we're working with."

Santana began drumming her feet on the table again as her face twisted with thought, "Sweet. Okay, I can do sweet. I can do heartfelt."

"Just out of interest," Jess shrugged as the girl's began gazing around, searching for inspiration, "Could that conversation not have happened over the phone?"

Brittany turned to the girl slowly, her expression stony, "You're back in the sanctum, Britain. Don't ruin it."

Jess gave a slow smile, looking at the blonde for a second longer before nodding her thanks silently. Brittany ignored the aching in her chest to smile back, before turning away and frowning once more, wracking her brain for words of wisdom.

-oOo-

"I'm fucking shattered." Jess sighed, "Who knew writing vows was so tiring?"

The blonde nodded, "I think the _thinking_ is the hard part."

"They're perfect." Santana breathed absent-mindedly as she re-read the page once more, and Rachel grinned.

"She's going to love them."

"Well," Jess began, pushing herself off the couch with a groan and stretching out her stiff limbs, "I'm glad I could be of service but now I'd quite like to go back to my boring, cream apartment." The girls frowned, and she shrugged, "I'm putting out the rest of my stuff tonight so it feels a bit more homely. So far it's just the bedcovers and toothbrush, seeing as _you_ _lot_ have been keeping me busy."

Santana grinned, "Well we can always give you time off, but the bride may un-invite you from the wedding of the century?"

Jess tutted, sighing playfully, "I guess I'll just have to live with it then. Who needs their personal belongings?"

"That's the spirit." She nodded, chuckling as she stood up from the couch and followed the girl to the door, "Thank you for coming. Your help really _was_ needed."

"It's fine." She shrugged, "Just _no_ _one_ tell Quinn." She warned, leaning to look past her friend, pointing to the girls in the living room, "Okay?"

They nodded diligently as Rachel sighed, quoting Santana, "'I'm not starting my marriage on a foundation of secrets and lies.'"

"Shut up, Berry." Santana called over her shoulder, her grin never faltering as she said her goodbyes to the English girl and waved her off down the hall.

"Well, haven't you changed your tune?" Rachel grinned as soon as the door was shut, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Brittany rolled her eyes with a snort of derision, "Whatever. We needed her help."

"We _did_, although I _do_ wonder if that _is _why you invited her." Santana tilted her head knowingly as she sat back down, but the blonde sighed.

"You guys are ridiculous. I told you, nothing is going to happen." She replied firmly, but the girl's shared a doubtful look.

Santana nodded slowly, clearly unconvinced, "_Okay_. So how was your date?"

"What date?" The blonde frowned.

The smaller girl's face twisted with confusion, "Your date with _Mike_, that you told us to make _sure _we got into the conversation if we saw Jess."

"Which, by the way, wasn't that hard." Santana added as she picked up a bridal magazine and began flicking through, paying close attention to the flowers in every picture, "She asked as soon as she was through the door. Which is good, huh?"

"Why would it be good?" Brittany shrugged casually, "_I_ don't care."

Rachel nodded, "Of course not. So how was it, anyway? Did you have a good time, or was it weird because you've been friends for so long?"

"Jesus, guys." She rolled her eyes, "I didn't _actually_ go on the date! I called Mike and asked him to say we went out in case anyone asked, we didn't _actually_ go on a date. Ew, I've known him for like four years, it's _weird_."

Santana and Rachel looked to each other in disbelief, before the taller girl turned back to her friend, her eyes narrowed, "So it wasn't even a _fake_ date? There _was_ _no_ date?" The blonde nodded, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel sighed, shaking her head incredulously, "That's ridiculous."

"That is the stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard." Santana replied bluntly. "Including Puck's fake-ball thing. So what did you do instead?"

"I just sat home and caught up on all the shows I've missed because we've been out all the time." She shrugged.

Rachel gave a soft chuckle, taking a deep breath as she shook her head, "Insane."

"I made enchiladas." Santana shrugged, "You could have come for dinner. It was a nice night."

"Awh, man." The girl sighed, "I love enchiladas."

The smaller girl frowned, "So do you think maybe...you and Jess could get along more now? After..._this_, I mean?" She nodded to where the girl had been sat, and Brittany took a deep breath.

She looked between the hopeful girls silently for a second, her frown thoughtful, before she nodded, "I'm gonna make more effort. Only a week and a half to go, now." She shrugged, "Might as well enjoy it."

Santana grinned, reaching over to give the girl a gentle nudge, her nose wrinkled happily, "Thanks, B."

"_Now_ who's the best?" The girl asked, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

The two brunette's exchanged a look on preparation, before turning back to the girl, nodding and replying in unison.

Rachel grinned reluctantly, "You are."

"Me." Santana nodded contentedly.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

-oOo-

"Okay, one month before." Santana read aloud as she scrolled down the page on her tablet, "_Delegate small wedding-day tasks.__Choose someone to bustle your dress, someone to carry your things, someone to hand out tips, and someone to be the point person for each vendor_." She slid her sunglasses down her nose and turned to Rachel, "They're _all_ you."

Brittany frowned as she folded place-cards, the sun hot on her shoulders, "I think it means one person to do _each_ of them."

"Well I won't need anyone to _bustle_ my dress," Quinn counted the list on her fingers, but Santana interrupted.

"_Won't_ you?" She asked eagerly, leaning her forearms on the table, "Why, what's it like?"

The other three girls chuckled incredulously, but the blonde shook her head, "I'm still not telling you."

"Ugh." Santana sat back with a sigh.

Rachel watched them thoughtfully, until Quinn brought her out of her reverie, "What's up, Rach? You look like you're thinking...and _not_ writing."

"I just always assumed Santana was the bossy one in the relationship."

Jess nodded enthusiastically, "I know. Wedding Quinn is a _whole_ _new_ friend we've made." She chuckled, shoving another forkful of noodles into her mouth and gazing out at the skyline around them.

"Yeah," Brittany sniggered, "I never pegged Santana for a _sub_." She added cheekily, but the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really wanna start this? Because I will _NAIL YOU _to the _WALL._" She replied pointedly, and Brittany's cheeks flushed red. She cleared her throat quietly before turning back to the pile of cards, folding them neatly.

Jess swallowed, glancing at the pair suspiciously before turning back to her pile of cards and taking a forkful of her food, "You know what's shit about England?"

"The shopping?" Brittany grunted.

"The food." Rachel added.

"The weather." Quinn interjected, as Santana snorted.

"The people."

_"The Chinese food doesn't come in cartons!"_ Jess answered exasperatedly, "Chinese food. _That's_ what I was going to say! It comes in shitty little foil boxes and you have to put your food on a plate instead of eating it out of the box like you can here. And fuck you guys, that stuff's _only_ okay when _I _say it!"

The rest of the group giggled as she shook her head incredulously, scooping up another forkful of noodles, accidentally knocking her elbow on the arm of her chair and dropping sauce-covered vegetables down her shirt. Groaning loudly, she began wiping at it with a napkin before licking the sauce off her fingers.

Quinn watched the ordeal with wide eyes, her breathing shallow as her gaze darted from the girl's food to the pile of immaculate white card. "Okay!" She announced loudly, "Jess is _off_ folding duty! Get your _noodle_ _fingers_ away from my place cards!"

"Noodle fingers." Brittany repeated quietly, her face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

Santana snorted, before taking a deep breath, "So anyway..."

"Well," Quinn continued with a shrug, "I'm assuming Sam or Jess can carry my stuff? I don't think I have much stuff anyway. I've organised with the caterers and bar so that they can keep their own tips and there'll also be a big jar that they can split at the end of night so no one needs to do that either. Point person...yeah I vote Rachel."

Jess' lip curled as she gave a disgruntled frown, "Why Rachel? I'm responsible. Why can't _I_ be point person? And what's a point person?"

"Why do you _want_ to do it? Point person does _everything_." Brittany pointed out, and the brunette turned back to Quinn with a nod.

"Yes, Rachel will be _great_ at that thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Who gets to decorate the wedding car?" Brittany asked excitedly, but Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Also Rachel."

All three girls made disgruntled noises before Quinn shook her head, explaining loudly, "There's no way you two are doing it! You'd put confetti in all the air ducts, and _probably_ in the engine, and silly string all over the seats and paint all over the windows. By the time you're finished we'd have to buy the company a new wedding car! Rachel can do it, she's more responsible."

"Why does everybody think I'm the _least_ _fun_ person here?" The girl asked absent-mindedly, but Santana merely shrugged as the conversation continued regardless of her protest. "That is _exactly_ what you mean by 'responsible'."

"No, we wouldn't!" Jess shrugged, "We're very trustworthy, I'll have you know."

Quinn stared at the pair of them as they gave the couple their best innocent-smiles, and Santana snorted, "Have you forgotten how Quinn and I _got_ _together_? And how you caught Rachel and Puck? And how we all _almost_ tried to split up Puck and Lily? And _every_ other thing you have done in the course of our friendship that has involved sneaking around behind our backs?" She chuckled fondly, "You're a subterfuge mastermind, Miss Welford. And together you two are an awesome, if slightly terrifying, team. But responsible, you are not."

"They're kinda right." Brittany shrugged, looking to the girl with a grin, "Remember when you spilled red wine on the couch and we tried cleaning the cushions in the dishwasher so we didn't have to pay for dry cleaning?"

Jess laughed, nodding her head and pointing at the blonde "Oh yeah! And then the dishwasher broke and set on fire?"

"Yeah!"

"_What?" _Rachel stared between the two of them, silencing their laughter, though the girls didn't dare turn to look at her.

Jess's smile faded, "Remember when we booked same-day delivery on the replacement so no one ever found out?"

"Yep." Brittany replied, joining in with the brunette's nodding. She held her gaze for a few seconds too long, allowing the aching in her chest to once more cloud the moment of nostalgia, and she took a deep breath before giving the girl a tight smile. Swallowing, she snuck a look at the rest of the group as Quinn narrowed her eyes, pointing from one to the other, oblivious to the change in the girl's mood.

"This is why you can't decorate the wedding car, and why _you_ are allowed _nowhere_ _near_ my place cards!" She warned Jess, who nodded obediently. "But if you want to, you _can_ come see the house, now that the gardeners have been?"

Jess sniggered, "By that do you mean, 'Jess please can I have a lift to the house to look at the garden?'" She asked knowingly, and Quinn shrugged.

"Maybe. That depends if you would want to come of your own accord?"

The girl rolled her eyes, but nodded regardless, "Yeah, I'll take you. Does anyone else wanna come if I'm going anyway?" She shrugged, raising her eyebrows.

"I'll come if there's space." Brittany replied absent-mindedly as she continued to fold cards and pass them over to Rachel.

"Yeah, me too." She added, and the brunette quickly counted up the group before nodding.

"Okay, we'll all go then."

Quinn smiled, reaching for the completed place cards and looking at them with pride, her grin stretching across her face, before beginning to organise them into different piles per table. Santana watched her fondly, giving a small chuckle before turning to look out over the roofs around them with a contented sigh.

-oOo-

"Ah, this place looks so _magical _now!" Brittany squealed as Quinn opened the French doors onto the patio. "And it's all a lot easier to picture with the arch up." She added, nodding to the trellis archway in the middle of the lawn.

Santana grinned as she nodded, "Yeah it does. When everything else is here it's going to be perfect. Look at what a lick of paint and a few _thousand_ bee stings can do!"

"You're welcome." Jess snorted as she stepped out into the sunshine, "It looks a lot better now the grass has been cut and all the plants are back in good nick." She nodded, "Looked a bit Jumanji-esque before, mind."

"Oh my God, I can't wait to see it when it's all complete!" Rachel giggled, clapping her hands together, "Show me where everything's going again!"

Quinn chuckled, before wandering eagerly across the lawn, "Okay, so...Santana come here!" The brunette looked up from where she was admiring the plants with Jess, crossing to the girl obediently, her eyebrows raised, "Stand under the arch." She grinned, turning back to Rachel, "Okay, congregation sitting here and here." She waved her arms in the air, and the tiny brunette crouched down, pretending to sit on a chair as Brittany followed suit opposite with a giggle. "Obviously Santana is waiting at the archway-alter." The girl stood up straight, pulling a comical face as she waited, "And then this'll be the aisle."

"Ooh, wait!" Jess ran over to stand by the blonde, offering her arm and standing tall, "I'll be Sam."

"My, my, my, _Sam_." Brittany remarked wryly, "Losing that testicle really _has _threatened your manhood. You look positively feminine." She chuckled, as Rachel began humming a traditional wedding march, miming playing the violin.

Quinn giggled, before continuing, "So then we'll all be done with ceremony and well go to the marquee." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand as she reached the end of the makeshift aisle, dragging her through the archway.

"I feel like we should be miming all of this like in I'd Do Anything from Oliver!" Jess called as she held her hand out to Brittany, an eyebrow raised. The girl hesitated, rolling her eyes, but accepted the girl's hand, allowing her to drag her through to the marquee space as Rachel followed excitedly behind.

"Then we eat and do all of our amazing dances." Quinn continued, the girls following their instructions diligently, their dances becoming more and more comical until Brittany took a run up across the grass, cartwheeling into a backflip.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Good luck doing that around all the guests!" She laughed loudly as Jess nodded.

"You'll take somebody's eye out with that."

"What, my foot?" The blonde teased, "Anyway, where next?"

Quinn looked around the garden before pointing down the hill, "To the picture tree!" The girls rushed over, standing in a line and crouching at various heights under the branches, "Where we will see beautiful representations of our lives and relationships." She wrinkled her nose at the grimaces from her friends, "And the _not_-so-beautiful ones. And then _finally_!" She led the way down to the wrought iron gate and pushed it open slowly, "The secret garden."

"AKA the secret beer pond!" Santana cheered, "And it's for us _only_, so don't be telling anyone, you big mouths. _Rachel,_ that includes you!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, it's gonna be perfect!" Brittany squealed, bouncing up and down and grabbing Rachel, who wrapped her arm around Jess, forcing them into jumping with her as Quinn grinned, covering her face self-consciously.

"Yes. Yes it is." She nodded. "And absolutely _nothing_ is going to ruin it."

Santana snorted, "Not with your pla-"

_Splash._

"_Fuck!_"

Jess resurfaced, wiping her hair out of her eyes and spitting murky water as she coughed and spluttered, "How fucking deep is this thing? This isn't a pond, it's a fucking well!" She found her footing as the girls knelt at the water's edge, grabbing the brunette under the arms and dragging her back onto the grassy verge.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" Santana gawped as the girl nodded, breathless from her ordeal.

"God almighty. I'm fucking soaked." She groaned, "Can someone get me a towel?"

Quinn winced, "No." She replied regretfully as Brittany turned to stare at her, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean no?"

"Why don't _have_ any towels!" The blonde shrugged, "We threw everything in the trash and I'm gonna buy new linens this week!"

Jess stared at her, her mouth slightly open as her teeth began to chatter, "Why would you bin _all_ of the towels?"

"Sorry!" Santana grimaced, "We didn't think anyone would be swimming any time soon!"

Rachel sighed impatiently, climbing to her feet and removing her button-down shirt.

"Woah, Berry." She frowned, peering over the hedge, her mouth twisted nervously, "Better hope there's no peeping toms."

"Here." The tiny brunette handed over her shirt, "It's not much but it's dry."

"Good job you're almost as freakishly tiny as Rachel?" Quinn smiled hopefully, before sighing, "I'm sorry again."

Brittany watched the exchange, her teeth clenched, before standing up and stripping off her denim shorts, throwing them onto the grass beside the girl.

"Brittany, you can't just take your clothes off!" Jess gaped wide-eyed, but the blonde snorted, her lip curled.

"I'm wearing leggings!" She defended with a shrug, "Be _grateful_."

Santana nudged her girlfriend's elbow as Quinn began unzipping her hoodie. "Give her your jacket."

"I already am!"

Jess smiled at the pile of clothes beside her, trying to ignore the chill that was setting in down to her bones as she picked them up, "Thanks, guys." She nodded, allowing the girls to help her to her feet and handing the garments to Rachel before leaning over the water.

"Easy there, tiger." Brittany remarked, grimacing with worry and eying the girl's footing as Jess twisted her hair into a long strand, ringing out the excess water before straightening up and shaking out her locks.

"Look at you, going all Baywatch." Santana chuckled, "Come on, let's go inside and...look for _anything_ we can use to dry you with."

The girl sighed, shaking her head incredulously as they began trudging back up the garden and through the glass double-doors to begin their search.

"Kitchen roll?" Quinn suggested, holding the roll aloft.

"Yeah, pass it here." Jess nodded from where she stood in her underwear in the small, open-plan snug opposite the kitchen. Quinn threw the roll over the counter and she caught it deftly, pulling off a long length and bunching it up to wipe the excess off her arms.

Rachel came running down the stairs and into the hallway, "I found a sheet!" She bellowed, carrying it above her head so the fabric flapped behind her as she ran, "Quinn, you must have missed one."

"Where was it?" Santana frowned as the brunette passed it over. Jess grinned triumphantly, shaking out the bedcover and wrapping it around herself, using it as a towel to dry her damp skin and hair.

"Under one of the beds." Rachel replied regretfully, grimacing as she watched the girl wipe her entire body.

Jess stopped, nodding slowly as she pulled a dust-bunny from her torso, "Maybe we should add hoovering to the pre-wedding list."

"I'm on it!" Quinn interjected, her phone already in her hand to make a note. "Clean...house." She dictated aloud, before looking up with a content smile, "Thanks."

"Here." Brittany wandered over with a crumpled bundle of toilet roll, "For your make-up."

Jess groaned, her face crumpling pitifully, "God, I hadn't even thought of that. Thanks." She nodded, crossing to the mirror over the mantelpiece and wiping at her black-stained eyes and cheeks. "Ugh, why do bad things keep happening to me?" She sighed.

"Karma." The blonde replied bluntly, looking at the girl's reflection in the mirror. Jess raised her gaze to meet the blonde's through the glass, her eyes narrowed slightly, but she took a deep breath, refraining from comment as she bowed her head and continued to wipe at her cheeks.

-oOo-

"Well..._that _was a day." Quinn sighed as she hung up her slightly-damp hoody, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Tell me about it. Poor Jess, her luck just keeps getting worse and worse." She shook her head incredulously with a small chuckle.

The blonde nodded as she sat down on the couch and kicked off her shoes, "Yeah. It was nice to see how it's all going to come together, though."

"Yeah, it's a lot easier to picture the whole thing now that the yard looks like a yard again and the archway is _erected_." She replied, before giggling childishly, as she sat down next to the girl. They sat in insolence for a moment, Quinn gazing around thoughtfully as Santana's mouth twisted with poorly-hidden excitement, "Hey, Quinn..."

"What?"

She turned to look at the girl, her gaze earnest, "We're getting married."

The blonde grinned, her smile lighting up her face, "Yeah. We are."

"We're _finally_ going to see each other's dresses, be surrounded by everyone we _love,_ eat some _incredible _cake."

"Dance the night away." Quinn added, her eyebrows lifting enthusiastically, "Take some beautiful photos."

Santana nodded slowly, "And then..." She grinned, pushing herself onto her knees and turning to face the girl, "when we're done eating..." The girl eased closer slightly until the tip of her nose brushed the blonde's, "drinking...being merry..." She bumped her nose against's Quinn's their lips millimetres apart.

The blonde's breathing was ragged, her lips trembling slightly as she fought the urge to lean forwards and smash her lips against her girlfriend's, waiting in anticipation to hear the end of the girl's sentence.

"Well..." Santana breathed, watching Quinn's eyelashes flutter slightly before giving her a small smirk, "we may not be having a rehearsal dinner, but some things _definitely _need some practising."

"Oh, do they?" She quirked an eyebrow knowingly, her lips pinking as her pupils dilated.

The brunette gave a small shrug, "Maybe not _need_...but it couldn't hurt."

She slammed her mouth down on Quinn's, quickly forcing her tongue into the girl's mouth as her eyes fell shut. Her hand tugged at the hem of her shirt, slipping underneath and pushing it up over her chest as she wrapped her other arm around Quinn's waist. She lifted the girl, manoeuvring her round with the blonde's assistance until they were laid outstretched on the couch, their bodies pressed flush together, Quinn's legs wrapped around the brunette's waist, held in place by Santana's torso.

Grabbing messily at the girl's tshirt, she dragged it over Santana's head before clamping down on her collarbone, nibbling and sucking until a large, red welt formed. The brunette winced, pushing her head back onto the couch with a hand on her forehead, chuckling despite the pain as Quinn smiled proudly, before leaving a trail of wet kisses down the girl's neck. As the fabric of her top stunted her kisses, she tugged the girl upwards to remove the offending garment, and Quinn groaned.

"Maybe I should be joining you and Rachel in your get-fit-quick campaign." She winced, "Might make it easier to hold my knees by my ears." Sighing with relief, she flopped back onto the cushions as the brunette's hands stroked down the outsides of her thighs, making light work of the buttons on her jeans.

Santana nodded firmly with an enthusiastic grin, "Yeah, you should." She replied seriously, "I intend to have your knees around your ears a lot over the next couple of weeks. Plus it's always a bonus to see your ass in workout pants." She licked her lips cheekily before sitting back on her haunches, leaning over to pepper small kisses and bites across the blonde's hips.

Quinn's chest heaved as she panted, her heart racing in her chest as she looked up to the ceiling above them, her eyelashes fluttering as she struggled to regulate her breathing. She bit down hard on her lip as Santana's tongue reached her inner thigh, swallowing hard as she breathed, "Bring it on, Italy."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, looking up at the girl above her with a smirk, "Fortitudo Eius Rhodum Tenuit."

"_Oh._" Quinn groaned, lifting her head with a frown, "What does that mean?"

"Her strength, I will protect. Or preserve." Santana nodded, "Something like that." She shrugged. "I googled it."

The blonde nodded interestedly, chewing on her lip for a second to hide her smile, before replying self-consciously, "Say something else."

Santana's eyebrow lifted slowly, all other phrases suddenly completely abandoning her, before uttering another guttural groan, causing her to grin and lift her head once more, "Può ripeterlo, per favore?"

"And that means?" Quinn asked breathlessly, brushing her hair out of her eyes and admiring the tattoo on her inner wrist as her left hand snaked down to fist in Santana's hair.

"It means 'can you repeat that?'" She answered cheekily, and the blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"I _can_." She nodded, her eyes dark, "But only if you make me."


	6. Pack Light

**Hi, all! Just a short one to say thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews, they've been bringing a huge smile to my face all week!  
**

* * *

"Guess what I just picked up?" Santana called as she bustled into the apartment, stepping carefully and kicking the door shut behind her.

The blonde appeared from the hallway carrying a pile of clothes, and raised an eyebrow, "By that giant black bag you're holding, I'm assuming it's your wedding dress?"

"It _is_ my wedding dress!" She grinned, holding the hanger above her head to avoid trailing the bag on the floor. "And you're not seeing it!"

Quinn chuckled as she dropped the stack onto the sofa, shaking her head, "I don't _want_ to see it. I want to see it on the day, with you in it. I don't want to know what it looks like."

Santana sighed, pouting petulantly, "Can you at least pretend that all the secrets are killing you, too? It sucks being the only one that can't handle not knowing."

"Okay." The girl shrugged, dead-panning, "Oh, please, Santana. Please show me your dress. It's tearing me up."

The brunette turned to hang the bag on the bathroom door before glaring at her girlfriend, "That was so convincing."

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" She suggested, raising one eyebrow dangerously.

"Deal!" Santana grinned, "Go get it!" But Quinn stayed rooted to the spot.

"Was _that_ more convincing?" She asked knowingly.

The brunette gasped, her mouth hanging open with horror, "You tricked me! Ooh, you sneaky." She narrowed her eyes at the girl, before crossing to the couch and flopping down with a sigh, "What are you doing, anyway? Why do you have a pile of what looks like _all_ of your clothes?"

"I'm starting to pack for Italy." She explained, separating she clothes into smaller piles, "I'm scared that with all the wedding stress and everything I might forget something important."

"So you figured you'd pack your entire wardrobe?" Santana asked, her eyebrows raised as she surveyed the piles.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I just want to be prepared!" She replied defensively, "If I can get everything packed over the next few days then all I have to do is pack a bag of toiletries before we leave and I'm all good."

"Okay." The other girl nodded slowly, "So what are the piles?"

"Shirts I'm definitely taking, shorts I'm definitely taking, shorts I might take." She examined, pointing to each in turn, "Trousers and cardigans for if it gets chilly on an evening, bikinis and swimwear, underwear, shirts I might take, dresses."

Santana nodded, her gaze following the girl's hand before she frowned, "So which pile is the pile of stuff you're not taking?"

"This one."

Quinn pointed to the smallest pile, as the brunette scoffed incredulously, "What? There's like _two_ _things_ in that pile! Quinn you can't take all this." She shook her head, but the girl sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I like to be prepared!"

"We're going for a week!" Santana countered, "I'm not paying an extra seventy dollars just so you can take three times as many clothes as you will need, especially when you'll only wear _half_ of them! I know you."

The blonde's jaw dropped indignantly, "What do you mean I'll only wear half of them?"

"Every time we go on vacation _anywhere _you take a whole suitcase of clothes and you only ever wear half the clothes you take!" She shrugged, "Which is fine when we're in the car or on the train but you have to _pay_ on planes. We're not paying extra. Pack _light, _Quinn."

"I am packing light!" Quinn defended, before frowning down at her clothes, "Maybe I could pack lighter."

Santana's gaze shifted around the clothes beside her before she looked back to the girl seriously, "Pack a _lot_ lighter."

"Awh, but-"

"The less you pack on the way _there_," Santana interrupted, her a eyebrows raised, "the more you can pack on the way _back_, when I will happily pay the extra weight fee, so you may shop to your hearts content. Deal?"

Quinn's mouth twisted thoughtfully for a second before she nodded, "Deal." She picked up two of the piles, along with collecting various items from the others, before turning back to wander away down the hallway.

Santana chuckled incredulously, shaking her head before leaning back on the sofa with a sigh, until the blonde's voice jerked her out of her peaceful reverie once more, "So when are _you_ going to pack?"

"Tomorrow." She groaned in reply, "I can't do it now, the girls will be here soon."

"Will they?" Quinn shouted from the bedroom before reappearing in the doorway, "What time is it?"

Santana looked at her phone before calling back, "Almost eleven!"

"Oh, shit." The blonde grimaced, bustling back to the clothes and stacking them again, clearing the couch and putting them back in their bedroom before returning, "I totally lost track of time putting all my winter clothes in those vacuum bags."

"Well..." Santana remarked dryly, "it _is_ a _riveting_ practice. How could anyone blame you? Time flies when you're having fun."

Quinn smirked as she sat down beside her girlfriend, snuggling her head into her shoulder, "You won't be so sarcastic when you're enjoying our heaps of newfound storage space."

"At has always been my _one_ complaint about this apartment." She nodded, "Aside from the missing hot tub, lack of under-floor heating in the kitchen, the gazillion flights of stairs, broken elevator and weird musty smell every September."

The intercom buzzed behind them, and Quinn took a deep breath before pushing herself off the sofa and crossing to allow the girls entry before turning back to Santana and clapping her hands, "Well, I'd better get to makin' bacon."

The rest of the group arrived a few minutes later, panting from the climb up the stairs and collapsing in the living room.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, "Our appointments are at one so we have time to eat but then we've gotta go so we can get to the salon in time. They're willing to do us all at once, too, so we won't be waiting around too long."

"And _nobody_ pull any tricks!" Quinn shouted from the kitchen, where she was placing a pan of oil on the stove, "Brittany do _not_ dye your hair blue to match your dress, not even temporarily, it will not be funny."

The blonde sighed with disappointment, her cheeks pinking guiltily, "Okay."

"You may experiment _within_ the limits of natural hair colours." The girl added as she placed strips of bacon in the pan.

Jess snorted, "Jesus, this wedding party has stricter rules than the fucking CIA."

"It's a military operation." Rachel nodded her agreement.

Quinn turned to narrow her eyes at the girls, but suddenly gasped, her eyes wide as she pointed to the bathroom door, "Someone move Santana's dress before it smells like bacon!" She bellowed, clutching at her chest.

Brittany started, leaping off the chair and running down the hall, screaming, "I'm on it! I've got it!" She grabbed the hanger and ran down the hall, bursting into the bedroom and hooking the bag over the wardrobe door before rushing back into the hall and shutting the door quickly behind her, "It's okay! Scent-free!"

"Ooh, was that your dress?" Rachel grinned excitedly, "I wanna see it again!"

"I wanna see it!" Jess sat forward, "And I want to see Quinn's again." She turned in her seat, craning over the couch to look at the blonde, "Quinn, is yours here?"

She nodded absent mindedly as she flipped the bacon, calling over her shoulder, "Wardrobe. Green bag."

"Ooh, let's go compare them!" Brittany announced excitedly, and the girls scuttled away excitedly as Santana pouted, looking at the blonde with a sigh.

"Want some help?"

The other three made their way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them swiftly and moving to the wardrobe. Rachel unzipped the bag of Santana's as Brittany removed Quinn's from inside, hanging them up side-by-side before wrestling the dresses from their bags, and standing back.

"Oh." Jess frowned, "That's...weird."

Brittany's eyes narrowed, speaking in hushed tones, "Did they do that on purpose?"

"No." Rachel shook her head, staring from the red band of Santana's dress to the purple petticoat of the other, "They had no say in a each other's dresses. They told each other about what colour they wanted for the accents - to match in with our dresses, too - but that was it. They had no input."

The English girl's frown deepened, her eyes narrowing as she looked from one to the other, "Then how is it that we're looking at two almost identical dresses?"

The other girls shook their heads cluelessly, and they stood in confused silence for a moment longer before Rachel shrugged, " I mean...they're not _exactly_ the same? Like, Santana's bodice is lace, whilst Quinn's..._skirt_ is lace."

"Yeah, you're right." Brittany replied with a chuckle, "Totally different really. It's only the shape, cut, waistband and petticoat that are identical then. Give or take the colour."

They stood grimacing for a few moments longer, until Jess sighed, chewing on her lip, "So...should we tell them?"

-oOo-

They arrived at the hair salon just in time for their appointments, quickly being ushered into the chairs by various hair-dressers and assistants, until they were sat in a row, all staring at their reflections in the mirrors.

"This zit better fuck off before Saturday," Santana grumbled from the end, "or I'm cutting my whole face off."

"I'm so glad I've chosen a wife who isn't prone to melodramatics." Quinn chuckled as she looked at the girl beside her, her hair covered in bleach, "_Now_ who's marrying Rachel Berry?"

The tiny brunette leaned forward from the seat two along with a disgruntled frown, "I heard that!"

"So what do we do?" Jess hissed, her back turned to Quinn as she looked to the other two girls.

"I don't know." Rachel whispered, shaking her head, "They went to different dress-makers to avoid _exactly_ this!" She shrugged, "Because their tastes are _so_ similar."

Brittany quirked an eyebrow from the end, "Evidently."

"Maybe we should just leave it? It might be quite sweet?" Jess suggested, but Rachel grimaced nervously.

"Or they'll be devastated that their unique wedding dresses are almost the same?"

The blonde frowned, "Off topic, but did anyone actually _know_ that Quinn dyes her hair?"

"It's just to lighten it." Jess shrugged, "Naturally it's a bit dirtier, nothing special."

"Aren't we all?" Rachel chuckled, but the blonde frowned in confusion, "A bit dirtier I mean, not...nothing special. Forget I said anything." She waved a hand to dismiss the issue, her cheeks flushing.

"What are you all whispering about?" Santana frowned as the man behind her began ruffling her hair, making her wince as hair brushed her eyes.

Jess spun round in her chair as the other girls paused wordlessly, "Uh..."

"Wedding gift." Rachel replied with a casual smile, "Just discussing it."

"'Kay" Santana shrugged, "Think of something good."

The girls nodded before turning back to their conversation, Brittany sighing heavily, "Good one, Rach. Now we have to get them a gift!"

"We had to get them a gift anyway!" Rachel replied, staring at the girl incredulously, "That's a thing you do."

The girl gave a comically-awkward grimace, before shrugging, "Eh. My presence is a gift."

"Not a great one." Jess remarked, causing the blonde to narrow her eyes dangerously. She quirked a challenging eyebrow, but Brittany merely sighed, rolling her eyes and grabbing a magazine from the table beside her.

-o-

"I'm sorry."

A voice from over her shoulder made Jess turn around, receiving a disgruntled rap round the shoulder from her hairdresser. She turned back to the wall, raising her eyebrows at the reflection in the mirror instead as a very young girl with bright purple hair hovered nervously behind Rachel.

"Um, hi?" The brunette frowned slightly, momentarily dismissing her hairdresser with a smile before turning around in her chair, "I'm sorry, is there a problem?"

Jess and Brittany exchanged a confused frown.

"Oh, I don't work here." The girl explained, her smile twitching as she gazed back at the brunette, her eyes wide, "I just...this is going to be _really_ embarrassing if I'm wrong but...are you Rachel Berry?"

Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel beamed, shaking her head, "Oh, I'm sorry! Yes, I am." She nodded coyly, "And I'm hoping you're a fan and not a debt collector or bounty hunter?"

"Well, you're lucky I'm not paparazzi, or you'd have just given me one hell of a story." The girl chuckled, "But yes. Yes, I am a _huge_ fan. I saw you in Company and do you were absolutely _hilarious_, then I managed to see you in Les Mes as Eponine, which was just..." She sighed wistfully, "incredible. All my friends are going to be _so _amazed!"

"Oh, you are _so _sweet!" Rachel sighed happily, clutching her cheeks as they flushed bright red, "God, you're making me blush! So are you wanting an autograph?"

The girl shook her head, looking astounded, "Well...really I only wanted to see if it was actually _you_. I hadn't planned what I'd do after that." She frowned, "Which is weird. And now I'm sweating."

"Here." The girl chuckled, plucking Brittany's magazine from the her hands, ignoring the girls squeal of protest, "Does someone have a pen, please?" One of the hairdressers handed one over from their pocket, watching interestedly as Jess stared, her mouth hanging open. "who should I address this to?"

"Oh, erm." The girl frowned, before blinking rapidly, rolling her eyes self-deprecatingly, "Suzy. Sorry, I can't believe I've just...forgotten my name."

Rachel giggled, glancing up to the girl before scribbling on one of the pages and ripping it out swiftly, "Here. Have a Rachel Berry-autographed picture of...Emma Stone. Because I'm not famous enough to be in magazines, sorry." She grimaced, but the girl shook her head.

"_Yet_. One day you will be." She grinned, "Oh my God, my friends are never gonna believe this!"

"I tell you what." Rachel stood up, "Have you got a camera or a phone or something?"

The girl stared open-mouthed, before shaking her head slowly, "No. Oh God. I don't have my phone. Why don't I have my phone? No one will believe me now. Oh no, it's the dancing dog all over again." She babbled, and Quinn and Jess exchanged a wry smirk.

"Okay." Rachel nodded, rummaging in her bag before pulling out her own phone and holding it at arm's length, snapping a slightly startled picture of the girls. "You'll have to forgive the..._hair_." Rachel grimaced, waving her hand dismissively, "But you look _great_! So how about I put this on twitter later and you can retweet it, then your friends will _have _to believe you."

Suzy took a slow, deep breath, her throat tightening as she shook her head, "Oh my god. You are...the _nicest_ person _ever_. "

"You haven't seen her on a morning." Santana snorted, her comment going ignored.

"Well _you_ are the nicest fan ever!" Rachel grinned, "It was really lovely meeting you. Come here!" She pulled the teenager into a tight hug, and Brittany giggled at the girl's expression of utter awe, before the small brunette released her.

"Thank you." She breathed, her eyes wide, "You're amazing, thank you so much."

"It's no problem." Rachel grinned. The girl nodded, backing away and leaving the salon, staring down at the glossy page in her hands as Rachel settled in her chair once more, handing the magazine back to Brittany and smiling at the hairdresser apologetically.

Jess watched with a frown as the other girls turned back to their mirrors, phones and magazines, before piping up, "I'm sorry. Did _that_ all just happen inside my head?"

"No, it happens all the time now." Quinn shrugged.

"On the street, at the mall, in the doctor's surgery." The other blonde added, "That one was fun, and horribly embarrassing."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Well, I couldn't tell her _I_ had a water infection!"

"Doesn't mean you _had_ to tell her _I_ did." The girl replied matter-of-factly, her gaze trained on the magazine.

Jess' eyebrows raised, and she shook her head incredulously, "Holy crap. You're actually _properly_ famous now, aren't you?" She asked Rachel, smiling bemusedly.

"No." The brunette scoffed. "No don't be-"

"She has fifty thousand twitter followers." Quinn interjected.

Rachel shrugged coyly, "That _is _true."

"Wow." Jess turned back to her mirror, blinking with shock.

-o-

"Oh, hey!" Sam grinned at the girls, pointing to them and saying something to the receptionist before sneaking past the waiting area, "Sorry I'm a little late." He shrugged sheepishly, "I brought snacks. Candy!" He held the bag aloft and Brittany and Santana raised their hands, "An apple for Rachel." He dangled the fruit in front other of her by it's stalk until the girl took it with a grin, "For my sister, peanut butter cups. Ew." He nodded before dropping the packet onto her lap, "And the _only_ thing I could find that's also sold in England, I think, Pringles for Jess."

"Thank you, Sam." They chorused as they tucked in to their treats and the boy stood back, crumpling the empty bag.

"So, how's it going?" He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets,"Getting all...dyed and...straightened?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Look who's been paying attention to Rachel's morning rituals." She remarked teasingly, but the boy scoffed.

"Well, you never know, while I'm here I might get myself done." He joked, pouting and posing in the mirror.

Santana chuckled as her hairdresser moved away to a store cupboard, and she spun in her chair with a smirk, "You should get some colour in that whitewashed head of hair."

"Yeah." The boy nodded, "Maybe go green over here," he ruffled the side, "A little blue on top." He ran his hands through the longer locks on top of his head, but his grin faded quickly, his face paling rapidly.

The brunette frowned, "What's the matter?"

Sam stared down at his hand, swallowing hard before holding up a thick tuft of hair, raising his gaze to the girl's. His eyes shone, and the breath was knocked from Santana's lungs. She leapt to her feet, crossing to the boy in a single stride and throwing her arms around his neck. He began shaking his head slowly as Rachel stood up, and she clutched him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder and fisting his tshirt in her hand. He bowed his head, giving in to the girl's embrace as Rachel tucked herself under his arm, and Quinn turned in her chair before standing and joining the embrace, her hand on her brother's head, stroking his hair gently. Jess plucked the tuft of hair from the boy's trembling fingers before wrapping her arms around the group, Brittany following suit on the opposite side.

Sam wasn't sure how long they had stood there for, but he _was_ sure that he wasn't ready to let go yet.

-oOo-

"I think we need to cheer Sam up." Santana sighed, abandoning her book on the floor beside the sofa and look at the girls around her.

"Thank _God_ I'm not the only one obsessing over that." Jess breathed a sigh of relief, slamming her phone down on the coffee table and pushing herself up from where she had been sprawled on the floor, her head against the bottom of the armchair. "It's been driving me crazy."

Brittany nodded, muting she television "I know, me too. He looked so sad, I just want to make it all better and we can't and it's really shitty." She sighed, picking at the arm of the couch as the other blonde sat silently.

"We just need to do _something_, even if we can't just cure him." She gazed around thoughtfully, her eyes falling on her girlfriend, "You okay, Q?"

The girl shrugged, giving a small nod, "Yeah. I just...He was hoping he wouldn't lose his hair when he started chemo." Her jaw tensed as she sat curled in the chair, hugging her knees, "I heard him telling Rachel that he doesn't have anything now."

"What do you mean?" Jess frowned.

"He said that he wasn't smart, and he wasn't that funny, and now he'd be bald and ugly so he wouldn't even be good-looking anymore." She explained sadly, her eyes trained on her knees as she took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks before blowing it out in a long sigh.

The other blonde stared incredulously, "But that's ridiculous! Sam's like...the funniest guy I know. He's funnier than Puck."

"Yeah, and he's _dead_ talented." Jess agreed with a nod, "His pictures are amazing. Well obviously, they're _all_ _over_ everyone's apartments!"

"Except he's vomiting and tired and he had to have a testicle removed and he's probably scared shitless even if doctors _do _think he'll be fine and now he's starting to lose his hair so he'll be worrying what he'll look like at the wedding and I don't think he _knows _how talented he is and I don't think it matters right now." Santana listed sadly.

"I want us to do something." Brittany replied firmly, shaking her head, "I don't care what , I just want him to know that we love him and _we_ think he's awesome even if he doesn't."

Quinn nodded, but pushed herself up off the chair with a shrug, "Yeah, we'll think of something. I'm gonna go shower, I can feel...bits of hair..." She trailed off as she gave the girls a tight smile, before wandering away down the hall and into the bathroom.

"I'll make dinner soon!" Santana called after her, before turning back to the girls with a sigh, "Jesus."

"I know." Brittany grimaced sympathetically, "Poor thing, I hope she's okay."

The brunette nodded, "She will be. And we'll think of something nice to do for Sam."

"Good stuff, I'll wrack my brains." Jess smiled as she stood up, "In the mean time, I'll be off. Nice seeing you again." She reached over to ruffle Santana's hair, earning a disgruntled slap on the hand in return before waving to the girls and taking her leave.

Brittany watched her go, before sighing and shifting her body round to face Santana, her eyebrows raised incredulously, "When did we become adults, San?"

"Tell me about it." The brunette snorted, "Cancer, weddings, suburbs, taxes."

"Remembering when we were twenty-two and heartbroken every weekend over someone we hardly knew and had only been on two dates with?"

Santana chuckled,raising an eyebrow wryly, "Yeah, thems were the days." She remarked, before turning to look at the blonde, "How are you? You and Jess seem to be getting along better?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brittany nodded, "I dunno, I think maybe it's easier just to get on with it than hold a grudge." She shrugged, "As much as I'd like to kick her in the face, it wouldn't achieve anything. So I'm...being...you know." She waved a hand vaguely, and Santana frowned.

"The bigger person?" She suggested, and the blonde nodded.

"Well, a bigger person than I _was _being, at least." She smiled, looking at her friend with interest, "And you? How are you feeling now that it's only a week away? No cold feet?"

Santana giggled, shaking her head confidently, "Nope. It can't come quickly enough, and not least because I can't wait for Quinn to chill the fuck out." She joked with a shrug, "I'm excited. A little nervous that I'll totally mess up my vows, or cry too much to be heard, you know, or..."

"Say the wrong name?" Brittany suggested with a chuckle, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Great, even."

"I hope so." She nodded, "Who thought I'd be the first to get married?" She asked with a perplexed frown, and the blonde averted her gaze, bowing her head, "Sorry." Santana added as a sympathetic afterthought, "I didn't mean..."

The girl waved her hand dismissively, "No, don't be stupid. It's fine. But I can say with _full_ _certainty_ that neither me nor Rachel saw this coming." She chuckled, "I always thought Rachel would be first and you'd be last, if you _even _got married at _all_."

"I know." Santana nodded with a thoughtful frown, "I don't think I even knew _how _to love before I met Quinn."

"I think your ex-girlfriends would whole-heartedly agree." Brittany snorted, "I'm just amazed that you've found someone so tidy, who is willing to out up with all your mess."

The brunette nodded, her eyes wide, "I know, _right_? Quinn's a fucking Saint. Ooh!" Their conversation was interrupted as Santana's phone began ringing on the arm of the sofa. She frowned at her friend before picking it up and looking at the name flashing on the screen, "Rachel. Hey Rach!"

"Hi." The smaller girl answered, speaking in hushed tones, "I have to be quick because Sam's only in the other room." She explained hurriedly, "I was thinking of doing karaoke again on Monday night, maybe singing a song for Sam. Some things he needs to hear, you wanna come with?"

"That's a great idea!" Santana grinned, "Yeah we're totally in! Brittany's here but I'm sure she'll come, and I'll get Q to text Jess?"

"Perfect. Gotta go. Bye."

Within a second the girl was gone, and Santana hung up the phone, slightly wide-eyed from the brief encounter as Brittany frowned.

"Where will I come?" She asked slowly, and Santana snorted.

"Public bathrooms, from what I've heard."

The blonde rolled her eyes, lashing out in a playful kick, "Shut the fuck up, that was_ once_. You know what I meant."

"Rachel wants to do karaoke again and sing something for Sam, she's hoping it'll take his mind off this whole thing for a night and maybe cheer him up." She explained, "She didn't _say _all of that explicitly, but I'm pretty sure that's what she meant in the four words she said to me."

Brittany nodded, "Fair enough, I _will _come along. Sounds good." She smiled, before looking away nervously, "Actually, I wonder if maybe we could sing something, too?"

"You and me?" Santana asked, her eyebrow raised with shock, "Okay...what are you thinking of?"

"Well maybe not _just _you and me." The blonde shrugged, "Maybe Quinn and Rachel, too?"

Santana tutted disapprovingly, "We can't just cut Jess out. I know you're trying but I really think we should ask her too."

"_No_! I mean, yeah." The blonde sighed impatiently, giving her head a shake before beginning to explain, "I was thinking maybe we sing something _for _Jess. Nothing soppy, and I don't want her to _ever _know that it was my idea, but...you know, I think it'd be nice to let her know that it's nice having her back." She shrugged, "That we missed her."

Santana watched her friend as she spoke with expression an expression of bemused pride, before she nodded slowly, "Okay. I think that's a perfect idea."

"But if she asks, it was _Quinn's_ idea. You forced me to do it."

"Why not mine?" The brunette asked with a disgruntled frown.

Brittany scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Because we want her to _believe_ it!"

"You are such a bitch." Santana hissed, her eyes narrowed mock-angrily, "You're gonna pay for that. I'm gonna tell the barmen at the wedding that you're only nineteen."

The blonde snorted, "I would be over the fucking _moon_ if they believed that."

"That's true. All them wrinkles give you away." She teased, reaching out to prod at the girl's face until Brittany slapped her hand away.

"Ugh. So immature." She rolled her eyes cheekily, "Anyway. I will leave you in peace to cook for your misses, otherwise you'll be divorced before you're married." She pushed herself off the sofa and held her hand out for a high five, "I'll think of a song for Jess. See you later."

"Talk to you tomorrow, Britts. See you later." She sighed, crossing to the kitchen and turning on the oven before wandering down the hall to the bathroom door, where she knocked gently. "Quinn!" She called over the sound of the shower, "Can I come in?"

She heard the shower being shut off, before the blonde shouted back, "Yeah!" And she entered slowly, a cloud of steam billowing out through the open door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm about to start dinner, I just wanted to...check on you." She shrugged as she passed the girl a towel, which she wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Quinn nodded, "Feel better now."

The brunette tutted sympathetically, stepping over to wrap her arms around the damp girl, kissing away the beads of water that clung to the girl's nose with a smile, "Good. And do you also want some good news?"

"What's that?" She asked, relaxing into the girl's embrace, her arms folded into the towel and restricting her ability to hug the girl back.

"Well Rachel just called asking if we wanted to go to karaoke again on Monday - I said yes - because she wants to sing something for Sam and maybe take his mind off things, like we said."

The blonde nodded, "Okay, that's...cool."

"That's not the good news." Santana grinned, and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. Wasn't very good otherwise." She chuckled.

"_Then _I told Brittany about Rachel's idea, and _she _suggested that we also sing a song for _Jess_, to let her know that we appreciate her and are glad to have her back." She informed her, eyes wide with excitedly before she nodded slowly, "Mmhmm." She added as Quinn's face lit up, "I know."

The blonde grinned, bouncing up and down on the spot as she took a deep breath, "Oh, _that's_ good news! Ooh, I wonder if Brittany is warming up to her?"

"Sounds like it, although she also _insisted _that if anyone asks, it was _your_ idea and we talked her into it."

"Deal!" Quinn giggled, smiling giddily. "Oh my God, I can't wait for them to get back together! I miss them being all cute and hideous."

Santana chuckled, but nodded, "I know. I never thought I'd miss their sickeningly-happy love-clouds, but it's shitty seeing them be awkward and tense."

"I know, I can't take it anymore." The blonde agreed seriously, "By this wedding, I _will _have them back together."

Her girlfriend snorted, "And how are you going to do that? Make a deal with the devil?"

"I've already done that." Quinn quipped smugly, "It's called a marriage contract!"

"Very funny." Santana rolled her eyes, "But seriously, you can't hurry love and all that shit." She shrugged, but the blonde snorted loudly.

"Yes, you can." She nodded, a glint in her eyes as her gaze began darting about thoughtfully, "Of Jess and Brittany can do it...so can we."

Santana watched her warily, her eyebrows raising as she took a deep breath, "Why do I not like the sound of this?"

-oOo-

"Couldn't you have made _Rachel_ do this?" Santana hissed through gritted teeth as they hovered on Brittany's doorstep.

"Suck it up!" The blonde shot back, "You're not even doing anything!"

The door buzzed, and Quinn pushed into the apartment building, holding the door open for her girlfriend before following her up to the first floor and knocking, twisting her face into a desperate grimace in preparation as Santana rolled her eyes, shaking her head incredulously.

"Hey, guys." Brittany frowned as she tugged the door open, "What's the matter?"

"Can I _please _use your bathroom?" Quinn asked as soon as the door was opened, "I'm really desperate!"

The blonde stood back, her eyebrows raised in confusion as she nodded, "Yeah, no problem. You know where it is." She pointed down the hallway, watching the girl go as Santana followed her inside with a tight smile, before turning to the brunette, "So where are you two headed today?"

"Oh, uh, Quinn wanted to check the...chair covers." She nodded, purposefully staying by the door, "Originally we went for ivory linen, but now she's thinking she might prefer the cream cotton." Her gaze darted to the girl behind Brittany as she peered round the corner, before darting silently across the hall and into the girl's bedroom.

"Cream cotton?" Brittany frowned, folding her arms and antialiasing an eyebrow, "Doesn't sound as...well, _nice_."

Santana nodded, her heart hammering as she urged her girlfriend to move faster, "Yeah, well you know...gotta check all bases, or something." She shrugged, "It's Quinn. Let's face it, she's been _fucking insane_ lately." She nodded, speaking loudly as she smiled at the girl in front of her, "Maybe this time she's _lost her fucking mind._" The girl appeared around the doorway, frowning and giving the brunette a warning glare, before nodding and giving her a thumbs-up. Santana immediately relaxed, looking back to Brittany with a wide smile, "I mean _really_." She scoffed, "Cream cotton." She shrugged, "Ridiculous."

"Yeah, you know, I think you might be right." Quinn nodded as she joined them, "Ivory linen probably _will _be nicer. Maybe we should just go home."

"They always say...go with your gut." Santana shrugged.

Brittany looked between the two girls, her brow creased with bemusement before she nodded slowly, "Yeah. They do. Okay so, enjoy..._chair-cover shopping_...or not."

"Thanks." Santana grinned, pulling the door open behind her and nodding as she backed out of the apartment.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom!" The blonde smiled eagerly as she followed her girlfriend, "I was so desperate."

The door shut behind them as Brittany called her goodbyes, and both girls breathed a sigh of relief as they began to amble down to the stairs once more, considerably less tense than when they ascended.

"Jesus." Santana muttered, shaking her head incredulously, "I don't know how Jess and Brittany used to go round conniving all the time."

"It's _exhausting_." The blonde nodded, her eyes wide, "Although I _am _thinking you could be right about the chair covers. Maybe cream hessian or something might looks little more rustic."

Her girlfriend's eyes widened dramatically as she turned to look at her, her brain going into overdrive as she fumbled to find words that would deter the girl, but Quinn sniggered, "Oh, you should see your _face_! Don't worry, sweetie, I'm kidding."

"Oh, thank _God_."

"Besides, they already have hessian bows." She shrugged, "It would be _crazy_ to have hessian on hessian."

Santana nodded seriously, one eyebrow quirked wryly, "Oh yeah. Ludicrous."

-oOo-

Jess sighed as she settled down in bed, kicking at the edges of the covers until she no longer felt trapped, before she rolled herself up and turned onto her side. Her face felt tight from fatigue, and she frowned as she considered her friend's earlier text. She had replied saying of course she would go and support Sam, but couldn't help the uneasy twisting in her stomach as she thought back to the last karaoke night she had attended. This time she would definitely keep her voice to herself; Brittany had only _just_ started being _vaguely_ nice to her, and she wasn't about to ruin it all over again.

She swallowed hard, reaching out for the framed photograph that sat on her bedside table, lifting it to her face as she bit down on her lip. She couldn't resist a small smile as she surveyed the snap, taken by Rachel almost three years ago. It had been taken only a few weeks after she had moved in with the girls, and after a particularly gruelling day of rehearsals they had been practicing steps in the kitchen as they made dinner. Rachel had been watching from the breakfast bar, squealing with worry as Brittany had been spinning Jess in tight circles, until she began to film their attempts at a particularly difficult lift. Jess was being held over Brittany's shoulders in the picture, the move in question going horribly wrong, which was evident in their faces. Despite their laughter, Jess' eyes were comically wide as she began plummeting towards the ground, whilst Brittany's most was wide open in a horrified grimace as she bent to catch her.

Chuckling, she placed the picture back on the bedside table, listening to the silence throughout her apartment before sighing heavily. It was odd living alone. She missed the girls.

-o-

_"Okay, are you ready?"_

_Jess nodded, sighing heavily and wiping her hair from her eyes, "I fucking hate the tango."_

_"I know, so do I, but we can get it." The blonde nodded, "Okay, Rach."_

_"Hang on." She frowned down at the iPod dock, rewinding to the right point in the music before nodding, "Okay." She raised her phone, setting the camera recording before reaching over and pressing play on the music._

Along with the people inside.

_"One. Two. Three. Four." Brittany spoke aloud, their feet clicking on the kitchen floor as Jess frowned, her gaze faraway as she stared forwards, her eyes trained on Brittany's cheek._

What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

"Five. Six. Seven. Eight."

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

_She kicked her leg around the girl's knee, their feet morning in perfect synchronisation as Brittany whirled her around the kitchen in sharp, dramatic movements, before they suddenly halted with the music, and the blonde gave a nod._

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.

_Her head spun round as she spotted, whilst Brittany whirled her in tight circles, her arms raising up as she turned her back on the girl._

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses.

_Brittany dropped her almost down to the ground, her hands encircling her ribs, before lifting her upright once more, Jess' arms winding around her neck._

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains.

_The taller girl's teeth gritted as she began to spin, lifting the brunette into the air, her feet sweeping in wide circles._

And a few more of your least favorite things.

_"Okay." Brittany nodded as she set the girl down, "Go on."_

_Jess backed away, her breathing heavy as her feet kicked and flicked, before she gave a small nod._

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.

_She ran at the girl as Brittany held her arms out, catching the girl under her arms and swinging her upwards._

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses.

_Jess twisted in the air as the blonde raised her arms above her head, holding the girl in a crucifix._

At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains.

_"Argh!" Jess squawked as she attempted to straighten her legs into the splits, "Nope!"_

_"Come on!" Brittany urged her on, her voice cracking from the strain as she locked her arms above her head, "Catch your legs."_

_"I can't! No." _

And a few more of your least favourite things.

_The blonde buckled with a loud groan, bending over to catch the girl on her back before setting her down gently, "Sorry. My arms gave way."_

_"It's okay." Jess shook her head, sighing heavily and resting her arms on the counter as Rachel paused the music, "I need to remember to get my legs up as soon as I jump, otherwise when you catch me I don't have the momentum to get there."_

_Rachel tutted sympathetically, before ordering, "Brittany, stir the rice." She nodded to the pan and shrugged, turning back to Jess, "If it helps, it looks _amazing_ up until the lift?"_

_"Where it all falls apart horribly." She finished, rolling her eyes. "This _dance _is one of my least favourite things."_

_"Maybe it'll be easier with the guys?" Brittany shrugged, "I know we're just practicing but they are stronger than me. Might help?"_

_Jess shook her head, "No, I think it's me. You're getting locked in okay - it's my bloody legs."_

_"Well," the blonde grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek, "I _love_ your bloody legs."_

_"I don't know who you guys do it." Rachel shook her head, gazing at them in admiration, "I find it hard enough doing the _veryfew_ dances I get given, never mind all of your crazy lifts."_

_Brittany sniggered, "Blister band-aids and painkillers." She nodded, "That's how."_

_"Come on." Jess slapped her hands on the counter, "Let's go again."_

_The blonde grinned, "This is the time. I can feel it."_

-o-

Brittany scowled as she sat up in bed, something hard and uncomfortable digging into her back when she lay down. Laying on her belly, she leaned over the edge of the mattress, waving her hand around under the bed until it bashed against old gym equipment, which she had stuffed under there when she moved and had nowhere to put it.

"How the fuck..." She mumbled, before giving a grunt of effort and shifting the metal contraption out of the way until it lay flat on the floor, the bump disappearing instantly. Smiling proudly, she moved to get back into bed, but a piece of paper above the slats caught her eye.

Frowning, she sat up on the bed once more and lifted the corner of her mattress, digging around for whatever had become lodged under there, tugging it out as her fingers brushed the corner. Her breathing became shallow as she settled back on the pillows, staring down at the picture. She swallowed hard, blinking away the stinging in her eyes as she took in the details. Jess' hands holding her perfectly straight legs, Brittany's arms locked into position. Her look of utter concentration as she gazed up at the girl above her with a wide grin, and the brunette's proud disbelief, her eyes wide with wonder as they finally achieved their task. She sighed, dropping the picture into her lap and looking around the room sadly.

The silence felt thick, and claustrophobic, and she raised the picture once again, holding it tightly between her thumbs and forefingers. She took a deep breath, speaking aloud into the emptiness, "Time to get over it." She nodded, before pulling slowly, enjoying the tearing noise that broke through and filled the silence around her.


	7. Fuckstained Kumquat

**Hey! Tried to upload this chapter sooner as I know I've been a bit lax lately, sorry again! Hope you all enjoy it and PLEASE keep sending me reviews/messages with feedback, I really do appreciate them and try to reply when I can.**

**Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, are we all ready to go?" Jess grinned as she stepped into the bakery.

Rachel nodded, finishing the last bite of her breakfast muffin and dusting the crumbs from her fingers, "Yep. They're due in at eleven so we have plenty of time."

"Ooh," Santana bounced excitedly on the table, "I can't wait for my two favourite Berrys to get here!" The tiny brunette turned to glare at her.

"Thanks."

Brittany sniggered, before adding, "God, it's been so long since your dads visited. What, was it last year?"

Rachel nodded, "Just over a year, and they're very excited to see all of you, too."

"So are mine the _only_ parents _not_ coming to this wedding?" Jess asked as she sat down, "That doesn't seem fair."

Quinn's raised an eyebrow, "Well...no offence, but none of us have actually _met _your parents."

"Not true." Brittany replied, holding up her index finger, "I met her dad on Skype once for like thirty seconds before he accidentally turned it off." She nodded, adding to the brunette, "Although to be fair, I did spend the entire time more focused on your brother's _bare_ _ass_ in the background."

"Ah, Welly." Jess sighed, "Ever the fucking charmer."

Santana snorted with laughter, before shrugging, "And also your parents live, like, over a hundred miles away."

"Well, you're not _wrong_." Her girlfriend interjected as Brittany turned back to the girl.

"If it makes you feel any better, my mom isn't coming either." She shrugged.

Jess frowned, "How come? Was she invited?"

"Yeah, she's on a _meditation_ _cruise_ in New Zealand with a twenty-three year-old 'travel writer'," she held up air quotes, pausing to roll her eyes, "who she will soon ask me to call Dad, no doubt."

"Awh," the brunette tutted with disappointment, "What happened to Pablo the third husband from Cabo?"

Brittany clicked her tongue with a shrug, "Divorced. Apparently his _cocaine_ _addiction_ stopped being _'fun'. _Typical. Anyway, shouldn't we get going?"

"_We_?" Rachel repeated, her eyebrows raised.

"What, can't I come?" The blonde pouted, her eyes wide.

Rachel turned to Jess, "Well, there won't be room? Will there?"

"It's got a big boot for the cases so I don't see why not?" She shrugged, "Providing you only have _two _gay dads."

The girl sighed, but nodded, "Okay, well then let's go. However many us are coming."

"Well the pre-newlyweds will _have _to stay or we're putting Rachel on the roof." Jess snorted as she slid off the table, whilst Rachel scowled indignantly, mouthing '_why me?'_.

"Not a problem." Quinn replied as she slapped her palms on the counter, "Marley's gonna be here soon and then I have some _serious_ cake-making to do while Santana takes Luke to the Museum of Natural History."

The girl in question grinned, nodding slowly, "Yeah, gets my history on. Sees me some dinosaurs."

"Okay, well, we'd seriously better go." Jess nodded, jerking her head to the doorway, "Enjoy your _serious_ baking, and enjoy...getsing your history ons." She frowned, nodding to the girls in turn.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "Dinner with my dads tonight, yes?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Santana grinned.

"Have fun!" Quinn waved them off as the girls filed out of the store.

-oOo-

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Rachel exclaimed as they drove through the streets.

"Well it's great to be back." Leroy smiled, "Although I _do _wonder why there's so little leg room every time we visit."

Jess snorted as she rounded a corner gently, "It's because Brittany insists on coming along every time, apparently."

"Well, I'm sorry that I enjoy welcoming people into our city." The girl replied indignantly from the back.

"Become a tour guide." Rachel answered bluntly from the middle seat.

"Oh, I've missed you girls and your banter." Hiram grinned as he watched the buildings pass the windows.

Leroy nodded, frowning thoughtfully, "So how far are we from our hotel?"

"About ten minutes now, I think." His daughter replied.

"Thirty if Jess is driving." Brittany added, and Jess adjusted the rear-view mirror to glare at the blonde before setting it straight again.

Rachel rolled her eyes, continuing regardless, "Which is about an hour away from the suburbs house, where the wedding is taking place."

"Ooh, how does it look? I've never been to an at-home wedding." Hiram asked excitedly.

"It's amazing!" Jess replied firmly, glancing over her shoulders nodding to emphasise her point. "The garden is bloody _huge._ It's absolutely gorgeous."

Hiram grinned, turning to the girls on the back seat conspiratorially, "Ooh, she's so British, whilst at the same time sounding _nothing _like _any_ of the British people I've ever seen on TV."

Jess chuckled, shaking her head, "Well, that's because I'm not from the south, nor did Julie Andrews teach me to speak."

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Leroy nodded, "It sounds like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"If we ever get there." Rachel mumbled, and the girl in the driving seat sighed.

"I'm sorry! You all drive on the wrong side of the road!" She replied defensively.

Brittany snorted, "You've just been on a tour of the world! Are you telling me the _entire_ world drives on the left?" She chuckled, leaning forwards to look at the girl incredulously.

Jess shrugged as they stopped at traffic lights, glancing over her shoulder, "All the ones I agreed to drive in."

The blonde sat back with a shrug, placated by the girl's answer.

"Okay, go right Jess." Rachel instructed as she frowned down at the map on her phone, "Then it should be on the left, and there should be an entrance to the parking garage just after the bar entrance."

"Right, I can't really look for the _bar _entrance," she replied exasperatedly as she turned the corner, "while I'm looking at the road."

"Oh, there's the hotel!" Brittany leaned over the girl's shoulder to point ahead.

Jess nodded, "I see it, thank you."

"And _that _was the bar entrance." Rachel added as they drove past it.

"Ah! Sorry! I thought it would be further along! It all looks like the same building." She grimaced guiltily, "I'll do a lap of the block."

Leroy spluttered a little, "You don't need to do the whole block, just turn here."

Jess frowned, before nodding slowly, "Oh, sorry. Block means something different in England. Never mind." As they approached the hotel again, she slowed to a crawl so as not to miss the entrance, before pulling in to the underground parking lot. "Phew! Did it." She nodded as they all piled out, stretching their legs and groaning before Brittany crossed to the back and began unloading the suitcases.

They waved the men off into the hotel after passing over their cases, but Brittany's eyes widened in alarm when Rachel followed after them. "Where are you going?"

The brunette stopped, turning back with a bemused frown, "Into the hotel?" She held up the luggage in her hands, "You know, help them to settle into the room and everything." Brittany's lip curled as she resisted the urge to look back at her ex-girlfriend, before giving a small nod, but Rachel misconstrued her alarm, "Oh, don't worry. I'll just get a cab back later, it's fine."

"Great." She smiled through gritted teeth, nodding slowly, "Okay, well...see you for dinner."

They waved the family off into the hotel, Brittany standing rooted to the spot for a second as Jess chewed on her lip, tapping her car keys against her palm nervously before sighing quietly, "Okay...shall we get going then?"

The blonde nodded, turning to give the girl a tight smile before they climbed back into the front seats. Jess cleared her throat quietly, and they sat in awkward silence as she started the engine before she took a deep breath, "So, uh...where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Um," Brittany's eyebrows creased in a small frown as she shrugged, "Home, I guess? There's no wedding duties today so...yeah."

Jess nodded as she reversed and began pulling out of the parking lot, "Okay, cool. Will do."

Brittany was suddenly regretting asking to come along, wishing Rachel had informed her that she would be staying with her fathers. Then again, she probably should have worked that out herself. She reminded herself of her promise to Santana to try harder, and took a deep breath before smiling, and turning to the other girl.

"So, how's the apartment? Now that you've got your own stuff back?"

Jess' eyebrows raised as the girl began speaking, having prepared herself for a journey of stony silence, but she shrugged nevertheless, "It's...okay. Still not exactly homely or anything, but better. A lot better." She nodded to the girl, "What about you? What's it like having your own place? When did you move out of Rachel's?" She gave a small, self-conscious chuckle, "Sorry for the twenty questions."

"It's okay. Pretty soon after you left, really." Brittany shrugged, "Sam moved in, like, two weeks later and...it was just a little weird being the third wheel."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "I don't know how Rachel did it for so long - every time we were all in the same room I just felt like I was intruding, you know?"

Jess frowned, nodding slowly as they stopped at a light, "Hm. I hope we never made _her_ feel like that."

"I know, I thought the same while I was still there." She replied, her eyebrows creased quizzically, "But, I suppose if we _did,_ Rachel didn't mind it as much. We were there for a year."

The brunette was silent for a second, until, "Unless..." Jess swallowed, "she just didn't want to ask us to leave?"

Realization dawned on Brittany's face as her jaw dropped open slowly, and she turned away to look out of the window sadly, "Oh my God."

Jess frowned at the road ahead sadly with a solemn nod, "Yeah." She took a deep breath, turning to look at the girl before the lights changed, and they set off driving once more, "Brittany...have we been really rubbish friends?"

"I don't know." Brittany replied, looking back at the girl, "I think _recently_ I've not been very supportive but...I'd never considered it that far back."

"I know I've - _we've _- been pretty self-absorbed since I got back but...I think I just made excuses for it, you know?" The blonde nodded. "Now I'm worried that we've _always_ been self-absorbed, we were just never forced to acknowledge it before."

The taller girl chewed on her lip as she took a deep breath, "I know."

"Do you think they were glad when I went?" Jess asked suddenly, "I mean...glad that they could have you back without us being so...caught up in our own world?"

Brittany frowned for a moment, before shaking her head firmly, "No. I think they were glad that you'd been given such an amazing opportunity but...they never said a word against you. I mean, obviously Quinn didn't but...even when they were trying to make me feel better, Rachel and Santana didn't do the whole 'she was a bitch anyway' thing." She shrugged, "Puck tried once, but it was obvious he didn't mean it and I didn't let him get very far anyway." She added with a chuckle.

Jess turned to look at her before replying quietly, "Thanks."

"No, I wasn't ready to hear about how shitty a person you were." She shrugged, continuing playfully, "_Now_, though, I could hear it 'til the cows come home."

The brunette grinned, nodding her head slowly, "Oh, I bet you could."

"Nah." Brittany sighed, "I've decided I'm done with dwelling on it." She admitted honestly, "It's just hurting everybody."

Jess looked down at the wheel thoughtfully, before nodding, "I am sorry."

"No." She hushed her quickly, "Let's...not. It's fine."

"Okay." She allowed the girl to silence her, placing her attention back on the road.

"So," Brittany took a deep breath, "talking of being self-absorbed assholes-"

Jess snorted, "Always a pleasant start to a sentence."

The blonde nodded, before continuing, "I was thinking...I totally ruined their bachelorette party. I was so obsessed with getting one over on you that I made a mess of a night that was supposed to be all about them. And that wasn't fair."

"It wasn't all your fault." She replied, clicking her tongue, "I went too far to get a rise out of you."

"Well, either way...we fucked up." Brittany nodded, "So...I want to make it up to them. I apologized and Santana said it was fine. Although now I _am_ just wondering if she said that to placate me -thanks for that." Jess winced apologetically, "But sorry isn't really good enough so...I want to make it right." She shrugged, "I mean, I'm not expecting you to help or anything I just...I don't know. Thought I'd mention it..." She trailed off awkwardly, but Jess smiled.

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea." She nodded, "And, for the record, I also think that you're a good friend for wanting to. So don't stress too hard over all that."

Brittany smiled bashfully, "Thanks."

"And if you _want_ my help, or are at least willing to accept it," Jess continued, "I think I have an idea for how to make it up to them?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "I'm all ears."

-oOo-

"Ugh, those two are driving me insane." Rachel hissed to the girls on her left, "Look at them."

Santana frowned, "What...not talking?"

"Exactly! I'd hoped when I made them drive home alone that they would remember how nice it was to see each other and would, you know...get back on track." She sighed shaking her head slowly.

"Maybe we need a better plan than just leaving them alone together as much as possible?" Quinn suggested, "No offence."

Rachel scowled across at the pair, Brittany chatting to Sam whilst Jess faced the opposite direction, laughing with Hiram about working on Cats. Santana tutted, "Even sitting them right next to each other has achieved _absolutely_ _nothing_."

"I'm telling you, we need to go bigger." The blonde shook her head knowingly, "Jess and Brittany's plans are always foolproof."

"Apparently we're much easier fools than they are." Santana snorted, running her finger around the rim of her glass as she narrowed her eyes at the girls opposite, "What do we know about them...that we can use _against _them?"

"We're the best friends _ever,_ by the way." Quinn added sarcastically.

Rachel gasped, her eyes wide, "I've got it."

"Do you _actually_ have it?" The taller girl asked sceptically, "Because I'm sensing a horrible idea heading our way."

"We injure Jess."

"That is a _horrible_ idea." Quinn nodded, as Santana stared back at her in horror.

"Okay..." She replied slowly, "um, one thing though, are you _insane?"_

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying we put her in a coma!"

"Thank God." Quinn deadpanned, "That would be wrong."

"Just listen!" She replied exasperatedly, "So Jess is a huge hypochondriac. Like, I'm not even kidding. One time she made us google tumour symptoms for an _hour _before her painkillers set in and she decided it probably _was _just a headache, after all." She nodded to emphasise her point, "I know. And the only thing stopping her from getting a brain scan the next day was the price and the fact that she had work. So...that part of the plan is pretty reliable, as far as secret plans go."

Santana nodded slowly, "Okay...so where are you _going _with this?"

"So if we injure Jess, she will immediately freak out."

"_Best. Friends. Ever_." Quinn interjected quietly.

"Usually we'd be all 'no, it's fine! I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry!'" Rachel continued, "And that calms her down. But if we _don't _do that, and we play it all 'ooh, Jess, that looks bad!'" She winced dramatically, "'maybe you should get checked out. _Damns, that's looks nasties!_'-"

Santana's lip curled, "Was that your impression of me?"

"Then she'll just get more and more worried, until we can convince her to go to the hospital."

"I _really _do not see where this is going." Quinn shook her head with a sigh, her eyes narrowed in confusion, "I _swear _I'm trying."

"Well, you see," the tiny girl continued smugly, "I _also_ happen to know that Jess..._hates _hospitals."

Santana snorted, replying sarcastically, "Wow, Nancy Drew, you've really done your research."

"I lived with her for a year. _So_ we convince Jess to go to the hospital. She will dread it, and therefore ask Brittany to go with her for moral support, because our leggy blonde friend is the _only_ thing that calms her down." The girls nodded slowly, "We make _sure_ Brittany goes with her, they spend more time together, remember what it was like to look out for each other, Jess sees Brittany as her knight in shining armour, Brittany gets to see Jess be vulnerable, without all of her bravado, again. They spend the time together just those two, they realise they're still in love, they get back together and boom, we _all_ have an incredible wedding."

The girls stared at her silently for a second.

Quinn took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm not backing this."

"Yeah." Santana nodded, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "As much as I approve of injuring our friends to hurry along something that is really _none _of our business, I also don't think it will work _at_ _all_."

Rachel sighed, turning to watch the girls opposite them once more, her frown thoughtful, before suddenly she sat up straight with a wide grin, her eyes lit up, "Oh my God, look! They're talking."

"This is getting pathetic." The taller girl remarked as she took a large swig of her wine.

"I agree it's pathetic," Quinn nodded, "but at the same time...I've literally _never_ been this excited for two people to _talk_ to each other."

"I wonder what they're saying." Rachel grimaced with concentration as she focused on their lips, "Can anyone lip read?"

Santana snorted, "No, but I could get my go-go-gadget reading glasses?"

"Ooh, they're laughing." Quinn whispered excitedly, "This is good! They're getting along."

The brunette sighed, glancing from one girl to the other, "I think I preferred _you two _when they were enemies, even if they _are _getting along."

-o-

"Hey. How's your food?"

Brittany smiled tightly, "It's nice." She nodded, "Yours?"

"Mines great." Jess replied, glancing subtly across the table before lowering her voice, "Um...is it just me that's noticed-"

"Our friends watching us and whispering furiously?" She raised her eyebrows at the girl with a small smile, "No. It's like our first date all over again - some things never change."

Jess sniggered, "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Probably _desperately_ trying to work out what we're saying." Brittany chuckled, "I might start moving my mouth differently to what I'm saying."

"I have a better idea." The brunette replied, her lips barely moving before she began to mouth exaggeratedly, _'I want to have sex with a hippo.'_

Brittany giggled, covering her mouth as wine threatened to spray out between her teeth, "I'm learning new things about you all the time now that you're not trying to impress me." She replied, before adding, _'Sometimes I cry when I make lasagne.'_

-o-

"What are they _saying?"_ Rachel frowned, "I think Jess said something about having sex?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, Brittany's talking about crying or...lasagne?"

"Did Jess just say _flange_?"

Santana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Brittany _definitely_ just said fuckstained kumquat; I have _no _idea what's going on." She blonde replied, her lip curled as she gazed at her friend's mouth.

"Why are they having such a weird conversation?" Rachel shook her head, "It doesn't even make sense."

The taller girl sighed impatiently, "Because they're onto you, idiots. If you weren't trying to make out what they were saying, you would see them staring at you and laughing." Both girls looked up with alarm, and Santana wiggled her fingers in a wave, as Brittany and Jess grinned cheekily back at them.

-o-

"Jesus, they're ridiculous." Brittany chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Jess nodded, "I like that they _thought _they were subtle. Bless 'em."

"So," the blonde continued as she picked up her knife and fork once more, "when do you think is best to do it?"

"Well it would be sweet to go with Friday night, but it _is _the night before the wedding." Jess chewed on her lip, "Quinn might be stressing everywhere."

Brittany shrugged, "Maybe that's a good thing? Plus we can always do it early on so that we still get to bed early, ready for the wedding?"

"I suppose." The brunette nodded, "It's a nice idea. Last night of freedom and everything, I just wonder if Thursday would be more suitable. Then we've got all of Friday before the wedding."

"Yeah, but on Friday we're doing all the wedding _set-up, _so it's practically the same difference anyway. Both are going to be early mornings and stressed-filled days." Brittany reasoned, "What night are you going to go over to the house and stay over?"

"Thursday." She nodded, "I think Rachel and Sam are, too."

The blonde chuckled, "_That'll _ be interesting - all of us in one house."

"I know." Jess sniggered, "Rope in Puck, Summer and a screaming baby and we've got a full house." She grimaced comically, "So where is everyone staying, then? And getting ready? Do you know?"

Brittany nodded, finishing her mouthful and resting her cutlery on the edge of her plate to count the party on her fingers, "Okay so it's only the bridal party staying at the house. All family members are in hotels or renting places nearby." Jess nodded slowly, "Which sis good because it means we don't have to worry about going in and out or how late we stay and all that." Brittany shrugged.

"Okay, cool."

"So...Rachel and Sam are in the room that used to be Sam's bedroom. Quinn and Santana are in the master bedroom, obviously - and by the way it has a fucking _huge _bed, I'm so jealous. I think I'm in the guest bedroom and you're in Quinn's old room in the attic, as it's the only other double bed, but I'm easy either way if you don't want to be up there." She shrugged with a small chuckle, "There's also a twin room, but that's next to Quinn and Santana." Both girls grimaced disgustedly, "And then there's Aunt Clara's old room - which is a single - but noone's staying in there, and the couch in the...study, I think, turns into a bed or there's the couch. Just in case anyone aka _Puck _drinks too much and passes out."

"Fucking hell." Jess laughed incredulously, shaking her head slowly, "That house is huge. I mean, _obviously_, because _look at it._ But I never realised it had, what, six and a half bedrooms? Jesus." She looked over to the couple opposite them, "Lucky bitches."

"I know." Brittany nodded, "Apparently if you're sarcastic for long enough, you get to marry a rich lady with a giant house."

The brunette shook her head slowly, adding, "Although to be fair, I don't think _Quinn_ is rich, I just think her auntie was. Her dead auntie. I'd rather have all my relatives than a big house."

"Yeah, so would I." The other girl sighed, "But it's hard not to be jealous."

"Tell me about it." Jess quirked an eyebrow, "They're not even _thirty_ and they'll already be married, have good jobs - one of which is a self-owned business, _own_ their mansion of a house, and let's face it, will probably have a child." She shook her head slowly, "When did those two get it together?"

Brittany snorted, "Don't asked me. Haven't a fucking clue." Her gaze travelled round the table to where Rachel sat talking to her fathers. "And there's Rachel. Won't be long before Sam pops the question, I'd imagine."

"I wonder if she'll catch the bouquet." Jess mused, but Brittany shook her head.

"No, she'll never be the first to reach. Someone'll body-check her and beat her to it."

The brunette turned to look at her with a knowing smirk, "Are you talking about yourself?" The taller girl nodded. "Thought so." She chuckled, before sighing, "They're all so...grown up."

"Well, so are you." Brittany pointed out, "With your world tours and spacious apartment."

"Which I will be trading in as quickly as possible."

The blonde took a deep breath, nodding slowly, "Well, I'm going to enjoy the next week before everyone goes back to their grown-up lives and we all inevitably drift apart. We are young and exciting and we're going to throw a fucking awesome wedding. I'm going to bask in it." She grinned, as Jess shrugged, her eyebrows raised.

"I'll drink to that." She snorted, holding up her glass, "To being young and irresponsible for what could _possibly _be, but probably _won't _be, the last time."

Brittany tapped her own glass against the girl's before taking a large swig and setting it down with a smile, "Jess?"

"Yeah?" The girl looked to her with a small smile, and she swallowed hard before giving her a small nod, "It _is_ good to have you back."

The brunette's smile grew into a grin as she looked at the girl beside her, taking a deep breath, "It's really fucking good to _be _back."

-oOo-

"Excuse me, um, everyone?" Rachel called over the noise in the restaurant, tapping her glass delicately, "Can I have your attention?" She waited for a moment, before taking a deep breath and beaming, "So, I actually have some _great _news, that I haven't told any of you yet but...I figured now was the best time."

"Bet she's pregnant." Santana hissed in Quinn's ear, earning herself a gentle shove in return.

"Seeing as you're all here, you know, it means I don't have to tell anybody over the phone. Which is...scary, but lovely." She grinned, licking her lips and preparing herself before taking a deep breath, "I got a call the other day, about a job." The group exchanged intrigued glances, before looking back to her, "It was an offer for another Broadway show, one that I have been..._so _in love with for as long as I can remember. And I am absolutely...speechless that _they _contacted _me_. One of my lifelong dreams has actually, _finally_ come true, and so I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you all that I have accepted...the role of a lifetime." She finished, looking around at the expectant faces before Santana frowned.

"Is this where we guess?" She raised an eyebrow, "Because I already know what it is."

"_Do_ you?" Rachel asked, turning to the girl challengingly, "Well then, guess."

The taller girl smirked for a second, before taking a deep breath, "Well as _wonderful _as this news is, ruining the surprise for them really would be _something bad_." She nodded pointedly.

"Yes." Rachel grinned, "It would be a _no good deed._"

"I'm confused." Quinn narrowed her eyes, before quirking an eyebrow and adding, "_What is this feeling?"_

Jess chuckled, nodding slowly, "Well, I for one can't wait to see you _dancing through life._"

"I hope you're a _popular_ choice with audiences." Brittany agreed.

"Wow." Hiram shook his head slowly, "All of these puns really are _defying gravity._"

Rachel nodded, glancing around at them, "No more? Are we done with the puns now, can we start celebrating?"

Santana gave a loud squeal, jumping up off her chair and pulling the tiny girl into a tight hug, tugging her back and forth, "Oh my God! Eeek, this is amazing!"

"I know!" Rachel grinned, "I'm Elphaba!"

She finally released the brunette, passing her off to her fathers as they offered their congratulations before sitting down again and turning to the blonde, who was watching her fondly, "What." She frowned.

"You constantly amaze me." Quinn nodded, and the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, shaking her head slowly as Rachel made her way around the table, accepting hugs and congratulations before taking her seat once more, "You are the cutest."

Santana rolled her eyes good-naturedly, her cheeks flushing pink as she averted her eyes, looking self-conscious as Hiram turned to them, raising his eyebrows.

"So what's the scheme for the wedding?" He asked, raising his eyebrows to Santana who shrugged,

"I know the answer, but honestly, your conversation will probably be much more entertaining if I just direct any and all wedding questions over to my lovely wife-to-be."

"Here." Rachel pushed her chair back, "Switch with me, Quinn. You can talk to daddy and I'll talk to Sam."

Santana looked around as they began moving seats, "And I will apparently sit here quietly." She shrugged as the girls either side turned their backs to her. Shrugging, she sighed contentedly and refilled her glass before resting her forearms on the table and taking a large swig.

"So is there a theme?" Leroy asked.

"Not really, just a colour scheme." She began, "So, obviously Santana and I have _no _idea about it each other's dresses - we've even had them made by _two_ dressmakers - the only thing we know is that we both have coloured accents. Hers in red and mine in purple. Rachel, Jess and Brittany are all swearing the same bridesmaids dress, black with white polka-dots, only they all have their own colour, too, and their shoes match their petticoats. The dresses are all kinda forties/fifties-style and _super _cute."

Hiram's grin grew slowly until he gasped, "Oh it sounds amazing."

"I hope so!"

Leroy raised an eyebrow, "Flowers?"

"Gerberas." She nodded, "Again, matching in with the colours of the dresses. The boys are all wearing three-piece suits with teal-y turquoise ties and buttonholes."

"Amazing." Hiram nodded, "Do you have cute names for the tables or are you just doing traditional numbers?"

Quinn froze.

"Oh my God."

Leroy frowned with concern, leaning closer slightly, "Honey, are you okay?"

Her throat felt tight as she forced a swallow, "Oh my God, Santana." She slid round in her seat to face the front, grabbing the brunette's arm in a tight grip and earning a confused frown from the girl beside her.

"What's the matter?"

Her chest heaved as her breathing became shallower, faster, and she clutched the edge of the table as her mouth hung open slightly. Santana watched her, her gaze darting around as she began worrying, quickly pouring the girl a glass of water and passing it into the blonde's shaking hand.

"Quinn, what is it?"

"We have no table numbers." She replied bluntly, but Santana frowned.

"Table numbers?"

She nodded furiously, "No table numbers. We have the perfect table plan and no way of letting _anyone _know what table to sit at."

"We spent _hours _on that table plan!" Santana replied, her eyes wide, "How did we forget table numbers?"

Quinn shook her head, still staring at the table in front of her, "I don't know. I was so focused on favours and place cards and table plans and now we have no table numbers and a _week_ until the wedding."

The brunette took a deep breath, immediately forcing herself out of her panic, "That's okay." She nodded, "It's fine, we have _so_ much time before the wedding, we can _easily_ find place numbers."

"_Table_ numbers!" Quinn corrected her shrilly. Santana grimaced guiltily, but nodded.

"Yes. Why will find the _perfect _table numbers. We'll go first thing tomorrow so we have all day."

The blonde sighed impatiently, her eyes wide with panic as she shook her head furiously, "No! Tomorrow we're taking stuff to the house! Alcohol, towels, bedding. _Everything_ we're going to need." Her breathing became ragged again, and Santana began rubbing slow circles on her back, "There's not enough time. We're so fucked. We're going to have to write them in Sharpie on cereal box card. Oh my God, it's going to ruin the whole room. Fuck. Oh my. _God_."

"Okay!" Santana slapped her hand down on the table, "Hey! All of you!" She waited for the group to finish their conversations, looking to her with quizzical gazes, "Change of plan for tomorrow. Quinn and I need to go shopping. We have no table numbers, I repeat: we have no table numbers." Jess raised an eyebrow, and she nodded seriously, "Yes. This _is_ an emergency situation. Unless you would all like to see Quinn have an aneurism before Saturday, you will please listen. So we'll go shopping. Girls and Sam, you're still on shipping duty to the house. Mr and Mr. Berry..." She's frowned, giving a small shrug, "I don't know what you had planned, but feel free to still do that." She nodded, "So...in short...everyone do exactly what you were going to do _anyway_...only Quinn and I I won't be there until like...five? Ish?"

"Tell you what," Jess chuckled, "Quinn's military precision's really rubbed off on Santana, ey?"

"She is _considerably_ less..."

_"_Anal."

"_organised _than Quinn." Brittany finished with a wry smile, "But at least she calms her down or we'd have re-organised this wedding four times over by now."

Jess smiled, "They're so sweet. Even when Quinn _is _stressing out."

"I definitely think Friday." The blonde nodded, "Otherwise she'll spend all night quadruple-checking _everything _over and over again, and she'll be a fucking _nightmare_."

"Yeah. Friday it is."

-oOo-

"Hey, do you wanna come in for coffee?" Rachel shrugged, "Maybe a little..._chat?" _She raised her eyebrows pointedly, and Brittany rolled her eyes before nodding.

"Okay." She smiled, "One coffee, although you _definitely_ want to talk to me about the wedding or Jess, so either way I hope you know I'm doing this against my will."She chuckled, following them through the door and up the stairs. She settled at the breakfast bar, rubbing her hand along the top with a nostalgic smile as she looked around her old apartment. The room was largely unchanged, but her gaze shifted around searching for the tell-tale signs of it's new occupants, despite the years that had passed. More of Sam's photographs hung on the walls, pictures of the couple dotted every surface, along with various trinkets of their life together.

Her attention was pulled away as Rachel placed a mug of coffee down in front of her, whilst Sam pushed himself off the couch with a stretch, "Okay, so...I'm gonna do some, uh, editing." He nodded, pointing to the spare room, "Before bed, obviously." He nodded to the girls before taking his leave.

Brittany looked to the brunette as Rachel crossed to sit beside her, raising her eyebrows expectantly, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, "I just wanted to check how you're, you know, _doing."_

"...I'm okay." The blonde nodded, her eyebrows creased quizzically, "But you might have to be more specific if you want better answers?"

Rachel sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes, "I saw you talking to Jess tonight!" She explained exasperatedly, looking at her with hopeful eyes, "You looked like you were really getting along again?"

Brittany shook her head lethargically, taking a deep breath, "Rachel we're _not _getting back together. I know you all want us to but just because we can spend _one_ night without killing each other it doesn't mean anything is happening."

"I know!" The brunette nodded, "I didn't mean like _that_." She eyed Brittany's raised brow before adding, "I didn't _just _mean like that. You know, I just meant that you seemed to be getting along really well, and it was nice to see you both taking again, laughing, not being at each other's throats."

"Yeah." She shrugged, "I guess it was nice talking to her again. It doesn't feel weird and uncomfortable like it used to so...that's good."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "You don't _sound_ too good." She remarked, chewing on her lip thoughtfully for a moment before reaching over and placing her hand over the blonde's forearm. "Okay, just be honest with me...longstanding ex-roommate to longstanding ex-roommate, are you okay?" She gave her a concerned look, "Because I _know_ it's hard seeing Jess again I just...I didn't think you would struggle as much as you _have_ and, you know, I worry." She finished with a shrug.

The blond stared down at her friend's hand on her arm, before swallowing, "I didn't think it would be so hard either. But it's getting easier. Although I'm so excited for the wedding...I can't say I'm not excited for Quinn and Santana to go to Italy so I can go back to not having to see her, even if its only temporary."

Rachel sighed, nodding slowly, "I'm sorry if I'm out of line, and you don't _have_ to tell me but...you're my best friend and I have to ask," she averted her eyes for a second, her face ashen, before she continued, "why are you so determined to shut her out of your life?"

"Are we talking aside from that time she abandoned me to go touring America and then the world, and didn't come back for two years?" Brittany asked, her eyebrow raised incredulously.

"Brittany," Rachel shrugged, "I love you and...I am _so _on your side with this, but," she paused, considering her words carefully before swallowing, "you _told_ her to go."

The blonde sighed, moving her arm away to pick at the handle of her cup before nodding slowly. Rachel watched her warily, the anguish in the girl's voice causing a pang in her chest as Brittany replied, "I know."

"So, then...why all the bad blood?" She shrugged, "I'm sorry if I'm being dense but, I just don't get it?"

Brittany raised her eyes, looking around the kitchen as if searching for the words to explain, before taking a deep breath and licking her lips, "Every time I look at her, all I can think about is that I've spent the last two years without her. And I _did_ tell her to go but...I didn't think she'd _stay_." She admitted with a shrug, her cheeks pinking self-consciously, "I mean, I knew it was a _possibility_, but then she-" she sighed heavily, shaking her head, "never mind."

"What?" Rachel asked with a frown, leaning forward imploringly, "_What _did she do? Because honestly, _nobody _has managed to figure it out."

"I think she slept with other people." The blonde replied quietly, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly as she took a deep breath, nodding slowly.

_"Oh. _Okay. Wow." She frowned, "So...how do you know? Or, why do you think that?"

Brittany chewed on her silently, before admitting, "You left your Facebook logged in on the laptop once - I'm sorry, please don't get mad - and I didn't look at _anything _else, I just searched for her and...there were pictures on her page of some stuff."

"Oh." Rachel nodded, "I never saw her change her relationship status or anything though?"

"Maybe not but," she shrugged, "you don't need to change a status when there's pictures of you kissing." She turned to the girl, raising an eyebrow as Rachel's eyes widened in horror. "Yeah."

"Oh my God. I never saw those. I mean, I saw pictures of her with different people from her tour but...none like _that_." She shook her head adamantly, "Brittany, I swear, if I'd seen them I'd have told you."

The blonde nodded, waving a hand, "I know. Its fine."

"Why didn't _you _tell me?" She asked, her brow creased sadly.

Brittany shrugged, "You're _her _friends, too, all of you." She shook her head, "It wouldn't be fair to make you all think badly about her." She added with a melancholy sigh.

"Oh, Brittany." Rachel sighed, reaching over to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulder and give her a tight squeeze, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She gave a small smile and sniffed loudly, blinking away the stinging behind her eyes, "We never...made any promises." She shrugged, "She was..._perfectly_ entitled to see other people, and why wouldn't she? I was stupid to think she wouldn't."

The brunette held her tighter, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, "No! Don't say that!" She replied adamantly, "It wasn't stupid at all." She sighed, adding quietly, "You're not stupid, Brittany."

Brittany shook her head, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and dropping her head onto the girl's, "You know what? I knew she would move on. I expected it, even, and...I was _kind of_ okay with that. I just, I didn't think it would be so _soon_ afterwards." Rachel nodded, and the blonde shrugged, "And I thought I'd move on, too."

"I know. I know you did."

"I thought I _had _moved on." She added defeatedly, shaking her head, "And then she turned up and...I was so angry at her, and now...I have no idea how I feel."

Rachel winced sympathetically, "I understand."

"No, you don't." She replied with a humourless chuckle, "Which is fine. But no, you don't." She took a deep breath, "People say that heartbreak is emotional, not physical. So then why do I feel it in every _fibre_ of my being?" She shook her head slowly, "I look at her and my bones _ache_. And I hate it. I hate _her _for making me feel like that but...I don't."

"Do you still love her?"

Brittany shrugged, "I don't know." She frowned thoughtfully, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, swallowing hard.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, but Brittany shook her head.

"We could be friends, and I _don't_ hate her. But no, I don't think so."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, hopefully the next update won't be too far away and like I said, all feedback is always welcome!**


	8. Ice

**Hi folks! Sorry its been so long AGAIN, y bad, VERY long week! Next chpter is already ready to go, however, so it should be uploaded very soon!  
**

**Thank you for reading, please leave me lots of lovely feedback for this weekend, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey!" Santana grinned as she burst through the door, "We're here! Sorry!"

"With table numbers and _everything!_" Quinn added happily, abandoning her bags on the couch before crossing through to the open plan kitchen, where the girls were sat around the island with large glasses of water. "So how's it going? I'm sorry we're so late."

Brittany shrugged, "It's fine. Glad you got everything you needed. And glad you're back, as Rachel has taken it upon herself to take on the role of neo-nazi commander." She grinned tightly, adding through gritted teeth, "And I'm going to _kill_ her."

"Well I'm sorry if I thought we should have some _structure _to this day, as opposed to just doing whatever jobs we happened to walk past and abandoning whatever we were _currently _doing, _Brittany_." The brunette retaliated, one eyebrow quirked matter-of-factly as Jess rolled her eyes.

"We've vacuumed the _whole _house, including giving the chair cushions and rugs a battering outside to get the dust off." She nodded.

Rachel smiled, continuing, "Sam has gone to pick up all of the crates of beer in Jess' car. He has a loyalty card to buy in bulk from this place he uses when he has launch parties and fundraisers and stuff." She shrugged, shaking her head, "I don't know but it means we don't have to carry all the crates on _both _sides of the trip so...we let _him_ go."

"We'll have to unload them, though." Brittany added, "Then we need to clean all the bathrooms."

"Oh, and there's a couple of spots on the fence that could use a second coat." Jess mentioned, jerking her thumb in the direction of the garden, "Some bits of fence soaked up the paint better than others."

Quinn shrugged, "Awesome, thank you _so _much, you guys." She crossed to the other side of the island, wrapping her arms around the three girls and squeezing them together, Rachel and Jess' heads squashing together painfully as they groaned in protest. "So when Sam arrives we'll all help unload the car, then people can do whatever jobs they want."

"Ooh." Brittany craned her neck, stretching up in her stool and nodding towards the large front window, "Speak of the devil."

They turned to see the blonde boy pulling up on the driveway, cutting the engine quickly and stepping out of the car.

"Well, that was a short-lived break." Santana remarked as she removed her jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the stools before joining the group as they made their way to the wide front door, whilst Sam opened the trunk.

"Hey." He greeted with a wide smile, "There should be enough of you for only a few trips each." He nodded to the stacks of alcohol, "The wine doesn't weigh that much, not as much as the bottles and crates of beer. And I got two kegs - I'll carry them. And the bags of ice to go in the freezer - there's a lot of them."

"Oh, Sam, you are amazing!" Quinn grinned, clapping her hands together and grabbing two of the wine carriers.

Santana nudged him with her elbow as she reached for one of the crates, offering him a wide smile, "Thank you. So how's the fro?"

The boy shook his head mock-seriously, "It's this wedding, man. You two are stressing me out!" He chuckled, before shrugging, "It's okay. Worst when I wash it but I'm back at the hospital on Tuesday so...I only have to wait two days for _hopefully_ good news."

"My fingers are crossed for you." She nodded, "Or they would be if I wasn't carrying this _fairly heavy _crate."

"Or if you weren't stood around doing nothing." Jess remarked as she returned to pick up her next load.

Brittany nodded, "Yeah. Sam has cancer, what's your excuse Santana?"

She shook her head at the boy before following after me into the house, "I was contemplating who to _uninvite _to save on the cost per head! You two are the first to go."

Jess sniggered, pushing through the door into the garage and stacking the crate she was carrying on top of the steadily growing pile. Santana followed suit, frowning as Rachel and Quinn stared at her with wide eyes, the smaller girl jerking her head with an odd grimace. She gave them a confused frown as they all headed back to the car, Brittany stopping and hanging back to open doors for Sam as they passed.

"What's the matter?" Santana hissed to the girls, but Rachel shook her head firmly until Jess grabbed another of the wine carriers and moved into the house once more.

"Okay, so after talking to Brittany last night, I've decided to _not _go ahead with the plan." Rachel informed them in a hushed tone, shifting a crate onto the edge of the boot.

Santana and Quinn stared back at her, eyes wide.

"Why? Because _now _it's a bad idea?" The blonde chuckled, lifting out another of the boxes.

"How come, anyway?" Santana shrugged, "What did you talk about?"

The smaller girl opened her mouth to reply, but soon closed it with a shrug, shaking her head and glancing over her shoulder, "Nothing, I just...I think maybe we should stop trying to...force them together."

"What?" Quinn gasped, but the arrival of the taller blonde halted their conversation. She gave the girl a wide smile as she picked up the crate, hurrying to deposit it in the garage, Santana and Rachel following soon after. Sighing, she turned to the girls, her eyes wide and brows creased sadly, "No, we cant give up! They'll never be happy without each other, you know that!" She urged, "Come on, don't give up, Santana's nowhere _near_ as enthusiastic about this as you are!"

Santana frowned, "Why the sudden change of heart? Does Brittany _really_ not love her anymore?"

Rachel gave a small chuckle at Quinn, but shook her head, "She didn't say anything like that, I just think...that if they _are _going to get back together, it has to be on their own terms, you know? Maybe we shouldn't meddle?"

"Of course we should meddle!" The blonde replied exasperatedly,"Have you _met _our friend group? It's what we _do! _We get far too involved in each other's lives, lie and sneak around behind each other's backs to achieve the same end goal only much, much quicker. Why don't you want to be part of the group?" She turned to Santana with a sigh, "Why doesn't she want to be part of the group?"

The brunette snorted, shaking her head slowly and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's back, "She doesn't realise how awesome the group is. It's okay, she'll get jealous and come back. We don't need her in the group."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they moved out into the hallway once more, each stopping to hold a door open for Sam as he heaved another keg through to the garage, "You know what I mean. I just think we could be doing them more harm than good."

Quinn sighed as they grabbed the last of the crates, and Rachel heaved one of the ice bags into her arms, whilst Santana chewed on her lip before nodding. "You're probably right. Plus if they ever caught us doing something stupid they'd just turn all of their anger at each _other _toward _us_." She shrugged, an action made difficult by the crate in her hands, "And they can't be mad at me or Quinn because it's _our_ wedding...so Rachel would just have to take the fall, and there's nowhere her tiny frame wouldn't buckle under the pressure of so much rage."

The smaller girl listened, her eyes wide and eyebrows twisted quizzically before she gave a slow nod, turning back to Quinn and shrugging brightly, "Exactly!"

"What are you lot talking about?" Jess asked as she stepped up to the group with an intrigued frown, "That's all of it. Do you wanna pass one of those bags of ice?" She nodded to the stack of large, clear bags.

"Is that everything?" Brittany asked as she stepped out onto the driveway, and Rachel nodded.

"Just the ice, which is heavier than you'd imagine." She replied as she rested the bag on the edge of the trunk, leaning it against her hips before reaching out for another sack of ice.

Her own began to slip as she leaned forwards, toppling sideways and out of her control. Santana made a grab for it, her hands swiping the sides but gaining no purchase on the sloppy plastic as the bag crashed to the ground. The English girl screamed as the frozen sack landed heavily on her foot, trapping it momentarily before toppling sideways and bursting open on the cobbled driveway.

The girls winced, shielding their faces as the water began pouring out at odd angles and creating a large, melting puddle on the floor, as Jess stumbled backwards on to the grass, groaning loudly.

"Oh my fucking God, my foot." She grabbed her ankle, slowly easing off her hi-top and gasping as she saw her green patterned sock turning brown around her toes. "Oh my _shit_!"

Santana turned, wide-eyed, to her best friend, mouthing _'Are you fucking crazy?' _As Rachel shook her head, Brittany fell to her knees beside the girl, grimacing sympathetically.

"Do you think you can get your sock off?" She asked gently, but Jess merely whimpered.

"Jess, I am _so _sorry! Are you okay?" Rachel asked, leaning over her friend and wincing apologetically.

The taller blonde began gently easing Jess' sock down her ankle as Sam appeared from the house.

"Hey, I heard a nois- what the fuck?" His eyes widened as he took in the punctured sack, Jess sprawled on the floor moaning in agony and Brittany attempting to take her sock off gently, Santana still holding a crate in her hands as she slowly drifted back towards the trunk, awkwardly depositing the box before moving back to the group self-consciously.

Brittany finally released Jess' foot from her sock, ignoring the girl's loud winces, and the group gasped. The girl's first two toes were curled up, the nail cut halfway as a large purple bruise began making it's way across the top of her foot, blood clotting at the edges of her nails.

"Oh my fucking God, look at your foot!" Santana erupted, her eyes wide with horror as Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Oh. Jess, I am so sorry!"

Sam grimaced, "Should I get some ice?"

"I think we've done enough of that!" Jess screamed.

"And what's ice gonna do?" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Look at her toes!"

"Somebody _please," _Jess growled, before pain got the better of her and she suddenly roared, "take me...to a _fucking hospital!"_

Quinn nodded, turning to her brother, "Sam, get her to the hospital."

The boy gave an uncertain grimace, pulling the keys from his jeans pocket and glancing to them warily, "I don't really wanna spend any more time in hospital than I have to."

"Well," Brittany replied sarcastically, "at least it's not an emergency."

"Rachel, you take her." Santana ordered, "This is your fault. You should take her."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, "But _I_ won't be able to help her around." She defended, "I'm tiny! You say it _all the time!"_

_"Please." _Jess urged, and the blonde sighed impatiently.

"Oh, for fuck's-" Brittany pushed herself to her feet, snatching the car keys from Sam's hand before bending down, one arm around the girl's back and one under her legs before scooping her easily off the floor. "Someone open the fucking door!"

Quinn ran a cross to tug the door open, assisting the girl in easing Jess onto the back seat before stepping back and shutting the door as Brittany climbed into the front seat, rolling the window down.

"I'll call you with any news." She called, the tires screeching as she reversed out of the driveway, the tires crunching over the discarded sack, and took off down the street.

The group watched them go in a stunned silence, until Quinn turned slowly on her heel, her pleasant gaze morphing into an angry glare as she took a steady step towards Rachel, "I swear to _God, _if my bridesmaid loses that foot, I am ripping your leg off to replace it."

"Well, _now _who's a hypochondriac?" Rachel sighed disapprovingly.

Santana chuckled, but shook her head slowly, "I can't believe you, Rachel. I thought you _weren't_ going to do it?"

"I didn't do it!" She defended, "I _swear _it was an accident!"

"Do what?" Sam frowned, his eyes wide as he glanced between the girls, "What? Did you guys do this?"

The blonde shook her head, "No. It's debatable whether _Rachel _did, but no."

"It was an accident!" She replied, her arms waving exasperatedly, "When I said we should try injuring her I meant not _really _injuring her! Just making her _think_ she had to go to the hospital! I didn't mean to _actually hospitalise _our best friend!"

Sam spluttered as he stared at the girl, "W-what are you _talking_ about?" He glanced to Santana and Quinn, "You guys were going to _injure _Jess?"

"No!" Santana shot back, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the last crate once more, "It was a stupid idea that Rachel had, and we _all," _she turned to look at Quinn pointedly, "decided _not_ to do it! _Including_ Rachel!" She shrugged, "Not to mention, buddy," she tilted her head in Sam's direction, "we were _all _there for the Great Puck-and-Lily Name-Screaming Fiasco."

Rachel giggled, "That was horrible."

"I think," Quinn nodded, "that it was _actually _the most painfully cringe-worthy moment of my entire life. It made my skin hurt."

"Exactly." Santana shrugged, "So let's ease up. It was an accident."

Quinn took a deep breath, shaking her head and exhaling slowly, "You're right. Anyway, we should probably finish..." She gestured to the house, "all of this."

"And that." Sam added, nodding to the pool of spilled ice and water

-oOo-

"Are you okay?" Brittany sighed from the chair beside her as they sat in the small waiting area, hidden from the corridor by a thin screen.

The girl shrugged, staring at her swollen foot, "Yeah, I guess. Painkillers are setting in." She nodded.

"Jesus. You're really going through the mill right now, huh?" The blonde chuckled.

"I know." Jess nodded, smiling wryly, "I've right been in the wars."

Brittany grinned, "That was the most Yorkshire thing I've ever heard you say."

"Brits on my tour." She shrugged, "I've picked up some old mannerisms again, I think." She grimaced self-consciously, "Although I feel weird again being around you lot. You're so American."

"What do you mean again?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, her smile never fading as she settled in her chair, dropping her head back to gaze up at the fluorescent strips of light.

Jess shrugged, "It's like when I first got here all over again. I've got my accent back and all I hear these days is," she put on a comically dramatic fake accent, "'Oh my _God,_ you're British? That is _so..._ca-_yoot!' _Gets old fast."

Brittany giggled at the girl's impression, lifting her head to look at the girl, "Did I ever say that?"

"Nope." The brunette grinned, "That's how I knew I liked you. You didn't piss me off in the first three seconds."

"Well, that's charming." She remarked with a snort. "I remember telling you your accent was cute, though."

Jess shrugged, "Yeah, once we were dating properly. And I didn't mind then 'cause it was an _actual _compliment, not a weirdly over-friendly stranger."

"Miss Welford?" A voice caught their attention as a tall man stepped around the edge of the screen, "Hi, I'm Doctor Helem." He nodded to them both in turn, "We're ready to x-ray your foot now." He turned to Brittany with a charming smile, "And don't worry, I've managed to snag the closest room."

The blonde smiled politely before pushing off her chair and moving to stand beside Jess, helping her up off the chair and ducking under her arm to take the girl's weight, "Come on. Easy."

Doctor Helem hovered awkwardly, but as the girls fell into step with each other, he gave a quick nod before turning and leading the way to the x-ray room, where Brittany gently deposited the girl into the allocated chair.

"Okay, this should be fairly quick and...as painless as _possible_." The doctor warned, before turning to Brittany, "Sorry, would you mind stepping back, behind the glass? Radiation, you know."

The blonde nodded, following his instruction obediently, giving the girl a reassuring smile as she turned away, before the doctor adjusted the positioning of her foot before moving away to the machine in here corner.

"So, just try to keep as still as possible...and...oh." The doctor frowned, and Jess swallowed.

"What? What's the matter?"

He stepped forward, reaching up to the machine that hovered above her, "I'm sorry, there seems to be something wrong with...the machine..." he frowned thoughtfully, before shaking his head, "Ah, it's just the bulb. Sorry, I'll just be one moment. Need to go to the store cupboard for a replacement."

Jess nodded, smiling tightly and watching him go, "Is it just me that's very _un-reassured _by the fact that no one even checked the machine?"

"It'll be okay. Maybe it's a good thing?" Brittany shrugged, stepping out room behind the screen, "They don't have to do them very often. That's _good _news."

"Mm." Her mouth twisted thoughtfully as she nodded, "Yeah."

The doctor reappeared at the door, holding a box aloft, "Got it, I'm sorry about all this." He removed the bulb from its box and stepped up to the machine again, "Okay, just need to change it..." Frowning thoughtfully, he popped open the side, "Um..."

"Is there a problem?" Brittany asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I'm just going to get one of the nurses, Layla usually deals with this sort of thing. I'll be right back."

He removed himself from the room once more, and Jess rolled her eyes, "Getting more reassuring by the minute."

"Hi." A middle-aged woman joined the doctor as they returned, but quickly shook her head, "No, I've never changed the bulb before. I'll get Doctor Roberts, he's just next door."

Jess sighed as the woman left, returning quickly with another doctor in tow. This man fiddled with the machine for a few minutes, as the blonde began tapping her foot impatiently, but he also shrugged. "Um, maybe Nurse Frances can help; she's just down the hall."

"I'll get her." Doctor Helem nodded, before turning and leaving once more.

"I'm so sorry, darling." The nurse tutted, "What a farce, huh?"

Jess nodded non-committally, glancing to the blonde, who grimaced comically, rolling her eyes as the doctor pushed his way back into the room, shaking his head, another nurse following behind. The staff grouped around the machine, discussing it quietly with puzzled frowns, and Jess chuckled.

"Hey, how many doctors does it take to change a light bulb?" She grinned, but her joke was met with stony silence as the group turned to look at her, the only noise in the room coming from the blonde, who giggled quietly before covering her mouth with her hand, attempting to stifle her sniggering.

"Okay, we've got it!" Doctor Helem finally clapped his hands, "Sorry about that, Miss Welford. Thanks guys." He nodded to the rest of the staff as they left the room, offering polite smiles as they went, "Okay. So just keep as still as you can." He gave her a reassuring smile, and Brittany moved behind the glass once more, the x-ray finally taking place swiftly.

-o-

"Miss Welford." The doctor re-joined them in the small waiting area, "I have your results."

"Okay." She nodded warily.

"So, your toe _is _broken, but it's nothing serious, thankfully." He smiled, "Mostly just some bruising, which is where most of the pain is probably coming from, but with a little rest and some time off your feet, you should be fine. I'll prescribe you some painkillers, but it should heal all by itself."

"How long will it take?" Brittany asked worriedly, "We have a wedding in six days."

The doctor titled his head from side to side, grimacing thoughtfully, "Ummm...yeah." He nodded, "It'll be painful for the first few days, certainly, but you should be okay by then. Try not to wear shoes, where possible. And when you _do _have to, wear them loose."

Jess smiled, relief flooding through her, "Okay. That's fantastic - I can do that. Thank you." She grinned, looking to Brittany, who smiled, nodding excitedly.

"Told you. Good news."

-oOo-

"Well I'm glad you're okay, and _again_, I'm sorry." Rachel nodded guiltily as she slid a drink across to the girl, whilst Puck began handing out the rest.

"It's fine." Jess shrugged, "The painkillers are working so job's a good'un."

Brittany chuckled, shaking her head slowly, "Those doctors were a fucking joke though."

"Although they couldn't appreciate a good one." The girl remarked wryly, and Brittany giggled again as Santana returned.

"Okay. Our requests are entered!" She grinned as she sat down, taking a sip of her beer.

"What are you singing?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

The brunette shook her head, smirking knowingly, "You'll have to find out."

"Awh," Jess tutted fondly as she looked to the mohawked boy, "I'm so glad you could come, Puck."

The boy grinned as he sat down and took a swig of his beer, "Well, we can _all_ thank the amazing mother of my child for that. For giving me a night off."

"Ugh, when do _I _get to meet her?" Jess pouted, "The baby, not Summer, I mean."

Santana shrugged, "Probably the wedding?"

Puck nodded, adding, "Unless you wanna babysit?" He snorted.

"Ooh." Quinn suddenly piped up, nodding to where the DJ was hovering by his mic, "Heads up."

He glanced over to them before announcing, "Well, okay, folks, next up we have...Santana, Quinn, Brittany _and_ Rachel!" He looked over to them with a small smile, "So whenever you're ready, girls, take it away!"

Jess frowned as they began standing up and sliding out of the booth, "Hey, wait, what about me?" She turned to Santana, her eyes wide, "Why didn't you put me down, too?"

Quinn grinned, pausing to turn back and lean over the table, raising an eyebrow at the girl, "Because you're not in in this one!"

The brunette turned to the boys with a puzzled grin, but Sam merely shrugged, "Hey, I know as much as you do. Probably less, actually."

Santana took a seat on the piano stool, playing a few notes absent-mindedly as the other three shifted their microphones about until they were gathered round the piano. She raised her eyebrows, and the girls nodded, before taking a deep breath and blowing it out in a long stream. Frowning thoughtfully, she ran over the notes in her head a few times, having only learnt to play the song in the last few days, before nodding, and beginning to play an upbeat, bluesy tune.

"Looking round for a different high in the land of the living." Rachel began with a wry smile, "Trying to free the bird inside this cage. I got news today that you're gonna go see the Great Wall of China. I guess I'll see all the pictures on your page." She raised her eyes to Jess, whose nose crinkled as she giggled.

Brittany grinned at the girl in the booth, before continuing where Rachel left off, "No, I can't tell the reason, from the riddle and the rhyme. I can't see the feelings on your mind. You know it feels like we're _only_ living under the same sky, when the clock strikes eleven fifty nine."

"Do you hear me calling Ariel?" The four girls sang the chorus together as Santana's fingers hammered the keys, "Am I a fool to think I know you well? Do we see the same stars Ariel? 'Cause sometimes baby those green eyes just don't tell."

There was a lull as Santana's playing took over, before she leaned forward into her own microphone, "I've been crying on the pillow where you lie." She began, sending Jess a cheeky wink and making the girl chuckle, "For the past, for the future, and everything in between. Oh, does it hurt more to lose you or hurt more to love you, baby?" The glanced dramatically to the brunette, "Or does it hurt more to look at you on my screen?"

Jess chuckled, shaking her head disbelievingly as the girls sang the chorus together again, their voices mingling and harmonising perfectly, until Quinn look over.

"Are you gonna leave me lonely? Talking to myself again. Looking out on New York City. Do you hear me calling Ariel? Am I a fool to think I know you well? Do we see the same stars Ariel? 'Cause sometimes baby those green eyes just don't tell. Oh, no, no, no."

"Do you hear me calling Ariel? They sang again, as Santana's playing increased enthusiastically, "Am I a fool to think I know you well? Do we see the same stars Ariel? 'Cause sometimes baby those green eyes they just don't tell. No, they just don't tell. Ooh."

The brunette finished the song with a flourish, her fingers tinkling at the end of the piano before the crowd applauded, Jess and Sam whooping loudly as the girl covered her face, grinning with delight as the rest of the group made their way off the stage and back to their booth.

"Awh, you guys!" She groaned happily, "You're such nerds."

"Well, we missed you!" Quinn shrugged, wrapping an arm around the girl and squeezing tightly, before sitting down once more.

"And we're glad you're home." Santana added as she sat down, sending the tall blonde a knowing glance. Brittany's eyebrows twitched as she smiled back, but remained silent.

"Thank you." She nodded, before clapping her hands together, "Okay, _I_ want to celebrate that I am home, even if I've already been here for a week." She grinned, looking around the table, "Who wants to get shots?"

Rachel chuckled, shaking her head incredulously, "I swear you say that word more than _any _other."

"Shots, shots, shots!" Jess chanted, slapping a few notes into the middle of the table, adding cheerily, "Someone go get them, I have to stay off my foot!"

"Wonder how long before _that _excuse gets old." Brittany remarked, one eyebrow raised.

Santana snorted, "We're already past it."

The smallest girl sighed, retrieving the money from the table and standing up, "Okay. Seeing as it's my fault you _have _to stay off the foot, I will get more drinks." She tilted her head questioningly, "Same again?" The group nodded and she turned to leave, before adding, "Oh, and I'm going to go see the DJ, too."

Sam raised his eyebrows, but the girl merely gave him a sly shrug before slinking away across the bar.

"I can't believe Rachel's going to be in _Wicked._" Jess shook her head slowly as she watched the small girl as she reached the bar, "It's fucking amazing."

"I know," Puck nodded, "Sam texted me after you all had dinner. Good news, huh?"

"She's going to be the shortest Elphaba _ever_, isn't she?" Brittany chuckled, "But the best one."

Santana nodded, "I hope the audiences don't mistake her for one of the munchkins." Before her eyes widened suddenly, "Ooh, that was a good one. Can we have this conversation again when she gets back?"

Quinn grinned, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, "You're ridiculous. But I'm happy for her, plus I can't _wait _to see it."

"I know." Brittany nodded, "I love Wicked."

"Who _doesn't _love Wicked?" Jess chuckled, but Sam shrugged.

"I have no opinion."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Sam, you're like the _only_ person who doesn't like Wicked." She nudged him gently, "Don't kill the enthusiasm." The boy chuckled as Rachel returned with the drinks, before making her excuses once more and heading over to the DJ.

"Does anyone know what she's singing?" Santana asked with a small frown as she passed out the small glasses, but Sam shrugged.

"No idea, she wouldn't tell me."

"I know." Brittany piped up.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "So? What's she singing?"

The blonde turned to look at her, eyes narrowed incredulously, "If she wouldn't tell Sam, why would I tell you _in_ _front_ of Sam?"

"Alright." She shrugged, sitting back petulantly, "I'll just wait then."

"Patience is a virtue." Quinn grinned in her ear as she squeezed her leg under the table. Santana glared playfully, but allowed the blonde to take her hand with a smile, holding it tightly between both of her own.

"Hey!" Rachel returned with a grin as she sat down opposite, panting slight, "Jeez, I need to sit down after that hike."

Santana smirked, "Hey, Rachel, I hope audiences don't mistake you for a munchkin instead of Elphaba."

The smaller girl rolled her eyes, but gave a snort of laughter, nodding slowly, "Good one, San. How long have you been brewing that one?"

"About five minutes." She grinned contentedly, "Thanks for laughing."

Rachel chuckled incredulously, before raising her eyebrows at the group, "So, what were we talking about?"

"Your run in Wicked and Santana's terrible sense of humour." Brittany replied seriously, before adding thoughtfully, "Also, did you get everything done after we left yesterday?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, thanks. I mean, someone has to go pick up another crate at some point."

"Bagsy _not _me." Jess snorted.

"But otherwise we're all good."

Santana tutted, "It's a shame we haven't had time to do anything _inside _the house, though."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, it would have been nice to have redecorated and stuff." She tutted, her head tilted.

Quinn nodded, "The master bedroom hasn't been _lived in_ for years." She explained, "So it's just a little...outdated. It would have been nice to spruce it up before the wedding."

"We can do it with the rest, I suppose." Santana shrugged, turning to the rest of the group, "We're planning on redecorating room by room, starting when we get back from honeymoon. We'll just have to start with the bedroom."

"Oh, after the _honeymoon!_" Rachel squealed excitedly, "It's all so close now! Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday!" She counted aloud on her fingers, "Only six days!"

Santana frowned, "_Today _is Monday. Jesus Christ, you're lucky you can sing." She rolled her eyes, "So _five _days."

"Are you excited?" Brittany asked with a wide grin. The brunette nodded, but Quinn was more hesitant as she tilted her head unsurely, before nodding.

"What?" Santana asked, her eyes wide with panic, "You should be excited, why aren't you excited?"

Quinn sighed, shaking her head, "I _am _excited! I'm just also..._really _worrying about everything that could go wrong." She admitted with a groan, "Like what if the flowers aren't right or someone's dress doesn't fit or Luke spills ice cream down his suit or there aren't enough drinks and just..._so _much could go wrong."

"But it _won't!_" Jess insisted, "You've got all of us, so we'll make sure of it. Rachel can order people around, I'll hobble about making sure everything goes where it's supposed to go and Brittany will keep everyone in high spirits, reassuring guests and also slightly intimidating the unruly ones." She nodded, "It'll be fine."

"Actually," Brittany grimaced awkwardly, taking a large swig of her beer, "I'm going to be busy."

Quinn raised a quizzical eyebrow, "You're _busy?"_

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to spend all day interrupting people by screaming 'I chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?' It's gonna be great."

Santana snorted, nodding to the girl, "Okay, just don't do it to my dad 'cause he has heart trouble."

"That's the _last _thing we need." Jess chuckled, "Brittany killing the father of the bride with an overplayed noughties anthem."

Puck scoffed from the opposite side of the table, shaking his head disapprovingly, "Pfft. _Overplayed_."

Their flippant conversation was interrupted by the DJ's voice once more as Rachel was called up to the stage again, and she pushed herself up, reaching over to place a kiss on the top of Sam's head before making her way to the stage.

"So what's she singing?" Santana whispered to Brittany, whose head whipped round to hiss back.

_"Shut up!"_

The gentle guitar riff intro began, and the bar fell quiet as Rachel took a deep breath, "Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse. I'm stuck on a boy, who fills me with joy. I knew I was wrong, to jump straight on into this picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me."

Santana snuck a glance to Sam, and found the boy grinning bashfully.

"And he doesn't know just how far I would go, just to kiss him. He doesn't know how I pine." Rachel shook her head, the slow tempo relaxing the atmosphere in the bar and making the group smile contentedly. "So I make whirlpools, and watch him sparkle. And we'll make love, make magic."

Jess turned to look at Brittany with a smile, before looking over her shoulder to Sam, who sat with his elbow on the table, chin resting on his palm as he watched the girl on stage with sad eyes. "And haven't you heard? I've fallen head first." Rachel's gaze shifted to the boy with a small smile, "And he loves me so, we're two in a row. Just look in his eyes, they're blue as the skies. A picture so pretty, but he is so pretty, to me.

"So I make whirlpools, and watch him sparkle. And we'll make love, make magic." She shook her head slowly, "But I couldn't tell you. Just how, love, it takes you. 'Cause words don't make, what I make...with him."

Sam sighed quietly, his eyes trained on the girl on stage as Rachel lifted her gaze to his with a small smile, "Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I knew I was wrong, to jump straight on into this picture so pretty. But he is so pretty, to me."

She made her way off the stage quickly, making her way back to the table and sitting down beside Sam, who reached over to squeeze her hand tenderly. Giving him a wide smile, she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes falling shut for a second as she took a deep breath through her neon, before straightening once again.

"That was awesome." He smiled, "Thank you."

Rachel glanced around at their friends, who had all turned to their own conversations, before replying in a low voice, "Well, I wanted you to know that even if you lost every hair on your body, you're still beautiful. And funny, and smart, and talented, and generous and kind and a million other things that could never be taken from you by some silly disease."

He nodded slowly, averting his eyes as he took a deep breath, "I'm glad you think that."

"I know it. Even if...everything else is falling apart," she shrugged, "_nothing_ will ever take that from you."

Sam smiled, tapping her hand before turning back to the group, "So are we to _finally_ going to do these shots?" He clapped his hands together, and Jess grinned.

"God, yes! Mine's been _staring_ at me! Let's get on this!" She lifted her own as the rest of the group followed suit, holding their glasses out as Rachel took a deep breath before toasting,

"Okay...to relationships, to weddings, to people being allowed out of the house," she nodded to Puck, "but mostly, just...to carrying each other...through the hard times."

They nodded, clicking their glasses together before throwing back their drinks, wincing and grimacing as the alcohol burned their throats, shaking off the bitter effects.

"Right, I need the loo." Jess slapped her palms on the table, but Brittany snorted.

"Thought you had to stay off the foot?" She replied cheekily, "Shouldn't we be getting you a potty?"

Santana chuckled, "Or a catheter?"

"I'm sure it would look _lovely_ with your dress." The blonde nodded, but Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone, guys!" She grinned, "She's had a rough couple of days."

Jess nodded to the pair pointedly, "Yes, thank you, _Quinn. _Nice to know _somebody _cares." She pushed herself up, limping slightly. Glancing around the group, she cleared her throat quietly before adding, "Uh, Sam? Could you just, help me?" She waved to her foot vaguely, and the boy frowned, but nodded.

Santana snorted, "Jess, I know he lost a man-part and everything, but you _do know _that he's not actually allowed in the ladies' room?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Real sympathetic, San." He glared playfully, before adding, "I can still help her to the _door._"

He nodded, wrapping the girl's arm around his neck and leading her over to the bathrooms, where we waited patiently in the small space between the doors.

"Okay, I'll go request." Quinn nodded to the group as she stood quickly, "While he's gone."

Rachel shook her head slowly, "She never loses her touch does she?" She chuckled, staring at the door to the bathrooms as it closed behind the pair, "Always so adept at sneaking around."

Brittany snorted fondly, "It's a natural talent with Jess."

Quinn made her way over to the DJ, hurrying back with only moments to spare before Sam and Jess reappeared. The DJ made his next announcement, calling for the group, and Sam frowned as Santana stepped up to the pair, removing the girl's arm from around his neck and leading her over to the stage. Quinn grinned knowingly as she passed him, whilst Puck clapped him on the back. Rachel was a he the last to follow, and she raised up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, before stepping back and nodding to the table, "Go sit down."

He watched them go with confusion, but obediently moved back to the empty table and sat down, glancing around the bar self-consciously before taking a sip of his drink, hunching his shoulders slightly as he sunk down in the seat.

Santana sat at the piano stool once again as Puck picked up a guitar, and the other girls set up a line of microphones. Quinn grinned to her brother, before giving the DJ a nod and turning to Santana. The brunette smiled, raising her eyebrows at the others before beginning to play. The melody was slow and simple, a song Sam vaguely recognised as Rachel stepped up to her microphone.

"Well, I woke up to the sound of sirens. The cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight. And I found you with a bottle of wine, your head in there curtains and heart like the Fourth of July."

The girl's voice faded out as Quinn's took over, "You swore and said 'we are not, we are not shining stars.' This I know, I never said we are. Though I've never been through hell like that, I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back." Santana's notes rang out as the lined took a deep breath, "If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone."

"Carry on." Rachel finished.

"May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground."

"Carry on." She gave the blonde boy a small nod, "Carry on, carry on."

The drum beat began, and Puck's strumming joined Santana's delicate notes as. Brittany grinned, stepping up to her own microphone, "So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night, at a bar off 75. And we talked and talked about how our parents will die, all our neighbours and wives."

"But I like to think," Santana continued from the piano, "I can cheat it all. To make up for the times I've been cheated on. And it's nice to know, when I was left for dead." She lifted her eyes to meet Sam's gaze, "I was found and now I don't roam these streets, I am not the ghost you are to me."

"If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone." Puck sang, the rest of the group echoing Rachel's earlier lines.

"Carry on."

"May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground."

"Carry on."

Jess took a deep breath as she began her lines, "Oh, my head is on fire, but my legs are fine." She winked to the boy, "After all, they are mine."

"Lay your clothes down on the floor," Rachel continued, "Close the door, hold the phone. Show me how,

"no one's ever gonna stop us now." Jess finished as Puck took over on the guitar, his fingers moving quickly on the neck, his face screwed in a grimace of concentration before the group sang together,

"'Cause here we are. We are shining stars. We are invincible. We are who we are." Sam grinned as he watched, sniffing loudly as he blinked away the stinging around the rims of his eyes, "On our darkest day. When we're miles away. Sun will come, we will find our way home."

"If you're lost and alone, or you're sinking like a stone." Quinn sang as the music suddenly quietened, "Carry on."

"May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground." Rachel continued, "Carry on."

"Oh, oh. Oh, oh ooh oh. Oh." The group sang, harmonising as the music faded away, "No one's ever gonna stop us now."

Their voices trailed off until only the piano remained, Santana's fingers playing the theme continually as Puck beat out the rhythm on the base of his guitar, until the music fell away into silence.

Sam stood up immediately, clapping and whooping as the rest of the crowd applauded, and e group made their way off stage. He rushed towards them, throwing his arms around whoever he could reach and squeezing tightly as the girls clasped him to them, puck throwing his arms around the whole group, ruffling the blonde boy's hair gently.

"Hey, man." He said seriously as Sam raised his head from the huddle, his hand clasped around the back of the boy's neck as he pressed his forehead to Sam's, "We got you."

* * *

**Songs in this chapter are:**

**Diane Birch - Ariel**  
**Kate Walsh - Your Song**  
**Fun. - Carry On**

**And you should all go listen to all of them, because they are amazing songs, especially if you liked the songs in TDG.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Crimson Pulse

**Hi Pumpkins! Managed to upload a little sooner this time, mostly down to my shocking hangover haha one man's trash etc etc**

**So hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave me lots of birthday feedback! (Hint hint. It's almost my birthday.)**

**Carry on!**

* * *

"Hi, Brittany, it's Jess." The girl began, attempting to keep the nervous tremor from her voice.

The blonde frowned, "I know? You're in my phone."

"Oh!" Her eyebrows raised, before she quickly tried to cover her surprise, "I mean, oh, of course."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Brittany prompted her, "So...hi?"

"Hi! Sorry." She grimaced at her own awkwardness as she sat cross-legged on her kitchen counter, "Sorry to call so early, but I was thinking today."

"Always dangerous." The blonde gave an awkward chuckle.

Jess rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Good one. So how about we kick it up a notch, with the whole...making it up to Quinn and Santana?"

"Well, that depends what you have in mind?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she shifted, laying outstretched on her couch.

"I was thinking about how Quinn and Santana were talking last night, about redecorating?" She began.

Brittany gave a slow nod, "Oh..._kay_."

"Well...what if we take a quick trip to Home Depot, get some paint and stuff and you know...spruce it up a little?"

"That would be...awesome." The blonde chuckled, "But...what about colours? And would we even have time? Plus, what about Quinn and Santana, won't they be at the house?"

Jess laughed at the girl's numerous questions, shaking her head slowly, "I think colour-wise, we could just do something similar to what they have now? Just neutral tones, that way they can paint over pretty easily when they know exactly what they want, but in the mean time it would look a hell of a lot nicer, at least for their wedding."

"No one wants to look at a crusty ceiling on their wedding night." Brittany sniggered, and the brunette chortled.

"Exactly. Time-wise, I think we could manage. As long as we just gave it all a once-over then we could easily get it done in a day." She shrugged, "And Quinn and Santana aren't gonna be at the house today - they're having a lie-in after last night then Quinn's showing San the cake. The gardeners are back to make it nice and neat, but they're not going over until tomorrow when they're meeting the florist."

Brittany nodded slowly, impressed, "Well, that all _does _sound perfect. But there's just one problem."

Jess' smug celebrations stilled as she frowned, "What's that?"

"We don't have keys to get _in _the house."

There was a moment of silence as the brunette gave a wry chuckle, before she replied, _"Don't_ we?"

-oOo-

"Well, it has to be said," Brittany nodded as they entered the large warehouse store, "you constantly amaze me."

Jess grinned as she pulled a trolley from the line, turning to the blonde with a wink, "That's what I aim for."

The blonde chuckled, pointing down the long main aisle, "Okay, I think paint and supplies are down there."

"Did you make a list in the car like I told you to?"

"...no?" She replied hesitantly, and Jess rolled her eyes.

"Why do you _never _make lists even though _every time _you always admit later that you should have made a list?" She asked knowingly, but Brittany frowned petulantly.

"Stop saying list! And there was no paper!" She shrugged, "What was I supposed to do?"

Jess turned to look at her incredulously, "There's napkins in the glove box."

"No pen."

"Door pocket."

"Alright, _fine, _I should have made a list!" The blonde relented, "I'll make one on my phone. We will need...paint, brushes, rollers."

"Masking tape." Jess added, "and dust sheets."

Brittany nodded before tapping at her screen, adding them to the list, "Ooh, white spirit. For cleaning the brushes and everything!"

"Good one." The brunette nodded as they turned into the paint aisle, "Okay, so...what colour?"

They stopped in front of the high shelves that stretched along uniformly, both looking a little intimidated by the hundreds of cans that were lined up in front of them.

"Erm..." Brittany frowned, "Well, these are greens. So let's find the pinks and reds, yeah?"

Jess nodded as they moved down the aisle, her gaze skimming the labels as they went, and she chuckled, "They give them such stupid names, don't they? 'Lemon Frost'." She shook her head incredulously.

"Don't forget 'Visible Envy'." Brittany nodded to another can, and Jess snorted.

"What the fuck even _is _that?" They continued walking as the girl pointed to another label, "'Afternoon Coral'. Ooh, I love a good corally afternoon, don't you?" She chuckled, but Brittany suddenly gasped.

"Okay, no!" She moved to cover a row of paints as she looked to the girl levelly, "Are you ready for the paint name to end _all _paint names?"

Jess grinned, turning to give the blonde her full attention as she nodded, "Go on. Hit me with it."

Brittany laughed loudly, "You definitely _don't _want to be hit with it, but okay..." She took a step to the side, announcing proudly, "'Morning Glory!' And it's a lovely blue colour!"

"Hmm." The brunette nodded considerately, attempting to muffle her laughter as an employee purposefully strode past them, "I have to say, I'd imagine it more as a bulbous purple."

"Okay, that's disgusting!" Brittany giggled, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her down to the **Reds and Pinks **section. "So we want something kind of neutral, but with a bit of colour."

Jess nodded, frowning at the labels, "Maybe like a dusky pink?"

"How about Hay Bale?" Brittany pointed with her toes.

"Too brown." The brunette shook her head, "Crimson Pulse?"

The girl grimaced in disgust, "Sounds like a period euphemism."

"Okay..." Jess gave a small sigh, "They all look too bright, or too dark."

"Or way too pale." Brittany nodded her agreement, "Why don't we go look at the ones you get mixed?"

The brunette agreed, spinning the trolley round and pushing it in the opposite direction, leaning heavily on the handle, "Well we'd better choose one soon or there'll be no time to do it - it's almost eleven now."

"Okay, hang on." Brittany placed her hand around the girl' supper arm, steering her on a detour, "Let's go this way." She tugged her down another aisle, where she began grabbing brushes, trays and rollers and throwing them into the trolley. Jess winced as they clattered loudly against the metal base, but grinned as the blonde's throws became more and more exaggerated and comical. "Tape!" She announced loudly, her back turned to the trolley as she squatted slightly in preparation.

"And B. Pierce, the leading lady of the modern day Home Depot Olympics, steps up to the stand..." She began in a low voice, "She takes up her stance, just look at that control - she's a true pro." The blonde giggled, lifting her leg into the air and turning the pack of rolls over in her hand a few times. "She lines up her shot." Jess added in her commentator voice, leaning over to peer over the edge of the trolley, "Takes a deep breath to centre her nerves, and..." Brittany pulled back her arm, flicking the tape high into the air before it clattered into the bottom of the trolley. "She shoots! _She scores!"_

The girls began whooping and cheering loudly as Jess pushed the trolley forwards, spinning it around in front of her as the blonde grabbed her around the middle, hoisting her high into the air and bouncing up and down in celebration. Jess giggled, squealing loudly until the girl planted her gently back on the ground, wincing apologetically, "Sorry, I forgot about your foot! Is it okay?"

"It's fine." Jess chuckled, retrieving the trolley from where it had crashed into the shelves and glancing around self-consciously as she noticed an irate staff member glaring at them from the other end of the aisle, "We should probably hurry up though before they chuck us out and our whole plan goes down the shitter."

"Okay." Brittany nodded as she attempted to hide her laughter from the apron-ed employer, "Dust sheets." She placed them gently in the bottom this time, and Jess sniggered before pushing the trolley down to the bank of custom mixed paint sample cards.

"These are better, what about Roasted Red number one?" She plucked the card from its slot with a shrug, "It's fairly pale?"

The blonde hummed unsurely, "Over the whole room though, could be a bit dark?"

"Well, what about Raspberry Diva two?" She tilted her head, "Or one? It's just subtler, that's all."

"Yeah I like number one. I think we should get that one. Plus Raspberry Diva sounds like a cupcake flavour, and also Santana in a good mood."

Jess grinned as she nodded, "It's perfect!"

They picked out a few variations of their main colour for the ceiling and woodwork, but carrying their choices over to the desk, waiting patiently as they got the paint cans mixed up, before loading them into the trolley and bidding goodbye to the employees cheerily, making their way straight to the tills and joining the smallest queue.

"Okay." The brunette sighed, "So, luckily the room is just white at the moment, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Brittany smiled with relief, "It'll only take one quick coat over everything I think."

Jess nodded, "Right, so if one of us does masking tape over all the light fittings and skirting and all that while the other mixes the paint? Then we can crack on."

"Okay." The blonde agreed, "But I'll mix, because frankly, you've had a really _awful_ track record for accidents lately. And the last thing we need is for you to spill pink paint all over the floor - even if it _is _a subtle shade."

The girl looked sheepish, but nodded, "Okay, deal. I'll tape everything."

They stepped up to the counter and began unloading the trolley, before Jess pushed it to the end and the woman began swiping the barcodes of each item through the checkout. Brittany raised her eyebrows as they began packing the bags, "Are you paying or-"

"Yeah, I can pay. I don't mind."

"Well, I don't mind I'll get them." Brittany shook her head absent-mindedly, "Or just use the joint acc-" she caught herself suddenly, and swallowed hard.

Jess shrugged, glossing over the girl's mistake with an easy smile, "I'll get it. You can buy me a drink at the wedding."

The blonde looked away, her cheeks pinking slightly as she gave a small nod, "Okay, deal."

"And we should go next door, get some cheap soft furnishings to finish it off?" She suggested, and Brittany nodded silently.

-oOo-

"Okay, genius." She smiled to Jess, "Got the key?"

"Not yet." The brunette jerked her head for Brittany to follow, before leading her to the back of the house and the back door, where she placed the tins of paint down gently and lifted the edge of the mat, retrieving the shiny gold key with a smug grin. She allowed them entry with a flourish before the girls split off, Brittany mixing the paint on the patio and making small talk with the gardeners as Jess unpacked their shopping and began taping over the outlets and round the woodwork.

The blonde arrived in the bedroom a short while later, paint tray in hand, having left the paint can downstairs. "Alright..." She murmured as she set it down on the floor gently, "Are we ready?"

Jess held up her paint roller with a wide grin, "Good to go!"

She took a deep breath before plunging the roller into the paint, wiping off the excess before pressing it to the wall, moving it up and down in a wide space before stepping back. "That looks a bit...dark?"

"Yeah," Brittany frowned, but shook her head, "I'm sure it'll be better when it's dry, though. Doesn't paint go on darker when when it's wet or something?"

The brunette turned to look at her slowly, her face twisted cluelessly before she shrugged, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just keep going." She loaded up her own roller before beginning to cover the wall along from Jess, hiding her worried grimace whenever the girl turned to look at her.

"You know what?" Jess suddenly piped up as she stepped back, her hands on her hips in her giant denim shirt, "I'm going to get my docking station from the car, and see if any of that's a bit dryer when I get back."

Brittany shrugged, "Fair enough. If we need more paint, it'd be better to know sooner rather than later."

The brunette nodded, before disappearing out of the door and down the stairs. Brittany took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment and letting it out in a long stream, before giving her head a small, decisive nod and moving back to the wall, where she continued painting, covering the wall thoroughly.

-oOo-

"Okay..." Quinn grinned excitedly, bouncing on the spot as she steered her girlfriend around the counter and through to the kitchen of the bakery.

The brunette frowned. She could feel the girl's excitement through the hands clasped over her eyes, and took a wary step forwards as her girlfriend led her gently.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked, biting down on her lip as she manoeuvred Santana into place.

"Yes." She urged, "Yes, just let me see it already!"

The blonde let out a small giggle, before obeying, "Okay!" She released the girl, removing her hands from over her eyes and stepping round to the side, her lips pursed in anticipation.

Santana opened her eyes slowly, and gasped, her gaze travelling up the tiers as her mouth dropped open in a stunned silence. Three tiers of white cake sat on the countertop in front of her, the smooth fondant icing covered by immensely detailed red piping.

"Oh my...it's...holy..." The brunette stammered as she took in the details, her eyes roaming the fine lines and block colour that made up the icing-dedication of the New York skyline.

The bottom tier depicted various landmarks and buildings, whilst the next was surrounded by a bright red version of the Brooklyn Bridge, it's girders and suspension chords exquisitely accurate in thin strands of icing. The top tier was oddly smaller, and was covered with love hearts and words.

Santana frowned, peering closer at the top tier to read what the girl had written there.

_But best of all I've got my baby_

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew._

_So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'_

_You are the air in my breath__, __filling up my love soaked lungs_

_She's mighty fine and says she's all mine_

_And nothing's going to bring me down_

_Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun_

_Nothing better than this, oh, and then the storm can come_

_Then you whispered in my ear and you told me__,__ too,_

_Said, 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'_

_You feel just like the sun_

_Just like the sun_

_Ooh, best of all_

_I've got my baby_

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked nervously, twisting her fingers over her abdomen and rubbing her palms with her thumbs, "You haven't spoken in like...three minutes, forty...two seconds. Approximately."

"Are these song lyrics?" The brunette asked excitedly, her grin wide, "That's Pencil Full of Lead."

"First song I sang to you." Quinn nodded.

Santana moved round to look from another angle, "The Light."

"Song you dedicated to me."

"All About You."

The blonde nodded, "Song _I_ dedicated to _you_." She grinned shyly, "And our wedding song, of _course_."

"Quinn, this is..._incredible._" She breathed, finally moving away to stare wide-eyed at her girlfriend, "It's incredible. I can barely believe _you _made it!"

"That's..." Quinn frowned with bemusement, "_not _a compliment."

"No!" Santana shook her head quickly, "No, I just meant that...I know you're amazing but I can't believe that...someone _I _know so well can make something _so...beautiful._ I don't know, it's weird."

The blonde giggled, finally stilling her fidgeting hands to reach out for Santana's, interlinking their fingers between them, "No, I know what you mean. It's like for me, when you play piano." She shook her head with awe, "And I watch your fingers and it's amazing, and it can barely believe that it's _you_ that's doing it. You with your stupidly _bad _jokes-"

"Hilarious jokes."

"and your superhero underpants and it's...odd."

Santana grinned, "Exactly!" She nodded, pulling the girl close and wrapping her up from behind, looking over her shoulder at the cake, "Quinn, it's incredible. I have no words."

"Well, thank you." Hthe blonde grinned bashfully, covering the girl's arms with her own and stroking her fingers along Santana's forearms, "I wanted it to be...perfect. And I knew, as _soon _as you said yes to me, what I would do with our cake. Which is why I didn't let you have any input." She finished with a nod.

"Ha!" The brunette snorted, "As if you'd have let me have any input _anyway._" She suddenly frowned, and took a deep breath, "Um...I don't want to be a bummer or anything...and I'm _really _not criticising here."

Quinn's smile faded, "No, go on. What's wrong with it? Have I missed something?" She narrowed her eyes, her gaze suddenly focused as it roamed the piping.

"No, I just...well, why is the top tier, kind of...small?" She asked hesitantly, before quickly continuing, "I mean, not that it doesn't look _perfect_ anyway!"

The blonde slapped at her hand as she began to chuckle, shaking her head slowly, "No, it's fine! I didn't make a mistake." She explained, "It's _four days_ until the wedding! If I made the _whole_ cake this far in advance it would be totally ruined by the actual day."

"Don't you freeze it until the day before?" Santana frowned, turning and craning her head to look at the girl, "I thought I'd seen you do that before?"

"I have." Quinn nodded, "But that's when I can _decorate_ it the day before the wedding, otherwise the icing cracks. But, obviously, I'll be too busy this week." She gestured to the cake, chuckling at the brunette's bemused expression, "This is all polystyrene."

Santana's eyes narrowed, "So..."

"_So_, all of the cakes that we'll actually _eat _at the wedding, are made and in the freezer. Marley will just cover them with white fondant the day before and bring them over on the day so people can still eat cake." She nodded proudly, "And I'm a genius."

The brunette's frown didn't falter, "But how will we cut the cake? And I still don't understand why the top tier is so much smaller?"

"Well, I'm trusting Marley with onetier." She grimaced worriedly, "I've been training her in piping for a while so that she can do it." She shrugged, "So there's one tier to add, which we will cut, and will go right in _here_." She held her hand out where the top tier sat on the larger second.

"I see." Santana nodded, "So what's going on the missing tier? Decoration-wise, I mean?"

Quinn gave a wry smile, catching her tongue between her teeth cheekily, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you?"

"No!" The brunette scowled, "You _have _to!"

"Okay." She subsided with a nod, "It's a street map of New York. The whole neighbourhood, from our street to the bakery, my old apartment to Rachel's and Brittany's streets." She grinned, quirking her eyebrows, "Good job we all live on the same block."

Santana snorted, "Otherwise we'd need a much bigger cake."

"Or..._fake_ cake." Quinn added.

"Well, it sounds perfect." She grinned, "So...only one thing missing, what's going on the top? Are you making a tiny little version of us?"

The blonde scoffed, "Of course not! Mostly because I have _no idea _what your dress looks like. Another thing I'm trusting with Marley. Jess has given her pictures of both of our dresses to work off, so she's making our topper and we'll see it when the cake is unveiled on the day."

"Awesome." Santana grinned, before frowning suddenly, "Hang on. You've had to _train_ her in piping but the can _sculpt_ tiny versions of us?"

Quinn chuckled, "Her sculpting talents surpass her steady hand. I wouldn't hire her if she was useless, would I?"

"Well, you _have _been known to have the _occasional_ moment of poor judgement recently." The brunette replied with a raised eyebrow.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Like asking you to marry me, you mean?"

Santana shook her head slowly with a wry smile, "Low blow, bridezilla."

-oOo-

"Brittany." Jess began thoughtfully as she carefully covered the edges near the tape, glancing over to where the blonde was singing along absent-mindedly under her breath.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows, but didn't look up from where her arm was rolling back and forth across the wall beside her.

The brunette frowned, "Can I ask you a question that you don't have to answer if you don't want to?"

Brittany chuckled, "Well, if I don't have to answer then why would I mind if you ask it?" She gave a shrug, looking to the other girl, her smile fading slightly as her arm stilled, "Of course you can."

"Did you tell Rachel and Santana when we slept together?" She asked bluntly, her mouth twisted slightly it gaze never leaving the wall.

"Oh." The blonde looked slightly taken aback, opening and shutting her mouth once before giving a slow nod, "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Jess nodded, turning back to her painting, "I thought so."

Brittany's eyebrow quirked, but she followed suit and moved back to the wall as she asked, "I'm guessing you told Quinn?"

"I did."

"Why do you ask?" The blonde shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

"_No_, no." She shook her head, "It's fine, we all tell each other everything. Probably _far_ too much, really. But no, it's just been playing on my mind that's all." She gave the girl a wry smirk, "Our friends aren't that subtle."

Brittany chuckled, but nodded slowly as she bent over to cover her roller with paint once more, "No, no they are not."

"So, I'd just been thinking about it." Jess snorted, "Thanks to Santana the figurative wrecking ball."

"Figurative?" Brittany repeated incredulously, "You're feeling generous today."

The brunette side-eyed the girl, her tongue in her cheek as she considered her next question, before smiling intriguingly, "So...what did they say?"

"You can imagine." The girl sniggered, "Santana focused on the _physical_ whilst Rachel got all _'what does this mean?'" _She rolled her eyes, "Then they both got a little turned on, so we changed the subject." She shrugged honestly, chortling at the memory as Jess made a choking sound.

Her jaw dropped open, her eyes wide and brows shooting skywards as she stared incredulously at the girl, her ears turning pink. Her voice was of a much higher pitch than she had intended when she eventually squeaked, "What?"

"Don't worry, I didn't give them _all _the _gory details_." She shook her head, attempting to stem her grin as she continued, "They were being cocky so I just...shut them up." She shrugged bashfully before adding, "In other news, I think if we ever _did _want Rachel to go gay, you'd be our girl." She teased pointing to the brunette with her paintbrush.

Jess grimaced comically, her expression a mix of shocked amusement and bewildered horror as she shook her head slowly, "I definitely don't want to know _any _more."

"So what did Quinn say about it?" Brittany asked, one eyebrow raised, but Jess gazed around thoughtfully.

"Not much. You know Quinn." She shrugged, "She looked pensive, nodded, made fun of the hickey on my neck and was generally very un-judgemental and invited me for dinner."

The blonde gave a slow nod, before sighing petulantly, "Ugh, you _so _made friends with the best one. Quinn's so..._calm_."

Jess chuckled, "She _does _handle news well." She nodded, "_Way_ better than Rachel, for sure."

"I know. Rachel freaked out and felt the need to make sure you hadn't _forced_ yourself on me." Brittany snorted, shaking her head incredulously.

"Fucking hell." The brunette frowned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rach." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, before suddenly looking alarmed, "Wait, what did you tell her?" Her heart rate increased as she grimaced worriedly, beginning to panic, "I _didn't _force myself on you, _did I?_ I mean, you kissed me first and everything. It's not like-"

"Oh, relax!" Brittany giggled, "Don't worry. Santana and I _both _gave her looks of absolutely horror, so she knew _exactly _how things went down." She nodded, before adding gently, "And for your peace of mind, _no. _You didn't _'force yourself'_ on me."

Jess nodded, placated as she dipped her brush into the paint again, breathing a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. Well, at least Rachel's looking out for you." She shrugged contentedly, and the blonde nodded.

"Well, she said it all last night, didn't she?" Jess frowned until she explained, "We carry each other."

She grinned, nodding slowly, "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

-oOo-

"So, have you got your speech all written out?" Quinn asked from her position on the bed, where she was sprawled with her head in Santana's lap.

The brunette nodded, stroking the blonde's hair absent-mindedly, "Almost. Still needs a bit of...touching up, I think."

"Can I read it?" She grinned, looking up at the girl, her eyebrows raised hopefully. Santana gave a thoughtful frown,

"Are you allowed? I don't know the rules as far as speeches go?"

Quinn shrugged, "I don't see why not, unless you _want _it to be a surprise?" The brunette curled her lip, shaking her head, "Well then. Maybe I could help you to refine it?"

"Okay." Santana nodded, shifting the girl from her lap before leaning over the edge of the bed, growling under her breath as Quinn giggled and slapped her bare behind gently. She pried the box open, grimacing at the mess of papers left inside from her rummaging days previously, quickly shutting the box once she had found her stack of scribbled notes. "Do you wanna read?" She settled in the bed again, allowing Quinn to replace her head in its spot and holding out the papers.

The blonde smiled, but shook her head, "Read it to me."

She twisted her mouth nervously, but agreed with a shrug, "Alright..." She swallowed, clearing her throat importantly before shooting her girlfriend a quick grin, "Hi everyone, and thank you all for coming. Before I begin, you'll have to forgive me - I'm sure you're all aware that I'm not much good at talking." Quinn snorted, and Santana grinned proudly, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl. "Firstly, we would like to thank all our families for being so supportive. To our brothers, Sam and Benny, who have welcomed both of us with open arms. To my Mami, for trying _really _hard to hide her disapproval when we got tattoos-" she tore her eyes from the page, addressing the blonde, "There I'll hold up my hand to show anyone who's missed it."

"Okay. Good plan." Quinn nodded.

"To my Papi, for..."

The blonde couldn't help but zone out slightly as she watched the girl, a small smile playing around her lips as she took a deep breath. She almost felt guilty for only half-listening, but reassured herself that she would read it again before giving any feedback. Instead she lay with her head in her girlfriend's lap, watching Santana's mouth move as she spoke, her expression ever-changing as she mimed addressing the different guests around the room, her eyes skimming the page.

Quinn sighed contentedly, biting down on her bottom lip as memories of the last three years flashed through her mind; Santana buying the first birthday cupcake, herself spending at least an extra half-hour on every cake she ordered, the girl walking into the bakery covered in cardboard boxes and tin foil, Jess slamming her hand along the bank of numbers in the broken elevator, kneeling down in the middle of the park on her cardigan and haphazardly asking Santana to marry her. Santana saying yes.

She grabbed the papers on impulse, tugging them from the girl's hands as she twisted to sit up. Santana frowned, opening her mouth to speak, but the blonde silenced her with a kiss immediately, fisting her hand in her girlfriend's hair and pulling her tightly against her.

The brunette pulled away momentarily, chuckling under her breath, "Wow, you wanna go again already? Um...okay." She agreed reluctantly.

"I'm sorry." She blurted, shaking her head with a small smile, "I just...I can't believe you're reading me your _wedding speech._" She murmured, shaking her head slowly, "It's..."

"Unbelievable?" Santana suggested, one eyebrow raised playfully.

Quinn rested her forehead against the brunette's, her eyes shining as she smiled, despite her chewing on her lip, "_Breathtaking_."

Santana smiled, reaching up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear, before whispering, _"I love you."_

"I love you." She nodded,

The brunette chuckled, "Thank you for loving me, too."

Quinn grinned, shaking her head slowly, "I _promise _you, the pleasure is _all _mine."

-oOo-

"So your foot's obviously feeling better?" Brittany said absent-mindedly as she focused on taping over the edges of the carpet.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, hurts less every day."

"Think you'll be dancing by the wedding?" The blonde joked, looking up from where she was crouching in the corner.

"Why?" The other girl raised an eyebrow, "Planning on sweeping me off my feet?" She winked, but Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No, I wanted you to enjoy at least one dance before I drop another bag of ice on your foot for being so big-headed." She retorted cheekily.

Jess sniggered, "Whatever. I shall await your invitation with baited breath."

"Actually, that reminds me." The blonde gave her a nod, waving her index finger, "I have to give the final set-list to the band tonight. So if you want to make any requests or adjustments, now's the time."

"Oh, yeah, actually!" She nodded, "Sam asked me to put one in for him."

Brittany's lip curled with confusion, "Sam? Okay." She shrugged, "Cool, well just write it down for me before we go."

"Will do." Jess smiled, "Thanks. So that'll be the last of your _pre_-wedding duties complete?"

"Yes it will, thankfully." She chuckled, "It'll be a weight off. The band can do requests and stuff, so they _will_ know other songs, obviously, but if you want yours _guaranteed_ then I need to email it over to them tonight."

The brunette nodded, but shrugged, "Yeah, that's okay."

"Really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Your name isn't on the list much. Not that I'm complaining." She added cheekily, winking when Jess turned to glare at her.

"Yes, _really_. I'm just doubling with other people so they've put them in already."

The blonde raised her eyebrows interestedly, but tilted her head in acceptance, "Okay, well if you change your mind you have, like, three hours."

"What time is it now?" Jess asked with a small frown, and Brittany dropped to her knees, crawling across to the docking station and peering at the time on her phone.

"Oh my God, it's already four o' clock!" She turned to gape at the brunette, but found Jess laughing uncontrollably, "What?" She frowned, "What's the matter?"

Through the girl's tightly shut eyes, she managed to make out the brunette pointing to her rear end as Jess finally stuttered, "Where have you been sitting?"

"What. Why?" Brittany chuckled nervously, twisting round as she knelt up, "What's the matter?"

The brunette shook her head slowly, "I hope they're not your favourite jeans, go look in the mirror in the hall. Your arse looks like a fucking baboon's."

"Oh, no!" Brittany pouted petulantly, before giving a defeated sigh, "Why is it always me?"

"Ha!" The other girl snorted, "Always you? Who's the one whose been stung by bees, almost went into anaphylactic _shock_ from it, then fell in the world's deepest pond and received a _broken toe_ from a bag of _ice_?" She asked incredulously, "No offence, Britts, but these days it's _never_ you. _'It' _is too busy being _me!"_

The blonde chuckled, noting the girl's use of her nickname and enjoying the way it sounded coming from her mouth. She didn't bother trying to disguise her wide grin as she began wiping at the paint, relieved that the brunette, at least, did not know the _real_ reason for it.

"Well this time it's me." She retorted, "You should be _sympathetic!"_

Jess snorted, "After what I've been through?" She shook her head incredulously, "No way. At least you're wearing old jeans! I have limited edition Nikes that are still drying out on the window sill and now stink of soggy moss!"

"Ooh, _limited edition._" Brittany teased as she grabbed her paintbrush once more, "God, you're so _high-class _these days." She winked at the girl as Jess' eyes narrowed in a playful glare.

"Awh, don't be jealous. I can always _take pity _and buy _you_ a pair with my many, _many _riches." She laughed loudly, but was suddenly brought up short as Brittany clicked her tongue, standing with one hand on her hip before taking a decisive step forward.

She edged closer until she was towering above the brunette, making Jess swallow hard, her chest tight, before raising her hand and boldly placing a large spot of paint on the end of the girl's nose. Jess gasped, recoiling slightly before giggling, her mouth dropping open disbelievingly as she shook her head, lifting her own brush to place a dot on each of Brittany's cheeks.

"Oh, really?" The blonde nodded, her eyebrows raised, "You're _really _going to be that immature?"

Jess smirked, her arms spread wide confrontationally as she shrugged, "Yup. Looks like I am."

"Oh, _really?"_ Brittany repeated, "Okay then." She reached back to the large splodge of paint on her jeans, scraping a large amount onto each of her thumbs before wiping them down the smaller girl's cheeks, war-paint style.

She nodded smugly, one brow raised as Jess' eyes narrowed, but her smirk was quickly wiped away as the brunette flicked her brush, sending a splatter of paint from the blonde's forehead to her waist.

"You know, I've never noticed," she tilted her head mock-thoughtfully, "but pink _really is _your colour."

Brittany wiped a small splash of paint from her lip, her eyelids forming dangerous slits as she gave a slow nod, "You are so dead."

"I don't think I am." Jess shrugged casually, "No. I think I'm good." The blonde raised her eyebrows questioningly, before placing her hand on the girl's chest and giving her a decisive push back. Jess squealed as her back hit the wall, calling out, "No! No, we'll smudge the paint!"

"I'm happy to paint over it." Brittany grinned, wiggling her back and forth as the brunette screwed her eyes shut, grimacing and raising her shoulders as she felt wet paint squelch through her hair.

"Oh my God, this is disgusting." She tugged at the paint-covered ends of her hair as Brittany finally released her and stepped back.

"Yes it is, but _I_, for one, feel much better." She grinned, nodding arrogantly until the brunette lashed out, making to swipe her brush right down the girl's face, but Brittany dodged it deftly. "Ha ha! You'll have to better than tha-"

Jess giggled, jerking as if she was going to make a move on the girl again, but her grin quickly transformed into a gasp of horror as the blonde's feet tangled in the dust sheets under them. And then she saw it. The girl's hand being thrown out to break her fall, in the exact spot where the full tray of paint lay next to a square of uncovered carpet.

"Brittany watch the pai-"

The blonde couldn't react fast enough, and Jess saw the panic flash across the girl's face. She dropped her brush, making a grab for and catching the girl's hands. Using all of her strength, she pulled backwards, swinging the girl round in a circle until she couldn't counteract their momentum any longer, and they both crashed to the floor by the wall, laying in fits of giggles.

"Oh my God!" Brittany shook her head, her breathing ragged from laughing, "Shit. I thought we were goners."

Jess chuckled, nodding her agreement as her laughter began to subside, "I know, right? I just pulled some fucking ninja moves to stop you!"

"Yeah, when have you _ever _been able to control _any _of my weight? Look at the size of you."

The brunette shook her head incredulously, "Adrenaline, man. It's like when mothers lift cars to save their trapped children."

"I wouldn't go that far." Brittany giggled, "But maybe we should take a leaf out of our friends' books and be a little sensible."

"For a change." Jess snorted, "We definitely should. Try to avoid any more mishaps."

The blonde nodded her agreement, sitting up and turning to look at the other girl, giving a small giggle, "You look ridiculous. But I love your war paint."

"You're one to talk." She scoffed, "Nice big rosy cheeks, you've got there."

Brittany shook her head slowly, giving the girl a small smirk, "Shut up."

-oOo-

Jess grinned as she stepped back from the door, watching as Brittany hung the _Just Married _sign with a flourish.

"Actually can't believe we pulled that off." She stared incredulously, leading the way down the stairs with the dust sheets bundled up in her arms.

"I know." The blonde chuckled, carrying the tins of paint after her, "Not too bad for only two pairs of hands."

Jess nodded, "Yeah, I asked Rach if she'd help but she had a 'business lunch' to 'discuss her contract'."

"Ugh."

"I know." The brunette snorted, "Madness, isn't it?"

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Brittany added skeptically as they deposited the supplies in the garage and exited through the kitchen, replacing the key under the mat. "Lunchtime was a _long _time ago."

Jess shook her head knowingly, "Ah, but there's also a _rather _important hospital appointment to attend."

"Oh, of course." The blonde nodded, "We'll have to call later and see what news there is."

"Definitely."

They fell silent for a while as they made their way round to climb into the car, pulling out of the driveway and heading through the streets back in the direction of their apartments,

"Can't wait for them to see it." Jess grinned absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, looks good." Brittany nodded, "Even if some spots needed...a second coat."

The brunette chuckled, giving the girl an unforgiving look, "Yup. We're a force to be reckoned with, Miss Pierce."

"When do you think they'll see it?" She asked excitedly, "Tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"Ooh!" She squealed, "I can't wait! I might have to be like 'hey, why don't you guys go get _that thing_ from upstairs? I think it's in the _bedroom._'"

Jess sniggered, "Well, that _was _especially subtle. No! You can't. What's our first rule of meddling?"

"No meddling with the meddling." Brittany replied regretfully, bowing her head in shame as the brunette nodded.

"That's right! That's the _one_ rule and we stick to it, and so far it has been _one hundred per cent _effective!"

The blonde clicked her tongue, but nodded, giving a wistful sigh, "We _are _pretty good."

"Yeah, we are." She grinned, "I don't know how all of our friends are so fucking _useless _at sneaking around. Have they learnt _nothing _from us?"

"Apparently not." Brittany shrugged, "Which is probably a good thing, or they'd be a lot better at detecting when we're meddling with their lives."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence until Jess added, "Which is most of the time."

"Pretty much _all_ of the time." The blonde agreed quickly.

"They just make it so _easy_."

Brittany nodded, "They're like children."

"_Stupid _children."

They exchanged a laughing glance before Jess pulled up to the curb outside Brittany's building and cut the engine. "Okay, well...good job today." She smiled awkwardly, "Thanks for coming to help me."

"No, it's no problem." Brittany shrugged, "It was fun, even if we might have ended up with more paint on _us _than the actual walls."

Jess nodded, "We're not the cleanest painters, but it looked good." She giggled and the blonde grinned sheepishly as she looked down at her clothes.

"Anyway," Brittany began as the blonde's hoody on the back seat caught Jess' eye, "I suppose I'd better go."

"Oh, don't forget," she moved forwards, leaning over to the back seat to retrieve the garment and pass it to the blonde, but Brittany had seemed to have the same idea.

The girl's eyes widened slightly as Jess leaned towards her, but before the girl's fingers could reach the hoodie, their lips were pressed together. The air was knocked from her lungs as Jess closed her eyes instinctively, her lips parting. Suddenly breathless, her tongue skimmed over the blonde's lip, until she quickly pulled back, her chest heaving and eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted, shaking her head quickly, "I totally didn't mean to do that. I was reaching for your hoodie and...obviously so were _you_,"

"No, it was me. I went to grab it but you beat me to it and then..."

"and that was really inappropriate and I _really _didn't mean to." Jess grimaced awkwardly.

Brittany shook her head, "Honestly, you just..._I_ leaned and _you_ moved and...it was nothing."

"I'm so sorry if I freaked you out."

"You didn't. I'm _really_ sorry. It was just an accident, don't worry."

There was a moment of awkward silence as both girls stared, wide eyed and not really focusing on anything in particular, until Jess cleared her throat quietly, "Let's not tell them about _that._"

"Agreed." Brittany murmured with a nod, before taking a deep breath and pulling her out of her reverie, "We just...it never happened."

Jess shook her head firmly, "Never happened."

"So..." The blonde sat stunned for a second longer, before giving her head a small shake, "So I'm getting out."

"Yes." The brunette nodded, "This is your building."

Brittany gave her a small smile as she swallow, "Yeah. I live here. And I guess, I'll see you around."

"Yep. See you later." Jess continued to nod, suddenly aware of her ever-bouncing head, and stilling her movement stiffly, "Sorry again."

"I'm sorry." Brittany added as she reached for her hoodie, eying the girl warily before giving her a tight smile and pushing the door open. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jess watched the girl go, taking a deep breath and lifting her hand to scratch the back of her neck, grimacing as paint flaked off of her hair, lodging itself under her nails. She shook her head slowly, before starting the ignition and pulling away, resisting the urge to look back at the girl's building in her rear-view mirror.


	10. Meeting and Parting

**Hi guys. I'm not going to bother saying much here because I know I'm in ALL of your bad books haha SORRY!  
**

* * *

_Jess jumped high into the air, before landing down onto her knees, pounding her fist on the sprung wooden floor as the last beat of the music ended with a shattering of glass._

_"Okay, that was great, guys!" The director clapped, "Take five."_

_Panting slightly, she climbed to her feet and took a deep breath, grimacing at her red cheeks in the full-length mirrors in front of her and straightening her baggy vest top. She wiped her brow on the back of her arm, surveying the other seven dancers as she pulled out her hair tie and shook out her short locks. A few of the other dancers had grouped together and were chatting quietly, looking unimpressed and glancing over their shoulders, whilst a couple had moved over to the benches by the wall where they had all abandoned their belongings._

_Her gaze followed a tall blonde as she sat down on one of the benches, and Jess quickly tied her hair back into it's messy bun before turning away from the mirrors and moving over to her water bottle._

_She grabbed her towel, dabbing at the back of her neck and lifting her vest slightly to wipe away the sweat on her abdomen, side-eying the blonde subtly as the girl lowered her water bottle and frowned._

_"Hey. Um, do you know if there's a water fountain anywhere?" She asked the raven-haired girl between them._

_The girl looked up slowly, her lip curled and eyebrow raised. She stared at the blonde for a second, and Jess scowled, before she shook her hair, "There isn't."_

_The blonde gave a slow nod, before turning away and rolling her eyes subtly, "Okay. _Thanks_."_

_"Here." Jess reached into her bag for her second water bottle, sure she would regret it during the next break before stepping across to the blonde, "You can have mine."_

_The girl looked up, her eyes widening slightly as she blurted, "You're English."_

_"Don't hold it against me?" She chuckled as the girl gave her head a small shake._

_"I'm sorry." She frowned before giving her a shaky smile, "I mean...thank you."_

_She shrugged, "No worries." Her mouth twisted slightly and she looked down as the girl took the bottle from her hand, before grinning, "I'm Jess."_

_"Brittany." The blonde nodded, giving her a wide smile. _

_Jess swallowed, the solid blue of the girl's eyes making her stomach twist and jump nervously, and she gave a small nod before taking a step back, "Wouldn't want you passing out." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, "It would totally ruin the aesthetics of the dance. Mirror images and all."_

_The girl giggled, before straightening her expression self-consciously, "Well, thank you for your concern."_

_"Okay, partner up!" The director suddenly called, and Jess whirled around, "Find your guys and let's take it from the top."_

_"Yo, England!" Mike hollered, "Let's do this." He grinned from across the room, and Jess rolled her eyes as she turned back to the girl._

_"Well. Duty calls, ey?"_

_The blonde nodded, and she sent her another grin before turning away and crossing over to Mike, moving into their starting positions as the other dancers joined them in the middle of the studio, and the music started._

_Though she tried to focus on the steps, biting down on her lip as she frowned with concentration, she constantly found her gaze shifting back to the blonde, watching the way the girl danced and moved, her face bright and open with enjoyment._

_"_Hey_." Mike scowled, dragging her attention back to their footwork, "What's the matter with you?" He hissed._

_"Sorry." She replied in a low voice, forcing herself to focus on the moves as he bent down and held his clasped hands out in front of her, "I'm just distracted." She placed her foot on his hand, giving the boy a nod before he launched her upwards._

_Flipping in the air, she landed deftly as the boy gave her a stern look, "Well, get _un_-distracted. Before somebody gets hurt."_

_"I said sorry!" She whispered as they broke apart, moving to the centre of the group. She gritted her teeth, forcing her gaze to stay trained on her own reflection in the mirror before placing her hands on the floor, her fingers spread wide as she leaned over, lifting her legs high and holding her pose._

_Flicking her legs back, she straightened up once more, ignoring the slight head-rush. She turned back to the mirrors, but found the blonde looking back at her, stilling her movements slightly. Mike cleared his throat loudly, ushering her out of the centre to take her place with a scowl, and she grimaced apologetically before moving to her next position._

_The song ended once more, and the director shut off the sound system, moving forwards and nodding slowly, "That was _great_, guys. Really tight. So tomorrow we'll be practicing with the singers for the first time, but if you can do it all _just_ like that, should go off without a hitch. Get yourselves home, get lots of rest ready for an early start tomorrow." He nodded, "See you later."_

_Jess nodded to herself, moving over to her bag and throwing her bottle and towel in quickly before zipping it up, as a familiar boy appeared in the doorway._

_"Knock knock." Kurt smirked, one eyebrow raised is he stepped into the studio, "Pick up for a _sweaty_, English dancer."_

_She turned, swinging her bag onto her back and crossing to where the boy was waiting, "Hey, Kurt." She smiled, wiping at her pink cheeks, "Sorry. You alright?"_

_"I'm good, it's fine." He nodded, his gaze sweeping the room, "Speaking of _fine_, who is that tall boy who seems to have no bones in his arms and abs that won't quit?"_

_Jess chuckled, following the boy's eye-line before nodding, "That's Mike. Hate to break it to you but he's very straight, sorry."_

_Kurt tutted, "They always are." He nodded before looking to the girl, "Or are you just saying that because you've got your eye on him?"_

_"Ha!" She snorted, "No. And if I did, I'd have ruined my chances today - he's not very happy with me." She remarked wryly._

_"Why?" The boy frowned._

_She shrugged, "Just distracted." Her gaze flitted over to the blonde again, before she turned to her friend with a smile, "Shall we go?"_

_"Sure." He nodded slowly, before asking, "Who's the blonde?"_

_"Which blonde?" She shrugged casually, but Kurt scoffed._

_"The one you were just staring at." He replied bluntly, waving his index finger between Jess and Brittany._

_She frowned, grabbing the boy's finger and tugging it down, "Shh! What are you doing?" She hissed, relieved to find Brittany still packing away her stuff, entirely unaware._

_"So there _is_ something." He nodded smugly, and she rolled her eyes._

_"Maybe." She shrugged, "I don't know. She's quite cute, we'll...we'll see."_

_Kurt gave a knowing smirk, but jerked his head to the door, "Well, we don't have time for you to fall in love right now. You owe me dinner."_

_She sighed, rolling her eyes before following after the boy, "Whatever. Remind me not to bet against you again."_

_As Kurt snorted, she looked back over her shoulder to see the blonde swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder and picking up the water bottle Jess had given her with a small smile. "Just choose your bets better." The boy shrugged, "As if you could _ever_ win when we're betting over Ru Paul's Drag Race."_

_Jess grinned, barely listening to the boy as Brittany looked up and caught her eye, before she stepped out of the door, and they were gone._

_-o-_

_"So, I'm starving." Jess announced bluntly as she zipped up her bag the next day, and turned to the blonde, "Wanna get something to eat with me?"_

_Brittany stared silently for a second, before nodding, "Okay."_

_"Cool." She grinned, but the blonde suddenly frowned._

_"I don't have anything to change into, though. I'd have to just go in..." She looked down, finishing disappointedly, "the _oldest_ sweatpants I own."_

_Jess chuckled, "It's fine, neither do I." She shrugged, "And you'd look cute in anything." She added, before realising what she had said and averting her eyes bashfully, "Sorry. I meant, you know...it's fine."_

_Brittany gazed at her, nodding and giving her a slow grin, "Okay."_

_"Doubt we can go anywhere good, mind." The brunette frowned, "Don't think The Ritz would accept us - you wearing your hi-tops and me wearing," she glanced down, "..._quite_ a revealing vest. Huh."_

_"At least we're equally inappropriate." She shrugged playfully, swinging her bag onto her shoulder._

_Jess chuckled, "You and me stickin' it to The Man." She held up her fist in a show of solidarity, and Brittany giggled, "How about we just walk up the road and find somewhere to eat that's willing to have us?"_

_"Could be a hot-dog cart, but alright." The blonde agreed, following the girl out of the door._

_-o-_

_"Sorry, could we have the bill please?" Jess asked the passing waiter, who nodded, before turning back to the girl, "Well, tonight's been great, joggers and all."_

_"Joggers?" Brittany replied with a frown, and the brunette rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly._

_"Sweats." She corrected with a nod, "Sorry."_

_The other girl nodded slowly, giving her a wide smile, "No, it's cute. I like learning the British words for random things like sweats, like asking for the _bill_ instead of the check. Your accent is cute."_

_"Well thank you, California girl." She grinned as the waiter reappeared with the check, and she nodded her thanks, "It's been a pleasure entertaining you with my wit and wisdom - and apparently most of all, my accent." _

_Brittany nodded, smiling cheekily, "Well, your wit and wisdom left a lot to be desired." She replied, earning a playful glare from the brunette, before she nodded to the check, "So how much is it?"_

_Jess grabbed the slip of paper, holding it to her chest tightly and shaking her head firmly, "Not telling."_

_"Well, how much I do I owe you? If we're going Dutch?" She shrugged, but the other girl rolled her eyes._

_"Absolutely nothing. I'm paying."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow, licking her lips and thinking back to her friends' words of advice before nodding slowly, attempting to keep the shake from her voice, "You know that if only _one_ of us pays...technically it's a date?"_

_"Is that the rule in America?" Jess asked interestedly, and for a moment Brittany worried that the girl hadn't understood her meaning, before the girl shrugged, "In _England_ the rule is that if you _ask_ someone on a date...it's a date."_

-oOo-

"You know," Santana sighed impatiently, "For someone who dragged me out of bed for a 'big announcement', Sam isn't very good at being punctual."

"Out of _bed_?" Jess repeated incredulously, "It's seven pm, what were you- never mind." She trailed off with a grimace.

"Hey!" They heard the boy holler from down the street, turning to where he and Rachel were striding purposefully towards them, "Thanks for coming." He grinned excitedly.

"So, what's the news?" Quinn asked tensely, "Are you all clear?"

The boy frowned, "Ahem." He held up his index finger before placing a hand on the door, "Please keep all arms and legs inside the car and leave all questions until the delegated question and answer section at the end. And follow me."

Santana and Quinn exchanged a bemused glance, raising their eyes at the tiny brunette, but Rachel merely shook her head and followed the boy through the door. Quinn shrugged as Jess glanced to Brittany, offering her a tight smile.

"Well, hello again." She murmured under her breath.

Brittany nodded, glancing to their friends before smiling and pushing through the door, "Long time no see."

"I'm sorry again, about today."

"It's fine." The blonde shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it's-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Santana asked loudly, frowning at the pair as they all clustered by the bar.

Brittany's eyes grew wide, but Jess scoffed, covering quickly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Is it a super awesome incredible wedding surprise?" She asked hopefully, before winking, "It is, isn't it? I bet it is."

"You fucking wish." The English girl rolled her eyes as the barman came over, opening her mouth to order before Sam cut her off swiftly.

"Drinks all round, please!" He bellowed with a wide grin, "All the beer! All on me! Thank you, kind sir."

Quinn chuckled, her eyebrows raised incredulously as she shook her head slowly, "I'm guessing it's good news, then?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe not? Maybe I want to drink myself to death before the cancer can take me? _You_ don't know." He grinned slyly, sliding the bottles down the bar for Jess and Brittany, who caught both drinks with an alarmed grimace, before passing one over to the brunette.

Once the group all had drinks, Sam leaned casually on the bar, taking an exaggerated sip as Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She urged impatiently, "What's the big news?"

"As if we couldn't guess." Brittany chuckled, but the boy gave her a stern look, and she back down good-naturedly.

"Okay!" He began importantly, standing up straight and clearing his throat and announcing, "As of today..? I am...officially...dun dun _DUU-"_

_"Sam!"_ Quinn snapped, and the boy chuckled.

"I am officially cancer free!" He whooped loudly, fist pumping in the air and screaming quietly, mimicking the noise of a roaring crowd as he held his arms aloft, lifting the hem of his t-shirt over his head and bouncing on the spot as Quinn pounced in to hug him, and Jess and Brittany high fived before crowding in on the boy, the whole group wrapping him up in a tight hug as he beamed giddily.

As they broke away, Jess slapped her hands down on the bar, "Okay, I know I sound like a broken record, but this is _definitely _a time when I'm allowed to order-"

She was cut off as the rest of the group chorused, "Shots!"

"Exactly!" She grinned as the barman raised his eyebrows to her.

"You know," Santana frowned, "I'm pretty sure that since I became friends with you, my alcohol intake has doubled."

Rachel snorted loudly, "No, I've been friends with you for years. Your alcohol consumption has _always _been worryingly high."

"Don't forget frequent." Brittany added good-naturedly, "Before I met you two I was practically a Mormon."

"Mormon." Jess nodded sceptically, picking up the tray of shot glasses from the counter, _"Really?"_

"Yeah, real All-American girl next door, huh?" Santana replied, one eyebrow raised knowingly.

The blonde glared at the two girls, but nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Come on." Sam grinned, "Let's go sit down."

They crossed to their usual booth and piled in on both sides and the boy sighed contentedly, "So, wedding talk!" He grinned, "Now that I know I'm not going to be half-bald in all the photos, I have a renewed sense of vigour!"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "Tonight is _not about _the wedding."

The rest of the group turned to look at her slowly, their eyes wide and incredulous.

"Someone check her temperature." Brittany nodded to the girl, frowning suspiciously.

"Well, we always talk about the wedding." The blonde shrugged, "Tonight let's...talk about other things."

Santana nodded, turning to her friends and raising her eyebrows, "So what have you guys been talking about? Aside from the wedding?"

"Erm..." Rachel began, "Today I talked about the benefits of a dairy-free diet."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, before turning to Jess, "Anything else?"

The brunette glanced to Brittany, who shifted awkwardly, opening her mouth to reply flatteringly, "Um...today we talked about...morning glory, and...period euphemisms." She trailed off quietly, averting her eyes as the blonde sighed with dread, subtly dropping her head into her hands as the group stared blankly.

"It...makes more sense in...context."

"I don't want _any _context." Rachel replied quickly, but Santana's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hold on..." She frowned, gesturing between the girls, "You _both_ had this conversation?" She asked.

Brittany's heart sank as Jess shrugged and nodded, and Quinn's eyebrow raised before she smirked slowly, "So...what were _you two _doing today?"

"We just..." The brunette shrugged, glancing to Brittany to see the girl looking back at her through gritted teeth, "bumped into each other, at the gym."

"Brittany doesn't go the gym." Rachel tilted her head knowingly, her eyebrows creasing slightly, "But then again, _you _know that."

The tall blonde shrugged, "No, we weren't _at _the gym, we just bumped into each other _outside _the gym." She explained, and Jess nodded convincingly

"So where we're you going?" Sam asked interestedly, "Anywhere good?"

"Nope." She smiled tightly, "Just for groceries."

Santana nodded slowly, "So you've changed grocery stores? Cool."

"Which gym _was _it, again?" Quinn frowned, "I don't know where there's a grocery store near a gym?"

"And where were _you _going, Jess?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly, but the girl rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're all doing, you little fuckers." She nodded, looking to them all in turn, "There's nothing _going on_, we weren't _sneaking_ about and we're not having a secret _affair_. Hate to disappoint."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, "_You_ both seem _more_ disappointed."

"She wishes." Brittany snorted, wiggling her eyebrows at the brunette.

Jess narrowed her eyes, but tutted arrogantly, "I don't need to be disappointed." She shrugged, giving the girl a wink. "It's only a matter of time."

"Ooh." The rest of the group chorused, turning to look at Brittany as Santana clapped giddily, hissing to Quinn,

_"This is so much more than I hoped for when I started this!"_

The blonde snorted, miming stirring a mixing bowl before looking back to Brittany. The girl's cheeks had pinked, but she merely rolled her eyes, lifting two of the shot glasses and handing one to Jess, who took it with a raised eyebrow.

"I sense a challenge." Sam murmured dramatically, and Brittany gave a slow nod.

"May the best girl win." She smirked, tapping her glass against the brunette's before tipping her drink back and slamming the glass down on the table, forcing away the grimace that threatened to take over her steely expression.

Rachel grinned slowly, "Oh, this wedding just got _so _good." She hummed, and Quinn turned to look at her with a frown, "I mean, better. _Better."_

"Awful save, Berry." Santana nodded.

Jess swallowed, clicking her tongue as she placed her glass back down on the tray gently. She held the blonde's gaze as she licked her lips, before smiling brightly, "Bring it on."

-oOo-

"Jess, the chairs are arriving in twenty minutes!" Quinn urged, tapping restlessly on the dashboard as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am going as fast as the speed limit and _therefore the law WILL ALLOW ME!" _She roared in response, shooting the girl a glare as they rounded a corner at speed.

The blonde's sighed impatiently, "Okay...well then, _break the fucking law! _Because if those chairs arrive and there is no one there to accept the delivery and tell them where to _put _the chairs, we will have to spend the rest of the day hunting down a truck of chairs, which means we will miss our appointment with the florist. We will then have to set up _sixty chairs_, and there will be no flowers and _do you want to sit on the floor at my wedding_?" She ranted hysterically as Santana shook her head wryly.

"Yeah, Jess. Why do you want to _ruin_ our wedding?"

"Why _do _you want to ruin my wedding?" Quinn repeated, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"_Our_ wedding." Santana interjected quietly.

The brunette glanced between them, recoiling slightly, before shaking her head, "Alright, fine." She nodded as Brittany chuckled.

"Keeping your licence is not as important as this, Jess." She grinned at the girl in the rear-view mirror, "Prioritise and get that foot to the floor."

She gave the blonde a wry glance, before nodding and pressing her foot down, shaking her head despairingly.

-o-

"Yes." Quinn nodded, giving the men a charming smile, "Yes just over there would be _perfect._ Thank you so much, like I said, I'm _terribly_ sorry." She nodded as she backed away, turning back to her friends and sending Jess a glare.

The brunette rolled her eyes, before giving the girl a bright grin, "Well, we made it in time for the chair men!"

"No thanks to you." Santana added, her eyes narrowed playfully. Brittany gave a gentle shrug.

"So!" Rachel clapped her hands together, "What do you need us to do?"

Quinn took a deep breath, gazing around the garden for a second before giving a slow nod, "Okay, we need to put up the fairy lights all around the yard. Obviously the marquee people will put up the rest but you know, there's the fence and tree and everything. Which leads me to...someone needs to do the picture tree, might take two." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "I've got all the pictures, but they need laminating and then tying to the branches."

"Oh, and we've got all the linens now, too." Santana nodded, "So we can make the beds."

"I'll make the beds." Rachel grinned, before admitting quietly, "I love hospital corners."

Brittany shook her head slowly, "That's pathetic."

"But neat." The tiny brunette finished seriously.

"Okay so we're meeting the florist in..." Quinn glanced at the time on her watch, "just over half an hour."

Jess snorted, "Don't you mean fourteen hundred hours?"

"Laminator's in the study." The blonde replied bluntly, "And for the record, you are _not_ yet forgiven."

Brittany chuckled quietly, before adding, "Don't worry, Quinn, if she tries to sabotage anything again I'll laminate her face!"

"Oh no." She deadpanned, rolling her eyes, "Foiled again."

They made their way into the study with the stack of pictures Quinn had pulled from her satchel, and the other three watched them go before Rachel turned to the couple with a grin.

"See what I did there?"

Santana chuckled, nodding slowly and biting her lip in an attempt to hide her glee, "Nice work, _Welford_."

"I strive for a Welford level of subterfugery." Quinn sighed wistfully, "What do you think about last night?"

"I think Brittany is melting, slowly but surely."

The other brunette hummed sceptically, her eyes narrowed, "Mm, Brittany seems pretty confident that she won't get her way, though."

Quinn shrugged, "It's a front. Jess always gets her way."

"Just like you." Rachel grinned, "Speaking of which, I'd better go get the new bed sheets, huh?"

"Yup." The blonde nodded, "Unless you want to join Jess on my _list."_

-o-

"So you think we can fit two on a page?" Brittany frowned.

Jess nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

"So how about I laminate and then you can cut them and hole punch them? Then we'll both tie the strings on and go outside to hang them all up?" The blonde suggested with a shrug as she unpacked the small machine and plugged it in on the desk.

"Alright, _Quinn._" Jess sniggered.

They set about their task in easy silence, both seated on the floor in the centre of the room, Brittany handing the laminated pictures over to the brunette who would cut the edges and hole punch the centres before placing them in a neat pile.

"Jess...I've been thinking." The blonde began quietly, her gaze never leaving the machine in front of her as she fed the plastic in gently.

She glanced to the girl, raising her eyebrows interestedly, "Okay, about what?" She asked, before continuing her regime.

Brittany took a deep breath, "You and me."

"Oh." The brunette's movements stilled, and she sat up straight to look at the girl, her eyes widening, slightly hopefully, "What about us?"

"After the wedding," the girl frowned, finally lifting her gaze to the girl's, before turning away again, "when Santana and Quinn go away to Italy, I...I think maybe we should have some space."

Jess gave a slow nod, "Okay..." She took a moment to process, before adding, "That's fine, but...mind if i ask why?"

"Well," Brittany gave a long sigh, "at the moment we're seeing each other all the time, because we have to for the wedding but then," she shook her head, "after that I think I just want a break. You know?"

"I don't mean to sound cruel but...didn't you get two years of that?" The brunette shrugged.

The taller girl nodded considerately, "Yeah." She replied slowly, "But in the first year I was just kind of waiting for you to come home. And then you stayed on and I was just mad at you but..." She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second before admitting, "I need to let go of you."

"You don't." Jess shook her head bluntly, her brow furrowed with anguish.

"I _do_." She urged, "I really do, Jess." The girl looked away again, trying to hide her shining eyes as she fed another plastic wallet through the machine, "I've been clinging to the idea of you for two years- _longer_, in fact. And yeah, it's been nice having you back but...at some point it'll be permanent and so, I need to come to terms with that." She shrugged, "And I need to be _able _to just...be over it."

Jess frowned, nodding slowly through the girl's explanation, before blurting, "Is this about yesterday? When I kissed you?"

The blonde opened her mouth to reply, shutting it again indecisively before shrugging and replying, "Kind of. Not really. A little."

"Right." She answered slowly.

"I'd been thinking about it before yesterday." Brittany admitted with a nod, "I want us to be able to just be friends without any...weirdness. Right now we're making it work for the sake of our friends but I don't want us to _just _make it work _for _our friends. I want it to just be easy, I want _us _to be able to be friends." Jess nodded, taking a deep breath and sucking her teeth thoughtfully.

"Okay." She gave the girl a small smile, "That's fine. After the wedding we'll...take some space, to get over it." She replied, her words slow and considered, until she added, "Unless...I break you down before then."

Brittany looked up, her eyes glinting with interest before she smiled slowly and shook her head, "You won't get anywhere."

"If you say so." The smaller girl grinned, "Then it won't matter."

The blonde took a deep breath, nodding slowly, "Well then, when will you decide to give up?"

Jess gave her a lopsided grin, picking up the stack of completed pictures before leaning over to the blonde, answering in a low voice, "When you stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" She scoffed, raising one eyebrow and willing her heart rate to slow to an acceptable pace, the girl's proximity causing her stomach to knot and flutter.

The brunette's tongue darted out, before she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, "Just like _that_." She murmured, before swallowing hard and climbing to her feet, exiting the room without a backwards glance.

_"Fuck."_

She pushed herself up, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the roll of coloured string from the desk, before collecting scissors from the kitchen and following the girl out into the garden, where Quinn and Santana were stood with a middle-aged woman, gesturing to the chairs and archway.

Brittany sent them a cheery grin as they passed, making her way down to where the English girl was already stood by the tree, looking up at the branches. She wandered over, taking a deep breath and standing beside the girl, giving her a side-long glance, "Are you okay?"

"Yup." She nodded, giving her a bland smile before nodding to the tree, "Better get your artistic eye out."

"Damn, I left it in my dresser." She tutted, and the brunette chuckled before dropping the stack of pictures on the floor, plucking the first from the top.

"So I think if we kind of spread them out, you know?" Jess shrugged, "We don't want all the childhood pictures together and all the photos of our friends together, etc etc."

Brittany nodded, unravelling a length of thread and cutting it off, holding it out to the brunette, who threaded the picture onto the length, assisting the taller girl in tying the tight knots. She swallowed hard and took a deep, shaky breath as the girl's fingers brushed her own, forcing her expression to remain blank and impassive. Unwilling to show the brunette any sign of weakness, she gritted her teeth, and Jess chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so serious about _anything_." She grinned as the blonde took the picture and held it up to the tree.

"I don't wanna get it wrong and suffer Quinn's wrath." She joked, looking back to the girl with her eyebrows raised, "Here?"

The brunette nodded, her eyes trained on Brittany, "Looks good to me."

They continued hanging the photographs from the tree, occasionally discussing placement, but otherwise remaining silent. Brittany bit down on her lip, distinctly aware of their stark transition from the day before, and she glanced up to the bedroom window, the aching in her chest curbing her desire to smile at the memory.

Jess watched the girl out of the corner of her eye as she reached up to nimbly tie another length of string to a branch, allowing the picture to drop and swing back and forth. With a small frown, she stilled it's motions, peering at the photographing and smiling. She opened her mouth to call the blonde, but saw the girl's steely expression, and looked back to the picture with a sigh.

"What are you staring at?" Brittany raised an eyebrow, startling the girl, and Jess turned to her with a tight smile, turning the photograph to show the girl.

"Remember this?"

The blonde focused on the picture, her brow furrowed, to see her own face beaming back at her, accompanied by Jess, Rachel and Santana, all clad in ridiculous cardboard outfits and tin foil hats. She giggled, taking the picture from the girl's hand to look closer at the champagne spraying towards the camera.

"Of course I do." She nodded, "Our second date."

Jess grinned, "Our first kiss, complete with staring friends and all." She peered over the girl's shoulder at the picture, before grimacing, "Ugh, remember that bitch?" She tutted, pointing to a girl wearing a pink jacket in the back of the picture.

"Ugh, Molly." Brittany spat, "Yeah, I do."

"Wonder where she is now." She chuckled.

The blonde sneered, "Probably living with her perfect husband and her perfect children in a perfect house and scorning the homosexuals."

"She was such a dick." Jess added, her lip curled, before tilting her head thoughtfully, "Think we can cut her out of it?"

Brittany's mouth twisted with consideration, but she shook her head, "We'd have to reprint the picture and re-laminate it. Plus Rachel would probably be furious that we'd cut off half of her _amazing_ costume."

"Alright." The brunette tutted, "We'll just get drunk and black out her teeth."

-oOo-

"What at you thinking about?" Santana asked with a small smile as she turned to the blonde beside her, her gaze brazenly roaming the girl's naked body.

Quinn rolled over onto her front, propping herself up on her forearms to look at the girl, her legs kicking in the air, "Brittany, you?"

"Puck." She giggled, lifting her head and resting it on her palm, "Why Brittany?"

"Well, her and Jess are getting along again, which is great." She nodded, her brows creasing and causing a small line on the bridge of her nose, "I just wonder what changed. Did Brittany ever tell you why she was so mad?"

Santana shook her head slowly, "No. I think she probably told Rachel, but I've never pried."

Quinn gave a thoughtful nod, taking a deep breath before answering warily, "I kind of feel like I don't get it, because she knew what she was getting herself in for, you know? She told Jess to go; she was _supportive_. Does that make me a terrible friend?" She looked to the girl, but the brunette shook her head.

"No. I don't really get it either." She admitted, "I don't understand her reasoning but...I support her. Always."

"Of course." The blonde nodded, "I just wonder, that's all. So Puck? Why?"

A grin spread slowly across the girl's face, "I was thinking how crazy it is that he has a baby. Puck. Has a baby."

"I know." Quinn chuckled.

"Do you think we'll have kids?" The brunette asked, raising her eyebrows at the girl, "I've always assumed we will." Quinn nodded, "Like, when it's been mentioned in the past."

"Yeah, totally." She smiled, "I wanna have kids with you."

Santana grinned, wiggling her head excitedly, "Yey." She chuckled, "Okay, _when_ do you think we'll have kids?" She asked challengingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." The blonde frowned, "Maybe two years? Three?" She gaze around thoughtfully, "When I imagine it, I always think it would be nice to have a couple years just to be you and me. Enjoy being married." She shrugged.

"Me too." She nodded, "I like that we think the same."

Quinn grinned, "So what would you call our kids?"

"Well, what would we have?" The brunette shrugged, reaching over to rest her hand on her girlfriend's waist, "Do you want boys or girls?"

"One of each." She replied promptly.

Santana gave her a nod, "Sounds good to me. I like the name Isla."

"Hmm." The blonde smiled, "I like Isla. Isla Fabray-Lopez. It's not a name I've ever considered, but it like it."

"What would you name her?"

Quinn chuckled, "I always said when I had a daughter I'd name her Kiki Prunella."

"You're not naming my daughter Kiki Prunella." Santana giggled, "Sorry. That idea is out."

"It's fine." She snorted, "I think it was more of a rebellious move to piss off my parents. I loved the idea of telling them their grand-daughter was called Kiki Prunella."

Santana grimaced, "Can we stop saying Kiki Prunella? It's making me feel a little ill."

"So what would you name our boy?" Quinn grinned,

"Freddie." She nodded.

The blonde gazed around thoughtfully, "Freddie Fabray-Lopez."

"I'd call him FFL for short." Santana added mock-seriously, "What about you?"

"I like Seth."

"Seth and Isla. Seth Fabray-Lopez." She tested out the names, before nodding with a smile, "I like it, too."

Quinn grinned, leaning over to rest on the girl's body and place a gentle kiss to the middle of her chest. The brunette watched with a wide grin, chewing on her bottom lip as the girl placed a trail of kisses up her neck, before pulling away and smiling, "Perfect."

"Our little two-point-four family."

She nodded, never breaking the girl's gaze as she took a deep breath, "I can't want wait to meet them."

"Me neither."

-oOo-

_"I miss you already." Jess whispered into the darkness, staring at the ceiling above them. Her admittance was greeted with silence, and she turned her head to look at the blonde._

_"We need sleep." She murmured, suddenly frowning sadly, "You have a long day tomorrow."_

_The brunette sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position and switching on the lamp before shifting across until she was pressed against the girl, laying back down with her head on the girl's chest. Brittany wrapped her arm around Jess' shoulders, holding her tightly against her as the girl gave a loud sniff._

_"I'll be back before you know it." She urged quietly, and the blonde rolled over until they were facing other, their bodies pressed flush. Jess frowned, her gaze searching the blonde's face, "I love you so much. I want to remember every single thing about you."_

_Brittany gave her a sad, shaky smile, before nodding, "Don't forget a single thing. Because I will remember..._everything_ about you."_

_She pressed her forehead to the girl's, lifting her hand to wipe a tear away with her thumb, "I promise." She nodded, adding, "It's only a year. And then I'll be right back here."_

_"If only." The taller girl sighed wistfully, but Jess shook her head._

_"Back where I belong." She replied firmly, "It'll only be a year."_

_Brittany gave a small chuckle, shaking her head, "You don't know that, though, what if you stay on?" She shrugged, "They'll probably offer you it, and you should take it."_

_"But I miss you too much already." Jess admitted in a choked whisper, "I already want to be back with you. And I'm not even gone."_

_"No." The blonde frowned, "You're getting a once in a _lifetime_ opportunity. You can't waste it, please."_

_She nodded, "I know. I know." She took a deep breath, "But I will be back. I'll come back home to you, I promise. It's only a year."_

_"Okay." Brittany, "Okay. Come back to me."_

_Jess nodded again, swallowing hard and brushing a blonde tendril of hair away from the girl's face, "I'll miss you so much."_

_"I'll miss you, too." The blonde nodded, her lip trembling slightly as she smiled, "And I'll miss this t-shirt." She stroked her fingers down the large rabbit design, but Jess smiled, shaking her head._

_"Keep it." She shrugged, "It's yours now._

_Brittany lifted her eyes to nod at the girl, "Okay."_

_"Tell me everything about you." Jess requested suddenly, "Anything and _everything_ that I don't know yet."_

_The blonde gave a small chuckle, glancing away thoughtfully, "I don't know what to say. You start. Tell me enough to last me through the year."_


	11. Friends o' Mine

**Hey people! I've tried to upload this quicker, and it's also quite a long chapter so hope you all enjoy that! **

* * *

"Okay, so I'll see you at one?" Rachel nodded, her eyebrows raised as she wiped the sweat from her brow on the bottom of her vest top.

Santana nodded, hunching over and resting her palms on her knees, "Yeah. The appointment's at half past." She panted, straightening up before adding, "Then we're going over to the house to finish up, remember to bring all your stuff."

"I will." She grinned, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, I'll leave you here. No way I'm taking on those stairs after _that_."

"I know." The taller girl groaned, "I hate fast and furious Fridays."

Rachel shrugged, "Well, it's the last you'll be doing of _that._ Wedding tomorrow and everything." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well," Santana sniggered, "Maybe I'll be coaching you soon, when your wedding bells are ringing."

The girl's easy smile faltered slightly, but she nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

She raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly, "Trouble in paradise?"

"No! No." Rachel shook her head and shrugged, "Of course not." She gave her a tight smile, before gesturing over her shoulder with her head, "Anyway, I'd better go...shower and everything. See you later. Remember to run up the stairs."

She turned quickly, taking a deep breath before jogging away, and Santana watched her go with a perplexed frown, her eyes narrow suspiciously. Her nose wrinkled as she shrugged, before turning and pushing through the door into her building. Glancing up at the flights of stairs, she groaned before setting off at a run, ignoring the burning in her thighs as she ascended the steps quickly, finally reaching their floor with an almighty groan, and collapsing against the door with a relieved sigh.

Standing slumped against the wood, she took a moment to compose herself, until the door was suddenly tugged open from the other side, and she tumbled forwards with a startled squeak.

"Sorry." Quinn chuckled, "I wondered what the noise was."

Santana pulled herself upright, breathing heavily, before perching on the back of the couch, "That was as the sound of my muscles finally _dying_."

"You're not doing a workout tomorrow are you?" The blonde frowned, closing the door and returning to the kitchen to finish making her cup of tea. "Surely there won't be time? Please tell me today was the end of Rachel's fitness purge; I don't think I could handle knowing that my bride and bridesmaid were spending the first hours of my wedding day jogging round the suburbs. Oh God, what if something goes wrong while you're out? _What if you're not ready on time?"_

The other girl looked up from where she was untying her shoes, shaking her head with an incredulous smile, "Don't _worry! _No, we're not doing anything tomorrow. All focus on wedding day shenanigans." She nodded, padding through to the kitchen in her socks and wrapping the girl up in her arms from behind, "I promise _nothing _will go wrong, and I promise I will be at that house _all day _tomorrow."

"Thank God." Quinn groaned, "_Nothing_ can go wrong."

"And nothing _will _go wrong. We'll be on top of everything." She reassured her.

"Okay, can we start with you going and taking a shower please?" The blonde chuckled, turning to face the girl with an apologetic smile, "I love you, but you really stink right now."

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes, "For better for worse, my ass."

"This is definitely the 'worse' part." She nodded, placing a gentle kiss on the end of the girl's nose.

"And your negativity is a sickness." The brunette retorted mock-seriously, but Quinn raised an eyebrow, taking hold of her wrist and lifting her arm high above her head.

She nodded to her armpit, "Smell that."

"Alright, alright!" Santana recoiled self-consciously, tucking her arms in and pulling away, "I'm going in the shower _now_."

"Do you take this woman," the blonde began, "clean and smelling fresh?" She gazed into the air with a look of contemplation as her girlfriend wandered away in the direction of the bathroom, "I do. I really do."

-oOo-

_"One more day to go! One more day to go!"_ Brittany sang loudly as she burst into the girls' apartment, _"If Quinn's not ready I'll punch her in the face! One more day to go!"_

Rachel rolled her eyes as she place her bag on the to kitchen counter, smiling at the brunette in the kitchen, "And many happy returns."

"I _am _ready, I'll have you know!" The blonde appeared from the bedroom with a disgruntled frown, hair pins clamped between her lips as she tied her hair into a high ponytail, shorter tendrils falling down around her face.

"Awh, a real wedding miracle." Jess grinned as she flopped down hard on the sofa.

Santana snorted, "Well, I don't know why you're getting so comfortable." She called from the kitchen, draining her coffee and abandoning the cup in the sink, "It's mani-pedi time!"

"Yup." Brittany nodded, "Time to get them nasty feet out!"

Jess narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, but," she raised her eyebrows mockingly, "I've been _dancing _for the last two years. You've been doing _ballet_."

"Whole other world." The girl nodded her agreement, as Rachel grimaced in disgust.

"I call being at the _opposite _end to those two."

Quinn shrugged as she grabbed her cardigan from the back of the couch and pulled it over her shoulder, crossing to the pegs and throwing Santana's leather jacket across to her, "I'm used to Jess' _skanky _feet, as she insists on tucking them under my leg every time we watch TV." She replied, giving the girl a pointed glare. Jess grinned sweetly.

"Yeah, she used to do that to me, too." Brittany nodded.

Rachel's grimace returned, "And me."

"It's a thing I do!" The brunette shrugged defensively, "Get over it."

Santana frowned as she moved to the front door, "Why do you never do that to me?"

"Pure fear." Jess nodded, clambering over the back of the sofa and following the girl's out of the apartment. The other brunette paused thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging, placated.

-oOo-

"So you put your _feet_ in there?" Santana gazed down at the tank of water beside her chair.

Jess shrugged, "Well, I'll assist you if you want to try putting your face in instead?"

"Hey!" Rachel chastised as she sat down and lowered her feet into the water, "We have now _officially_ started the wedding celebrations. Which means no making fun of the brides!"

"Also," The taller blonde nodded to the girl beside her, "if the fish float at the top, but on their _sides_, they're not dead. You've just over fed them with the mass amount of dry skin on your feet."

Jess rolled her eyes, smiling sweetly, "Shut up or I'll make _you _eat the dry skin."

"Eugh." Brittany grimaced in disgust, dropping her feet into the tank and giving the girl a horrified glare.

"Ooh, it feels weird." Quinn grinned, her nose wrinkled as she peered down at the tiny fish.

"They like...bump against you." Her girlfriend sneered, "I don't think I like it."

Rachel chuckled, "It tickles, I suppose, but you get used to it."

Brittany nodded slowly, "Bet you do this _all _the time now, with your new diva lifestyle?"

"Well," the girl shrugged, sitting back smugly, "I need to look my best, don't I?"

"Yeah," Jess nodded mock-seriously, "imagine if the paps got a picture of them bad boys."

"They'd rip you apart." Brittany added with a snigger. "Imagine the headlines."

Rachel giggled, "Broadway Diva's Feet Are _Wicked!" _She held her hands in the air, speaking in a booming voice.

"Look down! Look down!" Quinn sang, "At Berry's nasty feet!"

"Billy Smelliott." Santana added with a chuckle.

Jess grinned, "Minging in the Rain."

"Fungi Girl!"

"Okay," the tiny brunette shook her head, "I don't think we're going to top that."

The girl nodded their agreement, but Santana's face was still screwed up distastefully, "Where do the fish poop?"

There was a short silence until Jess murmured, "Oh, yeah..."

"Alright, I'm out." The brunette frowned down at the water as she recoiled, pulling her feet out of the tank and drying them on the towel beside her, "Fish eating my dead skin is one thing, bathing my feet in fishy poop is another."

Quinn gave a good-natured snort, "You're so mature."

"It's weird." She pouted defensively, "I'm going to go wait for you at that little pedicure station thing over there."

-oOo-

"Oh my God." Quinn breathed as they stood by the French doors, looking out on the garden as five burly men strode around erecting the marquee.

Jess grinned, "Ooh, it's all coming together!"

"And looking _amazing_." Rachel added, beaming as she leaned against the doorframe, shaking her head slowly.

"So, what's on the list?" Santana clapped her hands purposefully, "What remains to be done?"

The blonde took a deep breath, pausing thoughtfully, before giving a nod, "Well, now that we've got that generator we need to make sure all the lights work. Chair covers need putting on and the caterers should be here any minute to set up the food and bar." The girls nodded, "We need to set up the table plan on the easel, table decorations and check the table settings once the marquee is up."

"Which doesn't look too far away." Brittany nodded as two men walked past them, carrying a stack of floor-tiles.

"Great. Does anyone know if the rental car has arrived yet?"

Rachel shook her head, "Being delivered in an hour or so. Jess, you'll have to move your car."

"No problem." She nodded.

"Okay. Um, picture tree is done- ooh, we need to move some secret booze to the pond."

"Sam just text saying he's on his way with the rest of the ice and another keg." Rachel interjected, holding up her phone.

"More beer - awesome." Brittany nodded.

"Did he bring the suits?"

Santana shook her head, "Puck's bringing them all this afternoon. I'll see where he is."

Quinn's mouth twisted as she ran through her mental check-list, "You all brought your dresses, didn't you?"

"Yup." Jess nodded, "They're in the back of the car, need bringing in with the rest of our stuff."

"Okay..." She continued slowly, "Florist is working her magic...let's see, food, bar, dresses, suits, chairs, marquee, Kitty is coming tomorrow for hair and make up, uh...I think that's it."

Santana grinned, "No way? There's _nothing _left on the list?"

"Just last-minute checks." The blonde shrugged, realisation setting in, "Oh my God. We're almost done. The wedding's tomorrow. It's finally happening."

The girls eyed her warily as she began to shake her head. Brittany frowned, "Do you want me to get the wedding binder just in case?"

"Yes, please." She nodded, her eyes wide with panic.

"It's fine." Santana reached out to rub her arm reassuringly, "You haven't forgotten anything, we're totally on top of it."

"Yeah." Jess shrugged as Brittany returned with the large folder, "We'll sort out the last of it and then we can settle in for a nice relaxing night." She glanced to the tall blonde with a cheeky grin, and Brittany winked in return.

"Okay." Quinn nodded blankly, taking the binder from the other blonde and flipping through the pages until she reached her checklist, "Santana, you have your speech and your vows in your bag, yes?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Everyone has all outfits and accessories?"

"I checked every bag." Rachel smiled.

"Then...we're done."

Santana grinned, "Okay, let's delegate!" As she spoke, one of the men switched on the generator, and the garden was suddenly illuminated by fairy lights.

"Well," Jess nodded, "That's one job down."

"Fairy lights working..." Quinn murmured as she unclipped a pen from inside the binder and placed a large tick on her sheet, "check!"

"Sam can move alcohol when he arrives." Santana shrugged, "Makes sense."

Brittany grinned, "I'll get the chair covers and table decorations."

"I will help do chairs." Rachel added, "Unless there's anything else?"

"No." Quinn shook her head, "Can you just keep an eye out, too? Make sure everything is going where it should, like caterers, bar, you know?

Rachel nodded, "Of course. You can tell anyone to ask me if they need anything."

"I'll move the car and get our stuff, too." Jess added, "I think I know where everyone's staying, so I'll put our stuff in our rooms."

"Perfect." Quinn nodded, "I wanna talk to the marquee guys and make sure everything's okay."

"What should I do?" Santana asked with a small frown, but the blonde quickly raised a finger to silence her.

"Can _you _please make sure Puck will be here on time, and also check in with the florist and the bar." She smiled sweetly, before adding to Jess, "Oh, remember I'm getting ready in the attic, so my dress needs to go upstairs."

The girl grinned, rolling her eyes good-naturedly, "Of _course _I know that."

"Thank you." She bleated self-consciously, "Okay, then. All systems go."

"Come on, men!" Santana growled in her best army-sergeant impression, "Let's move out!"

Jess chuckled, turning and grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter and heading outside to the driveway. She clambered into the driver's seat, peering over the bags piled high in the trunk as she reversed out and manoeuvred to park on the sidewalk in front of the house. She pulled the brake on, but frowned as she looked up to see Puck's mini-van immediately taking her place on the driveway. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door and climbed out, shouting over to him.

"Hey, soccer mom! You can't park there." She grinned, "The wedding-mobile's arriving shortly and'll need to go in the garage."

Puck climbed out, his brows furrowed as he scoffed, "Whatever, I'll move it in a minute. Just let me get the suits and keg out."

She frowned, and was surprised to see Sam emerging from the passenger seat, shaking his head slowly, "Pfft! God, Jess. I have to lug a keg in there and you want me to do it from across the street?" He tutted mock-seriously.

"Yeah." The mohawked boy nodded, "He had cancer, show a little respect!"

"How long before that stops being an excuse?" She grinned as she opened the trunk, but Sam shrugged, pulling open the side door.

"When I get both my balls back!" He replied cockily, heaving the keg out onto the driveway.

Jess sniggered, raising her eyebrows sweetly as she hung the three bridesmaid's dress-bags over her shoulder, "Well, I can always ask Rachel to return them?" She grinned, grabbing the girl in question's overnight bag, "She owes me a favour?"

The boy narrowed his eyes, watching her stride up the garden path and lifting his fingers to his eyes dangerously, before pointing directly at her. He nodded slowly, and she giggled, before jogging into the house and out of sight, as Puck followed behind with the suit bags.

"Jess!" He called up the stairs after her, "Where am I putting these?"

"Wherever you wanna get ready!" She grinned, before nodding to a door as he reached the landing behind her, "In Rachel and Sam's room. That's where you're getting ready."

"Okay." He nodded, following her in and hanging them up in the empty wardrobe as Jess deposited the girl's bag on the bed. "Oh, by the way, I need a favour." He added, grimacing hopefully.

She raised an eyebrow, "Go on?"

"Will you sing with me at the wedding?" He asked with a sweet smile, but she stared incredulously.

"Puck, it's way too late! Brittany already put in for the rest of requests the other day." She shook her head, "Unless the band know it already, you'll never manage."

He nodded knowingly, "Yeah, I will. They know the song."

"How do you know?" She shrugged, "If they do, _then_ I'll consider it."

The boy grimaced guiltily, "Because I already told Brittany that we'd sing it." He confessed, giving her a wide, hopefully smile.

"Well, then." She rolled her eyes, "That's my considering done."

"Thank you, Jess!" He grinned, "I owe you one."

"Yeah." She hummed disapprovingly, "And don't think I won't cash it in."

She turned away and crossed the hall to the master bedroom, laying the dresses on the bed and unzipping them one by one, hanging the other two girls' dresses up before turning to leave, and taking her own up to the attic, where she would be changing with Quinn, before returning to the car.

She piled herself high with the other bags, determined to make the journey in only two trips. She slung her rucksack over her back, and hung the two wedding dresses over her shoulder, before carrying Brittany's battered old duffel bag in the same hand and dragging the brides' suitcase behind her on it's wheels. Laden with their luggage, she struggled up the steps and across to the stairs, where she lowered the handle of the suitcase and lay it on it's side, before lifting it with a groan and starting up the stairs.

By the time she had reached halfway, she was seriously regretting having forced herself to carry all of their belongings, and paused to hand the two wedding dresses over the bannister to lighten her load. They began to slide down to the bottom, and she let out a small squeal of alarm as she lunged towards the bags, attempting to still their progress before they reached the bottom. With a sigh, she swung them back over her shoulder and picked up the suitcase once more, continuing to trudge up the stairs.

She reached the top with burning arms, her back aching and side feeling vaguely bruised from where Brittany's overloaded bag had been bashing against her ribs. She let out a loud groan of relief as she set down the suitcase, allowing the blonde's bag to drop to the floor with a loud thump, but her relief was quickly followed by dread as the heaving duffel's zip finally gave way and split open, the girl's clothes spilling out onto the floor.

"Awh, shit."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped over it to hang the dresses on the back of the bedroom door, singing absent-mindedly and wheeling the suitcase inside, grinning as she saw the finished product of all her hard work with the blonde. Placing the suitcase at the end of the bed, she grinned before hanging Santana's dress in the wardrobe, and returned to the landing. She sighed impatiently, kneeling down to begin packing the girl's belongings back into her bag, but her movements were stilled as a familiar t-shirt slipped through her fingers, it's fabric thin and soft with wear. Staring down at the garment in her hands, she lifted it up to hang in the air, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as she gazed at it.

**Peter Cotton Ale: Now With More Hops**

Taking a deep breath, she swallowed hard, her brain whirring with answer-less questions. The slamming of a door from below her made her start, and she shook her head quickly, stuffing the t-shirt back into the bag and resting all of her weight on it, forcing the zipper shut before heaving it off the floor again. With a deep breath, she crossed to the blonde's room and left the bag on the bed, singing quietly, before grabbing Quinn's wedding dress and carrying it up to the attic with her own bag.

-o-

Brittany frowned as she rummaged through the boxes on the kitchen counter, but the sound of the front door opening alerted her attention. She looked up as Jess struggled through the door and began climbing the stairs, before turning back to the box and continuing to unpack it's contents. She found nothing, and sighed impatiently, glancing out to the yard, where Rachel was hovering by the chairs, occasionally giving out instructions to passers-by. Turning back to the row of boxes, she began searching through the next, frowning at the noises of a scuffle on the stairs.

She saw dress-bags sliding down the bannister, before Jess' hand smacked down on them, dragging them back up, and she sniggered, shaking her head slowly before spotting another box on the couch. With a smug grin, she pointed to the box, her eyes narrowed, before making her way over to it. Raising her eyebrows, she glanced skywards as Jess' melodic voice floated down, before wincing as a series of thuds followed, and the girl swore loudly. She began unpacking the box, listening to the girl above singing heartily, before stopping as the brunette's lyrics filtered through to her,

"I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind."

She took a deep breath, blinking a few times before shaking her head and turning back to the box, rummaging through table decorations a little more vigorously.

"Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the box and carried it over to the kitchen counter, where the noises from the marquee staff and Rachel shouting to her to hurry up were drowning out the girl's singing. She grinned as she finally unearthed the stack of chair covers, pulling them from the box carefully and holding them aloft as she turned and re-entered the garden, handing half over to the small brunette and beginning to tie the rest around the back of the seats.

-oOo-

"I can't believe it's ready." Santana grinned, leaning against the doorway of the French doors and cradling her cup of coffee, as a gentle breeze drifted in through the open doors.

Rachel joined her, mirroring her stance and gazing out at the peaceful dusk as she nodded slowly, "It looks beautiful. Especially with the lights."

"I know." She sighed contentedly, watching Quinn through the open marquee flaps as she picked her way through, adjusting strings of lights and straightening place cards as she went.

"And now that it's all done," Jess added as she retrieved a bottle of wine from the rack and five glasses from the cupboard, "we can _all _relax." She poured three glasses before crossing to the doors and handing one each to the girls, before looking out into the garden and yelling loudly, "Oy, Quinn!" Rachel winced as Santana rolled her eyes, "I have wine, stop fiddling by yourself and get in here!"

Brittany snorted as she wandered from the stairs, down through the open-plan living room and over to the breakfast bar, pouring herself a drink and nodding to the English girl, "She's always been one for subtlety, hasn't she?"

"Okay!" Jess turned to the room, clapping her hands together as Quinn entered behind her, "Brittany, is it done?"

"Is what done?" Rachel frowned, as Brittany nodded,

"Yup."

Santana looked between the girls, raising an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"It's time for _you_ _two_," the blonde grinned, "to go take a bath. Come back in your jammies."

Quinn shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Your en suite." Jess nodded to the stairs, placing a hand on each of Santana and Quinn's back and pushing them across the room, "Trust us."

"Oh...Kay." Santana frowned, wrapping her hand around the end of the bannister and pulling herself onto the stairs, sending the girls a confused glance before leading the way up the stairs, Quinn following behind suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, looking from Brittany to Jess with a frown, "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

Jess grinned slowly, looking upwards with a small nod, "Just wait."

There was silence for a few seconds, until a loud shriek of glee echoed through the house, and Jess and Brittany turned to grin at each other.

"Oh my God!" Santana yelled, and a thundering of footsteps preceded their appearance of the bottom of the stairs, both girls grinning from ear to ear.

"You guys did all that?" Quinn gushed, rushing across the room to pull both girls into a tight hug.

Rachel sighed impatiently, stamping her foot and demanding, "_What _did they do? Will _some_one _please _tell me!"

Santana grinned, jerking her head up the stairs, "Come on. See for yourself."

"_Thank _you!" She rolled her eyes, but followed the girl excitedly, the other three joining them quickly as they reached the master bedroom. "Oh my God."

"How did you-" Quinn stammered as she shrugged, gazing around the room, "_When _did you..." She trailed off, her eyes wide with amazement as Brittany giggled.

"It was Jess' idea." She nodded, giving the girl an indulgent smile, "We came over on Tuesday to give your room a little _make over_."

The English girl shrugged, grinning bashfully, "Well, we couldn't let you spend your wedding night in the shambles it used to be, now, could we? As we tried to do it as..._subtly _as possible, so you can paint over or redecorate whenever you're ready."

"No," Santana shook her head, eying the framed picture of the couple on the bedside table, "It's perfect."

"And..." Brittany slowly pushed the bathroom door open, revealing a deep stand-alone bath, clouds of fragrant bubbles skimming the edge, whilst candles were scattered across every surface around it, fluffy towels hanging on the rail beside them. "I think it's time you two relaxed. Like I said, come down in your jammies." She winked at the girls as she backed out of the room, Jess and Rachel following after her.

"Okay, Berry." Jess nodded, "Shower and PJ up! We'll see you downstairs." She watched the girl go before turning to the blonde with a wide smile, "Worth all the hard work, huh?"

Brittany grinned, nodding her head, "Yeah. You go shower; there's only one bathroom left so...I'll go start setting up."

-o-

Quinn and Santana descended the stairs once again, their wet hair hanging down their backs, and grinned as they saw their friends crowded round on the living room floor.

"There's _more_?" The brunette gaped, raising her eyebrows as Jess grew her arms out to the sides.

"Tadaa!" She grinned, "Welcome to the pre-wedding pamper picnic!"

A picnic blanket was laid out in the centre of the room, the couch pushed back, and various pots and bottles sat around their feet, whilst Sam's guitar stood resting against the opposite sofa. Brittany grinned, crossing to them and taking their hands to drag them into the middle of the room, before sitting down and pointing to the various items, "So, we have face masks to freshen up our ageing, haggard skin - make sure you _only _use one you've used before. We don't want anyone breaking out tomorrow. Then we can paint nails: fingers and toes. And self-tan, because there's no way I'm looking this pasty in my dress." She finished with a nod, "So, Rachel, get painting."

The girls set about discussing the many products that were scattered across the floor, but the blonde turned to Jess, who nodded and began unpacking Sam's guitar, "And also, while you're doing all that...Brittany and I had something to say."

The girls frowned curiously, but Brittany grinned, "Well, between us we kind of ruined your bachelorette party."

"It wasn't really a-" Quinn began, but the other girl held up a hand.

"So we wanted to make it up to you. Hence, you know, the bedroom and the bath and now all this."

Santana frowned, "Since when did you play guitar?" She asked, rummaging through the tiny bottles of nail polish.

Jess raised as she set the guitar up on her lip, strumming a few chords before adding, "I learnt on tour, but only know like four chords that this guy taught me." Rachel glanced to Brittany as the blonde's jaw tensed, but she shook off her discomfort with a smile as Jess turned to her with a nod, "Okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded brightly.

The brunette took a deep breath, counting down before beginning to strum, "Well it was ugly but we made it this far."

"Some have gone but I forget who they are." Brittany continued, "Now the hangovers are worse but we get through them fine."

"Sleeping late but were not lazy. Getting older but were still crazy." The brunette chuckled.

"I'm so glad that I have these friends o' mine." The girls exchanged a wide grin with their friends as Brittany took a deep breath, beginning the verse, "It started out at a coffee shop in a most unlikely town."

"And there were casualties but we made it out anyhow." Jess nodded, "We stuck together through the good and bad times."

"Pulp Fiction, Blazing Saddles, and Fast Times."

Their voices joined together for the last line, "I'm so glad that I have these friends o' mine."

Brittany's voice faded out as Jess turned to the girls, adding in, "I can only play like four chords, so this part's a bit too advanced for me. Just use your imaginations and pretend I'm playing an awesome guitar solo."

"And jobs, girls and obstacles did all but break us down," Brittany continued with a knowing smile, "Night clubs and broken vans in every major town."

Jess grinned, "And I've got your back, you've got mine. Like Johnny Cash said "I walk the line."

"And you can always count on me for one last beer." They both nodded to the other girls, and Brittany winked.

"We saw the world and the world seemed smaller." The brunette smiled.

"Were getting wider but not getting no taller."

They exchanged a look, both singing, "I know we've grown up just a little at a time."

"We're sleeping late but were not lazy." The blonde frowned. "Were getting older but we're still crazy."

"I'm so glad that I have these friends o' mine." Brittany nodded, as Jess continued.

"So glad that I have these friends o' mine."

The girls looked to each other before turning to the rest of their friends, their last notes ringing out into the silence, "So glad that I have these...friends o'...mine."

"Awh," Santana grinned, looking up from where Rachel was painting her toenails, "You guys are so cute."

Quinn nodded, smearing a face mask across her skin as Jess removed the guitar from around her neck and placed it back in it's case, "I loved it."

"It was nothing." Brittany shrugged, as Rachel frowned.

"So what else can you play?" She asked, nodding to the girl.

Jess shrugged, "Nothing really."

"No, come on." Brittany grinned, slapping her leg gently, "You must be able to play _something _else."

"Yeah." Santana frowned, "What did you learn on tour?"

The girl shook her head bashfully, "No, it's nothing."

"Play for us!" Quinn began chanting, giving her a wide grin, "Play for us!"

Rachel pouted, "Come on. _Please_."

Jess looked around at the girls' hopeful expressions, before sighing heavily, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Santana grinned, as Quinn added,

"We're the brides, you have to do what we say."

The girl rolled her eyes, but reached for the guitar half-heartedly, "That's getting really old, really fast, by the way."

"Yey!" Brittany cheered, clapping her hands excitedly.

Jess took a deep breath, plucking a few notes randomly to get her bearings before beginning, her introduction rather stilted until she started strumming, "There are places I'll remember, all my life, though some have changed."

"Like the Bernstein's." Santana interjected quietly, grinning at Quinn.

"Some forever, not for better. Some have gone, and some remain." She sang softly, frowning down at the strings in concentration. "All these places have their moments, with lovers and friends, I still can recall. Some are dead and some are living. In my life, I've loved them all."

The girls around her exchanged contented glances, and Rachel leaned in to the brunette beside her with a grin as Jess looked up, her eyebrows raised self-consciously. "But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you." Her gaze flitted to Brittany momentarily, before she forced herself to look down at the guitar once more. "And these memories lose their meaning, when I think of love as something new. Though I know I'll never lose affection, for people and things, that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them. In my life, I love you more."

Brittany swallowed hard, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly, as Santana turned to Quinn, her nose scrunched in a smile as she mouthed the last lines along with Jess.

"Though I know I'll never lose affection." She looked up to the blonde, but found Brittany already staring back at her, the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a small smile. "For people and things, that went before. I know I'll often stop and think about them." She swallowed, never breaking the girl's gaze, though her voice shook slightly, "In my life, I love you more."

She took a deep breath, relieved to have finished, and giving the girl's an awkward smile as she allowed the guitar to slip off her knee, "So...there you go. I can't play anything else." She shrugged, avoiding her friends' gaze.

Brittany smiled, changing the subject and nodding to a small pot, "San, pass that, would you?"

She unscrewed the top as Jess leaned over, grimacing down at the creamy yellow paste inside it, "That looks disgusting."

"Yeah, it does. They took out the colourings that made it pretty." The blonde nodded, picking up the pot and holding it out to her, "Put it on your face." The other girl chuckled, shaking her head slowly, before scooping out a handful and beginning to wipe it across her face, as Brittany giggled, "Well, you no longer look like Elphaba with that stuff on."

Jess pouted, "Awh, that was my favourite part."

"Now you look more like a Bugsy Malone character that's been shot in the face." She chuckled, reaching out to swipe a finger-full of the mask off the girl's cheek, and blotting it onto the end of her nose.

"Ooh!" Santana held up her index finger, pulling herself up using the couch. Rachel gave an indignant squeal as the girl crossed to the piano, walking stiffly on her heels so as not to smudge the polish on her toes, and Quinn sniggered, shaking her head slowly. The tiny brunette followed behind as Santana sat down, crawling under the piano to finish painting her nails as the girl began to play a slow tune.

Jess grinned as she recognised the motif, as Santana took a deep breath and began to sing.

"We could've been anything that we wanted to be...and it's not too late to change." She grinned to the girls as Rachel began bobbing her head from where she was laid under the piano, as Brittany nodded to the girl and took over.

"I'd be delighted, to give it some thought."

Jess grinned as she continued, "Don't you agree that we really ought, two, three, four."

"We could've been anything that we wanted to be." Quinn sang jauntily as the tempo picked up, "Yes, that decision is ours."

"It's been decided." Rachel continued absent-mindedly, "We're weaker divided."

Santana nodded and took over, "Let friendship double up our powers." The melody changed subtly, and she took a deep breath before continuing, "You give a little love, and it all comes back to you."

"Da da da ra da da daa!" Brittany and Jess interjected, sitting on the back of the sofa and swaying from side to side.

"You know you're gonna be remembered for the things that you say and do." Quinn chuckled, pointing warningly to the two girls, who giggled as they repeated their vocal instrumental.

"You give a little love, and it all comes back to you." Rachel continued, her head and shoulders bobbing back and forth as she sang.

"Da da da ra da da daa!"

Santana grinned, swaying on her stool as she sang, "You know you're gonna be remembered for the things that you say and do."

"Da da da ra da da daa!"

The girl's playing slowed, looking round to the girls to get them to sing the last line in unison, "You give a little love...and it all...comes back to you." She finished the song with a tinkling of the keys, as Rachel look a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm done!" She grinned, sitting up quickly before letting out a loud yelp as her head slammed against the underside of the piano.

"Oh my God!" Jess jumped off the sofa as Quinn rushed across to the girl.

"Are you okay?"

Rachel groaned, crawling out from under the piano and clutching her head, "Oh. Okay. Ow." She sighed heavily as Santana and Quinn helped her up, whilst Jess joined them and Brittany crossed quickly to the fridge to retrieve a bag of frozen peas.

Jess winced as the girl removed her hand from the back of her head, staring down at her palm as her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God, I'm bleeding!"

"Oh, she's bleeding." Brittany seconded with a frown, holding the bag of peas lamely as Santana rushed to the kitchen.

"Brittany, put the ice on her head anyway!" She instructed, grabbing a dish towel and soaking it under the tap, ringing out the excess water before returning to the group and holding it gently to the girl's head. "Are you okay?"

She nodded meekly, "Throbbing a little."

"By the sound of that bump, you'll have one hell of an egg tomorrow." Jess winced, earning a look from both Quinn and Brittany.

"Not helping." The taller girl murmured, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards despite herself.

Rachel groaned again, "Do you think I'll need stitches?" She asked warily, and Santana removed the towel to peer at the large bruise that was forming on her head. She grimaced, gesturing to her girlfriend with her head, who leaned in for a closer look.

"I don't think so." The blonde shook her head, "It doesn't look particularly deep or long."

"Careful where you step." Jess nodded, and Quinn frowned down at the cream carpet, "I think I see a bit of brain on the floor."

Rachel let out a loud wail as Brittany lashed out to slap the girl on the arm, giving her a glare and shaking her head incredulously, "Don't worry, Rachel. She's just being an _ass_."

"Here." Santana took hold of the girl's wrist, moving her hand onto the towel, "Hold this there and go sit down."

The brunette pouted, but obeyed diligently, flopping down on the sofa with a sigh, "What if I have a concussion and I die in my sleep?" She asked bluntly, and Brittany snorted as she sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then I'll take over your bridesmaid duties and we'll put your body on ice until Sunday." She grinned, giving the girl a gentle squeeze, "You'll be fine. It's just a scratch."

"I know I was joking about the brains." Jess murmured quietly, "But there _is _blood on the carpet. You might want to get that before it stains."

Quinn cursed under her breath, before clicking her fingers and pointing to the kitchen sink, "There's hydrogen peroxide under the sink! It gets out blood stains."

"Do I _want_ to know how you know that?" Santana asked, wide eyed and staring at the girl as she crossed to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards.

Jess shook her head slowly, "I think it's probably best _not_ to ask." She tutted, "Unless you want to be _just another stain_." She added dangerously, mimicking a stabbing and grimacing comically.

The blonde returned with a cloth and the squeeze-bottle of peroxide as Jess turned to the girls in the living room, hands on her hips, "How're you feeling, Rach?" She asked, her head titled sympathetically.

"Um. Okay." She nodded weakly.

"See!" Quinn grinned as she climbed to her feet, "All gone!" She gestured to the clean carpet, "Told you it would get it out." She tucked the cloth under her arm before fiddling with the lid of the bottle, her brow furrowing as she struggled. "I can't get this lid closed." She scowled, but Santana held her hand out.

"Here, I'll try."

The blonde handed the bottle across before striding into the kitchen and throwing the cloth into the trash, checking her tshirt for any signs of bleaching as the brunette smacked the lid of the bottle. The lid still refused to close, and she held the bottle tightly, making a fist and punching at the lid.

Jess frowned, turning to look at her, "What are you-"

Santana shrieked suddenly as a jet of bleach squirted out of the end of the bottle, before clicking the lid closed with a satisfied grin, but the other girl froze.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What?" Santana looked up, raising her eyebrows, as Jess turned slowly on her heel to stare at the girl.

"What the _fuck_ is on my head?" The girl demanded, as Quinn gasped slowly, her eyes wide with horror.

"Santana, you didn't."

"I might have."

"_What_ _did_ _she?_" Jess demanded, lifting her hand to the side of her head before making a strangled noise, "You are fucking joking."

Brittany stood up from the couch with a frown, making sure Rachel stayed sat in place, taking a long, deep breath of horror. She gave the girl a slow nod, reaching out to take Jess' hands and smile comfortingly, "Okay, honey..." She began, but Jess whimpered.

"Oh, you're being nice to me. It's bad, isn't it?"

The blonde nodded, speaking softly as she began steering her towards the stairs, "There _is some _peroxide. It _is _on your head. We'll wash it out as quickly as possible, and do as much damage control as we can." She shrugged,

"Oh, _God._" Jess groaned loudly, "I'm going to have a huge fucking blonde patch! Thanks, Santana!"

The girl in question winced, calling from the living room, "I'm sorry!"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure it won't _even_ be noticeable." Brittany rubbed her back before nudging her up the stairs. She watched the girl go, giving her a reassuring grin and thumbs-up as Jess glanced back, before turning on her heel once she was out of ear-shot, "That's going to be _horribly _noticeable. Someone ring Kitty."

"Way ahead of you." Quinn shook her head, already holding her phone to her ear before cursing, "It's off for the night. Oh, fuck. _Santana!"_

"I'm _so _sorry!" The brunette winced, "Do you think Kitty will be able to cover it tomorrow?"

Brittany tutted, rolling her eyes, "Well, we'd better hope so." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "So we've got one bridesmaid bleeding from the skull, one with what will probably be a huge blonde streak, and me."

"Oh, this is it." Quinn sat down hard on the sofa, "This is where it all starts to fall apart." She shook her head, "We need to savour this moment because _evidently_ it's only going to get _worse_."

"It'll be fine!" Santana replied a adamantly, "Really. Tomorrow will be great."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. Just think of it as getting all the disasters-"

"_Disasters_?!" Quinn repeated, her voice shrill.

"No, um, hiccups. We're getting all the _hiccups _out of the way so that tomorrow can be all clear!" The girl finished with a bright smile, "Plus, my head barely even hurts anymore." She shrugged, her teeth gritted as she fought the urge to wince in pain.

Brittany strode over purposefully, "You know what you need, Quinn?" She raised her eyebrows, before filling the girl's glass almost to the brim and passing it over, "Just drink."

"Last one, though." Santana interjected, grimacing apologetically, "We _can't _be hungover tomorrow. You would kill us, Quinn, even if it seems like a good idea right now."

The blonde shook her head, "No, I know. Last one."

Jess returned from the upstairs a short while later, still wrapped in a towel as she bent over and thrust her head into the middle of the group, "Right, how bad is it?"

The girl's exchanged a worried grimace over the top of her head, before ushering to reassure her.

"It's practically gone!"

"You can't even really see where it was."

"No it's fine, you'll look great."

Jess rolled her eyes as she stood up, "No, _seriously_. How fucking bad is it?"

Brittany sighed, "Well, it's wet at the moment, which means it looks darker _anyway_. But it _is_ a little..._quite_...bold."

"Oh fucking hell!" The brunette groaned loudly as she sat down, "I'm going to look like a fucking _tiger _ in all the pictures!"

"It's fine!" Santana urged with a shrug, "One day this will all just be _hilarious_, and we'll look at the pictures and say 'hey, remember when Santana accidentally bleached Jess' hair _right _before the wedding, that was so funny!' And we'll all just _laugh_ and it'll be a fond memory." She nodded, smiling unconvincingly.

"Today is not that day!" Jess snapped with an exasperated sigh.

Quinn nodded, adding, "Neither is tomorrow."

"Well, we'll see what Kitty can do." Brittany shrugged, reaching out to rub Jess' knee comfortingly, before remembering how scantily-clad the girl was. They both looked down to her hand on the girl's damp, bare knee, staring awkwardly, before she retracted her arm, averting her eyes in the process.

"It'll be fine." Jess bleated, slight shaken by the odd moment they had shared, and she shook her head slowly, "I won't worry. I'm sure Kitty can help."

Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath and looking around the group, "I think, on that note, it's probably best if we go to bed."

"Agreed." Quinn nodded, "We'd better clean up quick, though."

They tidied away the various lotions and potions, emptying their glasses and leaving them in the dishwasher, before filing up the stairs and saying their good nights. Rachel and Brittany made their way into their bedrooms as Jess crossed to the attic stairs, but she turned back to add, "Hey. Be quick, Quinn. No canoodling."

Santana rolled her eyes, but they waved the girl off with a grin before turning to each other. She took a deep breath, leaning back against the handrail and resting her hands on the blonde's hips, "This is it."

"I know." Quinn nodded, "First night apart in over two years. I won't see you until tomorrow."

"Nope." The girl replied nervously, shaking her head, "Next time we see each other, it'll be so we can get _married_."

The blonde grinned excitedly, throwing her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and holding her tightly, "I can't believe it."

"I know." Santana giggled, "We're getting married and it's not even driven you to an early grave!"

"Yet." Quinn added with a chuckle, "There's time, with the way our bridesmaid's are going."

"I heard that!" The other blonde's voice rang out from her bedroom, and they sniggered as Santana shook her head incredulously.

"Then be careful!" She shouted back, turning back to the girl in her arms and wiggling her eyebrows, leaning in to give the girl a long, gentle kiss, "So...I'll see you tomorrow."

Quinn swallowed, but nodded, "See you at the end of the aisle."

"It's a date." The brunette grinned, "Although, you know, I _do_ have to get a ride off my dad."

"Shut up." The other girl giggled, pulling her into another tight hug and nipping at her bottom lip with her teeth, her eyes fluttering closed as Santana raised her hand to the blonde's cheek, her thumb skimming the girl's jawline. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you t-"

"Oy!" Jess suddenly shouted from the bottom of the attic stairs, where she was hanging off the doorframe in her pyjamas, "I said no canoodling. And its almost midnight; do you _want _bad luck?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, droning, "No, Jess."

"She's coming now." The other girl added, her gaze never leaving Quinn's as she sighed, "Well then, I look forward to being Mrs Fabray-Lopez."

"As do I." Quinn grinned, leaning in to give the girl another quick peck, "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Santana watched her go, leaning her hip against the bannister, until she was out of sight, before taking a deep breath and sighing gently.

The door to Rachel's room creaked open quietly, and Santana turned, her eyebrows raised, as the tiny girl's head peeked round the doorframe, grinning excitedly. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Santana replied with a low chuckle, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She hissed, nodding and glancing around before admitting, "I'm so excited, I don't think I can sleep."

The other girl bit down on her lip in an attempt to control the wide grin that spread across her face, before she nodded, her eyes shining as she replied conspiratorially, "Me, too."

* * *

**So the songs in this chapter were:**

**Bowling For Soup - Friends o' Mine**

**The Beatles - In My Life**

**Bugsy Malone Soundtrack - Give a Little Love**

**and also Jess is singing Hey Soul Sister by Train**


	12. I Do

Quinn stood silently in the kitchen, cradling a cup of tea to her chest and gazing out at the lavishly decorated garden. She took a deep breath, pulling her thick cardigan tighter around her shoulders, enjoying the hot steam from her drink as it warmed her face. The yard in front of her was empty and peaceful, and she smiled contentedly, following a small bird as it flitted across her gaze, swooping and diving to avoid the strings of fairly lights before landing delicately on the lawn. Leaning forwards, she took a long sip of tea before placing it gently on the counter-top, resting her forearms either side of it and sighing.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she allowed her eyelids to droop shut. Although she had spent the last few weeks - well, months..._okay_, _year _- being _super _excited to see everyone, to have all of her friends and family together in one place, to enjoy all the frantic activity, the speeches, the gifts, the pictures, she _did _have to admit, that it was nice to just stand in her aunt's kitchen - _her _kitchen - and enjoy the silence. When she closed her eyes, she could almost _hear _Aunt Clara's voice, chattering away absent-mindedly to no one in particular, as if she could look out of the window at any minute and see her favourite aunt bustling around in the garden.

She bowed her head purposefully before opening her eyes as a lump formed in her throat, that she swallowed away quickly with a gulp of tea. Gazing down at the granite work top, she took a deep breath before murmuring to herself, "Can't believe you're going to miss my _wedding_, Aunt C. Yeah, I know you'll be here. Probably late, as always." She smiled wryly, before adding, "And don't laugh. Yes, I _know _it's an affliction." She chuckled to herself, shaking her head incredulously at the memory, before her smile faded, and she remembered that she was only talking to herself.

Licking her lips, she straightened up once more, shaking off her moment of indulgent nostalgia and raising her gaze to the big clock on the wall. She drained the last of her drink, abandoning the cup in the dishwasher before nodding firmly and turning on her heel, crossing the living room and hallway in long strides before bounding up the stairs. As she reached halfway, she began to slap her open hand against the wall, her pounding growing steadily louder as she began to shout.

"Okay! Seven am! _Everybody up!_" She roared from the landing, "Wake-up time! The wedding day has arrived!" She chuckled to herself as loud groans erupted from the rooms around her, "Everybody up! You have ten minutes to be alert and at 'em!"

She grinned as Brittany's door swung open, to reveal the tall blonde glaring back at her. Quinn couldn't help but giggle as she took in the girl's _one_ socked foot, her twisted pyjama shorts and faded t-shirt half tucked in, and hair sticking up at odd angles. "Kitty will be here in an hour and a half, and there's only two bathrooms in this place." She shrugged knowingly, glancing up to the blonde's locks once more and attempting to stifle a giggle, "And she _might _need to see you first."

Brittany shook her head slowly, "Fuck you, bride lady." She sighed, before stomping past her and making her way down the stairs, "I need coffee."

"Put a pot on for everyone else, too!" She called after her, taking a deep breath before continuing to bang the walls, pacing up and down on the landing.

"Come on, everybody up! Everybody up! Santana, I know I'm not allowed to _see _you yet, but I swear to god if you're not out of that bed in the next ten minutes, I'll be a _widow_ before I'm a _wife_!" She screamed at the closed door of the master bedroom, before Rachel appeared behind her with a grin.

"Morning, Quinn!" She greeted brightly, already fully dressed as she closed the door behind her, "Do you think I'll be alright to get ready in these?" She gestured down to her rather badly matched yoga pants and button down shirt, "I figured I can take the shirt off without lifting it over my head, and the pants are just for comfort. I imagine everyone else will be getting ready just in pyjamas - should I just stick to my PJs? Is that a thing we're doing?"

Quinn glanced down at her own checked bottoms and thick, bobbled cardigan before shaking her head, shrugging meekly, "I don't think it matters. Whatever you're comfortable in. Good..._sensible_ choice." She nodded, watching half-stunned as the girl grinned, nodding happily before striding past her to ascend the stairs.

She shook her head slowly as Jess appeared at the stairs to the attic, yawning widely and stretching her arms wide, pausing on the landing and swinging her leg over the bannister before lunging down until her foot was by her head. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Show off."

The brunette winked saucily before straightening up and grinning, "Morning! Am I the last?"

"Yup." Quinn nodded, "The others are downstairs."

Jess sniggered, "So you've had the pleasure of early-morning Brittany, then? Santana's still in bed, by the sounds of it?"

The blonde's eyebrows wiggled in confirmation, before she sighed gently, "Do you mind getting her up if I go shower?"

"Nope, I'm on it." The girl grinned, leaning her back against Santana's door and holding the doorknob before nudging the blonde away, "Go on! Shoo! Away with you. No bad luck today!"

Quinn grinned, rolling her eyes, but gave the girl a slow nod, "Okay. Okay, I'm going! We will have nothing but good luck today! No bad luck."

"No bad luck." Jess repeated with a nod, watching the blonde cross he hall into the bathroom before turning the door knob and swinging it open, "Hey, San! It's time to get up while Quinn's in the-"

She stopped, her eyes widening slowly as her throat tightened. Rushing across to the closed bathroom door, she pounded her fist against it loudly, her brow creasing as it swung open with the force. Her jaw dropping open, she took a deep breath, staring around her in a panic.

The room was empty.

Turning on her heel, she dashed down the hall before running down the stairs, jumping over the last four steps and landing in the hall, her socks slipping as she sprinted into the kitchen. "Brittany! Rachel! Rachel and Brittany!" She shouted, before lowering her voice into a hiss as she halted abruptly in the kitchen, her chest heaving as the girls turned to her with confused frowns. She swallowed hard before whispering meekly, "Santana's gone."

"She can't be gone." Brittany shrugged, as Rachel shook her head adamantly.

"What? No. No, where _could _she have gone?" She asked quickly, "Did you check the bathroom?" Jess nodded, "Have you checked the other bathroom?" She shook her head.

"She's not in there, Quinn is."

"The other bedrooms?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Why would she be in the other bedrooms?"

"I don't know!" Rachel hissed, shrugging, "Could she be _anywhere _else?"

"Where else could she be?" Jess demanded, her pitch rising with her frustration.

Brittany sighed impatiently, "Okay, calm down!" She looked from girl to girl, "Just calm down. She has to be _somewhere_."

Rachel took a deep breath, before nodding slowly, "Alright, I'm going to check the bedrooms just in a same." Jess rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"Okay." Brittany nodded, "Jess, check out front and the garage in case...I don't know, maybe she's looking at the car?" She shrugged, "I'll check the yard, maybe she's had last-minute jitters and she's taken on Quinn's role of crazy bride."

"As long as she doesn't have last-minute jitters of any _other _kind." The girl remarked, raising an eyebrow as her jaw tensed.

Rachel tutted disapprovingly, "I think we should try to be a _little _more positive, Jess. It'll be fine. She'll be here somewhere."

"Well, Quinn won't be in the shower much longer, so we'd better, you know, hurry the fuck up." Jess nodded, taking a few steps back before turning and exiting through the front door.

Brittany looked down at her friend, asking warily, "Do you really think she's here?" She chewed on her lip, her tone ominous, "You know Santana as well as I do. Marriage was never her _thing_."

"I know." Rachel nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath before shaking her head, "But no. I'm _sure _she's here, and there's a perfectly legitimate reason. Probably something silly and meaningless, and _not _something...bad."

The blonde nodded, glancing around before placing her cup on the side, "Okay. Let's go find her."

"Go find who?" Both girls whirled round to find Santana stood in the doorway with a small frown, "Oh my god, is Quinn missing?" she asked, her eyes wide with horror, "Oh no. Holy shit." She swallowed, clutching her chest and leaning against the countertop, "Am no being jilted? Is this what being jilted is like?"

"No, she's showering!" Brittany shook her head, staring blankly at the girl.

Santana glanced around before gasping, "Oh my God, is it Jess? Was she kidnapped? Oh my God, this is the worst thing ever! How come Quinn didn't notice?"

"Jess is outside." Rachel frowned, "You're missing."

"I'm not missing." She shrugged, "I'm here."

"But where _were_ you?" Brittany asked, "We were starting to panic."

Santana's lip curled in confusion, "I was here. I've been here all morning."

Rachel's eye narrowed, "But _where_?"

"There!" The girl gestured exasperatedly to the other side of the French doors, "I've been sitting on the bench under the kitchen window for like...an _hour_." She shrugged, "Just, you know, enjoying the peace and quiet, before it all...kicks off."

"Oh." Brittany frowned, "Okay...do you want some coffee?"

"Please." She grinned brightly, before shrugging, "So why is Jess outside?"

"Oh, God! Jess!" Rachel suddenly bustled past her, opening the front door and retrieving the brunette from outside.

Brittany nodded slowly as Santana raised her eyebrows cluelessly, "She was looking for you."

"...Oh."

-oOo-

"Okay! So who needs the most work doing?" The blonde asked bluntly as she wheeled her set of bags through the front door, looking Rachel up and down before adding, "Probably you, unless this catholic-schoolgirl-gone-rogue thing is the look you're going for."

Jess scowled as Rachel smiled sweetly, "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Oh!" The girl's face lit up as she suddenly smiled, "I'm sorry, of course! I didn't recognise you without..."

"The evening dress and the red carpet?" The smaller girl nodded knowingly, her eyes narrowed slightly, "That's no problem, people tend not to realise. So, I think you'll be needing to see _Jess_ first actually." She gestured to the brunette, and Kitty turned nervously, sending her a faltering smile. "Anyway, I'd better go shower."

"Really? Okay." She lifted her eyebrows, nodding slowly, "Great."

Jess shook her head quickly, "Not great. In case you hadn't noticed due to the foot wedged in your mouth," she sniggered as Kitty flinched, "- it's fine - I have a rather large...rather _unfortunate_ peroxide-bleached streak in my hair. Think you can fix it?"

The blonde grimaced, shaking her head slowly, "I don't know, I'll check my bags but I don't think I brought any dye - they're usually not needed for weddings, I'm sorry." Jess sighed as she girl tutted sympathetically, "I can check my bag anyway, sometimes I leave stuff in there. We'll definitely see what we can do."

"Thanks." The girl smiled, nodding to the stairs, "I'm getting ready upstairs with the bride." She frowned suddenly, shaking her head, "The _blonde _bride. Need help with your bag?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." Kitty grinned quickly, "And I'm sorry about Rachel, will she be mad? I didn't mean to insult her, sometimes I'm a little...brash."

Jess chuckled as she led the way up the stairs, "She'll be fine, she's just messing with you."

"Okay." The blonde nodded, swallowing guiltily as she followed after.

They reached the attic and Jess introduced her to Quinn, who was stood leaning on the window sill, avidly watching the staff down below as they carried various trays and boxes into the marquee, quietly cursing that the roof was down and blocking her view of the inside.

"Hey!" Brittany announced her presence at the door, slightly breathless as she grinned, "How're we all doing?"

"Not great news about my hair." Jess grimaced, daring a glance at the bride, "Kitty doesn't think she has any dye."

The girl's eyes widened in horror as she turned to Kitty, who was rummaging in her bag by the table, "You don't have any dye? No dye? But what can we do about her _hair_?"

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Jess hissed to the taller girl, but Brittany shrugged.

"I wanted to see how you guys were doing." She grinned bashfully, speaking in a low voice, "How Quinn's doing."

Kitty shook her head apologetically, "I'm sorry. Usually wedding's are just styling, but I _promise_, we will fix this." She turned to Jess and tapped the seat beside her, "Come sit down. I'm sure we can work out some kind of up-do that will completely hide it." She turned back to Quinn with a firm nod, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you can't see it."

The bride let out a long sigh of relief as she sat down on the bed, nodding dumbly, and Brittany crossed to her with a smile, kneeling on the floor beside her, "Hey. You alright?" She asked, placing her hands on the girl's knees.

Quinn grinned, nodding excitedly, "Yeah. I showered already so I'm just ready for Kitty." She gestured to the girl, her breathing increasingly as she swallowed, "What time is it? Are we on schedule? We're not behind are we?"

"No." Brittany grinned, shaking her head as she stood up and placed her hand on the back of the blonde's head, her fingers scratching gently at her scalp, "Don't worry, we're on time."

"Is Santana okay?"

"Yes." The girl chuckled, "In less of a...scary and _panicky_ way than you, but yes. Anyway, I'd better get back, I think I just heard Rachel getting out of the shower so I'll go in before Kitty makes her way downstairs."

Quinn gave her a quick grin, "Great. Thank you." She nodded, standing up and crossing back to the window, watching the string quartet arrive below them.

-oOo-

Rachel ran down the stairs, jumping down the last few and tugging the door wide open, greeting the girl with a wide smile, "Marley, hi!"

"Hey!" The girl smiled excitedly, "You look great! I brought cake."

"What a relief." Rachel nodded, standing back to allow the girl entry, and Marley bustled in through the flor door, stacks large boxes hanging from her hands. "I assume it's all just going in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, Quinn already _briefed_ me." She chuckled, "Don't worry."

"Hey, Marley!" Santana grinned as she rounded theorem of the stairs, "Is that the cake?"

The girl nodded, "I'd be a pretty terrible bakery worker if it wasn't."

"No Jesse?" She frowned, "I thought he was coming along?" She asked as she followed the girl into the kitchen.

"He is." Marley nodded, unpacking the large boxes on the counter, "He's bringing his car over later for the ceremony but I got a cab so I could set up all the cakes and get them in the fridge and everything."

"What does your boyfriend do?" Rachel asked with a frown, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, "I don't think I've ever asked?"

Marley shrugged, "He works at a record label. Nothing high-powered or anything, but he's hoping to work his way up."

"Awesome." The girl nodded as Marley giggled.

"And he can't _wait_ to meet you."

Rachel's eyebrows lifted slowly, "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. He's _such _a huge fan of musicals - I make fun of him all the time for it." She shook her head slowly, "He saw you in Rent like a million years ago, then he made me go to Company with him and he saw Les Mis like twice in one month. I don't know how much money we'd save if he was just interested in like...books." She chuckled, rolling her eyes, as Rachel's cheeks pinked slightly.

"No way. He might _actually _be my number one fan." She turned to Santana, her eyes wide, "I have _so _waited for this day."

Santana nodded, tilting her head thoughtfully, "I always imagined your biggest fan would be, like, some forty year old spinster with fifty cats and a toilet seat with your face on it, you know? Or your dad."

"Yeah, _I _always thought it would be my dad." Rachel added with a snort, "But that's great, I can't wait to meet him! I'm sure he's very interesting, working in the music industry."

"Sometimes." Marley shrugged, "He has some cool stories."

Jess appeared at the bottom of the stairs, calling through to the kitchen, "Santana! Kitty is ready to do your hair and Quinn wants to come see Marley."

The girl slapped her hands on the counter, taking a deep breath, "Well, that's my cue."

"Back to your tower, princess." The tiny brunette chortled as Santana stood up.

"The cakes look incredible, Marley, thank you." She nodded before crossing to the stairs and jogging up to the master bedroom.

Quinn waited, her ear pressed against the door to the attic stairs, listening until Santana entered the master bedroom and closed the door behind her, her stomach fluttering excitedly.

-oOo-

"You know when we chose our colours?" Brittany frowned, staring at the three girls' reflection in the mirror as they stood in their matching bridesmaid's dresses.

Rachel nodded, chewing nervously on her lip as she surveyed her pink petticoat, "I don't think we thought it through."

"Hm." Jess tilted her head as she looked from Brittany's pale blue hem to her own green petticoat, "Are you referring to the fact that we look like the Powerpuff Girls, or do you think we clash?"

"We're making it work, right?" The smaller brunette grimaced.

Brittany shrugged, before giving a nod, "Yeah I think so."

"At least it's only the underskirts?" Jess suggested, "It would be worse if the _whole_ dresses were coloured."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. This way it's only when we're dancing and we spin that people will see the colours, _really_." She shrugged brightly.

"Yeah, as if we're transforming into adult-sized Powerpuff Girls, Dianna Prince-style." Jess snorted, "No, it looks good."

"And so do you." Brittany nodded, turning to the girl on her right, "You can barely see that tiger stripe of yours."

"That's true." Rachel grinned, "That Kitty may have a big mouth, but she's good at disguising terrible hair catastrophes."

Jess rolled her eyes, "You no now it's _still_ there, don't you? It's covered but I still have to live with it after today!"

"Sorry." The girl grimaced, "It looks great. You'll be fine."

"Come on." Brittany grinned, jerking her hair to the door, "Let's go check on the brides."

Jess nodded, moving to the door of the blonde's bedroom and opening it wide, "okay, I'm going to jump on the loo first, though."

"Don't break the seat." The blonde sniggered, and Jess rolled her eyes.

"That was terrible. And then I'll see you downstairs?"

"See you downstairs." Rachel nodded, leading the way out onto the landing. The two girls nodded their goodbyes before re-entering the master bedroom, whilst Jess crossed to the bathroom.

"Hey." Rachel grinned, creeping excitedly towards the brunette as Brittany closed the door behind them, "Santana." She gasped slowly, her eyes wide as she stepped forward to stand at the girl's elbow, "You look...oh my God."

Santana stood in front of the large mirror in her wardrobe, the ivory satin of her dress flowing just to above her knee and the lace of her bodice sitting flush against her body, her exposed back contrasting with the delicate fabric that continued to her elbows. The red sash across her waist cut the dress in two, her matching coloured do petticoat peeking out underneath her hem.

Brittany took a long, deep breath, swallowing hard as she stood at Santana's other side, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Santana whispered, nodding her head as she blinked a few times, "Wow. This is it." Her heart hammered in her chest, her breathing shallow as she gave a small chuckle, "Well, after what can only be described as a _cataclysmic _two weeks, and even more disastrous evening, we're finally here."

"God, Santana." Rachel groaned, blinking back tears as she sniffed loudly, "You just look so incredible."

"Oh, shut up!" The girl chuckled, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head to stem the tears that stung her eyes, before wrapping an arm around each of her best friends, pulling them close to her, "You two...are the greatest friends I could ever hope for...and never have even dared to wish for. I'm so lucky to have you both in my life, because you are two of the most generous, loyal, kind, talented people I've ever met. I love you girls." She nodded, her vision blurring slightly as she looked at their reflection in the mirror, "We've grown up together, where it mattered. So thank you. For always being right here." She gave them a slight squeeze, "And for making me who I am...for making me a person who is loveable, _marry-able_, and actually sometimes even a little bit nice, and for helping me to get...an _incredible_ wife. I love you."

Rachel wiped at her eyes before pulling away, flapping her hands in front of her face, "Oh my. God. Did kitty go home already?" She sniffed as Brittany chuckled and pulled the girl beside her into a tight hug.

"Santana, you are someone who is worth _far _more than you think." She murmured in her ear before pulling back, holding the girl's hands in her own, "And you are going to make the _most _wonderful wife. Because I know how much you love Quinn."

The girl grinned bashfully, before nodding, "I really do."

"I know." The blonde giggled, "But for now, I'm going to go make sure everything is okay downstairs...and then we're gonna get you married."

She exited quickly, glancing back over her shoulder to give the tiny brunette a wink, before shutting the door behind her. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Santana...I know we don't do speeches but while we're on the heart-to-hearts," she began tentatively, "You're the best friend I've ever had, and I am so proud to stand next to you at the end of that aisle."

"Awh, Berry." Santana grinned but the girl held up a hand.

"I'm not done." She took a deep breath before swallowing hard, "I've never had a friend that could...put up with me before. I know I'm annoying and I talk too much and I'm self-obsessed and I overthink things all the time and I use far too many unnecessary words in sentences...and so I've never really had long-term friends. You were the first." She nodded, meeting the girl's eye once more, "And so I wanted to thank _you_. For always being so supportive, even if it's in your own way, for teasing me and knocking me back down when I start to let my ego get the better of me and...for being my best friend."

Santana nodded slowly, before taking a silent step forward, staring evenly at the girl. The woman from the hair salon who greeted an avid fan seemed to be gone, replaced once again by the tiny, unsure girl she had met at college, and the transformation unsettled her. Santana swallowed, "Rachel," she began seriously, "don't you _ever _let _anyone _tell you that you are annoying. And don't ever let anyone dictate how often you _should _be talking. I love you, and no matter what you have to say, it's always important to me."

The tiny girl nodded, giving her friend a shaky smile, before shaking her head suddenly, "Okay, what time is it?" She glanced to the clock on the wall before giving her friend an excited grin, "Wow. I think it's time we went downstairs."

Santana took a deep breath, her chest tight as she grinned to her best friend, "Let's go get me wifed."

-o-

Brittany shut the bedroom door behind her with a smile, leaning back against the wood and giving a contented sigh. Her attention was caught by the opposite side of the landing, where the bathroom door opened swiftly, and Jess stepped out giddily, stopping short as she noticed the girl opposite. Her wide smile faded into a lopsided grin as she slowly stepped forward, leaning against the bannister in front of her.

"Hi."

"Hello." Brittany gave a bashful chuckle, "Shouldn't you be hurrying to go give Quinn a pep talk?" She asked quietly, aware of the girls in the room behind her as she moved to the railing, matching a mess' stance.

Jess shrugged, "I think I have time for a detour pep talk." She nodded, sidling round the corner and leaning her hip against the bannister.

The blonde watched her with narrowed eyes, determined to stay where she was stood despite the gnawing worry of being overheard. She glanced to the space beside Jess, who raised an eyebrow, and the muffled sound of voices from the master bedroom spurred her to move further away, rolling her eyes as she did so. She leaned back against the bannister, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye as Jess took a deep breath, before smiling happily.

"What makes you think I need a pep talk?" Brittany asked quietly, holding the girl's gaze as Jess giggled.

"Who said it was for you?" She chuckled, nudging the girl with her shoulder, "_I'm _the one who has to walk down the aisle _first_, _and_ by myself."

The blonde shook her head, giving a small shrug, "You'll be fine, everyone will be looking at Quinn."

"Ah, insults veiled by reassurance." Jess replied wistfully, but the other girl shook her head.

"You know what I mean!"

The girl nodded, "I do."

"Besides, I'll be looking at you." Brittany added, her gaze trained on the floor as her ears pinked slightly.

Jess swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as she licked her lips, "You will?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. And not only so I know how to walk."

"Okay." Jess giggled, giving a small nod, "Cool." There was a moment of silence, though she was sure at her heart was pounding so hard that Brittany could probably hear it through her chest, and she took a deep breath, "Have I told you how gorgeous you look today?"

"No." Brittany replied, a slow, shy smile spreading across her features, "But feel free."

Jess nodded steadily, glancing down at the girls dress before replying, "I know our outfits are almost identical...but you look _gorgeous_." She confessed in a murmur, and the blonde bowed her head to disguise her wide grin.

"Thank you." She replied as Jess stretched up on her tip toes to kiss the girl's cheek. "You look beautiful." Brittany turned her tilted head to look at the girl, but her eyes widened suddenly as Jess' pursed lips landed on her own. With a sharp intake of breath, she leaned in, bowing her head as the girl fell back onto her heels, her arms hanging awkwardly at her side until the brunette pulled back sharply.

"Oh my God."

Brittany shook her head frantically, eyes wide, "I just turned my head!"

"I was trying to kiss you on the _cheek_!" Jess insisted, taking a step back and flapping her hands in a panic, "I was just doing a nice thing!"

"I turned my head - that's _all_ I was doing!" The blonde held her hands up, before sighing defeatedly and moving back to the railing, "God why does this keep _happening_?"

Jess shook her head as she leaned against the bannister once more, her arms crossed across her chest and a distinct space between them, "I don't think I've ever _accidentally_ kissed anyone in my life before this week."

"Apparently it's like buses." Brittany replied, rolling her eyes as she took a deep breath, turning to the girl with a level gaze, "Never happened?"

The brunette nodded, "Never." She held her left hand up, her wrist twisted so her palm faced the girl, and Brittany slapped her own hand against it in their personal high-five style, before stilling quickly. Jess gave a nervous chuckle, "Haven't had a high five like _that _in a while."

"Me neither." Brittany agreed, rubbing her fingers against her palm absent-mindedly, "No one else gets how it works."

"Or how cool it looks."

The blonde snorted, "Read as _un-cool._"

"Whatever." Jess grinned, before looking to the door to the attic, "Anyway, I'd better go see Quinn or she'll be freaking out."

"Okay." Brittany gave a small smile, "I'm gonna check downstairs. And I'm...sorry."

The brunette nodded awkwardly as she pushed off the bannister and moved to the door, "Same. But, you know, it never happened."

-o-

Jess sighed heavily as she closed the attic door, dropping her head into her hands as Quinn frowned, "Jess?"

She took a deep breath, nodding to herself before jogging up the stairs, wolf-whistling as she reached the top. Finding Quinn staring at her own reflection in the mirror, she raised an eyebrow before joining her, "Wow." She grinned cheekily, "Not hovering at the window this time?"

The blonde shook her head, "Everyone's here. At this stage, anything that goes wrong is unavoidable," She turned to face the girl, giving her a slow smile, "and I couldn't give a shit."

Jess giggled, grabbing her friend's hand and spinning her in a circle, watching as the calf-length lace spun around the blonde, the light material rising and fanning out in a wide circle, before she caught the girl again and set her right, "You look absolutely amazing. Everyone's _definitely_ going to cry."

"That's what I was hoping for." Quinn chuckled, "As long as Santana's tears are _happy_ tears."

"They will be." The girl nodded, "Plus Rachel's been close to tears since last night so she's guaranteed." She grinned, before taking a breath, her smile fading into a more genuine expression, "But I'm serious. You look gorgeous."

The blonde chewed on her lip shyly, glancing back to her reflection in the mirror, "You don't think I should have gone sleeveless do you?" She asked suddenly, but Jess shook her head.

"No. The cap sleeves were the right decision, the lilac band and petticoat are _gorgeous_, and that sweetheart neckline looks amazing on you." She replied adamantly, giving the girl a small smile, "You're perfect, Q. I'm even a bit jealous that _I_ don't get to marry you." She added teasingly.

"Well, if Santana cries sad tears then you can always step in so the rest of the wedding isn't wasted and I don't look like a _complete _fool."

Jess nodded, giving a small chuckle, "Okay, I promise to rescue you from any possible embarrassment. But it won't be necessary. Santana may tell stupid jokes, but she'd be insane if she didn't want to _run _down that aisle to you."

"Okay." Quinn grinned, turning back to her friend, "What time is it? I don't want to be late."

"Really?" The brunette frowned, "Why break the habit of a lifetime?" She sniggered, before pulling her phone from her bag as Quinn turned to pick up her colourful bouquet from the table behind her,

"We should go downstairs, then."

"Yeah we should." Jess nodded as she frowned at her screen, "One second." She switched to the camera with a grin, announcing, "Right, last but not least!" as she stepped up to the girl, holding her phone at arm's length, "A last-moment-of-single-hood selfie!"

"Okay, a nice one." Quinn nodded, and both girls smiled politely, before the girl grinned, "And a stupid one."

Jess grimaced, sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes as Quinn bared her teeth, her nose scrunched up and eyebrows raised into a wiggly line. They flicked through the photos, chuckling to themselves before Jess nodded, dropping her phone back into her bag and picking up her own, smaller, bouquet.

"Right then. Are we ready to do this?"

Quinn nodded, "Never more so."

-oOo-

"My little girl." Mr Lopez smiled as Santana reached the bottom of the stairs, "My darling, since the day I first held you, you've never looked more beautiful." He grinned, blinking rapidly a few times as the girl stilled on the bottom step, her friends hovering behind her.

Santana beamed, nodding silently before throwing her arms around her father's shoulders, clinging tightly to him, "Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"And I love you." He murmured, pulling away and holding his arm out to her, before leading her down the stairs and towards the French doors, adding over his shoulder, "And by the way, Rachel, Brittany, you both look _stunning_."

"Why thank you, Mr Lopez." Rachel grinned as Brittany retrieved their bouquets from the living room.

"Okay!" Jess called from the bottom of the stairs, "Are we ready?"

Santana took a deep breath as she gazed out at the waiting congregation, before nodding, "Yeah, we are."

Her father ensured that Santana maintained her position with her back to the room, as Jess led the blonde out of the front door, her hand clamped over the girl's eyes until they were outside. They crossed around the house, and Rachel peered out of the French doors until the girls were in sight, turning her around as they took their places as the back of the aisle, and the congregation stood.

Sam and Puck stood on one side of the archway, and gave Jess wide grins as she took a deep breath before beginning a slow pace down the aisle. As she neared the end, Quinn looked to her brother who gave her a reassuring nod, his eyes shining, before she took a step forward, following after her bridesmaid as the crowd of family and friends turned to look. She greeted people with knowing smiles as she made her way towards the arch, where she stilled, turning to stare between the halves of the congregation, waiting for Santana to appear.

Rachel and Brittany looked to each other, the blonde giving her friend a wink before they stepped forward, opening the French doors wide and standing either side as Santana and her father stepped forward.

Quinn's jaw dropped.

Santana's eyes widened dramatically as the congregation turned once more, before they stepped forward, Rachel and Brittany falling into place behind them, joining their slow march. The brunette's eyes travelled the length of her girlfriend, and she suddenly noticed the girl's dress, her jaw dropping open in a loud chuckle. Members of the congregation exchanged confused glances as the blonde finally turned her attention to her girlfriend's dress, lifting her hand to her mouth as she chuckled, her nose wrinkling. Their friends watched the girls' exchange, and Jess, Brittany and Rachel looked to each other with relieved expressions as Santana and her father stilled at the end of the aisle. He kissed her on the cheek before moving to the front line of chairs, where the rest of his family were seated in a row.

"We are gathered together on this day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Quinn and Santana." The registrar began, and the brides exchanged an elated glance, "This ceremony is a public affirmation of their bond and as their dearest family and friends, it is our honour and privilege to stand witness to this event. This day is made possible not only because of your love for each other, but through the grace and support of your family and friends." Rachel sniffed quietly, and Sam smiled gently from the opposite side. "It is our hope that your fulfilment and joy in each other will only increase with each passing year."

Jess looked over her shoulder, catching Brittany's eye and giving her a wide smile, before turning back to the ceremony. The blonde's gaze lingered over the girl, flitting from her bare shoulder to her exquisitely styled hair, where a bleached was threatening to break free from her curled bun, and she made a mental note to add another hair pin after the ceremony.

"In his letter to the Corinthians, Paul wrote: Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude." The registrar continued, and Sam smiled at his sister's nod to their previously religious upbringing, "It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes in all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends.

"And now, the vows." He nodded, and the girls turned to face each other, their hands clasped, as Quinn took a deep breath.

"Santana," she began, and the brunette grinned, "Every morning when I wake up, I roll over to look at you. Sometimes it's to look at your face, sometimes to see if you're awake yet, sometimes to check that you're still there," she gave a small chuckle, "but it's _always, _because I physically can't stop myself. And every morning, I see your face, and I see everything that's good in my life. And every day I fall in love with you even more than the day before." She nodded, and Santana blinked away the tears that were threatening at the edges of her eyes, "And one day, when I am old and grey, I will wake up and roll over. I will look at you and smile, and know that I love you more than ever before. So, I promise to take care of you, make you smoothies when you're dehydrated, forever be on your side, laugh at your jokes – _most_ of the time – and never _ever_ stop falling in love with you."

Santana bit down hard on her lip, and the registrar gave her a wry smile, and a nod, "Santana."

"Thank you." She smiled politely, turning back to the blonde, "My cupcake girl. The day that I met you, is the day that I, and my life, completely changed. I may not have noticed it, but everyone around me did." Rachel and Brittany grinned, as the girls took a deep breath, "When I was a little girl, my Mami would tell me an old myth about humans being created with four arms and legs, but being split in two, destined to spend the rest of their lives looking for their other half. And I know that in you, I have found my other half. You make me complete, you make me whole. I never used to be a person who looked towards the future, but with you it's all I can do. Because when I look at you, you are my future. You are my soul mate, and the love of my life, and I vow to love, protect and cherish you throughout our lives together."

Rachel sniffed loudly, and Jess subtly passed two tissues to the girl behind her, who took one to wipe her eyes before handing the other to the tiny brunette, who whispered her thanks and Santana and Quinn beamed, whilst the boys looked on proudly.

"Samuel and Rachel." The registrar nodded to both of them, "Please step forward."

The blonde boy turned to Puck, who passed him a long loop of intertwined leaves and flowers, before stepping forward to stand beside Quinn, as Rachel mirrored his position on the other side.

"Quinn and Santana have chosen to seal their vows without the use of wedding rings, and so to symbolise the joining of this marriage, our witnesses - Samuel and Rachel - will join their hands with a wreath."

"A good old-fashioned hand-fast." Santana nodded as she took both of the blonde's hands in hers, and the congregation chuckled as the other couple stepped forward, wrapping their hands in the loop of weaved fauna before taking their positions once more.

"Quinn and Santana, do you, with your family and friends as your witnesses, present yourselves willingly and of your own accord to be joined in marriage?

"I do." Santana smiled, and Quinn nodded her head,

"I do."


	13. Fabray-Lopez

**This chapter carries straight on from the last, and I meant to upload it sooner so that it made mroe sense but I've been swamped with work so...sorry again for being useless haha hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

* * *

"Will you promise to care for each other in the joys and sorrows of life, come what may, and to share the responsibility for growth and enrichment of your life together?"

"We will."

"From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The wreath that you wear has neither a beginning nor end, much like your love for one another, and the ink on your skin is a symbol of the words that you speak today. From this day forward, may they be your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession."

The girls exchanged a small smile, and Santana's gaze flitted to the tattoos on their wrists, side by side amongst the foliage.

"Quinn and Santana, from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world." He gave them a kind smile, before taking a deep breath, "Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honour and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honour to announce you as an officially married couple. You may _both_ kiss the brides." He grinned.

The girls looked to each other tentatively, before Santana gave a small giggle, and Quinn leaned forward with a wide smile. Their friends whooped loudly as their lips met, whilst the congregation applauded politely, the girls breaking away momentarily.

"I've never been so nervous to kiss you in my life." Santana murmured, and Quinn nodded, replying quietly.

"Because we've never kissed in fronting of _everyone _we know." She giggled, before they exchanged another chaste kiss, and stood back, each removing one of their hands to turn to their friends and family.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the registrar smiled as he closed his script, "it is my honour to be the first to introduce you to: Mrs and Mrs Fabray-Lopez."

They led the way down the aisle, their friends following after them and making their way into the house, where they immediately crowded in on the two girls, wrapping them in a tight hug.

"Oh my God!" Jess cried, "You're totally married!"

"Santana _Fabray_-Lopez, come on down!" Brittany grinned as she crushed her friend, whilst Sam lifted his sister high into the air.

"My little sister is so married!"

Puck grinned, "Kicking marriage's ass!"

The group laughed loudly, their voices shouting over each other as they wished congratulations and said their thank-yous, discussing various moments of the ceremony and wiping their eyes until Quinn finally shook her head, stepping away from the group and taking Santana's hand, "Okay! We all need to stop crying and get ready for pictures! Come on."

The girls split off, filing up to the various bathrooms to fix their make up whilst Sam and Puck returned to the garden, greeting friends and family, instructing the guests and answering questions.

-oOo-

Jess and Rachel stood side-by-side on the patio in the afternoon sun, watching as the guests milled around the garden and family reunited with joyous grins and arms thrown wide. A few members of staff cleared away the chairs in front of them, whilst Quinn and Santana were posing for more photographs at the bottom of the garden.

"Hey!" Puck announced his presence behind them, his daughter bundled in his arms and accompanied by Summer, who rushed forward to hug both of them.

"Oh, you girls look gorgeous!"

Jess grinned as they pulled away, "So do you. And I _mean_ it, this is _easily _the least whale-y I've seen you look since I got back." She nodded genuinely, and the girl blushed.

"Well thank you. It took me four days to prepare."

"And you can tell you put the work in!" Brittany announced her presence with a grin as she ascended the couple of steps onto the patio, "Woo, girl." She pretended to fan herself with her hand, winking to the brunette before leaning on the small fence.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, she does. But just you stay away from her." He narrowed his eyes playfully, before turning to Jess, "_And_...I think it's time for _someone _to meet my little Jewish princess!"

"Little harsh." Rachel murmured as he grinned, turning to Jess and holding the baby out.

She took the baby girl, greeting her with a grin as Brittany frowned at the boy, "I thought _Rachel_ was-"

"My _new_ little Jewish princess."

Rachel sighed quietly, "That's just cold."

"Oh, Puck, she's gorgeous." Jess sighed as she gaped down at the six-month-old, "Hey. Hey, you."

Brittany took a deep breath, swallowing hard as she watched the girl holding her finger out to the baby girl, who quickly grabbed and began chewing down on it.

"Sorry, she's teething early." Summer winced, but Jess shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's fine." She replied quietly, her eyes wide with wonder, "I _love_ her, it's okay."

The blonde girl's jaw tensed before she took a step back, "I'm going to get us some champagne from the bar." She nodded, "I'll be right back."

Jess raised her gaze to watch the girl go, before turning back to the baby in her arms with a smile, "You are so pretty. You pretty little thing."

"Yeah she is." Puck nodded, smiling proudly, "So, Jess, _officially_...meet Peggy Puckerman."

"Peggy." The girl repeated in a whisper as Rachel and Summer broke away, chatting amongst themselves as they surveyed and judged the guests quietly, "Hey, Peggy." She grinned, "I'm Auntie Jess. And I will _always _take you to do things that Daddy says you're not allowed to do."

-oOo-

"Hey." Santana grinned as she leaned over the back of Rachel's chair, "How're we all doing?"

"We're great." The girl smiled, raising her eyebrows, "And you? Blissfully happy?"

The girl giggled, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette's shoulders from behind and resting her chin on the girl's head, "Of course! How was the food, did you eat?"

Brittany nodded, "We have eaten, we have drank. We are merry."

"Some more than others." Jess chuckled, nodding to Sam, who grinned blearily back at them.

"Well, I'm glad you're all having a nice time." She grinned.

"How's Quinn doing?" Rachel asked, but the girl shook her head.

"Honestly, I haven't really spoken to her." She chuckled, "We exchanged, like, four words while we were eating but there's just..._so_ many people to talk to. So many family members and extended family and friends of family and friends of extended family and and family friends of extended family and we're obliged to be nice to and...it's crazy." She chuckled, "Hopefully I'm gonna catch up with her soon."

The girls winced sympathetically, and Jess nodded, "Well if she comes over we'll send her your way, or if we see her on her own we'll point you in her direction."

"Ooh, it'll be like match-making you all over again." Brittany chuckled, her gaze shifting to where the band were finishing their first song, adding with a frown, "Hey, that wedding singer. Isn't he that guy from Company with Rachel?"

Jess looked over, before nodding, "Yeah, I'm sure it is." She turned to the tiny brunette, who smiled sweetly, "That's that Blaine guy, isn't it? He was Bobby?"

Rachel shrugged as Santana smirked behind her, "Extra wedding gift from me." She smiled bashfully, "Figured I'd pull in a favour."

"Speaking of wedding singers," Puck stood up, jerking his head at Jess, "let's go, you."

"Now?" She asked with a frown, and Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

The boy grinned, holding his hand out to Jess, who rolled her eyes but took it nonetheless, "Time for the first guest-slot of this evening." He grinned.

"What?" Brittany frowned at Jess, "This isn't down as your song."

"Nope." Puck shook his head, "It's mine." He looked to the boy on stage, who nodded as he stepped back from the microphone.

"Catch you later." Jess grinned to the table, before allowing Puck to pull her from her seat and lead her to the small stage area, where Blaine was setting up another one of the microphones.

They watched them go cluelessly, before Rachel turned to Brittany, eyebrows raised, "What are they singing?"

"Dunno." She shrugged, and Santana gave a small squeak of alarm.

"Weren't you supposed to be in charge of everyone's songs? Wasn't that the _most_ important of your very _few _jobs?" She asked, eyeing the girl dangerously, "_Jesus_, no one tell Quinn."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I _was _in charge, but I also didn't want to spoil the surprise for myself so I just got everyone to tell me all of the songs they wanted to sing so the band could learn them, but then not tell me _which_ songs they were singing _when._" She nodded proudly, "Clever, huh?"

The bride stared at her for a second before shaking her head, "I'm going for a drink. I'd _like_ to be back but I'm sure I'll get fish-hooked by someone before I make it. Have fun, you guys."

"See you later." Rachel smiled, patting the girl's hand as Santana made her way across to the bar, before the remaining members of the group turned their attention to the band, where Puck and Jess were settling in front of the microphones.

The elaborate guitar introduction began and Rachel grinned, as both Puck and Jess took a deep breath, singing in perfect harmony, "I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time, to spend an evening with me." The boy looked to Summer with a wide grin, "And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance, you won't be leaving with me."

Brittany watched the girl on stage, her eyes trained on the girl's mouth as Jess licked her lips, "Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place, and have a drink or two." She gave the blonde a knowing look as Brittany forced herself to lift her gaze to meet the girl's, "And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like I love you."

"I can see it in your eyes, you still despise the same old lines you heard the night before." Puck sang alone until Jess took over,

"And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true, and never seemed so right before."

"I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true." They sang in harmony once again, "But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you." Puck smiled sweetly at his girlfriend as Jess quirked an eyebrow, her gaze never leaving Brittany's as she watched her through hooded eyes, "The time is right, your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and, oh, the night's so blue."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment as she took a shallow breath, and Brittany visibly swallowed, her teeth gritted, "And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid, like I love you."

As the instrumental began, Puck reached out to catch her hand, spinning her in a slow circle before depositing her at the opposite microphone, switching their places, "And then I go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid like I love you. I love you. I love you." They exchanged a small smile before Jess turned her attention back to the blonde, the music fading out slowly, "I love you."

They stepped back silently, Puck nodding his thanks to Blaine as they made their way back to the table, taking their positions once more.

"That was great, guys." Rachel grinned as they sat down and Summer turned to Puck, kissing him on the cheek gently.

"You're so sweet." She smiled, raising the hand that wasn't cradling Peggy to stroke his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He nodded, but the girl pulled away for a moment,

"Although, you're right, there's _always _a chance I won't be leaving with you." She added teasingly, "Just remember that."

The boy chuckled, nodding his head, "I never forget it."

Brittany waited until Rachel turned back to her conversation with Sam, fingering the stem of her champagne glass before addressing Jess, "Good performance." She murmured, never lifting her eyes from the liquid.

"Thank you." Jess gave a considerate nod as she gaze around the marquee, smiling politely whenever she recognised someone, "Glad you _enjoyed _it."

"Don't say it like that!" The blonde replied, looking up at the girl incredulously.

Jess shrugged, "Like _what_? I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You said '_enjoyed_'." She protested with a giggle, and Jess' jaw dropped.

"What? No, I didn't! I said it like...'glad you enjoyed it.' You know? Just like, casual." She shrugged, "Breezy. 'Glad you enjoyed it.'"

Brittany shook her head and took a sip of her drink, "No, you didn't. You added emphasis. 'Glad you _enjoyed _it'. It made it creepy and sexual."

"_You're _creepy and sexual." Jess giggled, frowning, "And there was _no_ emphasis. I think you're hearing emphasis that you _wish_ was there."

"I think you're trying to _deny_ emphasis that you _want _to be there." Brittany countered, raising an eyebrow and gazing around the marquee as the brunette sucked her teeth.

"I'm going to go see Rachel's dads." She concluded, slapping her hands on the table.

The other girl nodded slowly, raising her gaze to Jess', "Is that an admission by omission?"

Jess lifted an eyebrow at the girls phrasing, before narrowed her eyes mock-seriously, "Noo...its my mission to transition...to over _there_."

Brittany giggled, taking another sip of her champagne as she watched the girl, shaking her head slowly.

-o-

"Oh!" Santana grinned as Quinn sauntered over to her, "Hey! Long time no see."

The blonde giggled as she leaned against the bar, "I know. I have to admit, I thought I would see a lot more of you today. Every time I come to talk to you somebody sends me on a detour." She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, "But _you_, my dear, look _gorgeous_."

"Oh, sweetie." Santana shook her head slowly, resting her forehead on the blonde's, "You have _no _idea how..._exquisite_ I find you."

"Can I ask you a question?" The girl asked quietly with a slow smile.

She nodded, "Of course."

"Did you see the sketches of my dress?" She asked knowingly, giving a small shrug, "It's okay if you did - we look great - I was just wondering."

"_No! _I really didn't." Santana shook her head adamantly, "I swear, I had no idea. Pure fluke."

Quinn eyed her suspiciously, but grinned nonetheless as she surveyed their matching dresses, "I'd call it good taste." She winked as the barman passed two glasses of champagne across to them, along with the drink Santana had previously ordered. "To us?" The blonde smiled, and she nodded.

"Before we get dragged away again: to us." Santana grinned, tapping her glass against the blonde's before taking a large sip, "Ah, so good." She smiled, smacking her lips delightedly, "Are you ready for the first dance?" She asked, one eyebrow raised, "Looks like all the tables are almost clear."

"Mmm." Quinn hummed unsurely, but nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be, but I might have to order another drink before we actually _do_ it."

Santana chuckled, nodding her head, "Tell me about it. But it's okay, I've told my dad to start dancing as soon as socially acceptable. Like, literally after two lines."

"See, _that's _why I married you." The blonde giggled, "For the good thinking like that."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." The girl grinned, "Married. Officially _and _socially, you are now my wife."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, wrapping an arm around Santana's neck and leaning in for a long kiss, "Yes, I am, Mrs Fabray-Lopez. Happily so."

The brunette pressed a gentle kiss to the end of her nose, a movement behind the girl catching her eye, "Oh, my Uncle Marco is calling me over." She sighed, "I'd better go."

"Okay." Quinn nodded, giving the girl another chaste kiss to the cheek, wiping away the lipstick mark quickly afterwards, "See you on the dance floor." She grinned playfully, Santana's hand trailing in hers as she began walking away slowly.

"I dread it!" The girl waved her off cheerily before turning her back and crossing to a table on the far side of the room, and Quinn turned back to the bar with a easy smile.

"Um, I will have...an amaretto sour, please." She nodded, "Just put it on our tab: Fabray-Lopez." She added, attempting to stifle her giddy smile as Santana's mother appeared beside her.

"Oh, no you won't." She shook her head to the barman, who raised his eyebrows, "Put it on _our _tab." She raised her index finger warningly before turning to the blonde, giving her a proud beaming smile, "Quinn!" She pulled her into a tight hug, and the girl buried her face in the shorter woman's shoulder, closing her eyes, "You look _so _beautiful!" She pulled away, holding the girl at arm's length, her gaze roaming the girl, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

The blonde straightened up, nodding her head as she gazed around the sun-lit marquee, "I am, thank you." She gave a small smile, "It's great seeing everybody, all my family."

The woman raised an eyebrow, her mouth twisting tentatively as she gave a small nod, "Yeah? So you're...okay? I mean, I don't want to _pry _or-"

"No, it's fine." Quinn smiled, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it." She took a deep breath before looking back to the woman sadly, "Do I _wish_ my mom were here? Yes. Am I glad my dad _isn't_? Yes. Do I wish she'd had the courage to come _anyway_? Yes. Am I surprised she _didn't_?" She shrugged, "No."

"Well, who needs them?" The woman tutted, placing her hand on the girl's forearm comfortingly, "The rest of your family's here."

The blonde nodded, giving her a wide smile, "Yeah, and that's what matters. Sam's here, my aunt and uncle are here with my cousins - and I didn't expect to see _them_. So that's great."

"Yeah, it is." The woman grinned before leaning in conspiratorially, "And the rest of us." She winked, taking a deep breath and addressing her gently, "You don't need some hoity toity parents with their big house and their bad attitude. You have new parents now. You have us, and we love you _exactly_ as you are."

There was a moment of silence as the blonde swallowed hard, her eyes stinging a little as she gave the woman a wide smile. "Thank you." She replied, her voice hoarse and quiet, "_Really_, thank you. And I love you guys, too."

Her mother-in-law tugged her into another embrace, and Quinn sniffed quietly. She blinked away the tears in her eyes as she held onto the woman tightly, Santana's mother murmuring, "You're a Lopez now, chica. And the Lopez family, we stick together."

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" Both women turned to the boy at the microphone, who was gazing out at the room with a charming smile, "My name's Blaine, we're your band for this evening, and it is my pleasure to introduce the new Mrs and Mrs Fabray-Lopez, for their first dance!"

Santana grinned nervously across at her from the opposite side of the room, crossing to the middle as Quinn smiled to the woman beside her, adding out of the corner of her mouth, "Make sure you jump in quick." She nodded, "Remember us Lopezes stick together."

Santana took her hand as they reached the edge of the dance floor, whilst Puck, Sam, Rachel, Jess and Brittany made their way across to the band as Blaine set up five microphones, where they stood in a row on the slightly elevated platform. Quinn took a deep breath as the music began, and Santana led the way into the middle of the dance floor, where she wrapped her other hand around the girl's waist as the blonde wound an arm around her neck.

The group on stage exchanged knowing smiles before Puck, Sam and Rachel took a breath, singing in their various harmonies, "It's all about you."

"It's all about you." Jess and Brittany echoed.

"It's all about you, baby."

"It's all about."

"It's all about you, it's all about you." They sang together, "It's all about you."

Sam grinned as he took the first lines, "Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew. So I told you with a smile, 'it's all about you.'" He looked to Rachel, who grinned.

"Then you whispered in my ear and you told me, too. Said 'you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you.'"

"And I would answer all your wishes, if you ask me to." Puck took over, beaming at his girlfriend and daughter. "But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do."

"So, hold me close and say three words like you used to do." Jess continued, sending Brittany a sidelong glance as the blonde sang her own line,

"Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you."

Santana breathed a sigh of relief as her parents made their way onto the dance floor, smiling over at them as they began to sway side-by-side, and Benny handed Luke off to his cousin before leading Olivia onto the floor, sending his sister a wink as he spun his wife.

Summer watched them from the table, leaning over the carrier to see Peggy sleeping soundly. She looked up to see Santana's cousin sitting down with Luke beside her, and he gave her a knowing nod, before she rushed off to the dance floor, crooking a finger at Puck, who grinned as he took his microphone and made his way down the steps to his girlfriend.

"And I would answer all your wishes," the group sang, watching as Puck twirled the girl in a circle, "if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do." Sam grabbed his mic and held his hand out to Rachel with a smile. "So, hold me close and say three words like you used to do," she took his hand happily, allowing him to tug her towards the dance floor. Jess turned to the girl beside her, eyebrows raised.

"Dancing on the kitchen tiles," the blonde shrugged, removing her microphone from it's stand before jogging down the steps and turning to face Jess, who grinned, as Sam turned to Santana and Quinn.

"May I cut in?" He asked, eyebrows raised, and Santana nodded.

"Feel free." She nodded, but was surprised when the boy lifted her into his arms rather than his sister, who soon received a tap on the shoulder from Mr Lopez.

"Yes, you make my life worthwhile." Jess sang as Puck grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him and dropping her into a low dip as Brittany spun Summer behind them, "So I told you with a smile, it's all about you."

"It's all about."

"It's all about you." Sam grinned as he passed Santana over to her brother, catching Brittany in a swift movement and pulling her into his arms.

"It's all about you, baby."

"It's all about."

Rachel giggled through the microphone as Puck wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her in the direction of Santana as the girl broke away from her brother, losing her bearings for a second before grabbing the tiny girl and swinging her high into the air, her legs kicks aimlessly, "It's all about."

"It's all about you."

"It's all about you, it's all about you." Brittany grabbed Quinn, swinging the girl in a wide circle before letting go as Puck turned, catching the girl under her arms and lowering her almost to the floor before setting her on her feet again was the blonde laughed loudly.

"It's all about you." Sam sang as he spun Jess in a circle, the rest of the group joining in to chorus the final line.

Puck took hold of Brittany's hand in his, steering her back before turning and pressing a hand to the small of Santana's back, pushing her towards Quinn, as Rachel grinned to Jess, taking her hand and pulling her towards the blonde, whilst Sam passed Quinn back to her bride.

Jess swallowed as she was pushed face-to-face with Brittany, who came to a slightly alarmed stop in front of her, her breathing ragged from dancing as her wide smile faltered slightly. The brunette took a deep breath as the other girl raised her microphone once more, finishing in harmony, "It's all about...you."

The rest of the guests applauded, whooping and cheering as Santana and Quinn laughed, exchanging a quick kiss in the middle of the floor before Blaine stepped back to the centre of the stage, deftly catching the microphone Puck tossed to him before the band kicked in with an upbeat number as the group began chattering happily, sending sidelong glances to Jess and Brittany, who still stood silently in front of each other.

"Good dancing." Jess nodded awkwardly, and the blonde gave her a tight smile.

"Well sang."

"Ugh!" Rachel sighed impatiently from a few feet away, turning away from the girls and leaning towards the two brides in a tight huddle, "They're so awkward!"

Santana nodded her agreement, "I know, I can't keep up. One minute they're giggling and flirting then the next they're..."

"Just _there_." Quinn shrugged as Puck and Summer left the dance floor, crossing back to their daughter, and Sam moved over to the bar.

"Like dead fish." Santana added.

"We would have had this in the _bag _if we had Jess on our side!" The tiny girl shook her head, grabbing three glasses of champagne off the tray of a passing waiter, "She's a _master_ of meddling. Jess buys a cupcake for a fake birthday and steals someone's keys then, _bam! _Three years later, they're married."

"_Fake _birthday?" Santana repeated as she took the glass, her jaw dropping as Quinn huffed.

"_She_ stole my keys?" She asked indignantly, but Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. Don't act like this didn't turn out _perfectly_ for you!" She tutted, "And Santana, her parents live in _England_, how would she send a birthday cupcake?! We all devoured it as soon as you were gone." She waved a hand dismissively, but Quinn gave a squeal of protest.

"I worked hard on that!"

Rachel nodded swiftly, "And it was _delicious_."

-oOo-

"What you drinking, gorgeous?" Jess grinned over the bride's shoulder as Quinn stood chatting to her aunt and uncle.

She turned to look at the girl with a smile, "This is a champagne cocktail, but if you're buying I'll have a vodka and coke?"

"Cheap date." The brunette winked, "My kinda girl."

She laughed, watching Jess go for a second before turning back to her aunt and uncle, but instead found her cousin Hayley standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi." She smiled, her eyebrows creased in bemusement, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of her family, "Can I talk to you?" She grimaced warily, but Quinn nodded, and she grabbed the bride's arm before dragging her out of the marquee flaps and into the yard, the low sun bathing the garden in an orange glow.

"Woah, what's the matter?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide, "I've never seen you like this?"

_And why are you being so nice to me?_

The girl grinned suddenly, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck and pulling her into a tight hug. Quinn stood, blinking awkwardly, before accepting the hug with a small chuckle, patting the girl on the back. "Congratulations, Quinn." Hayley nodded, pulling back and giving her a wide smile, "I know you were probably hoping your parents would come and I know it's been...kind of a mess getting here," she rolled her eyes and Quinn nodded, "but I'm really proud of you. Plus Santana seems like an awesome lady."

"She is." Quinn giggled, "Thanks, Hayley. It's good to hear."

"Yeah, well." The girl shrugged, shifting her weight and admitting casually, "I _actually_ owe you a lot."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"Well, everyone in the family's been kind of freaking out over you for the last two years - it's _really _taken the pressure off of me." She nodded brightly, "So thanks for that! And also I have a favour to ask."

_That's why you're being so nice to me._

"Okay..." The blonde gave a slow nod, smiling to a group of evening guests as they passed by offering their good wishes, "What is it?"

"So I have this _friend_ who lives in the area." Hayley shrugged, grimacing awkwardly, "And obviously it's usually _really_ hard for us to see each other, so if I just, you know, _ski-daddled_ for a few hours, would you just tell people that I'm feeling sick and I'm up in your bedroom? And also that your bedroom is locked and you no longer have the spare key?"

Quinn took a deep breath, her eyes wide, before smiling wryly at the girl, "Tell me again why we have to lie?"

"Because," Hayley gave her a tight smile, "uh, my parents would _really_ disapprove."

"Don't they all?" The bride snorted, "Mind if I ask why they'd disapprove?"

The girl nodded, grimacing nervously before suddenly admitting in a low murmur, "I'm dating my thirty-four year old gynaecologist. Her name is Zoe."

"What?" Quinn hissed, leaning closer to the girl conspiratorially, her eyebrows shooting skywards as her eyes widened comically, "Are you kidding?"

"No." Hayley shook her head, her mouth twisting awkwardly, "I know right? And everyone freaked out when you turned out to be _gay_. Imagine what they would say if they found out! That's why we don't get to see each other much and why you _have _to cover for me! _Please!_"

The blonde took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and pacing back and forth for a few seconds, her mouth opening and closing dumbly before she finally stopped in front of the girl, "Okay, I just need to check, because of your whole..._situation_ and I'm your older cousin," she sighed, "and I definitely feel _more_ than a little responsible for you, now that you're an actual _adult_ and not a total bitch."

"Hey!"

"Puberty hit you hard, get over it." Quinn cut her down before placing her hands on her hips, "This woman isn't taking advantage of you, is she? I mean, you're both fully consenting adults and...you got together in totally...platonic circumstances?"

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I gave it up in the stirrups for a free smear test." She retorted, crossing her arms and looking to the bride pointedly.

"Sorry." She shrugged guiltily.

Hayley gave a small chuckle, but nodded, "Yes. I went to see her about this weird thing that I'm _certainly_ _not_ telling you about. I went back for a check up, we got along really well and then a few weeks later I saw her out at this club and we hit it off again and stayed in touch afterwards." She shrugged, "Okay?"

"Okay." Quinn gave a considerate nod.

"The weird thing turned out to be nothing, _by the way_, thanks for asking." Hayley added, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want my help or not?" Quinn hissed, and the girl sighed, nodding her head.

"Yes. Please."

The bride smiled, "Well, that door _is _locked." She nodded, "And as far as anyone else knows," she sighed, "...you have a migraine."

"Oh, thank you!" The girl grinned, throwing herself at her cousin once more and squeezing get tightly, bouncing on the spot, "You are _so _the best! And I promise I will make it up to you."

"Don't." Quinn shook her head as she rubbed the girl's back, "Pay me back by being yourself and being happy, because it's really fucking hard to do in this family." She chuckled, "And who knows? Maybe one day you'll want to marry her?" She added with a shrug, "As long as I get an invite. And a free smear test." She nodded, before grimacing, "Actually no, I take at back - I don't want your girlfriend anywhere near my..._anyway_."

Hayley shook her head before grinning, squeezing the girl's hands, "You and your _gorgeous _bride will be first on the invite list!" She giggled, her excitement evident as she bounced on the spot.

"Yeah well, so we should be." Quinn winked playfully, before her face fell into a genuine smile, adding seriously, "Go get 'em, kiddo."

"Thank you!" She grinned, walking backwards in the direction of the garden gate, pointing to her cousin, "You are my hero, Quinn Fabray! I love you!" She added before turning and running across the lawn and onto the patio.

"Quinn Fabray-Lopez!" She called out, watching her go with a chuckle. With a slow sigh, she shook her head slowly, "Hayley Fabray, you sly dog."

She started slightly as two arms wound their way around her waist from behind, turning her head to look at the culprit, but Santana dodged out of view.

"I know you just got married, but fancy a roll in the hay for old times' sake?" She murmured in her ear before nibbling gently at the girl's ear lobe.

"I'd love to but my wife is super kick-ass, and she could totally take you." Quinn nodded, turning to face the girl with a smile, "How are you?"

Santana grinned, "I'm good. So your Hayley's hero as _well _as mine?" She raised her eyebrows, "What was that about?"

"Well..." The blonde gave a slow nod, taking a deep breath as she frowned thoughtfully, "It turns out...that Hayley is currently having an affair with a _female doctor_, who isin her _thirties_...who happens to live near by." She nodded, smiling wryly as Santana's jaw dropped wide open, her expression a mix of shock and admiration.

"Holy shit!" She gasped, glancing over her shoulder warily as she swore, before turning back to the girl, her face morphing into a wide grin, "That's amazing! Go Hayley." She nodded, looking impressed.

Quinn giggled at the girl's reaction, before shrugging, "Yup. Who knew she had it in her?"

Santana nodded slowly, her brow creasing thoughtfully, "Wow. You're a very gay family for a bunch of homophobes."

"I know!" The blonde laughed loudly, "It's my new favourite thing!"

The other girl pouted playfully, pulling her wife closer and bumping her nose against Quinn's, "I thought _I _was your new favourite thing."

"That was until I found out that Hayley is secretly a big gay floozy." She shrugged, "You're still my new favourite wife?"

Santana's mouth twisted thoughtfully, and the blonde dug two fingers into her ribs, making the girl giggle and writhe, "Okay! Okay. And you're mine."

"Thank you." Quinn grinned, "Wanna dance? I think Jess was getting me a drink last time I was inside." She frowned, "Although that was a while ago."

"I would love to." The girl reached for her hand, tugging her back in the direction of the marquee and ducking under the doorway flaps.

-o-

"Hey," Puck raised his eyebrows to Rachel, "do you mind watching Peggy if we go dance?" He grinned, gesturing to Summer with his thumb as he girl hovered hopefully behind him.

Rachel frowned, "Oh, um, are you sure? I don't have any...baby experience."

"You'll be fine." The girl shrugged as she passed the baby over, "If she cries, pretend to drop her."

"What?" Brittany frowned, her eyes wide.

"No seriously." Summer nodded, "She loves it. Throw her around, pretend to drop her, hold her sideways and spin around. If she does grabby hands, there's a bottle in the bag under the table."

Puck shook his head, "We'll only be gone a song or two, she'll be fine."

Rachel turned to stare down at the bundle on her hip as the couple grinned before hurrying away to the dance floor, where Sam was spinning his cousin Claire in tight circles and lifting her onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift. Brittany took a deep breath, sighing heavily as she gazed down at the baby girl in Rachel's arms.

"Do you also suddenly feel like something catastrophic is going to happen, or am I being paranoid?" She asked, clicking her tongue, but Rachel frowned.

"Nothing will go wrong!" She nodded firmly, her vigour wavering slightly, "Although we've been saying that for two weeks, and now Jess has a broken toe and badly dyed hair."

Brittany glanced over her shoulder at the brunette waiting by the bar, "Don't say that too loud or she'll freak out again." She chuckled good-naturedly, "I suspect she already has a salon appointment booked for as soon as possible."

"I don't blame her." Rachel nodded, staring at Peggy and bouncing her on her knee, "Hey, Pegs. How you doing?" She smiled, "Okay, you can't talk yet...but you seem good." She shrugged, "And this isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

The blonde grinned slowly, pointing to the tiny brunette, her nose scrunched, "You're so cute. I can't wait until you and Sam have lots of babies." She clapped her hands excitedly as Jess returned with a tray of drinks.

"Me neither." She nodded, passing glasses to the two girls, "They're gonna have the cutest kids ever. By the way, has anyone seen Quinn?" She frowned, "I got her a vodka but I can't find her."

"She'll turn up." Brittany shrugged, taking a sip of her drink and turning back to the other girl, cooing at Peggy as she did so, "When do you think you and Sam _will _settle down?"

Jess sat down beside them with a nod, "Yeah, once this wedding's over we'll need new excitement." She grinned, "Have you been leaving hints yet? Rubbing your finger? Pictures of engagement rings as your laptop background?"

"No!" Rachel frowned, rolling her eyes, before quickly turning back to Peggy with a grin, tickling the girl under the chin and pulling numerous comical expressions.

"Suppose you're taking it slow then." The blonde replied absent-mindedly, "That's sensible, I guess. I can't wait to get married and have kids, but I don't want to do it _yet_." She nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Jess agreed as she necked a shot of blue liquid, "I still feel like a child myself, let alone being responsible for a human life. Far too daunting. Still though, everyone loves a wedding."

Brittany grinned, "I always wanted to get married abroad, like, on a beach."

"That would be cool." Jess nodded, "Like the Caribbean or something? Where would you do it, Rach?"

"I don't know!" The girl shrugged, rolling her eyes, "I haven't considered it."

The blonde frowned, "Of course you have! I know you, you've probably been planning it since birth. Don't worry," she teased, "we won't tell Sam."

"Would you go traditional?" Jess asked, "I love a good old-fashioned wedding."

"I said I don't know!" The girl snapped, taking a deep breath before shrugging, "I mean...the last time I planned my wedding I was six and I thought I'd marry Michael Crawford." She gave a stilted chuckle, "Oh, Peggy's doing grabby hands." She nodded to the baby before bending over and reaching for the bag strap.

Brittany and Jess exchanged a perplexed frown across the girl's back, and the brunette gave a small nod before Rachel straightened up once more. "Still though," she nodded, "Peggy's so cute, I can't help but want kids." She chuckled, reaching out for the baby and stroking her cheek, "She makes me miss children I don't even have yet."

"Yeah." The blonde agreed, clicking her tongue, "Little heart-breaker, this one. Do you think you'll have kids one day?" She asked, frowning thoughtfully to Rachel again, but the girl sighed quietly.

"I don't know." She shrugged, giving them a tight smile as Puck and Summer crossed the dance floor towards them, "We haven't talked about it."

Puck frowned as his girlfriend reached for their baby with a grateful smile, "Haven't talked about what?"

"Noth-"

"Having kids." Jess nodded quickly, "Me and Brittany both want them some day, but not yet."

Summer snorted, "You _and _ Brittany?"

"No!" The blonde shook her head, "Not _us _as in me _and _Brittany, just like _me_...and Brittany."

"You are obsessed with pronunciation these days." Jess interjected seriously.

Brittany sent her a scowl before turning back to the group, "_Anyway_ we were just saying that we both agree at we're not ready for children in our _separate_ lives _yet_."

"Subtle." Jess nodded.

"Who's is that?" Summer nodded to the glass of vodka and coke on the table, and Brittany shrugged.

"I think it was for Quinn but she's missing somewhere. Have it if you want it?"

The brunette smiled, bouncing Peggy in her lap as she reached for the drink and took a large gulp.

"Think you'll have kids, Rach?" Puck asked interestedly, "You and Sam are the only couple left in the gang." He grinned, but the girl shrugged defensively.

"I don't know! Why does everyone want us to have kids all of a sudden?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow, glancing to the English girl beside her as Puck looked slightly taken aback, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise you'd already said to these guys." He nodded, "My bad."

"We've just never talked about it, alright?" Rachel shrugged, "Anyway, I'm going up to the house - I need to decorate the car." She stood up from the table and turned to leave, before looking back to the girls beside her, "Jess, why don't you order more drinks? Some shots of tequila or something?"

Jess nodded, her eyes wide, "...okay."

She gave a tight smile, a watching the girl walk away, before turning to the blonde next to her, "What the fuck was that?"

-o-

The doorway flopped down behind them as they entered the marquee once more and Jess wandered past with a tray of empty glasses.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, Quinn, I couldn't find you so Brittany gave your drink to Summer." She nodded, holding up the tray, "I'll get you another one."

The blonde shook her head with a laugh as Santana tugged on her arm insistently, "No, it's okay. We're going to dance."

"Awesome." Jess nodded as hey slowly walked further and further away from each other, "Rachel's seems to be on this weird mission to get drunk, so I'm ordering tequila for the table."

"Ouch." Santana raised an eyebrow, "Sounds good. Count us in." She smiled, before dragging the blonde away to the dance floor.

* * *

**Songs in this chapter are:**

**Somethin' Stupid - Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman**  
**All About You - McFly**


	14. Confetti

**Hi everyone! The usual message that none of you will read, thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely reviews! Sorry its taken me ages to publish again, and any songs will be listed at the end!**

* * *

Puck grinned as he stepped up to the microphone once more, the introduction to his song beginning as Jess and Sam's enthusiastic dance moves stilled.

"This one is for a very special little lady." He announced over the music, and Quinn turned to grin at Summer.

"Seems like someone's trying to make up for that karaoke dedication." She chuckled, but the girl merely hummed noncommittally. The blonde turned to the brunette on the other side, where Santana was bouncing Peggy up and down on her knee, as Puck began to sing.

"You're gonna meet some strangers, welcome to the zoo. Bitter disappointments, except for one or two. Some of them are angry. Some of them are mean. Most of them are _twisted_. Few of them are clean." He nodded seriously as Sam twirled the girl, slow dancing around the dance floor. "When you go dancing with young men down at the disco. Just keep it simple. You don't have to kiss though."

"You really don't." Santana added to the baby on her lap.

"Don't waste time with the eejits that think that they're heroes. They will betray you. Stick with us weirdos."

"Yeah, stick with us."

"For all your days and nights, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna be there, yes I will." Puck sang, looking over to his baby daughter, "Go gentle through your life. If you want me I'll be there. When you need me I'll be there for you."

"I'm gonna be there, too." Santana murmured with a nod, and Quinn grinned to herself, "I mean, I won't be there as often as Daddy, 'cause you know, you're gonna see him every day..."

"Don't try to make them love you, don't answer every call. Baby, be a giant. Let the world be small. Some of them are deadly. Some don't let it show. If they try and hurt you, just let your daddy know."

"...and I don't think I can make that kind of commitment right now. Plus, soon you'll be starting playgroups and...toddler time or whatever they call it, so you'll be making tons of friends there. But I'm still gonna be there whenever you need me, and _that's_ the important part."

"Now when you go giving your heart make sure they deserve it. If they haven't earned it. Keep searching, it's worth it." Puck looked over to his girlfriend, who turned from gazing fondly at her daughter, and grinned, "For all your days and nights, I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna be there, yes I will. Go gentle through your life. If you want me I'll be there. Say my name and I'll be there...for you."

Quinn's gaze drifted from Santana and Peggy to Summer, who was sat resting her chin on her palm, and leaned over, "I have to say, Puck's really surprised me."

"I know." She nodded, "When I found out I was pregnant I was just..._terrified_." She chuckled. "I was sitting on the edge of the bath...in Puck's Led Zeppelin tshirt and sweatpants with _juicy_ wrote on the ass." She rolled her eyes with a disgusted grimace, "Just crying and staring at these two stupid lines and thinking 'but it's only been a year, this isn't meant to happen yet'." She shook her head fondly.

"Sometimes the greatest gifts are a surprise?" The blonde shrugged, glancing to Santana.

Summer nodded, "I suppose that's a bit of a relief for you guys? No accidents?"

"Yeah," Quinn nodded thoughtfully, "although it takes out some of the romance, kind of."

"If it helps, Peggy's conception was the _least_ romantic thing on earth." The other girl replied seriously, "But anyway, I finally got the guts to tell Puck and he literally _ran _to my place and just bundled me up and carried me back to bed and..." She trailed off with a smile as Quinn listened intently, her eyes wide, but Santana shook her head quickly.

"Alright!" She grimaced, "We don't need to know what happened then."

Quinn scowled at the girl, giving her a gentle nudge, "Go back to your baby, this is our conversation. Summer, carry on. And what?"

"No, it doesn't matter." The girl chuckled, but Quinn made a noise of protest.

"Hey! Don't listen to her, I was enjoying the story."

Summer took a deep breath before nodding, "_And _he told me that no matter what, he was my guy. And it was okay if I was scared, because he was there to protect me. And if I wanted to have the baby, he would do everything he could to be the best dad he could be, and if I didn't then he would hold my hand and take the week off work while I recovered and everything." She sighed contentedly, turning back to look at her daughter, giggling on Santana's knee, "He stuck to it." She nodded, "Because yeah, he gets up to do night feeds, and he dedicates songs to her and he takes her to ball games and that's all really cute. But he's actually an even better dad than you think he is."

She lifted her gaze to the blonde's, who smiled gently, giving the girl a small nod, "Good. You deserve it."

"Just don't tell him I said that." She giggled as Puck jumped off the stage and began crossing the dance floor towards them, "He'd never let me live it down."

Quinn grinned, "My lips are sealed."

To go boy appear moments later, stepping to stand beside his girlfriend, one hand resting on her back as he grinned at the other girls, "So what are we talking about?"

"Not much." Santana replied absent-mindedly, frowning down at Peggy, "Oh, no. What's up, Pegs? Have you gots a boogle in your snout-pipe?" She tutted, reaching for a tissue from the baby bag to wipe the girl's face.

"Wow." Puck frowned bemusedly, "I never imagined you'd be so good with kids." He commented, crossing to sit down and taking a swig from his beer bottle.

Santana looked up, her brows furrowed, "Why?"

"Well you know, 'cause you're kind of..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"What? What am I?" The girl snapped, and Quinn chuckled, "Finish that sentence. I dare you."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Never mind, you're reasonable and level-headed and not at _all_ temperamental."

"I'm a teacher, I love kids." She shrugged, "You have to, otherwise I would try to kill all of them, _and_ _myself_, on a daily basis."

"So you guys want kids?" The boy nodded, his eyebrows raised.

Quinn nodded, "Definitely. Give it a few years, but yeah."

"Have you thought about how you're gonna do it?" Summer asked interestedly as Peggy began to cry, and she plucked a pacifier from the table to pass to Santana, "Like, will you adopt or will one of you want to carry or something?"

"We haven't discussed all the details, really." She shrugged, looking to her wife, "San, would _you _want to carry?"

"Hells no." The girl shook her head adamantly, looking up from the baby to shake her head at the girl, "Sorry, Q. I work hard on my kegels and there's no way I'm letting one of our little devil spawns ruin that."

Puck snorted, "You're right, you're _great _with kids."

"She's right though." Summer nodded, "I'm a fucking mess down there now." She continued bluntly, "Noah's not allowed to see it. _I _don't even look at it anymore."

Santana grimaced as the blonde shrugged, "I think I'd be willing to carry. I don't know, I'm torn between adopting - because there's already so many kids out there who need homes, and actually getting to do it all myself you know, experience being pregnant."

"If it helps you decide, I have a ton of horror stories." Summer chuckled, giving the girl a wry smile as Puck nodded firmly.

"Oh, yeah. One time her bladder fell out."

"What the-" Santana clapped her hands over Peggy's ears as she stared open-mouthed at the couple, "_fuck_? That's a _real_ _thing_?"

Summer raised her eyebrows with a serious nod, "Oh, completely. I went to the bathroom and was like 'what the fuck is that?!' So I made Noah come look at it and it was like there was a balloon in my vagina or something. So we went to the doctor and apparently it was my bladder."

Quinn frowned, "What does...how does that _even_...what..."

"I know." The mother shrugged, "It was something to do with the front wall of my uterus weakening and my bladder being prolapsed or something. Weird, huh?" She smiled brightly, but the blonde's nose wrinkled in with horror.

"And disgusting."

"It wasn't _that _disgusting." Puck shrugged, "It was a little disgusting."

"_Very _disturbing." Santana added.

Summer shrugged, "Don't worry, it wasn't painful or anything. It's rare, but totally normal."

"Well." Quinn gave a curt nod, "That's comforting."

The girl turned to her boyfriend, her mouth twisted awkwardly, "I sense we've ruined the wedding night."

Puck looked from Quinn to Santana, surveying their horrified expressions, "Okay, we're fun tonight." He nodded, "Let's go warn Mr Lopez about my uncle's cholesterol-fuelled heart attack." He nodded to Summer, who picked Peggy off Santana's lap before creeping away after the boy, smiling apologetically.

Santana took a deep breath, turning wide-eyed to her girlfriend, who sat gaping back at her, "Still wanna a carry?" She asked, eyebrows raised, as Quinn tutted.

"You know, there's _so_ many kids who already need homes."

-o-

Rachel finished tying white ribbons to the radiator of the bright red, vintage Volkswagen bug, and took a step back. With a deep breath, she picked up the half-drank bottle of champagne from the dusty garage sideboard and took a large swig, before setting it back down with a clunk. She wandered around to the side, pulling the back door open and picking up two boxes of confetti, shuffling onto the back seat and scattering the multiple coloured paper across the seats and floor.

Sighing, she settled back on the chair and gazed around the small interior at the various decorations. She rested her head back against the seat with a deep breath, having another large swig of champagne and taking a deep breath, "Does anybody know how to hold my heart?" She sang softly, "How to hold my heart? 'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon. I want to tell you so, before the sun goes dark." She sighed, "How to hold my heart, 'cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you."

She swallowed hard, tipping the bottle back once more before dropping it into her lap, "I'm not the kind to try to tell you lies." She continued so quietly that her voice broke slightly, "But the truth is you've been hiding from it, too. I see the end sneaking in behind your eyes. Saying everything no words could ever do. Does anybody know, how to hold my heart? How to hold my heart? 'Cause I don't wanna let go, let go, let go," she sniffed, "too soon."

-oOo-

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink." Jess chuckled in Sam's ear, ignoring the boy's groan and turning him towards one of Santana's elderly aunts, who he immediately scooped into his arms. She shook her head and turned towards the bar, a movement from the house attracting her attention, and she turned to look to see Rachel closing the door to the garage behind her with a bag of empty boxes.

Grinning, she looked back to the marquee, moving onto her tiptoes to search the room for her blonde friend. With a small gasp, she found Brittany standing on the opposite side in conversation with a tall, good-looking guy. Her brows furrowed slightly as the girl giggled loudly, placing a hand on the man's forearm, and her jaw tensed before she set off to cross the room in long strides.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted a word." She smiled tightly to the girl, "I'll be near the bar." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, but Brittany shook her head.

"No, it's fine." She shrugged, turning back to the man, "Bridesmaid's duties call." Jess grimaced as Brittany steered her away, but the blonde shook her head, "Thank you, he was so annoying."

The brunette frowned, "Oh? Looked like you were...happy to talk to him?"

"No, I just couldn't get away." She chuckled, "Anyway, what's up?"

Jess grinned, "Rachel's just finished decorating the car. Follow me." She turned to leave, but Brittany called after her.

"No, wait!" She grabbed the girl's hand, tugging her back to a stand still, "Just wait one second."

The brunette stopped, her breathing shallow as she gazed wide-eyed up at the girl, asking breathlessly, "Why?"

Brittany nodded to a member of the bar staff, who was standing at a handle by the doors. Jess frowned until he began to turn the handle, and the blonde placed her other hand under her jaw. She swallowed hard at the contact, but Brittany gently tilted her head back, and she gave a slow gasp. The ceiling of the marquee was rolling back to reveal the purple sky beyond, the clouds drifting in various pink and orange hues from the recently departed sun as pinpricks of light began revealing themselves in the dark.

Jess grinned, her hand still hovering in Brittany's as the girls stared skywards, their mouths hanging open slightly as the garden lit up slowly and strings of fairy lights were illuminated one by one. The brunette laughed loudly, turning to the other girl with a look of wonder, "This place is incredible."

"It's actually magical." Brittany chuckled, nodding to the girl, "Okay, so where did you want to go?"

She tightened her grip on the girl's hand, grinning before dragging her out of the marquee and setting off at a run through the garden.

"Where are we going?" The blonde called through her laughter as Jess stopped by the door to the garage, glancing over her shoulder before turning the handle and tugging the door open, "Okay," Brittany frowned, "I know I'm drunk, but I'm not having sex with you in the garage."

Jess giggled, shaking her head adamantly, "That's not what we're doing!" She hissed back as the door opened, and she pushed the girl inside.

"We could probably make out," Brittany added absent-mindedly as she staggered through the doorway, "but I'd rather do it somewhere else."

"Wow." Jess frowned as she picked up an empty bottle of champagne from the counter and held it up, the blonde's rambling falling on deaf ears, "Someone's had _quite_ a party in here." She chuckled as Brittany slumped against the car.

"So...what are we doing?"

The brunette grinned mischievously, "Guess what I've got?" She taunted in a sing-song voice, before holding up two boxes of confetti.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked with a confused frown.

"Well, I think we both know that Rachel _certainly _won't have put any in the _right_ places."

The blonde's brow furrowed further, "Is this some new weird sex game you heard about on tour?"

"The air vents!" Jess laughed exasperatedly, before wrinkling her nose in disgust, "And ew, no! How drunk _are _you?"

Brittany giggled as she plucked one of the boxes from Jess' outstretched hand, rolling her body along the side of the car and heaving the front door open with a groan, before collapsing inside and opening her box as Jess clambered in beside her with a chuckle.

"Rachel thinks she's got one over on us..." The English girl mumbled to herself as she began pouring a pile of confetti into her hand, tilting the vent back before shaking the thin paper inside, whilst Brittany followed suit beside her, giggling quietly.

"No one gets one over us. Sneaky Berry, cheeky Berry." She sing-songed, pouring the confetti into every available vent straight from the box.

"That's right." Jess scoffed, "No one tricks us. We are un-trickable."

"Un-trickable trickstazz." Brittany giggled, before announcing, "Okay. I have no confetti yet."

The brunette chuckled, nodding her head, "Me, too. Come on, let's get back to the party." She grinned, crushing her empty box as Brittany turned to watch her.

"I like being a team again." She admitted with a grin, "Like a crime fighting duo."

Jess nodded thoughtfully, "Only with less crime-solving and more friend-pranking." She chuckled, looking up to find the blonde still staring back at her, her face inches away. Swallowing hard, her joking smile faded slightly as she added in a softer voice, "Yeah, it's nice."

The blonde took a slow, deep breath, her gaze flitting downwards as Jess licked her lips. She cleared her throat quietly, as she swallowed hard. Pulling away slightly, the gap between them increased, and her jaw tensed. She opened her mouth to reply, but they were left in awkward silence as she remained speechless. The room was suddenly illuminated with a shaft of pale light as the door to the house swung open, and. Brittany breathed a small sigh of relief as a blonde head poked around it.

"Hey, there you are! What are you doing?" Sam called, bending down to peer through the windscreen as Brittany backed away quickly, "Are you guys scheming?" He frowned, and Jess laughed loudly as she stepped out of the open car door.

"Oh, Samuel. We're always scheming."

Brittany grinned as she slammed the door behind her, "What's up?"

"I was sent to tell Jess that you're up next." He jerked a thumb in the direction of the garden, "You got, like, two minutes."

The blonde girl frowned as Sam held he door open for he girls to pass, "What song? Who else are you singing with?"

"Weren't you in charge?" The boy grimaced worriedly as he followed after them, "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to do silly things, not drunk enough to do _stupid _things." She replied with a nod and Jess raised an unseen eyebrow at the front, "AKA the perfect amount." She turned to nod to her friend, before rounding on Jess once more, giving the girl a small nudge as they entered the dark garden once more, "So, who are you singing with?"

Jess grinned innocently over her shoulder as they ducked under the door to the marquee, "I'm not telling." She replied with a cheeky shrug.

"What?" The girl's jaw dropped open indignantly as Jess led the way across the dance floor to where Rachel and Santana were dancing with the Berry men, whilst Quinn was carrying Luke around in her arms, swinging him through the air in wide circles and pretending to bowl him across the dance floor by the back of his trousers. "Come on, tell me!"

"What's wrong." Santana raised an eyebrow, turning to look at them and catching Jess' hand, casually twirling the girl under her arm as she waited for the blonde's response.

"She won't tell me who she's singing with and I don't know why." Brittany shouted over he music, "I hate not knowing things!"

Santana giggled, sneaking a knowing glance at Jess before shaking her head incredulously. She turned back to Hiram and Leroy as Jess chuckled, giving the girl a sly wink, "Buy me a drink and I might tell you."

"I'm pretty sure that's, like, blackmail or something."

"It definitely isn't!" Rachel called over her shoulder, and Brittany huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine, I will go to the bar." She conceded, rolling her eyes, "What do you want?"

Jess shrugged, "Shall we just get a bottle? It'll be cheaper."

"Red or white?" The blonde asked, eyebrows raised.

"Lady's choice." The brunette grinned, watching her go for a second as Luke whizzed past her ear, his arms outstretched and Quinn's arms wrapped around his waist.

Brittany reappeared a short while later, having deposited their ice bucket in the closest table, carrying two glasses to the front of the dance floor, where Jess was bouncing impatiently on the spot, greeting the girl with a wide smile.

"God, I didn't think you were going to make it in time."

The blonde sighed heavily, stamping her foot petulantly, "For _what?_ And who are you singing with? It's obviously one of these guys because Puck and Summer are nowhere to be seen, so just tell me. Who is it?"

Jess looked up at Blaine as the boy gave her a nod, before turning back to the blonde with a grin, "You."

Brittany's eyebrows creased together, her eyes wide, "What?"

"You said you'd think about it." Jess grinned slowly, wiggling her eyebrows up and down, but the blonde shook her head.

"Nope." She replied firmly, but the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Come on..." The brunette nodded, taking a step back and turning to jog up the stairs onto the stage, "Come on!"

Brittany shook her head again as Santana and Rachel appeared at her elbow, looking curious.

"What's up?" Rachel frowned.

"Jess and Brittany are singing a duet." Santana answered over her shoulder, but the blonde rolled her eyes,

"No we're not."

Quinn passed Luke off to his father behind them before turning to the group, "Not what? Why are we all standing here?"

"Jess and Brittany are singing a duet." Rachel nodded.

"No, we're _not."_

Quinn frowned, "So why is Brittany here? Shouldn't you be on stage?"

The band began playing the introduction and the English girl grinned down at Brittany, bouncing up and down to the music as she stepped up to the microphone with a deep breath, "It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you." She pointed directly to the blonde, crooking her finger in a beckoning gesture.

"Come on, Britts." Santana urged in her ear, grinning excitedly as Rachel nudged the girl's arm.

"Go on."

"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh, I'd give anything again to be your baby doll." Jess smirked, raising an eyebrow expectantly,

Quinn rolled her eyes at the girls' attempts to convince. Brittany, before leaning in close to her ear, "You don't have the guts."

"This time I'm not leaving without you." Jess finished, holding her arms out to the sides, nodding slowly, "I dare you." She grinned, "He said..."

In a split second, Brittany had pushed herself up with her arms and was swinging her legs up onto the stage, grabbing the other microphone from it's stand as her friends whooped from the dance floor, "'Sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on.'" The blonde sang, looking the girl up and down. "Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me."

Jess grinned triumphantly, "Something, something about this place." She continued smugly with a shrug.

"Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face." Brittany sang, still watching the brunette begrudgingly as Jess swung her microphone stand from hand to hand.

"Something, something about my _California_ _girl_." She sang her own line cheekily, grinning as the girls applauded her lyric change before turning back to the blonde, "Yeah, something about, baby, you and I." She nodded, earning a playful eye-roll from the girl before adding, "Your turn."

Brittany, nodded confidently as the second verse began, watching their friends dance below them as she placed her microphone back in it's stand, "It's been two years since I let you go, I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll. Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart." She pointed warningly to the girl, enjoying the girl's moment of alarm before grinning, "On my birthday you sang me A Heart of Gold, with a guitar humming and no clothes."

"This time I'm not leaving without you, oh, oh." Jess added as her initial panic subsided.

"Sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on." Brittany nodded, grinning widely under the hot lights. "Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me, '

"Something, something about this place." Jess nodded,

"Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face."

Jess chuckled as she watched the girl dancing on the spot, "Something, something about my California girl."

"Yeah, something about, baby, you and I."

"You and I, you, you and I." The brunette grinned smugly as Brittany shook her head, gazing skyward at the scattering of stars as they sang in harmony. "You, you and I, you, you and I, I. You and I, you, you and I. Oh, I'd rather die, without you and I."

The blonde turned her attention back to the other girl, who was bouncing excitedly, and took a deep breath, "We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent."

"'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven!" Jess interjected

"There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life." Brittany shrugged, raising her eyebrows at the girl, who nodded.

"It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ."

Brittany chuckled, watching the girl out of the corner of her eye as she gave a shrug, "Something, something about the chase-"

"Three _long_ years."

"-I'm a New York woman, born to run you down, so have my lipstick all over your face!"

Jess grinned, catching her tongue between her teeth cheekily, "Something, something about just knowing when it's right." She shrugged, "So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you. You and I, you, you and I."

"Baby, I'd rather die without you and I. You and I, you, you and I."

"I'd rather die, without you and I." Jess harmonised, watching her friends below as Santana and Quinn stood back to back, singing along loudly as Rachel and Santana's mom danced beside them. She could vaguely make out the older woman shouting _I love Lady Gaga _seriously, and chuckled to herself before the music slowed, and she sighed contentedly, turning to the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

Brittany gave her a soft smile, which she returned with a slow nod, "It's been a long time since I came around. Been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without _you_."

The dancers below them cheered and clapped as they made their way off the stage, whilst Blaine took his position in front of the microphone once more, congratulating them on their performance before a swing beat kicked in and the party continued.

"That was fun." Brittany admitted reluctantly, shrugging a shoulder.

Jess grinned, licking her lips and quirking one eyebrow, "Told you so."

The blonde rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to cut the girl down with a sarcastic retort, but another voice drowned her out as Sam came bustling through the group. He had abandoned his jacket on the back of a random chair, his hair messy and shirt sleeves rolled up, his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hey, guys!" He shouted over the music, "Puck wants us!"

Santana frowned, "What? What are you talking about?"

"_You_ know." The boy winked obviously, "Puck. And his _secret_ celebrations."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, before shaking her head, " I haven't told them yet!" She confessed loudly, grimacing as Sam gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry."

"Okay." he continued with a deflated shrug, "Well Puck has secret champagne and some _special_ _smokes_ for us all."

The taller blonde gasped, her eyes wide as she leaned in conspiratorially and hissed, "Pot?" Jess rolled her eyes with a chuckle as Sam frowned, whilst Quinn turned slowly to stare wide-eyed at the girl. Brittany glanced around at their reactions before shrugging defensively, "Okay, not pot. My bad. Moving on..."

"Cigars." Sam nodded firmly, "Cubans."

"I'm in!" Santana immediately held her hand up, nodding excitedly, "Stop talking. Let's go." She ushered them in the direction of the door, glancing back over her shoulder before adding, "No one tell my mom!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Okay, but then we _really _need to go talk to some other guests, too!"

-o-

The group field in through the wrought iron gate, which Jess shut behind them as quietly as possible, glancing shifting around the rest of the garden as Santana and Rachel sat down on the seat beside Summer, whilst Puck poured glasses of champagne and Sam began passing them around the group.

"Okay, Sammy boy!" The boy announced importantly, "If you will turn your attention to _that _box." He pointed to the bench, and Summer shuffled over to pass the boy the cigar box, which he opened and began offering round to the group. "Thank you." Puck smiled, flicking his wrist and lighting each of the cigars that were clamped between his friends' lips, before standing back with a wide grin, "A less formal toast...to Quinn and Santana."

"To Quinn and Santana!" The group chorused, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip.

"Hey." Brittany frowned, "Where's Peggy?"

Quinn swallowed her mouthful before gesturing to the house, "Santana's dad has her."

"And loving it." The girl in question chuckled, "He's preparing himself for more grandchildren, I think."

Summer growled under her breath as she shifted uncomfortably, and Jess raised her eyebrows, "Got an issue there super-mum?"

"Fucking spanx." The girl mumbled, and Rachel's eyebrows shot skywards,

"You're wearing spanx? I couldn't even tell."

The corners of Quinn's mouth twitched upwards as she gave a small shrug, "That's kind of the point."

"Yup." The girl nodded, rolling her eyes, "Let me tell you, if I'd known then what I know now, I'd have visited my twenty-year old self and told her to save sex for marriage."

Brittany frowned, "Why twenty?"

"Because that's when...I lost, you _know_..." She glanced around the group with a small shrug, "I thought it was clear."

"Wow, you were twenty?" Puck asked, his lip curled with surprise as the girl rounded on him sharply.

"Yes. Problem?"

The boy immediately took a step back, holding his hands up and shaking his head, "Nooo. Nope. I'd just assumed...you know," he smiled smoothly, "because you're _so_..."

"Oh God, don't finish that sentence." Sam blurted quickly, and Summer gave a slow nod.

"Take his advice, mister." She added, her eyes narrowed, "I learn fast. Stop talking."

"Okay, game time!" Brittany grinned, "Let's guess everyone's."

Jess raised an eyebrow, "Everyone's what?"

"Shoe size." She gave a curt nod, "What do _you_ think? Everyone's age, person and...location."

"Really?" Santana tilted her head, her eyebrows creased quizzically, "_On _my wedding day?"

Rachel groaned as she looked distastefully down at the thin cigar between her fingers, "Come on. It'll be fun!"

"You love games like this." Quinn added, and her wife grinned, nodding her head excitedly.

"I really do!" She giggled as Puck clapped his hands together.

"So we know Summer was twenty." He nodded.

"Do we have to do this?" The girl interjected stiffly.

Jess tilted her head thoughtfully, "I think it was someone she knew but not someone _that _special."

"I'm guessing in an alley." Brittany chuckled, "Because it definitely wasn't the first time you've done that."

The girl rolled her eyes before shrugging, "I was twenty. It was the third week of college and I didn't know he was my dorm-mate's boyfriend and we did it in his dorm-room and it was awful and then she, understandably, hated me and I had to live with her for the rest of the year and it was the most painful year of my life _including_ this year - specifically the thirteen hours I spent in childbirth." She finished with a curt nod, "Next. _Please_."

Puck stood blankly, his eyes wide, before he whistled through his teeth and turned to his best friend, "Okay, Sam next!"

The boy scoffed, blowing a plume of smoke into the air, "That's only because you already know and you wanna win the game!"

"No guessing if you already know." Jess ordered, holding her index finger up to the boy.

"Um..." Rachel narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "knowing Sam as I do, I'm thinking long-term girlfriend, probably prom night and, you know, he's a good guy," she shrugged, "probably splashed out on a nice hotel room."

Quinn nodded slowly, "As disturbing as this game now seems, I will back that up."

"Close." The boy smiled, "Long-term girlfriend, Lara Gregson. I was seventeen and we did it in...uh," he shifted uncomfortably, "my house."

Brittany frowned, "Why do you look so shirty?"

"Your house?" Santana repeated, one eyebrow raised as Quinn chuckled.

"Your geek-cave of a bedroom you mean?"

The boy grimaced awkwardly, stringing out his reply with a long drag on his cigar, "No...yours."

"What the-" the girl began, but was swiftly cut off by the tiny brunette.

"You has sex in Quinn's bedroom? That is disgusting! The girl roared, "Ew, Sam! Just..._ew_."

"I couldn't do it with Boba Fett staring at me!" Sam defended with a shrug, holding his hands up, "Plus she had the double bed."

The girl's nose wrinkled with disgust as she spat, "Then why didn't you get rid of the sheets?"

"_Because_..." He tilted his head shyly, "they were limited edition."

"You are such a geek." Jess frowned, as Brittany nodded slowly.

"I love you and everything, Sam." The girl tutted, "But, _boy_, would I have been shoving you into lockers."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "You used to shove people into lockers?"

"I had a lot of pent-up rage caused by my mom's complete lack of..._anything_." She nodded as Quinn sighed heavily, staring traumatised at the ground.

"A did you at _least _change my sheets?"

"Yes!" The boy replied adamantly, "You were on vacation with mom and dad: it wasn't a big deal. Puck! Your go." He turned to his friend with a pointed look.

"Okay, shoot."

Brittany shrugged, looking non-pulsed, "Probably a prostitute in a motel room, age fourteen. That's you, not the prostitute."

"Ha ha." He deadpanned, rolling his eyes, "No."

"Some poor drunk girl?" Jess guessed with a tentative sneer, "Age fourteen. Motel room."

"No." Puck replied, looking bored as Quinn tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Someone's grandma. Age fourteen. Motel room."

"I wasn't fourteen and it wasn't a motel room!" The boy erupted as Sam chuckled.

"I know." The boy nodded, "He was _sixteen_ and it was with Delia Moore under the bleachers at our school." He grinned triumphantly, holding his hand up for a high five, but Puck winced, shaking his head slowly.

"Also no. Sorry bro." He shrugged, "I was also seventeen and it was...with Lara Gregson's _mom_, Diane. In their pool house." His awkward grimace slowly spread into a wide smirk, "That's right."

Sam's eyes widened comically, "What? I was already dating Lara! You had sex with my girlfriend's mom?"

Quinn giggled smugly as Summer narrowed her eyes, looking up at the boy, "Did you want to play this game _just _so you can brag about that?" She asked knowingly.

"Not _entirely_." He shrugged, "And sorry, bro. Jess, you're up!"

"Go for it." She shrugged, taking a large gulp of her champagne before pointing to the tall blonde, " Britt, no guessing."

Santana frowned, "I don't know how they do it in England so...nineteen? Prince Harry? Queen's garden party?" She shrugged, and Jess chuckled.

"I fucking wish. I was fifteen, with Ellie Brinkley. We'd been going out, on the sly, for eight months and we did it in my bedroom during a 'sleepover.'"

"Sneaky." Summer nodded, raising her glass in an imaginary toast.

"Yup." She winked, clicking her tongue, "While Take That's A Million Love Songs played in the background because I was convinced it was the most romantic song in the world. But weren't we all?" She added wistfully.

There was an awkward pause as Quinn frowned, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really?" Jess frowned, "Take That? Gary Barlow." She sighed regretfully, "Fucking Americans. Brittany, you go."

The girl shrugged, "I think everyone apart from Puck, Summer and Sam know mine."

"Big mouth." Rachel interjected playfully.

"I bet you were pretty young." Puck nodded thoughtfully.

"Thanks." She frowned.

"I'm saying sixteen." Summer continued, "On vacation with a summer romance."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, some foreign guy like...Spanish or Italian."

"You two seem to be enjoying this too much." Santana grimaced.

"He was my science tutor." Brittany admitted guiltily, "I was sixteen and he was in college. _We_ actually _did _do it in a motel room." She nodded, "But he tried to make it romantic, you know, rose petals on the bed that set off my hay fever and candles that almost set fire to the curtains. He got weird afterwards so I broke up with him two days later. Rachel!"

Santana frowned, "Why are we being saved until last? This is weird enough already."

"Well, then you go." Rachel shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I will." She grinned, "Okay, place your guesses."

Puck took a deep breath before folding his arms, "I think it was probably a guy. You know, before she'd figured herself out."

"Yeah, maybe." Jess nodded, "Like a football player, or something similar for street cred."

"A one night stand." Sam guessed, "Probably didn't mean that much to her."

Santana's eyebrows creased together, "Charming. It's really nice that you all think so little of me."

"Okay, tell us." Summer nodded.

The girl took a sip of her champagne before obliging, "I was fifteen, her name was Georgia and she was friends with my brother. We did it in some guy's garden behind his garage after a party."

Quinn frowned, "I bought you said she was your first kiss?"

"Yeah." Santana shifted uncomfortably, "I said she was my first, I didn't say I made her work for it." She grimaced, turning to her best friend, "Rachel?"

"Definitely prom night." Quinn nodded, "Surely _someone _did it on prom night!"

Jess chuckled, "Yes. Long-term boyfriend who'd probably been begging you for months. Someone else's house."

"_Very_ good!" The tiny brunette grinned, giving them a quiet round of applause, "Daniel Thomas. He was a trumpeter in the marching band and I was, _obviously_, in the glee club."

"Trumpeter." Santana nodded, "Nice choice, good finger work."

"Santana!" The girl scolded, "it was indeed prom night and I finally let him...you know."

"Schtup ya." Jess interjected helpfully.

Rachel grimaced with disgust, but continued, "Then he broke up with me a week later. Which sparked the start of my lengthy and _horrible _history with men, culminating in Tom-"

"The Maureen fucker." Santana finished with a growl.

"Well," Puck gave a polite nod, "thank you for not including me in hat string of bad luck."

"Yeah." The girl winced, "You weren't bad luck, you were a bad decision. So! Quinn's turn."

The blonde shrugged, "Okay. Knock yourselves out."

"Quinn's too perfect." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Was it Santana?"

"Yep." Quinn nodded, and her wife promptly sprayed champagne across he group, who quickly stepped back.

"_What?"_

The blonde laughed loudly, "I'm kidding! No, it wasn't Santana!"

"Okay...I think college." Rachel nodded, " I think you'd been saving yourself for someone special."

"Yeah, but then got really drunk," Summer interjected, "and did it with a total stranger."

The blonde chuckled, "No! Almost, but no."

Sam sneered, shaking his head, "I'm just gonna...block my ears. You just, go on."

"Alright." Quinn nodded, "I'd just moved to New York, decided I definitely had no interest in guys and lost it to some ginger girl called Molly at a club near Broadway after I saw Phantom. Not _in _the club, we went back to her place."

Brittany gave a small laugh, "Ginger girl named Molly, huh?"

Jess and Rachel exchanged a frown, "What...what was her last name?"

"Oh my God." Santana breathed.

"I never learnt her last name." Quinn shrugged, "Why?"

"It _couldn't _be. The chances are _so_ slim." Jess shook her head, "You guys are being silly."

"Oh my God." Santana repeated, staring blankly ahead.

Quinn frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"One second." Brittany held up her index finger before turning to run out of the wrought iron gate, returning a short while later with a laminated photograph clutched in her hand, thrusting it in Quinn's face and pointing to the figure in there background.

"Was _that _her?" Rachel asked quickly as the blonde nodded to emphasise the question.

Santana shook her head slowly, dropping her head into her hands, "Oh my God."

The blonde bride frowned, pulling back and taking the photograph before turning to focus on it, "Oh my God, that _is _her?" She stared open mouthed, before looking up at her friends, "What the _hell?"_

"No fucking way!" Jess gasped, "Are you serious?"

"You had sex with Molly?" Santana groaned.

Quinn shrugged defensively, "How do _you_ know Molly?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "_That's _bitchy Molly!"

The brunette bride sighed, "Molly the pink lady from Grease."

"Molly the stuck up ginger bitch." Brittany added as Jess clicked her tongue.

"Molly that Santana used to have a huge crush on." Her mouth twisted awkwardly.

Santana shook her head once more, her face still covered by her hands, "Why do people keep having sex with people I like?" She groaned as Quinn shook her head incredulously beside her.

Puck frowned, "What? Who else has had sex with someone you l- oh, right." He nodded, "Me. Okay."

"So, wait." The blonde shook her head, lowering the picture and looking around the group, "Evil, bitchy Molly at everyone hates...is _also _my Molly?"

"_Your _Molly?" Santana questioned frantically, her eyes wide.

Brittany raised her eyebrows incredulously, "This is insane."

"One of the busiest cities in the fucking _world_." Jess crossed her arms with a nod, "How did this _even _happen?"

"So let me get this straight." Summer frowned, "Quinn lost her virginity to a girl Santana had a crush on."

"No." Rachel replied bluntly, "Quinn lost her virginity to a girl Santana was practically _in_ _love_ with from afar - sorry, Quinn - who was a total bitch to her-"

"-and _everyone_-" Brittany interjected.

"in return." Rachel finished with a nod.

"That's insane." Summer agreed bluntly.

Quinn tutted as she turned to Santana, "Awh, I'm sorry. If I had known that you liked her I never would have done it."

"That's okay." The girl shrugged, giving a small shrug, "You didn't even _know_ me then."

"I still wouldn't have, even then." The blonde replied sweetly, "I can never say no to that face."

Rachel took a deep breath, leaning back and looking up at the sky with a content sigh, "I hate Molly."

"Fucking Molly." Brittany nodded, "With her fucking...hair."

"And her face." The tiny brunette hissed.

Jess sucked her teeth awkwardly, "So...is it time to graffiti the picture now?"

* * *

**Songs in this chapter, in order, are:**

**Go Gentle - Robbie Williams**  
**Hold My Heart - Sara Bareilles**  
**You and I - Lady Gaga**


	15. All You're Giving Me Is Friction

"Okay, everyone!" Puck called their attention through the microphone, ducking his head through his guitar strap, and the girls frowned as they turned to the stage, "I am once _again_ taking up a guest spot. Thanks again to our incredible band." He pointed to Blaine, who nodded graciously as Puck waited for the applause to subside before continuing, "And for this next song I would like to welcome a special guest."

Sam grinned as he backed away from the girls, nodding smugly as they gave him looks of delighted surprise, aside from Brittany, who was eying Santana sneakily. As the boy jogged up onto the stage, he retrieved his guitar, hooking the strap around his shoulder and approaching his own mic as Puck chuckled.

"That's great, bud. Thanks for coming and everything but...I wasn't actually talking about you." He frowned tentatively as Sam stared on stage, the girls chuckling at the boys' skit.

"Really?"

Puck looked out to the audience, his mouth twisting as the blonde boy shifted awkwardly, "Yeah." He nodded, retrieving another microphone from the back of the stage and bringing it forwards.

"But..." Sam glanced around as the congregation stared up at him, "I brought my guitar."

The other boy shrugged apologetically, "But we've already kind of...you know, worked it out."

Sam nodded, covering his microphone for a second before leaning over to the boy, speaking in loud stage-whisper, "Dude everyone's staring. Can't you just be cool? Let me join in."

Puck rolled his eyes as Quinn led the girls in a loud cheer for Sam, who broke character for a moment to giggle, before the dark haired boy nodded, "Fine, but _don't _ruin it." He gave the boy a stern looked before giving the friends and family a charming smile once more, "Okay, please welcome my _second _guest star." He nodded, before unscrewing the clamp on the microphone, which swiftly dropped down to waist height.

The girls gasped, Santana grabbing her wife's arm and clutching it hard as Summer's voice echoed around the marquee, snapping "Noah, _no!"_

"Oh, God." Rachel grimaced as she mumbled, "No, Puck. No, it's only funny when you do it in private."

Jess tore her horrified gaze away from the stage to stare incredulously at the girl. She opened her mouth to question her, but Rachel blushed furiously, shaking her head and turning her attention back to the stage. Brittany chuckled as the girls exchanged a worried glance over the tiny girl's head, before looking to the boys once more.

"Ew, no." Puck frowned, shaking his head, "Everyone please give a _huge _round of applause...for..._Mister Luca Lopez!_" He grinned, pointing across the room as Santana gasped, turning to see Luke running forwards, skidding across the busy dance floor on his knees before leaping up the steps to the stage, grinning nervously as Santana led her friends in chanting his name.

He stopped in the middle of the stage, looking to Puck for reassurance as he stood in his shirt and waistcoat, his hands stuffed into his pockets. The dark haired boy gave him a swift nod and a wink, and Luke grinned as he moved towards his microphone warily.

"Hello, my name's Luke and this is my favourite song for my favourite aunties."

There was a resounding 'aaawh' from the crowd, and the girl's exchanged adoring glances as Quinn clutched at her chest, wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders as Santana grinned delightedly. The boys on stage looked to each other as Blaine stepped forward beside Luke, and in one united movement, each of the singers and musicians removed a pair of coloured sunglasses each from their pockets, sliding them smoothly onto their faces before nodding to the audience.

"Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh." The group sang together, Sam waving his arm in the air until the gathered crowd followed suit, "Oh oh oh oh oh oh."

"I hold my hands up high, and throw my glass into the sky." Blaine began, "Oh, when the morning comes, we'll never see the sun." He pointed to the boy, who was bouncing excitedly beside him as he leaned in to his own microphone.

"And if the walls close in, then let's just start it all again. That's when the evening comes, oh, yeah, the evening comes."

"Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh." The other boys and band members joined him for the next line, until Luke continued alone again.

"No we're not going home tonight. Waiting up for the stars to shine. And we'll do it, and we'll do it, and we'll do it again.

Puck grinned proudly at theory's as he and Sam leaned in to their own microphones, "Wake up in the morning with the sunlight in my eyes. No, my head don't feel so bright, what the hell happened last night?" Sam shrugged comically as he strummed his guitar, "Yeah, last night think we were dancing, singing all our favourite songs. Think I might have kissed someone. And if tomorrow never comes, we had last night."

"Let's shut this party down, and pull the building to the ground," Puck continued, nodding his head cooly as he played, "Yeah, girl let's live it up. One night is all we got."

"Let's dance until we die. Nobody's going home tonight." Sam grinned, glancing down to Rachel, who smiled wryly back at him, "This kiss could be our last, come on and raise your glass."

"Whoa, oh oh oh oh oh." Blaine sang alone, until the group sang together once more, "No we're not going home tonight. Waiting up for the stars to shine. And we'll do it, and we'll do it, and we'll do it again."

"Wake up in the morning with the sunlight in my eyes." They sang together as Luke removed his microphone from it's stand, moving to the corner of the stage and holding his arm outstretched with his hand open. "No, my head don't feel so bright, what the hell happened last night?" The boys continued singing the chorus as the girls held their hands out, and he ran the length of the small stage, high-fiving each guest in turn before spinning as he reached the end, dancing across to the middle again where Puck greeted him with a fist bump.

Sam stopped his playing, clapping his hands rhythmically above his head as he and Blaine continued, "We do it all again, we do it all again. So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend. We do it all again, we do it all again. And by the end of tonight we can all be friends." Luke moved back to the centre as he and Puck joined them, clapping above their heads as the girls and family began to clap, "We do it all again, we do it all again. So bring your friends and tell a friend to bring another friend. We do it all again, we do it all again, and by the end of the _night_."

"Wake up in the morning with the sunlight in my eyes. No, my head don't feel so bright, what the hell happened last night?" They sang together, and Luke grinned up at Puck excitedly, until the man nodded, and both removed their glasses, "Yeah, last night think we were dancing, singing all our favourite songs." Puck threw his glasses down into the group of girls for Brittany to catch as Luke crossed to Santana, passing her his glasses before pointing to the girl and clicking his tongue as he winked coolly, "Think I might have kissed someone. And if tomorrow never comes, we had last night." Sam removed his own glasses as they sang the chorus once again, throwing them down to Quinn, who grinned as she caught them before promptly sliding them over her eyes. Blaine followed suit as the song began to wind down, passing his pair to Rachel, who giggled happily.

Jess frowned around at her friends as they all stood posing in their glasses, turning around to see Luke leaning towards her, the drummer's glasses held in his hand. Grinning, she took the sunglasses from him before grabbing the boy and planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark in her wake. Luke blushed, blinking speechlessly as he moved back to the stage, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open as the song came to a close.

The girls clapped and whooped loudly as the boys removed their guitars, saying their thanks to Blaine before making their way off the stage, where Santana instantly lifted Luke off his feet and the girls crushed Sam and Puck in a tight hug.

"Well, look at you Mr Timberlake." The girl grinned to her nephew, who nodded confidently.

"Puck told me about how they were all performing and I wanted to, too." He grinned, "Thought I'd show you my moves."

The girl chuckled, holding up her hand for a high five, "You guys could be the next One Direction." She nodded, planting the boy back on his feet, but Luke grimaced.

"I _think_ you mean the next Beatles." He snorted, "I hate One Direction."

"Good choice." The girl nodded seriously, "It's nice to know your Daddy's raising you right."

The boy rolled his eyes, but grinned, "Dad's stupid most of the time, but he likes cool music. Just don't tell him that." He gave the girl a warning look, and she chuckled, nodding her agreement.

"Cross my heart."

"Im going to go find Mom so I can get a drink." The boy grinned, and Santana waved a hand.

"Just stick it on the Fabray tab. Get as many as you want." She shrugged.

Luke beamed, "Okay. Thanks, Auntie San! I'll catch up with you later!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed away to the bar, and she watched him go with a small chuckle as Quinn appeared beside her, her eyes hidden by the lime green frames.

"Pretty talented, your little nephew." She nodded to the boy's retreating back, one eyebrow raised.

"I know." Santana turned to look at her wife, "But when did he get _so_ grown up? He's so cool, and he calls Benny and Olivia Mom and Dad now. No Mommy or Daddy."

Quinn tilted her head matter-of-factly, "Does he still call us Auntie San and Auntie Quinn?"

"Yeah." The brunette sighed wistfully.

"Then he's still your little man." She nodded, "Now come on, Sam wants a picture." She slid her hand into the girl's before giving her a small tug, as Santana frowned.

"A picture? Of what?"

"Us, _obviously_." The blonde teased as she led the girl out of the back of the marquee towards the bottom of the garden, "_All_ of us."

Santana grinned as they crested the downhill slope and she saw Brittany, Jess, Rachel and Sam all crowded around the picture tree, pointing to various hanging snapshots and laughing between themselves.

"There they are!" Brittany cheered as the girls began running towards them.

Rachel turned to the girls with a wide grin, "Santana, how have we been friends for nearly ten years and yet I've never seen how _coot you were as a widdle babby_?!" She giggled, turning one of the pictures to show the girl, her eyebrows raised above her pink frames.

"Stop looking at that picture before I rip your eyes out." The bride threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, leave her alone." Quinn nodded, "Besides, _she's still dat widdle cutiepie!" _She chuckled, pulling at the girl's cheek as Santana sneered, pulling away from the girl with a disgruntled frown.

She scowled, folding her arms and stomping closer to the tree, planting herself between the girls, snapping, "Sam, take the picture!"

The boy raised his eyebrows, but nodded, moving away from the group and lifting his camera to his face, "Okay. Strike a pose everyone." He grinned, "Crowd together."

They moved towards their friends, standing in a row and wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders and waists. "Get in closer." He instructed, "Rachel, I can't see you! Squash in."

"It's because she's so tiny!" Brittany piped up, and the girl squealed as Santana's strong arm around her neck crushed her into the girl's side, whilst Brittany dragged Jess closer into the frame, and she tipped onto one leg.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" They chorused, holding their pose and smiling politely as Sam snapped a few pictures.

He looked down at the screen of his camera, before looking up at the girls with a blank expression, "That sucked. I wanted a _fun_ picture!" He shook his head before lifting the camera once more, "Try again!"

Rachel pouted comically, kicking her leg out behind her as Santana quirked her eyebrows and curled her lip, pulling a playful 'cool' face. Her wife grinned, her mouth hanging open in mock-shock as the blonde beside her held the edge of her glasses and bared her teeth. Jess stretched around Brittany to hold two fingers up behind Quinn's head, cheekily sticking her tongue out to the side. The boy snapped a series of pictures as Jess leaned closer and closer to the group, until finally overbalancing, toppling towards the tall blonde. She flailed, flapping her hands in the air as she caused a rippling effect through the line of girls.

Brittany swayed, bumping her hip against Quinn's in her quest to stay upright, sending the blonde stumbling towards her wife. Though the brunette held her arms out in an attempt to catch the girl, Quinn's momentum tipped her backwards, her back bending unnaturally. Rachel frowned, leaning forwards to see what the commotion was as Santana's shoulder shoved into her own. The girl at the opposite end grabbed hold of Brittany, regaining her composure as Rachel was sent careering to the floor with a heavy thump.

Sam winced as Santana shielded her eyes from the second-hand embarrassment, before stepping forwards and holding out a hand to the girl. With a groan, Rachel accepted the offer, allowing the girl to pull her to her feet, and brushing the grass and dirt off the seat of her dress.

"Huh, maybe Jess' run of bad luck is over?" Quinn chuckled, turning to look over her shoulder at where Brittany was setting the girl right with a small frown.

Jess looked up to smile gratefully, but Brittany's eyebrows rose bemusedly. The brunette looked down, her mouth hanging open with horror as her cheeks began to burn. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Jess staring at her hand clasping at the girl's chest, their friends watching uncomfortably until Brittany cleared her throat.

"Just an idea...maybe move your hand off my boob?" She shrugged, and Jess nodded, attempting not to bork from humiliation as she retracted her arm.

Quinn sucked her teeth loudly, leaning in to her girlfriend and murmuring, "Then again...maybe not yet."

"Hm." Rachel nodded, "You know, if we set her on fire I think that would be the last misfortune to check off of the list of everything bad that could _ever_ happen to _anyone_."

Santana snorted, "I wouldn't discount it yet."

Sam chuckled as Jess and Brittany shuffled awkwardly, turning to the girls with a wide smile, "Or maybe some of the fairy lights will fall down and she'll be electrocuted?"

"Ooh, hope it doesn't scorch the lawn." Quinn grimaced.

Jess rolled her eyes, giving the blonde an awkward smile before turning to her friends, "Thanks, guys. Your endless support means the world to me."

"Anyway, let's go back." Santana nodded in the direction of the marquee, "People will start to miss..._six_ sevenths of the wedding party."

Quinn chuckled, sliding her hand into Santana's and dragging her across the lawn, "Yeah, plus I wants to gets my dance on!" She giggled, and Brittany groaned.

"Oh God, they've been married less than twenty-four hours and they're already like one person."

"They've always been like one person." Sam shrugged, "They've just not been this annoying before."

"Hey!" Santana shouted back to them, "We're the brides, you're meant to be nice to us!"

Jess laughed loudly, shaking her head, "Nah! We're over that."

-oOo-

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief as she set Rachel back on her feet in the centre of the crowded dance floor, her head spinning slightly from twirling the girl around. As the Grease medley came to a close, she gave a wide grin, wiping her clammy brow on the back of her hand as her chest heaved. The tiny brunette turned to face her, giggling manically as she grabbed the girl's hands, staggering slightly.

"I love you, Britts." She grinned, taking advantage of the brief quiet between songs and slumping against the girl's shoulders.

The blonde took a step back, bracing herself under the girl's sudden weight, and looking down with a chuckle, "Well, I love you too, Rach. Someone a little drunk, maybe?"

"Maybe." The girl straightened, nodding seriously, "But I mean it." She continued, her words slurring together slightly, "I miss living with you. Having a boyfriend is...having a boyfriend. But it's not like it used to be, you know?" She tilted her head thoughtfully, and Brittany nodded, dragging the girl back in the direction of the closest table. "Like, when it was you and me...and we would read wedding magazines in secret and watch every season of a TV show in, like, four days. Sam likes stretching out seasons so he can enjoy them for longer."

"That's weird, why would he like that?" Brittany frowned, and the girl's eyes widened dramatically.

"I know, right?" She nodded, "He's so weird. And he leaves wet towels on the floor." She chuckled fondly, "And...and we _never_ paint our toenails."

The girl tilted her head as she interjected, "Probably a good thing." But her interruption fell on deaf ears as Rachel rambled.

"And also, we never pretend to be The Supremes or sing any three-part harmonies. And he _definitely _can't teach me how to dance better." She shook her head firmly, but the blonde averted her eyes, giving the girl a small smile before bowing her head.

"Yeah. We used to have fun, didn't we?"

The girl nodded, resting her elbow on the table and slumping over, her chin in her hand, "Living with you and Jess was like...the most fun _ever_."

"Thank, Rach." She smiled, glancing over to where Jess and Quinn were stood back-to-back under the swirling coloured lights, singing along loudly to Dancing Queen. "We did have fun."

"Was I a good room-mate?" The brunette asked with a curious frown.

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed quizzically, "Yeah, of course. You were the best." She shrugged, "But why are you talking like this? That's stupid."

"I don't know." The girl shrugged, shaking her head messily, "Just nice to know you'd still live with me."

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head, "But I bet it's awesome living with Sam, too! Lazy Sundays, having someone to make you breakfast and spoon-feed you cough medicine when you're sick. You know, sex all over the house, ordering take-out at four am with no one to judge you." She shrugged, "You get to live with your best friend."

Rachel nodded, her face falling sadly, "I _do_ get to live with my best friend. Sam is the greatest guy."

"Yeah he is." The blonde agreed with a gentle grin, "You're a lucky gal, Berry."

"I am." She smiled tightly, "I love him so much." She added thoughtfully, giving her head a small shake and sitting up straight, "Anyway, what am I talking about?" She waved her arms in the air in a sloppy shrug, "I think I'm drunk."

Brittany giggled, nodding slowly, "I think you are, too. But if it helps, I think we're all going that way." She winked slyly as the band began to play their next song, her head suddenly snapping up, beaming giddily, "Sorry, Rach, I gotta go!" She shouted as she leapt off her chair, "Jess!" She called over the crowd, running through the dance floor until she reached the girls, "_Jess!_"

"Wha-" The brunette turned at hearing her name, grinning readily, but she barely had any time to register the girl before Brittany grabbed her arm, yanking it hard as she dragged her off the dance floor. "Are you sure? I don't know if i can remember it all!" The giggled as the blonde pulled her out onto the lawn, leaving their friends frowning after them.

_Hey, baby, won't you look my way? I can be your new addiction._

"You'll remember as you go!" Brittany shouted delightedly, releasing the brunette and moving away a few feet before turning back to face her, "One, two, three, four!"

_Hey, baby, what you gotta say? All your giving me is fiction_.

Jess beamed as she kicked to the front and the side, watching the blonde mirror her moves as they switched to Charleston steps. Their friends' heads appeared at the doorway of the marquee, Quinn clinging to Rachel to stop the girl from tipping over as she bent down, whilst Santana craned her neck to see over the girls.

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_.

"Ooh, look at them!" Rachel hissed excitedly as the blonde nodded.

"I know! I don't think I've ever seen jive kicks as sharp as Jess'. She could take someone's eye out with those pointed toes."

Santana chuckled, looking down at her wife for a second before turning back to the girls, "Think she meant the air of romance, but there's that, too."

"_It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her_." Both girls sang loudly as Brittany grabbed the smaller girl's hands, spinning her round and back as the girl dropped to the floor, before pulling her to her feet once more.

"_And then she made my lips hurt. I can't hear the chit chat._" The brunette grinned, their hands still clasped. Brittany lifted their hands, Jess twisting and hooking their arms around the back of each other's necks before leaning back, catching each other by the hand and pulling themselves upright.

"_Take me to your love shack! Mama's always gotta backtrack._" She kicked out before the blonde tugged her closer again, taking her other hand and spinning her before releasing her hands as they both moved away, "_When everybody talks back_."

-o-

"What even _is _this?" Santana frowned, watching the girls perform their moves in impeccable timing.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, "they're amazing and everything but, like, how do they know it?" She shrugged.

_Hey, honey, you could be drug. You could be my new prescription._

Rachel gave a slow smile, wide-eyed as she watched Jess ducking under Brittany's arm before the blonde turned, pressed flush against the smaller girl's back and taking hold under her arms, supporting the girl's weight as Jess kicked high in the air. "Remember when they shot that music video? It was some auto-tuned teen heart-throb cover and it was the first time they got to dance _together_."

"No?" Santana frowned, hanging off one of the structure supports as she leaned over the girls, "I thought that hip-hop video was when they met?"

_Too much could be an overdose, all this trash talk make me itching._

"It was." The blonde rolled her eyes, "She means when they _danced _together, not just worked together. But I thought the choreography was awful?"

She frowned, glancing down to Rachel, who nodded, "_Oh, it was_." She echoed, "They came up with new choreography in our kitchen one night." Chuckling,she shook her head wistfully, "They'd been rehearsing all day and they were so sick of it that they just re-did the whole thing."

"Why did they always dance in your kitchen?" Santana asked absent-mindedly.

_I found out that everybody talks._

"The floor was the best surface." Rachel replied immediately, suddenly catching herself and smiling at the memory, "Better for quick turns."

"So is _any_ of this the _original_ choreography?" Quinn asked with a chuckle.

_Everybody talks._

Rachel nodded, "This bit." She pointed to where Brittany was lifting the girl in an easy lift, before dropping her down onto the floor, "_Not _this part."

_Everybody talks too much._

-o-

Jess dropped down swiftly into the splits on the blonde's right hand side, Brittany's hands crossed and still clasped in hers.

_It started with a _whisper.

She heaved the girl straight into the air, lifting her high and un-crossing her wrists to spin Jess mid-lift. Santana and Quinn gasped as Rachel grinned, their eyes wide with wonder as Jess landed comfortably on Brittany's left hip, dropping back until her head almost skimmed the ground, before the blonde pulled her upright again and she jumped to her feet.

_And that was when I kissed her._

"_That was amazing!_" Quinn hissed, her mouth hanging open as the girls jive-kicked away from each other until Brittany was stood in front of the other girl.

_And then she made my lips hurt._

Jess took a running jump, clearing the blonde easily as Brittany dropped into the splits, and splaying her legs to the side until her toes brushed her fingertips. Landing deftly, she rolled forwards as Brittany planted one hand on the ground beneath her, lifting herself up and supporting her weight as she held her position. She pushed herself up, lifting her legs skywards and hanging upside-down before dropping her legs back and standing upright, grinning to the brunette in front of her.

_I can't hear the chit-chat._

"Sure you can still do this, California?" Jess nodded, grinning mischievously.

_Take me to your love shack._

"Think I just proved that." Brittany replied breathlessly with an arrogant nod, "Up your game, England."

_Mama's always gotta backtrack, when everybody talks back._

"Hey, sugar, show me all your love, all your giving me is _friction_." Jess sang softly, giving the girl a slow, sly grin as she edged closer.

Brittany watched, one eyebrow raised, until the girl's face was inches from hers, "Sure you're still quick enough?"

"_Really_ hoping you're over your initial anger." She nodded playfully.

Santana clung to Quinn's arm, her nails digging into the girl's flesh as they watched with baited breath. "Oh my God, are they gonna kiss?!"

The blonde eyed her wife out of here corner of her eye, "Okay, calm down, there."

_Hey, sugar, what you gotta say?_

Suddenly, they winced collectively as Brittany placed a hand on Jess' chest, giving the girl a hard shove and sending the brunette reeling. Jess bent back, her hands by her ankles in a matrix-style move as Brittany leapt into the air. She twisted, high-kicking each of her legs in turn, her feet swiping through the space that Jess' head had recently vacated.

_It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her._

The girls in the marquee breathed a sigh of relief, Quinn stretching out her hand where Rachel had squeezed it anxiously, and the girl grimaced apologetically.

"Sorry, I forgot about that part." She smiled weakly, before looking back to where the girls were composing themselves on the lawn, laughing loudly.

_And then she made my lips hurt_. _I can't even chit chat._

"Take me to your love shack!" Jess sang as the blonde bent over before running towards her, dropping her shoulder down and placing her weight on the girl, kicking her legs up in the air as she rolled across the blonde's back and landed on the opposite side. "Mama's always gotta backtrack."

"When everybody talks back." Brittany grinned, straightening up and catching the girl's hands once more as they spun, swapping sides and separating.

They stood side by side, moving in perfect synchronicity as they jumped on the spot, splaying their legs as they landed before crossing at the ankle and spinning on the spot, kicking out to the sides throughout their complicated footwork.

_Everybody talks, everybody talks._

Jess sprung forward, landing on one hand and kicking her legs over her body in a perfect walkover.

_Everybody talks, everybody talks._

The blonde grinned as she copied the girl, mimicking her movements exactly.

_Everybody talks, everybody talks._

The girls turned to face each other, taking a few running steps in opposite diagonals before both jumped, their front flips perfectly synchronised.

_Everybody talks back. Ooh._

They landed side by side, kicking out one leg and back-flipping as the music came to a close, landing hard on their backs as the final beat rang out, their chest heaving. Brittany giggled, her breathing shallow as she lifted a tired arm to cover her eyes as Jess grinned beside her, stretching her limbs out until she was laid star-fished on the floor, enjoying the sensation of the cool grass on her burning skin.

"I'm glad your timing's still so good." Brittany chuckled, and the brunette turned her head towards the girl, watching as the blonde's feet swayed back and forth.

"Well, I'm rusty. For a second I _did_ think I was getting a boot to the head." She grimaced, propping herself up on her elbows to look at the blonde.

Brittany grinned as she lifted her head off the grass, "Lucky escape this time." She nodded, winking at the girl before turning her head in the direction of the marquee, her heavy breathing finally beginning to subside.

Rachel shrieked, quickly ducking out of sight as Quinn took a sharp intake of breath, straightening up and taking a step back. Santana attempted to follow suit, her clammy palm slipping on the structure bar and arms flailing wildly in mid-air until her wife grabbed her around the waist, dragging her away from the doorway as Rachel tutted, rolling her eyes.

Brittany chuckled as she watched the scuffle, shaking her head incredulously before turning back to the brunette, "Did you see that?"

"No, I'm secretly a _blind_ person." She chuckled, "Subtle as _fuck_, that lot."

"God. They're so convinced we're getting back together." She sighed absent-mindedly, and Jess swallowed, pushing herself up and resting back on her palms.

"...aren't we?" She shrugged, raising her eyebrows anxiously.

The blonde sighed, dropping her head back onto the ground and covering her face with her forearms, "No, Jess. We're not."

Jess gave a short nod, sucking her teeth before taking a deep breath, sitting forwards and giving the girl's leg a gentle shove, "But why not? Come on, tell me that wasn't fun." She tilted her head to the side as Brittany dropped her arms, sitting up reluctantly.

"I don't want to talk about it." She shook her head, lifting her legs and crossing her arms, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Tell me you don't think about it." Jess urged, moving up onto her knees, but the blonde shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about this!" She insisted, but Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well you're going to!"

There was a moment of heated silence before Brittany quickly clambered to her feet, "No, I'm not!" She staggered slightly as she called over her shoulder, pushing off the floor with her hand and taking off at a run across the lawn.

"Brittany!" Jess shouted irritatedly after her, climbing to her feet and chasing after the girl, "This is ridiculous, Brittany!" She screamed, quickly catching up to the blonde thanks to the girl's fruitless, drunken zig-zagging. "After _everything_, I _demand _that we talk about it! We have to clear the air!" The girl in front of her began flapping her arms, spinning and ducking, and she quickly came to a halt with a confused frown, "Woah, what are you doing?"

"I...fucking...I walked into the stupid picture tree! Ambush." Brittany growled angrily, finally turning to face the girl with a sharp sigh.

Jess smiled, giving a small shrug, "I love the picture tree."

"So do I!" The blonde admitted reluctantly, "And _why_ should I? I said I don't want to talk to you about it. After everything, why should I?" She shrugged, placing her hands on her hips and staring expectantly at Jess.

"Because...because I don't understand!" Jess sighed helplessly, "You hated me, and then we had sex, then we're friends and now...now you won't even talk about _anything_. I get that you're upset because I left, and I've apologised over and over. But you know what? It's finally time to just say it: _you _told me to go!"

Brittany shook her head, "Of _course_ I did!" She replied exasperatedly, averting her eyes from the girl's stare and gazing at the various pictures hanging around her head, "And I meant it." She sighed sadly, "I _honestly wanted _you to go and chase your dream. What I _didn't _realise was that you would fucking stay there!" She held her arms out wide, looking back to the girl and giving an exaggerated, matter-of-fact shrug, "I told you to go because I thought you would come back to me, because you _promised_ you would come back to me, and you _fucking _didn't! Not to mention chasing everything with a _pulse _as soon as you were out of my zip code!" She gave a humourless laugh, "Happy now? You wanted to know, and now you know."

"What?" Jess frowned, her eyes narrowed in confusion, "What are you even talking about?"

"Rachel's Facebook." Brittany replied with a curt nod, "She left it open one day and I had a snoop. It was immature and _whatever_ but I couldn't help myself. And there they were! Pictures of you kissing a girl! Pictures of you kissing a guy! Pictures of you on some guy's _back_, being carried across the beach! _Very _romantic," she spat bitterly, "you looked really pretty, by the way."

The brunette stared open-mouthed, shaking her head incredulously, "Oh my _God,_ Brittany, I didn't _get_ with anyone else! I kissed them because we were playing spin the bottle! Like fucking kids! Did you not _notice _the circle of people sat around us? Or did you just think that's _how I roll _now?" She shrugged, her eyes comically wide, "And one night I was stung by a jellyfish so he carried me back to the hotel, after weeing on my fucking foot! _And _they're married, by the way. To each other!"

"Right, so you didn't hook up with _anyone_." Brittany nodded doubtfully, crossing her arms tightly once more, "That's awesome, all is forgiven, you're the _best_."

"Well no, I didn't. So if it's not _that_, then what is it?" Jess asked, her frustration evident in the strain of her voice, "Because I have no idea. I tried to call you, I tried to get in touch, and you wouldn't answer."

"Because I was mad at you! _Obviously!_" The blonde shouted back, her fists clenched so tightly that her nail dug painfully into her palms.

Jess nodded knowingly, "For leaving."

"Yes. No."

"For staying?" She guessed, raising her eyebrows cluelessly.

"No! Well, yes!" Brittany scowled, "Urgh!" She growled, screwing her eyes shut as Jess rolled her eyes, sighing impatiently.

"Well which is it?" She demanded, "For Christ's sake, Brittany, would you just tell me what is in your fucking _head?"_

"You are!"

"You told me to go! You told me-" Jess continued, but she was brought up short by the blonde's confession, and she fell silent, breathing hard. The girls stared at each other for a moment, before she swallowed, asking calmly, "What?"

"Yes. I did tell you to go." Brittany nodded, determined to keep her voice level, "But you know what? I was _so _caught up in missing you before you'd even gone that I never thought to ask what yourplans were for while you were away. You promised you would come back, but you didn't tell me what we were doing until then. I didn't know if you would be seeing other people, or if you'd ever visit me while you were away, you didn't tell me to wait for you!" She shook her head, her volume rising steadily, "You just left me here, completely clueless, with _no_ _idea_, while you went touring around the country and having the time of your fucking life!" She shrugged, her hands slapping against her sides as she dropped them, "And _then! _Then, when I'm expecting you to be back so that I can at _least finally_ find out what your plans were...you don't come back." She shrugged, raising her eyebrows with a humourless smile, "How crazy is that? You decide to go away...for even fucking longer! _And_...and _you_ don't even fucking tell me." She sighed, her passionate fight suddenly, instantly gone, "I had to hear it from Rachel. And Quinn."

Jess shook her head slowly, taking a step back and looking down at the ground, smacking her lips thoughtfully. She took a deep breath as she lifted her head, looking back to the blonde, "Brittany...I tried to call you _so many _times. Maybe you'd have known my plans if you'd thought to pick up the phone once in a fucking while!" She shrugged sadly, "What would have been different on the _hundredth_ time of trying just because we'd reached the one-year mark? I thought...I thought you'd rather hear it in person, from your friends. So I told Rachel first." She sighed, "And even in the first place, I was going away for a _year!_ I couldn't ask you to _wait_ for me like my _girlfriend_ when I wasn't even here to _be _your girlfriend! Not if you didn't _want_ to!"

"Well I _did_ want to!" The blonde countered angrily, breathing heavily through her nose before catching herself. She licked her lips, staring wide-eyed at the girl before swallowing hard, "You'd have _known,_ if you'd ever asked."

"Well so did I." Jess shrugged, crossing her arms firmly.

The blonde gave a harsh laugh, mirroring the girl's stance, "Oh, and I bet you did _just_ that, didn't you?" She asked bitterly, "Waited?"

"Yes!" The girl scowled, recoiling angrily, "Did you?"

"Yes." Brittany spat, adding childishly, "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well...that changes things." Jess nodded, "Doesn't it?"

"No!" The blonde replied exasperatedly, "No, it doesn't! Because...even _with _all of that, I am still just _full _of fucking anger."

The other girl growled with frustration, tipping her head back incredulously and shaking her head, "Why? How does that not change _anything_? _Tell_ me why!"

"Because...I know that you love otters! You love that they hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift away and they have a pocket of skin to carry their favourite rocks. Because I didn't know _anything _about otters until I met you! Not one thing. Because I know that you need background noise to have sex or you feel awkward and you went on a sunbed _once _and fell asleep and made me check the freckle on your _ass_ every _hour_ in case you had cancer, even though I told you you'd always had that freckle, you'd just never seen it because it was _on your ass!_ Because you hate the taste of piccalilli and at the same time, piccalilli is your favourite word! Because your favourite time is four am in springtime when the sky is clear even if it rains all afternoon. Because you hate your brother for being a free-loading underachiever and yet judging you because you moved so far away from home. And because I know _every fucking thing _about you, but you've been a total stranger to me for the last two years!" She finished with a heavy sigh, her eyes burning as she looked skywards, blinking rapidly to stem her flow of tears.

"And whose fault is that?" Jess roared, "Because it's _not all _mine! I _tried_ to fucking ring you." She turned away, shaking her head incredulously before looking back to the girl with a shrug, "You know what? Fuck it, I'm done arguing. No matter _what _you might think, I tried." She held her hands up defensively, taking a step back and increasing the gap between them as she swallowed hard, "Enjoy your new fucking _otter_ knowledge; it's the last thing you're getting from me. _I _am going to go have fun with my friends." She nodded firmly, "Because I _missed_ them, and they just got _married_, and it's a _happy fucking occasion!"_

She finally turned away, storming across the grass in the direction of the marquee, shaking her head as she went. Brittany watched her go, her chest heaving and teeth clenched so hard that her jaw ached. Swallowing, she licked her lips before turning away, slapping at one of the laminated cards as it swung past her ear, setting off down the hill in the direction of the wrought-iron gate.

-oOo-

"Oh, you girls!" Santana's mother flapped a hand before covering her eyes bashfully, "I'm too old for this!"

"Nonsense!" Quinn shook her head, resting her forearms on the bar and watching with fascination as the barman lifted his cocktail-shaker high into the air, a steady stream of alcohol swirling in the glass, "Never too old."

Rachel nodded adamantly, looking the woman up and down, "Never. Besides, you're not too old." She grinned, "You look younger than I do!"

Mrs Lopez blushed, shaking her head with half-hearted disapproval as Quinn turned to look at her friend with a disturbed sneer, "Stop hitting on my mother-in-law."

"I wasn't. God, I'm not _Jess_!" The brunette laughed, nodding to the barman as he slid three glasses across the bar, "I was being complementary."

The woman laughed, looking tentative as she took her drink before turning to Rachel with a small smile, "And don't you ever stop." She chuckled, "I like your spirit, kid."

The girls giggled as the tiny girl took a sip of her drink and gave a contented grin, punching the air triumphantly, "Woo! Approval."

"Aren't I supposed to be the one looking for that?" Quinn frowned, but the woman shook her head, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Oh, you've already got that." She grinned, looking at her glass as she held it up, "And this is surprisingly delicious."

"I told you so." The blonde chuckled smugly, tapping her glass against her mother-in-law's, but the woman narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, you can go off people."

Rachel laughed loudly, pointing to her friend, "Ooh, you're on thin ice already, Fabray. Lopez." She added with an awkward grimace.

"Well, before I make it any worse," Quinn smiled, "I'm going to go get some air, as I feel like I'm roasting alive in here."

"I know, you'd think a roofless structure would let the heat out." Rachel chuckled.

The woman nodded, her eyebrows raised, "Oh, tell me about it. I feel like I'm going through menopause all over again."

"I can't wait for menopause." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head incredulously, "Is it as awful as everyone says?"

"I'd like to say no..."

Quinn chuckled, "Okay, I'll leave you to it." She nodded before crossing the marquee and ducking out through the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled contentedly in the evening air, glancing back over her shoulder to where Sam and Santana were dancing enthusiastically to the YMCA. She chuckled, shaking her head slowly before turning away and wandering across the lawn. A movement from near the gate alerted her, and she frowned, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, the fairy lights around the yard casting distorted shadows. She considered the possibility that Brittany and Jess were finally reuniting and grimaced, before quickly remembering that she had just seen both girls on the other side of the marquee. Her heart rate began to increase, and she licked her dry lips before calling into the darkness, "Is somebody there?"

"Yes." Came a woman's voice, and her heart plummeted. A leaden weight had just dropped onto her stomach, and she swallowed hard as the woman stepped out of the darkness, the gate shutting behind her. The wood slammed with the metallic scraping of the latch, the noise punctuating the thick silence between them, the pounding in her ears drowning out the music from the marquee.

Her jaw tensed as she regained her composure, steeling herself and holding the woman's wary gaze. She swallowed hard, her voice shaking as she finally succeeded in voicing a strangled syllable.

"Mom."

* * *

**There you go, Chris777.**

**Songs in this chapter were:**  
**The Vamps - Last Night  
****Neon Trees - Everybody Talks**

**Hope I managed to convey the dancing well enough, I've not got much experience at describing dancing, so hopefully it makes sense. Just picture the Glee choreogrpahy only 70% MORE BADASS!**

**Hope you all enjoyed :D**


	16. The Family

"Quinnie, you look so beautiful." The woman rasped breathlessly, shaking her head as her gaze roamed the girl with wonder.

"Well, if you've come here to scream 'I object', you're a little late." She nodded curtly, her teeth clenched.

Her mother flinched at her words, averting her gaze, "Actually, I came to wish you congratulations."

"Then you're _very_ late." Quinn rolled her eyes with a humourless laugh.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn." Mrs Fabray took a step forward, her hands clasped tightly in front of her, "I _had_ to come. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I miss you terribly."

The girl nodded slowly, looking around at the strings of lights before turning back to her mother, her hands on her hips, "And does my dad know you're here? I doubt it."

"He's on a business trip in Chicago." Her mother admitted quietly, and the girl snorted, "He threw away your invite the day we got it but I dug it out and kept it before he could put it in the shredder."

"How _charming_."

The woman sighed softly before continuing, "I know I deserve your scorn. I didn't even know whether to come or not but I woke up this morning and just...hated myself. For not being here. So I just got in the car and drove over. I knew I wouldn't make the ceremony, but I wanted to arrive sooner than this. I'm sorry for that, too."

"You should be sorry for a lot of things." The girl laughed incredulously, fighting the tightness in her chest to take a deep breath. She took a step back, turning away and staring down at her no-longer-immaculate wedding shoes as she kicked at nothing. "I mean, _really _a lot of things, and I'm not just talking about your lack of an RSVP."

"And I _am_, Quinnie." Her mother replied, taking a step forward with a pained expression, "I should have stood up to your father and his...disapproval."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You mean his rampant homophobia and total lack of affection or loyalty to his only daughter and youngest child? Yes, he was _rather _'disapproving', wasn't he?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically, "And yet he also doesn't know that you're here, so you can apologise for that, too. Or are you never going back?"

"I know you'd like that, Quinn, but it's not that simple." The woman shook her head sadly. "I just...I couldn't miss today." She gave a quiet sniff, her eyes shining, "You're my little girl and it's been hard enough knowing that you've been planning all of this by yourself. I couldn't _not_ be here. I love you."

The blonde took a deep breath, her jaw twitching as she stared at her mother. The lines around her eyes were deeper, her brow creased and tense, the skin of her neck slightly looser than the last time she had seen her. It struck her how very old the woman seemed suddenly, in comparison especially with Santana's vibrant, joyous mother and her tentative delight at trying new things. She couldn't say that she sympathised at all. Her fingers drummed on her hip as she turned away once more, pacing back and forth a few steps and sucking her teeth irritably. With a deep breath, she shook her head, rounding on her mother once again.

"Well then why have you waited this long?" She asked angrily, her foot tapping on the floor as she stared incredulously, "I know for a _fact _that my father goes on business trips _at_ _least_ once a month. You _could _have been here for the planning." She nodded, "I'd have kept your dirty little secret, you know, even though it was _me. _So why wait so long?"

"Hey! Put me down!" There was a loud squeal emanating from across the garden as Jess came rushing through the doorway of the marquee, Rachel held aloft over her shoulder, her tiny fists pounding the girl's back.

"No!" Jess halted beside the blonde, grinning widely until she saw the woman, her face falling promptly.

"What's happened?" Rachel called from where she was hanging upside down, "Why have we stopped? Where are we?"

"You." The other girl scowled, her eyes wide, before looking to Quinn, "Are you alright?"

_"What's happening? I can't see!"_

"Shut up, Rachel." She frowned, nipping the back of the girl's thigh and tightening her hold as the girl winced and wriggled.

The blonde gave a small chuckle, before nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine." She grinned, "Don't worry. Feel free to finish your...torture."

Jess' teeth clenched, but she nodded regardless and set off again at a slow walk, eying the woman suspiciously. "Watch your back, lady." She mumbled as she passed, leaving them in near silence once more, and Quinn watched as her friends reached the house, the quiet stretching out until Rachel bleated.

_"So who was it?"_

She chuckled, shaking her head slowly before turning back to her mother, "You know what? You can stay." She shrugged, "Because _who cares? _Sam's inside somewhere and I'm sure the rest of the family would like to see you." She nodded casually, "One thing that I've learnt since you completely abandoned me...is that I'm a much more compassionate person than you. I think we can thank Aunt Clara for that. I'm _not_ gonna tell Dad you're here - mostly because the idea of talking to him makes me want to stab my own eyes out with the twisted fork place-setting holders that I spent _so_ many days _searching_ for. Seriously, it took forever." She nodded seriously, "And you should have been there searching _with_ me.

"But it was worth it, because they look amazing, as does the rest of my wedding." Chuckling, she gazed around at the garden thoughtfully and took a deep breath, "Yeah, I've had a really incredible day, and I got to marry the girl of my dreams. It's a shame you weren't here to see it. But who cares, _really_?" She gestured to the marquee with an outstretched arm, "Go get yourself a cocktail."

The woman swallowed, wiping her eyes delicately before giving the girl a weak smile, "It's best if I stick to soda. Thank you, Quinn. You're an incredible, forgiving woman, and I'm sorry to say that that probably has nothing to do with me."

"No, it had _everything_ to do with you." She shook her head firmly, "But it was for _entirely _the wrong reasons. You can stay, I've said my piece. But you are _not _forgiven yet."

"Thank you." Mrs Fabray nodded, "And I mean it. You look truly stunning."

She gave her mother a tight smile, "Thank you."

Watching as the woman crossed towards her, she swallowed the hard lump that had risen in her throat, forcing herself not to flinch as Mrs Fabray reached out to gently touch her daughter's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze and murmuring, "I love you", before taking her leave. Quinn took a deep breath, shaking her head incredulously before her trembling legs finally gave way, and she sank to her knees on the lawn, staring around her with disbelief. Tears threatened, the rims of her eyes stinging as her vision began to blur.

With a deep sigh, she lay down on the grass, muttering to herself under her breath as she stared up at the night sky through the strings of lights. She licked her lips, quietly clearing her throat before raising her voice to sing, "One day I'll fly away. Leave all this to...yesterday." Her voice soft and clear, she sniffed, enjoying the quiet for a moment before continuing, "What more could your love do for me?" She sighed, her melody straining slightly, "When will '_love'_ be through with me?"

Pursing her her lips, she shook her head firmly with a loud sniff, plucking at the hem of her dress until it was fanned out around her, falling it delicate waves. She blinked away her tears adamantly, determined not to allow the surprise encounter to mar her memory of the day, until a familiar voice from above caught her attention.

"Well." Santana began gently, bending over the blonde from above, "What are you doing down there?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she smiled, the girl's upside-down face seeming oddly hilarious in her drunken state! before she pushed herself into a sitting position! crossing her legs and resting back on her palms as Santana moved to stand in effort of her.

"Well it's almost midnight," she shrugged, "so I was running away, but then I fell over and lost my shoe. It's around here somewhere." She replied flippantly, turning to look over her shoulder before grinning up at the girl, "Have you seen our newest guest?"

Santana gave a slow, considerate nod, "Yes, I have. I'm actually pretty pissed, now I owe Brittany forty bucks." She joked, crossing her legs at the ankle before sinking down onto the grass beside the blonde, asking quietly, "Are you okay?"

"I am...okay." She replied thoughtfully, "I am also...a _little_ not okay. But like I said to her, who really cares?" She continued with a shrug, "I wanted her to be here for all of the planning and the excitement. I wanted her to be here to drink champagne with me this morning and wish me good luck and best wishes. But she wasn't. However, I also wanted her to be here for the ceremony and the...huge, _kick-ass_ party that we're throwing." She nodded slowly, "And you know what? At least she's here now. At _least_, for _once_, she _tried_."

Santana gave her a small smile, "I don't think I could _ever _accurately communicate how proud I am of you at this moment." She nodded, leaning forward to give the girl a gentle kiss on the cheek, "You are the smartest, strongest person I know. And I love you."

"I love you, too." Quinn grinned, "I'm not ready to let her back into my life. Not yet. But then again, my dad has no idea she's here so maybe she won't even want to be let in." She shrugged, "But I can at least let her into my wedding. I am a trumpeter on the peak of the moral high ground."

The brunette frowned, "Is that a Downton Abbey quote?"

"Yes. Yes it is." The girl chuckled, and Santana shook her head incredulously. "And for someone who '_hates_' watching it, you're very good at recognising the quotes. Just saying."

The brunette rolled her eyes, glancing across the garden to see Rachel stumbling out of the house as she escaped Jess, glancing back over her shoulder as she snuck out of the doorway, shaking her head.

She frowned as she saw the two girls, staring down at them as she came to a standstill, "Why are you two on the floor?" She asked, her eyes wide with bewilderment, "Am I _tripping_? This wedding is so _weird_." She murmured as she continued on her way to the marquee.

Santana turned back to her wife with a chuckle, "Well, Lady _Geek-tham_, I think that, if you're ready, we should go enjoy our party. Because it _is _a kick-ass party." She chuckled, "My mom is throwing back Mimosa's like they're ice water."

"Good." Quinn grinned, "And I _am_ ready. Today's about the future. It's about _us_." She shrugged contentedly, "So...let's go fucking dance."

Santana gave a snort of laughter, standing up and un-crossing her legs before holding her hands out to the blonde, who smiled up at her before slapping her hands against the girl's, allowing her to tug her upwards. She turned to leave, but the brunette tightened her grip, pulling the girl back towards her before wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey." She murmured, placing a gentle kiss behind the girl's ear, "I love you, Mrs."

"Thank you." The blonde grinned slowly, turning her head to look back at the girl, bumping her nose against Santana's, "Now come on. I need you to twirl me around that dance floor and be as lovey-dovey and as gushy as possible to prove a point to my mom and make her uncomfortable. Cool with that?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, humming thoughtfully, "Can I touch your boobs?"

"_Later_ you can."

"Then it's a deal." She winked cheekily, and Quinn chuckled.

"As if you weren't getting that _anyway_." She rolled her eyes playfully, taking Santana's hands from around her waist and dragging her along in the direction of the marquee, grinning happily.

-o-

Jess chuckled as Rachel finally wriggled out of her grasp, bolting out of the French doors with a shriek. She stood in the peaceful silence of the house for a second before pulling open the bathroom door beside her, ducking in to the converted closet and sitting down hard on the lid of the toilet seat.

Taking a deep breath, she rested her elbows on her knees, dropping her face into her hands, "Okay. Come on, Jess." She nodded to herself, breathing slowly and shutting her eyes tightly, "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Happy face. Happy wedding. All is well."

She gave a deep sigh before standing up, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, testing out her wide grin before her face fell once more, "That was pathetic, Welford." She tutted, smiling tightly before running her hands under the cold water, splashing her wrists and leaning on the edge of the basin, "And you're also drunk and talking to yourself. Just FYI." Shaking her head, she reached into her bra for the various tubes of make-up, fixing her eyeliner and lipstick before taking a deep breath. She gave herself an encouraging nod in the mirror, before stepping out into the house once more.

-o-

Brittany clicked her tongue irritably as she slammed the wrought-iron gate behind her, recoiling as the metal screeched. With a sigh, she crossed to the pond and retrieved a beer bottle from the bucket that sat suspended in the water.

Grimacing, she realised that Puck still had his bottle-opener, sitting down heavily on the swinging bench, kicking her legs back and forth as she gazed around uselessly. In a moment of inspiration, she placed the rim on the edge of the seat, giving the top of the bottle a hard thump and smiling triumphantly as the cap flicked off into the air. Tipping her head back, she drank hungrily until almost half of the bottle was gone, before sitting back with a sigh. The dull ache that she had fought against consistently when Jess first arrived was back, settling heavily on her chest like an ugly stone gargoyle, mocking her cruelly.

She rested her head back against the corner-post, using one leg to keep herself swinging as she took a deep breath, "I don't wanna talk, about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me, now it's history." She sang into the darkness, her voice permeating the almost-silence that the distance and foliage afforded, "I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done, too. Nothing more to say. No more ace to play. The winner takes it all." She shrugged, gazing up at the dark sky above her, "The loser's standing small. Beside the victory, that's her destiny."

"I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there." She chuckled quietly, shaking her head, "I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, _thinking_ I'd be strong there. But I was a fool. Playing by the rules. The gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice. And someone _way_ down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all."

"So the winner, takes it all." A familiar voice from over the hedge alerted her, and she sat forward with a small frown.

"The loser has to fall." She pushed herself to her feet, crossing the secluded garden to the gate, peering through the gaps to see Rachel sitting on the grassy hill, her feet together and arms clasped around her knees.

"And the loser, has to fall."

"It's simple and it's plain. Why should I complain?" The blonde tugged the gate open, shutting it behind her and crossing to the girl, taking a deep breath.

"I don't wanna talk." She sang pointedly, her voice cracking as she sat down beside the brunette, "'Cause it makes me feel sad." She sighed as Rachel lifted her hand, her fingers splayed, "And I understand, you've come to shake my hand." Accepting the offer with a watery smile, she found a little reassurance in the girl's gentle squeeze. "I apologize..if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense..." She trailed off quietly with a sniff, shaking her head. "Hi." She croaked, turning her head to look at the girl, "Why aren't you up there enjoying the party?"

Rachel shrugged, giving her a small smile, "I noticed you were gone. Thought it was a little suspicious." She nodded, "So, why aren't _you _enjoying the party?"

"Thought I'd get some air." She replied casually, relieved that the hot stinging around her eyes was beginning to subside.

"Okay..." She girl gave a slow nod, evidently unconvinced, "So what's going on? One minute you and Jess were laid out like something from a bad rom-com, next minute you're down here." She thought it best not to mention how the other girl had sprinted determinedly through the marquee, swiftly picking her up and rushing out of the other side, cackling madly. "I also had a huge drink of water, so I'm a little more sound of mind than I was earlier."

Brittany took a deep breath, taking another large swig of her beer before admitting quietly, "I think I pushed too hard."

"With Jess?"

The blonde nodded silently, chewing on her lip and staring at their clasped hands, still hovering between them, "I just...I just wanted to make her fight for it, you know? It was so stupid." She shook her head incredulously, "I was never going to be mad at her _forever_, or _not_ let her back into my life, I just...you know, I didn't want it to be easy. I didn't want her to think anyof it was okay." Sighing, she turned to look at her friend, "And now I've pushed too hard and...she's given up. And who can blame her?" She frowned, looking down at her knees and tipping her bottle back once more, "So...what are you doing out here? Joining in with my self-pitying serenade?"

Rachel shrugged, taking a deep breath and sighing heavily, "Sometimes life just...doesn't turn out like you think it will." She nodded, giving the girl a weak smile.

"Oh?" The blonde frowned, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. That's a problem for another day." She shrugged, giving the girl's hand a squeeze, "But I _do _think you should come with me. Quinn's mom just arrived."

The girl's eyebrows shot skywards, her eyes wide, "No way! Did anyone know she was coming?"

"Nope, she just turned up." Rachel grimaced anxiously, and Brittany shook her head.

"Come on then, we should go back." Her mouth twisted worriedly as she placed her bottle on the ground, pushing herself into a standing position before picking it up once more and taking a large drink. "And hope to God that Santana isn't causing a scene."

"No, she seemed surprisingly calm when I saw her." Rachel nodded, swinging their hands between them as the climbed up the hill towards the marquee, "But she _was _with Quinn, and she'd never make _her_ uncomfortable. So we'll have to watch her whenever they're separated." She glanced over to the blonde, staring thoughtfully for a second before speaking, "And Brittany?" The girl raised her eyebrows, "Just...don't give up on Jess yet." She shrugged, "She's not winning here, either."

Brittany gave her friend a tight smile, but nodded silently, taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to shake her head incredulously.

-oOo-

"Okay, I'm going to the bathroom." Quinn grinned, placing her hands on her wife's cheeks and giving her a sloppy, drunken kiss, "I love you."

"Be back soon." The brunette pointed to her mock-seriously, watching the girl's hand trailing in hers as she pulled away, dancing absent-mindedly. Her vision swam slightly as she watched the girl go, before her face fell seriously, her mouth a thin line.

She broke away from the crowd of dancers, grinning and sharing jokes with various family as she passed, before taking a deep breath. Steeling herself, she swallowed hard before striding purposefully over to where Sam was leaning against the bar, deep in conversation with his mother.

"Hello." Santana smiled tightly, standing between the two blonde's and turning to Sam "Is it alright if we have a moment?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and giving the nervous smile.

Sam nodded, "Of course you can. Mom, this is Santana." He gestured between them politely, "Santana, this is my mom, Judy." He finished with a nod, stooping down to peck the brunette on the cheek as he took his leave, his hand lingering comfortingly on her shoulder, and Santana smiled, before turning back to the woman.

"Well...it's nice to finally meet you. Officially. And congratulations." The woman shrugged uncomfortably, and Santana nodded.

"Yeah." She gave a tight smile, "The last time wasn't lengthy...or enjoyable." She added quietly, nodding as the barman held up the cocktail menu questioningly. She had been drinking daiquiris for the last hour, although she was tempted to ask for something at _least _twice as strong for this conversation. "Thank you. I'm very lucky." She added pointedly, before take a deep breath. "So...you came."

The woman shifted, averting her eyes, "I can leave if you'd like me to. Although Quinn said I could stay, that's your decision too." She gave a considerate nod, but the brunette held her hands up.

"No, I'm glad you're here." She replied curtly, sounding anything _but _glad. "And if Quinn wants you to stay, then stay you shall." She nodded, her attention caught briefly as her two best friends ducked through the doorway behind Judy, "I'm glad you finally came through for her. It's about time."

"I know that." Mrs Fabray gave her a small smile.

"Okay." She replied with a nod, "So...I understand you don't really know many people here, aside from Quinn's Aunt and Uncle?" Mrs Fabray nodded, "Well, I could always introduce you to my family, seeing as your daughters are now married to each other."

The woman gave a nervous chuckle, "That would be nice. Thank you."

"But I should point out, although I'm sure you'll have noticed, that I am _in fact _Latina, so if you're feeling particularly racist then we'll leave that for another day."

"That was always more...Quinn's _father's_ issue." She shrugged uncomfortably.

Santana gave her a wide smile, "Well, that's good to hear." She nodded, taking a deep breath, "So...I have something to say and it's not going to be pretty but it needs saying, and then after that there won't be another word said about it." She shrugged, laying her cards on the table, "How's that?"

"Okay..." Quinn's mother agreed hesitantly, her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"Great." The girl clapped her hands together as Brittany and Rachel sidled closer to them, hovering by the bar and attempting to look like they weren't eavesdropping, "So I'm going to level with you." Santana stared at the woman with a piercing gaze, her face impassive, "Quinn and I are a _family_ now. Actually, to me, we've been a family from the first day we _met_, even more so once you abandoned her." She took a step closer to the woman, barely blinking as she glared down at her, "And _in_ our family...there's me and Quinn, and three _incredibly _protective friends." She nodded slowly as Brittany and Rachel blushed and grinned behind her, clinging to each other's hands for support, "And the _best_ thing about our family...is that if anyone manages to _infiltrate_ that circle...and then doesn't behave appropriately," she tilted her head threateningly, "we _tear_ them apart."

"I don't intend to-"

"I'm sure you don't." Santana cut her off swiftly, "But sometimes these things happen, don't they? I know as well as anyone." She shrugged casually, "Some people debate whether I have anger issues or whether I'm just a bitch - I don't particular care for labels, myself, unless they're designer. I'm just letting you know...that from today onwards, there is a fire in my belly, the likes of which no one has _ever _seen in me. So, Judy, if you _ever _hurt _my wife_ again, I will rip _every_ hair from your privileged head. Okay?" She gave her a sweet smile, and Judy nodded dumbly, "Great. I'm glad we got that out of the way!" Nodding, she suddenly grinned, "Welcome to the family! Would you like a drink?"

-oOo-

Quinn grinned as she wandered across the lawn back to the marquee, the straps of her shoes hooked over her fingers as she splayed her toes, enjoying the sensation of the grass between them. She gazed contentedly at the strings of fairy lights around her, but her attention was alerted with the scraping of the metal gate latch.

_If this is my dad, I'm going to bed. _

She thought wryly, pausing in the middle of the lawn to turn back, her eyebrows raised curiously as the latch scraped again. Whoever was on the other side was evidently struggling a little, and she frowned, giving a small chuckle before crossing to the gate and tugging it open. There was a small shriek as the gate lurched, a tiny blonde girl almost falling to the floor, her fall only being broken by Quinn's hip. As the bride groaned, Hayley bounced off the girl, careering into the wall of the house before straightening up, scowling as she rubbed at her arm.

"Jesus, Quinn, are you trying to kill me?" She chuckled, straightening up and stretching her aching arm, but her cousin grinned.

"Good evening?" She raised her eyebrows, stepping back to let the girl past and closing the gate behind her.

Hayley beamed, "The best! I owe you one." She giggled, "And yours? How's the wedding of the _century_?" She slung her arm around the older girl's shoulders as they crossed to the marquee slowly.

"Really great." Quinn nodded, "My mom showed up, by the way. She's inside talking to Sam, I think. So that was a..._surprise_."

"Oh, shit." The girl whistled, her eyes wide, "And are you...alright?" She shrugged, evidently uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I told her to stay. Who cares?" Quinn chuckled, giving a messy shrug, "I'm too drunk to care, and that's exactly how I like it."

Hayley nodded, frowning seriously, "I would _drink _to that."

"It seems you've been drinking to a lot of things." Her cousin chuckled as they reached the doorway to the marquee, the temperature cranking up by about fifty degrees as they stepped inside, and Hayley immediately began fanning herself as her mother rushed over.

"Hayley! Are you alright? Are you feeling better?"

The girl's exchanged an awkward smile as the girl turned to her mother, "_Much _better, mom." She nodded, "Quinn gave me a painkiller and I had a little nap so...feeling fresh as a daisy." She smiled convincingly, "Anyway, let's go get a drink!"

Quinn sniggered as the girl led her aunt away, glancing back over her shoulder with a comical grimace, but her face fell as her gaze flitted to the top table, where Jess was sat alone, fidgeting with her wineglass. She glanced across to the rest of her friends, crowded around the bar as her mother stood a few feet away with her aunt, both women testing Hayley's temperature with the back of their hands as the girl scowled.

"Hey." The blonde smiled as she sauntered over, sitting down hard in the chair beside the girl, "What's up?"

"Nothing." The girl instantly grinned, sitting up straight, "Think I'm starting to lag, which means...I definitely need more alcohol."

Quinn frowned, "Hmm...you sure that's it?"

"Yeah, man!" The girl nodded, "I'm gonna get some shots in a second, I reckon." She grinned mischievously, "Prompt my second wind, you know? Then we'll _really _kick this party off."

"Oh, God." The blonde groaned, "I don't think I could handle it. I'm starting to droop, myself."

Jess chuckled, shaking her head and throwing back another large mouthful of wine, "No, you'll be fine! What time is it?"

Quinn frowned, looking around before shrugging, "I have no idea. Why didn't we put a clock in here?" She asked absent-mindedly as Jess collared a passing waiter.

"Oy, mate. Have you got the time please?" She leaned across, tilting on two legs of her chair and almost losing her balance before grabbing onto the table for support and smiling nonchalantly.

"Almost two." He nodded politely, but the girl could see the corners of his mouth twitching as she regained her composure, and she threw her glass back once more, swiftly draining the liquid.

By the bar, Santana turned, craning over the crowd before spotting the girls, "Quinn!" She shouted, beckoning the girl over and gesturing to her parents, who had collected up their belongings to leave.

"Back in a second." Quinn grinned, pushing herself off her chair and hurrying over to say her goodbyes.

Jess took a deep breath, lifting her arms to pluck the many hair pins from her intricate up-do, dropping them into a small pile on the linen tablecloth before shaking out her hair, the orange stripe falling around her ear. With a sigh, she picked up the remaining bottle of wine, filling her glass before slumping over the table, her face twisted as she rested her cheek on the heel of her hand. Holding the bottle at eye-level, she swished the minuscule amount of liquid around the bottom, staring thoughtfully. With a short nod, she placed the empty bottle down hard, pushing herself to her feet and throwing back her glass, swallowing it's contents in three large gulps before abandoning her glass.

She looked around searchingly as she walked around the table, before spotting Sam standing with Puck on the opposite side of the dance floor. Both boys had their backs turned, standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and Jess could almost see Summer sitting behind them, shielded by their bodies and holding Peggy to her chest. She strode over purposefully, grinning to the boys as she reached them and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

"Hey. Can I bend your ear, Sam?"

"Um..." The boy frowned apologetically, "We're kind of in the middle of something." She gestured towards the girl with his head, and Summer smiled sweetly.

"It's okay." She waved a hands dismissively, "Just spin." Grabbing his sleeves. She's dragged him round in a circle until his back was turned to Summer, before blurting, "We need to do a different song."

Sam frowned, his eyes wide, "What? Why?"

"Because...it feels weird now." She shook her head, "Can't we to just do a different one? _Anything_ we both know!"

"But I wanted _that_ song." He sighed, "So did you! I don't understand why you wanna change it? We spent _hours _practicing on Skype - it was a nightmare trying to get Rachel out of the apartment for long enough!"

The girl groaned, bouncing reluctantly on the spot and gazing around the room, "I know! I know we did but...we were only doing it because I wanted to sing it for Brittany and now...now I don't." She grimaced bitterly, but the boy's face fell.

"But I want to sing it for Rachel now, too." He pointed out with a shrug, "_Please_ let's just stick with this song. We can change it if we have to but I really wanted to do it."

Jess sighed, noting that the bar had been vacated by her friends, before nodding, "Okay, it was just an idea." She smiled, looking back to the boy, "If you want to do it for Rachel then we'll stick to it."

"Thank you." She boy grinned happily, tugging the small girl into a tight hug, "You're the best. And whatever's happened between you and Brittany, don't worry about it!" He advised drunkenly, "Whatever will be...will _be_."

The girl giggled, before nodding seriously, "That's deep."

"I'm a very deep guy." Sam nodded.

"Anyway, I'm going to get a drink." She smiled, patting the boy's arm before turning away, but S I grabbed her.

"No time!" He nodded to the stage, where Blaine was looking for them through the crowd, before catching Sam's eye and nodding. Brittany was twirling Rachel on the dance floor, and Jess swallowed hard, moving further away before following Sam to the stage. She hovered at the edge as Sam ran up on stage and retrieved his guitar. Once the boy was set up at one of the microphones, she took a deep breath, nodding to herself before climbing the stairs and taking her place on the opposite side.

She breathed deeply, attempting to calm her nerves, before glancing across to Sam, who gave her a gentle smile. The boy began plucking the strings, and she closed her eyes for a second, letting the music wash over her before taking a deep breath, "Heart beats fast, colours and promises. How to be brave?" She frowned, "How do I love when I'm afraid, to fall?" She swallowed, finally opening her eyes to see that Brittany and Rachel had moved back to their table, sitting side by side, their eyes glued on the stage. "But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow."

Glancing across to Sam, the boy gave her an encouraging nod as he joined in with backing vocals, "One step closer. I have died, every day, waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

"Time stands still. Beauty in all she is." Sam took over, and Jess averted her gaze to the stage, her fingers trembling on the mic stand, "I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me." He looked to Rachel, smiling sadly, "Every breath, every hour has come to this."

"One step closer." She repeated, her voice shaking slightly. She could feel the blonde's eyes trained on her, forcing herself not to meet the girl's stare, her gaze following Quinn and Santana as they slow-danced in the middle of the floor.

"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you." She swallowed, her eyes stinging, "For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." She closed her eyes again, willing her tears to hold off until she was no longer the centre of attention, her cheeks burning, "And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."

"One step closer. One step closer." Sam sang quietly through the instrumental as Jess raised her gaze to the roof. She took a deep breath, breathing slowly and attempting to slow her rapid heartbeat. The edges of her eyes were burning, and she sniffed quietly as she began to feel her nose starting to run.

"I have died _every_ _day__,_ _waiting_ for you," she sang passionately, mentally willing her emotions to stay in check, "Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a _thousand_ years." Her gaze collided with Brittany's, and she felt the air force it's way out of her lungs. She wanted to look away, to hide her face, but she was stuck, and so she stood, staring dumbly back at the girl. "I'll love you for a thousand more.

"And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me." They sang together, before Sam moved away from his microphone, Jess' voice ringing out alone,

"I have loved you...for a thousand years."

Sam gave Rachel a weak smile, tears stinging at his own eyes as he stepped back to his microphone, "I'll love you for...a _thousand_ more."

The song came to a close, and she immediately rushed off the stage, wiping at her eyes as she dodged through the crowd. She glanced across to her friends, where Quinn was wrapped in Santana's arms, beaming contentedly as she stretched up to place a gentle kiss on the end of the brunette's nose, and Santana giggled.

Swallowing hard, she strode purposefully across to the bar, where Quinn's cousins were already standing, bickering amongst themselves.

She leaned on the bar, sighing quietly as the waited for the barman's attention and glancing to the girls beside her. One was definitely the younger, her long hair bleach blonde in comparison to the other's, which was dirtier and more like Quinn's natural colour. Jess thought that Hayley was the older of the two, but couldn't be sure.

"I'll have a marguerite, please. Put it on the Fabray tab." The younger girl smiled, nodding as the other frowned.

"No, wait." She shook her head, turning to her sister, "Fabray isn't our tab, that's Quinn's."

The smaller girl snorted, "Yeah, and?"

"_And_ it's not our fucking money, it's Quinn's! And she hasn't given you permission to use her tab." Hayley scowled, before her jaw dropped, her eyes suddenly wide, "Oh my God, have you been using Quinn's tab _all_ _night_?"

"Well, duh." Claire scoffed, "More importantly, why _haven't_ you?"

"Oh my God, you're drunk!" The older girl hissed, glancing over her shoulder at where her parents were dancing, "You'd better hold it together around Mom and Dad!" She warned before turning back to the girl angrily, "So how much have you charged to her tab?"

"I dunno." The girl shrugged drunkenly, "But who cares. Look at this place! She got _given _the house, and they've hardly cut corners on this wedding! They're obviously fucking rolling in it, she won't even notice!"

Hayley shook her head adamantly, "That's not the point!" She spat as the barman slid the cocktail across the bar and moved along to Jess, who smiled politely.

"Vodka and coke, please." She nodded before turning her attention back to eavesdropping the conversation beside her.

"God, when did you stop being _fun_?" Claire rolled her eyes, "Since when did you care what Quinn pays for?"

Hayley shook her head, her teeth clenching as she stared incredulously at her sister, "Since I grew up and realised that she's not a total _bitch_, like you're being right now! You'd _better_ get those drinks moved back to Dad's tab, or I _swear_ I'll tell him what you've been doing!" She continued folding her arms seriously.

"Oh, will you?" Claire raised an eyebrow knowingly, crossing her arms and tilting her head, "And if you tell Dad, _I'll _tell him all about your suspicious 'illness'."

"What?" Hayley snapped, and the younger girl smirked.

"Yeah, funny kind of headache." She nodded, continuing innocently, "I don't think _I've _ever had a headache that's required a _gynaecologist_. How come you didn't bring her along; Quinn gave us both a plus one?" She shrugged, "Why not invite your big _gay_ doctor to the big _gay_ wedding?"

The older girl's jaw tensed, her fists balled tightly as she took a step closer to her sister, "Well at least I have someone I _could _have brought - why don't you have a plus one?" She frowned mock-seriously, "Suppose you couldn't find anyone willing to _actually_ spend any time with you that doesn't involve a free lunch or a group of people to detract attention from _you_. Maybe if you behaved like _this _less, you'd actually have some _real_ friends?"

Jess smiled as the barman passed her drink across to her, nodding gratefully. Hayley barely had a moment to prepare herself as Claire growled under her breath. Years of experience gave the girl a head start, and Hayley dodged to the side as her sister lashed out, her hand clenched in a tight fist. Her fingers brushed the tips of the girl's hair as Hayley darted to the side. The brunette turned at the scuffle, frowning curiously, until Claire's hand forcefully collided with the side of Jess' head.

* * *

**Songs in this chapter:**

**Nicole Kidman version - One Day I'll Fly Away  
ABBA - The Winner Takes It All**  
**Christina Perri - A Thousand Years**


	17. Brave Faces

**Hi, I'm sorry it's been so long again! I'm rubbish.**

* * *

The brunette was knocked off balance, her glass slipping from her fingers and smashing on the floor as she grabbed the bar for support, spraying soda across the floor as she spluttered. Her cheekbone felt hot and numb, until the shock wore off and the ache began spreading through her face. The bones in her jaw felt tight, her teeth tingling from where they had snapped together, and her skin was red and raw. She couldn't be sure if the heat on her cheek was a welt forming or blood trickling across her skin, but she blinked rapidly, her vision swimming.

"Claire!" The girl's mother snapped, rushing over to them and grabbing her girl, removing her drink from her hand as Hayley turned to the brunette.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry!" She grimaced apologetically as Jess straightened, "I had _no_ idea you were there!"

The brunette nodded dumbly as the rest of her friends rushed over, Brittany hovering at the back of the group.

"Okay. Girls, get your coats." Their father ordered, "I am _deeply_ dissatisfied with _both _of you."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Her aunt turned to the blonde, shaking her head, "And Santana. They've been bickering constantly recently, but I was hoping they wouldn't make a scene."

Santana gave hem a tight smile as Rachel wrapped an arm around Jess' shoulders, "It's okay, don't worry. I'm sure it could have been much worse."

Jess made a noise of protest as Rachel grimaced, inspecting the girl's cheek before leading her away, "I'll take her up to the kitchen and get her cleaned up."

"How bad _is_ it?" The girl asked, her eyes wide with alarm, before wincing painfully.

"Well, thank you for coming." Quinn smiled, giving her aunt and uncle polite hugs as the woman shook her head.

"Oh. It's going to be fun getting them both back to the hotel in one piece." She commented wryly, and Quinn glanced to the girls before shrugging.

"I tell you what, why doesn't Hayley stay here tonight?" She suggested, and Santana raised an eyebrow, but the blonde continued, "You know, then _they_ won't be arguing and _I_ can just put her in a cab tomorrow morning."

Santana nodded slowly as she experienced a moment of realisation, before smiling broadly at the couple, "Yeah, we'll look after her."

"No, we couldn't let you do that!" The man frowned, "We can't have her cramping your style."

The brunette snorted, "_Please_, we've already got four others staying. We won't even notice."

"Are you sure?" The woman shifted uncomfortably, "We don't want to put you out, but if Hayley would rather-"

"Rather what?" The girl asked as she stepped up to the group, her jacket slung over her arm.

"Do you wanna just stay here tonight?" Quinn offered casually, "We'll put you in a cab tomorrow."

Hayley frowned, looking from Quinn to Santana, who glanced to her parents before giving the girl a subtle wink, and Hayley grinned, "That would be great, yeah." She nodded, "Is that alright?"

Her parents sighed, but nodded, "Alright." Her father waved a hand before turning to his younger daughter, "Claire. Car." He instructed, and the girl sighed, rolling her eyes petulantly before storming out of the marquee.

-o-

"Does it hurt really bad?" Rachel winced as they entered through the French doors, but Jess shook her head.

"No, it's fine. In fact, you know, I'll just fix myself." She shrugged, "It's fine, go back to the party."

The smaller girl shook her head, leaving the girl as Jess leaned against the sink, "No, I don't mind. I'll help you clean up."

"Really, I can manage." The other girl insisted, giving her a small smile before wincing and straightening her face instantly, "Sam will be wondering where you are and...I think I just need to take five by myself, you know?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, I know, I...I spoke to Brittany." She admitted quietly.

"Of course." Jess replied with a slow nod, "Ironically...I don't really want to talk about it."

The girl gave her a small smile, before crossing to the doors to the patio once more, "Okay well, get some ice on that cheek. There's antiseptic in the drawer, for your graze. " She pointed to the cupboard beside the sink, "Shout if you need me." She smiled, before taking her leave.

Jess sighed.

-o-

"Go on. Get out of here." Quinn chuckled as they watched the garden gate suit behind her aunt, uncle and cousin.

Hayley shook her head, "No, I'll wait a while in case they sit in the car. Make sure they've gone, you know?"

"Just remember to get a _cab _home." Santana warned as Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, otherwise they'll know you didn't stay here."

The girl grinned, throwing an arm around Santana's and Quinn's necks, and pulling them close, "Oh, thank you so much! You guys are the best! You're actually my favourite couple in the universe."

"So we should be." Quinn chuckled as they pulled away.

Santana shrugged, "But it's no problem anyway, I'm always behind secret lesbian relationships and getting people laid."

"Her only _true_ joys in life." Brittany nodded solemnly. "Now go! I'll come wait for a cab with you, we'll let these two get back to socialising and...bride-ing." She shrugged, before the girls broke away, ducking out of the marquee and heading across the lawn, but Hayley paused as they passed the kitchen window.

"Oh, I just wanna apologise to Jess again." She grimaced sympathetically, "Two seconds."

She darted back to the patio doors as Brittany hovered outside, dialling the local cab company and booking a car, before the girl reappeared a few minutes later.

"So what's the deal with you guys?" The girl asked bluntly as the gate swung shut behind them and they wandered down the driveway.

"What? Nothing." Brittany shrugged, her brows swiftly furrowing. Hayley raised an eyebrow, and Brittany sneered at the likeness to the girl's cousin, before the younger girl reached the curb, perching on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Uh, yeah there is." The younger girl nodded with a knowing chuckle, "You keep staring at each other and looking _super_ intense. I don't even _know _you and I've noticed it."

"Okay, well...you've had one lesbian relationship." The blonde sent the girl a side-long glance, "You're not a love guru."

Hayley shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Okay, whatever you say, I was just asking. But your tetchy over-reaction tells me that _obviously _there's nothing going on." She nodded, one eyebrow quirked. Brittany scowled, and they sat in silence until the car pulled up to the curb.

She waved off the girl, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily, shaking her head and turning back to the house. Ambling up the driveway and into the garden, she paused by the kitchen window, watching Jess inside and clicking her teeth before giving her head a nod. She strode purposefully through the French doors, finding Jess slumped over at the breakfast bar, her temple resting on her forearms, which were crossed in front of her. Brittany winced as she peered at the deep graze on the girl's cheekbone and large, red bruise at was forming beside her ear.

With a deep breath, she crossed to the fridge, and Jess opened her eyes, lifting her head at the sound of the movement. She watched the blonde earnestly as Brittany opened the door to the freezer, pulling out a bag of frozen peas and wrapping it in a dry dish cloth.

She crossed to where the girl was sitting self-pityingly, giving her a gentle smile, "For your face." She held up the bundle, leaning her elbows on the counter and softly pressing the cold package to the girl's cheek. Jess winced, recoiling a little before settling with a sigh, allowing the girl to ease the aching in her face.

"Thank you." She murmured, and the blonde gave a small nod. Her eyes searched Brittany's face, hovering inches from her own, as the girl frowned with concern.

"Does it hurt really bad?"

Jess shrugged, "It's not a picnic, but it's not too bad. Hardly a broken toe." She chuckled tentatively, taking a deep breath and opening her mouth to speak before closing it again, suddenly asking, "Why are you here?"

"You got punched in the face." Brittany replied with a nervous chuckle, but the brunette shook her head, placing a gentle hand on Brittany's wrist and guiding her hand away from her cheekbone.

"So? Why not let Rachel or someone do this?" She shook her head, "We just had a huge fight, but now you're here, tending my wounds?" She shrugged cluelessly, and Brittany sighed.

"I heard your song." She admitted quietly.

Jess nodded, "Right. I see. Well, it's fine. Me and Sam worked it out before...all this." She waved her hand vaguely between them, "I asked to sing something else but he wanted to do that one."

"Oh. Okay." The blonde nodded slowly.

"No, offence, Brittany." Jess gave a tired sigh, shaking her head, "But what do you want? Because I _really_ just want to enjoy tonight. Whatever's left and salvageable."

"Yeah." The girl sighed quietly, "Me too."

"Then I'll ask again why you're here?" She shrugged, "Did you want to _talk_?"

The blonde frowned, "No. Maybe. Kind of."

"Great." Jess nodded curtly, "Okay. Did you want more otter facts or would you like to keep shouting at me for doing exactly what you told me to do?"

"Fine, _fine!"_ Brittany slapped her hands on the counter between them, abandoning the frozen peas and straightening up, "I'm _sorry_ that I thought you'd been seeing other people so soon after you left and I'm _sorry_ that I didn't just ask you about it and I'm _sorry_ I was being such a bitch, okay?"

The brunette sucked her teeth, taking a deep breath and crossing her arms nonchalantly on the counter as she looked up at the girl, "You know what _actually_ bothers me?" She asked casually, "That you know _all_ that stuff about me - you've proven that you know me _so_ _well _- and yet you _actually_ thought that that's something I would do...and you apparently don't know me at all." She finished bitterly.

"Well," Brittany shrugged defensively, "_I_ thought you'd come back after a year like you promised, so we were _both _surprised there."

"_And_ it's back to being my fault again." Jess nodded, angrily picking up the slightly melted bundle from the counter and pressing it to her face, attempting to hide her wince as the package smacked against her face. "Nice talking to you." She smiled sarcastically.

The blonde growled, resting her forearms on the counter once more, "Look, I'm _sorry_, alright? I've fucked this _whole_ thing up! Is _that _what you want to hear?!"

"No!" The girl shrugged, her eyes widening incredulously, "No, it isn't! I want to know why you made me coming home _so _difficult for _everyone_! We could have had these conversations ages ago. And I tried to. We had sex instead, if you remember. So _why _did you make it so _fucking_ hard-"

"Because I resented you!" Brittany blurted suddenly, cutting Jess off. "Because you weren't here! _That's_ why! And it's selfish and it's fucking ridiculous but you _weren't_ _here_. Puck had a _baby_ and you weren't here. And Sam got _cancer_ and you weren't here. Quinn and Santana planned their _wedding_ and you weren't here! _And I missed you!" _She finished passionately, her chest heaving from her ranting. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, bouncing uncomfortably on the spot as she looked to the girl through watery eyes, "And you weren't here."

Jess sighed, shrugging defeatedly, "Then why did you never even _try _to stay in touch? I called until my fingers went _numb_, Brittany! And you never picked up, not once. After two weeks you'd already changed the answering machine!"

"Because it was _too_ fucking hard, Jess." She admitted honestly, "Every time we let it go to the machine I heard your voice, and for a split second I would forget that it wasn't _actually _you! And then I would remember and feel it all again, like I was watching you leave me at the airport _over_ and _over_." She sighed, "Do you think I didn't stare at your name every time you called, too busy going out and having fun to even notice you we're calling me? No." Shrugging, she shook her head, bowing her head and gazing at the granite work tops, "I sat and pretended that if I answered the phone, you would be telling me that you were just heading home and you'd be ten minutes and you'd bring Chinese food or some other _mundane crap_." Jess' eyebrows furrowed with concern as she listened to Brittany talking, watching the top of the girl's head, "But that _isn't_ why you were calling. And I couldn't _stand_ the idea of hearing your voice as a tinny echo from _thousands_ of miles away."

"But I'm here _now_." Jess urged, "I've _been_ _here_ for two weeks and I'm not going anywhere." She swallowed, looking vulnerable as the blonde lifted her head, "I'm not leaving you again. I love you."

Brittany took a deep breath, pulling the frozen peas away from Jess' face and leaning across the breakfast bar, closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips to the girl's in a desperate kiss, closing her eyes tightly. She smiled as Jess gave a shocked, breathy gasp, the package in her hand beginning to melt and drip down her arm. Forcing Jess' mouth open with her tongue, she relished the feeling of kissing her again, as Jess' other hand wound around the back of her neck, taking a deep, steady breath before pulling away and giving the girl a small smile.

"You loved me _then_, too." She nodded sadly, "Don't get me wrong, I love you. A whole-hearted love, with _every_ _fibre_ of my being, every _second_ of every day." She attempted to ignore the brunette's smile as she averted her eyes and continued, speaking slowly, "And that's why we're not going to work it out."

"What?" Jess frowned, dropping her hand onto the counter, abandoning the frozen peas, her eyes roaming the girl's sad expression searchingly. She gave a humourless chuckle, swallowing hard before admitting bitterly, "I can't fucking keep up with you." Taking a deep breath, she looked away, shaking her head, "So, why not then? I don't understand. Surely that's the _perfect _reason tobe with someone? I love you. We both fucked up, and you're doing my _fucking _head in, but I love you. And you love me. So...why aren't we going to work out?"

The blonde chewed on her lip, her gaze flitting around the room thoughtfully as she decided whether or not to confess, before sighing, "Because...one day you will get another incredible opportunity, and you will leave again." She nodded earnestly, "And next time," her voice cracked slightly, and she cleared her throat quietly, her eyes brimming as she continued in a hoarse whisper, "I will actually shatter into a million pieces."

"I'm sick of telling you that I'm not leaving again, Britts." Jess nodded, "But if it'll help to hear it one more time, one _last_ time...I'm not going _anywhere_."

Brittany took a deep breath, bowing her head as she shook it slowly, "You can't promise that. And I'm not letting myself take the risk again."

Jess swallowed, her brows furrowed, "You're breaking my heart, here, Brittany." She spoke quietly, giving a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, replying honestly, "That makes two of us."

"Then why are you doing it?" Jess asked quietly.

The other girl shrugged, "Better to break my own now, than wait for _you_ to do it again later." She swallowed, frowning, "So, can we please just...be normal? We'll coexist in each other's lives and one day...we'll be friends and it won't hurt like hell, and no-one's heart will break anymore."

Jess nodded, sighing sharply before giving the girl a forced smile, "Is that really what you want?" She asked, sitting back in her chair and observing the girl coolly.

Brittany shivered at the girl's sudden change in attitude, but stood up, nodding casually, "It would be a lot fucking easier than what we've done so far."

"Okay, then." The girl replied briskly, "That's fine. We'll do that then, and...I'll leave you alone." She shrugged, climbing off her stool and turning to leave.

Brittany's voice brought her up short, small and vulnerable, "Please stay." Jess sighed, turning to look at her, to see the blonde already grimacing apologetically, "Please, just for five minutes." She shrugged, "I know I need to suck it up and stop fucking with your head..." Swallowing, she averted her eyes for a moment to regain her composure, her eyes hot and stinging, "but if you walk away from me again right now, Jessica, I might die." She blurted, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she stood, shifting awkwardly under the girl's scrutiny.

Jess took a deep breath, nodding slowly and thoughtfully before taking a step towards the girl. She gave the blonde a gentle smile, returning to her seat and sitting down as Brittany's sad gaze followed her. The girl leaned over the counter once more, and Jess smiled, reaching for Brittany's hands across the countertop and clutching them tightly, "Okay."

-oOo-

"She's quite a fire-cracker, your girl." Quinn looked up from her cake to see her mother taking a seat beside her, and her eyes widened with horror.

"What did she do?" She asked immediately, but the woman chuckled.

"No, nothing! I don't know what you mean." She frowned, "I just saw her dancing with Rachel."

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, they're best friends." She nodded, and her mother gave a small smile.

"You're a very tight-knit group, aren't you?"

"What, you mean me and my wife, my brother - her brother-_in-law_ - and his girlfriend who is also my wife's best friend and my best friend and her ex-girlfriend who is my wife's other best friend?" She shrugged, "Not really."

The woman giggled, nodding her head, "Well, I'm glad you've all got such a great support network, you _and _Sam."

-o-

"Come on. Brave faces." Jess nodded, giving the girl a small grin as they ambled across to the French doors, "We can be depressed later, no one needs to know."

The blonde frowned as she turned off the bright kitchen light, "What?"

"I don't think we should say anything." She shrugged in the dim half-light, "We won't tell them that we're _definitely _not getting back together - it would just make everyone all gutted and ruin the rest of our night."

"No, I don't want to lie to them!" Brittany groaned, " I'm a terrible liar."

Jess scoffed, her mouth dropping open incredulously, "Since when? We've lied to our friends for years and you've always been good at it!"

"At was part of plans and schemes and conversations! Not just outright telling a lie!"

The other girl sighed, nodding encouragingly, "Don't worry, just don't say anything unless they ask. It'll be fine, and I don't want to ruin tonight."

"Okay, neither do I." Brittany nodded, "I'm not saying I _like _the idea, but you're right." She took a deep breath, looking down at the girl sadly for a second, before forcing herself to turn and look out onto the patio, "So we'll just say that we're talking about it, and this week we're going to...spend more time together or something."

Jess gestured to the girl with a nod, "Exactly. We're going to _really _talk things through and see if we can work it out." She replied encouragingly, before giving a small shrug, "And if we _happen _to decide this week that we're _not _getting back together, we can just break it gently to Rachel and tell Quinn and Santana when they're back from Italy." She nodded, sighing as she leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her arms.

She suddenly felt very tired, and glanced up to the clock on the wall, hoping it would be late enough to bail out on her friends - she could handle the shame and name-calling for the foreseeable future, if it meant she could curl up in bed by herself.

The blonde's chest ached as she stared out at the garden, her gaze flitting across to Jess' face every few seconds, watching for any change in expression or demeanour, but none came. The girl was half-silhouetted against the fairy lights behind her, and the corners of Brittany's mouth twitched upwards slightly as she admired the gentle curve of the girl's profile and small flick at the tip of her upturned nose. She pursed her lips, swallowing before admitting quietly, "I _am_ sorry, you know." The lines between Jess' eyebrows deepened slightly as she nodded, still staring out into the night, "I know it wasn't all your fault."

"Well, it wasn't entirely yours." She shrugged defeatedly, and Brittany sighed.

The silence began to drag out between them again, and the blonde's stomach twisted unpleasantly. She didn't think she could handle to he prospect of staring at the girl's grim expression anymore, seeing the pensive scowl and not being able to smooth the girl's forehead with her fingertips. She took a deep breath, holding her hand out between them, fingers splayed.

"They'll be wondering where we are." She gave the girl a small smile and Jess nodded, pushing off the doorframe with her shoulder and steeling herself.

She raised her hand, linking her fingers with Brittany's and giving a small smile at their difference in height. Brittany's eyes fell to their clasped hands, Jess' small, pale fingers wrapped around her knuckles. Jess followed her gaze with a sad smile, before dropping them down, swinging their hands slightly between them and nodding her head to the garden.

"Let's go." The blonde agreed, "Brave faces."

-o-

"Yeah, we have." Quinn grinned, momentarily distracted as she watched Brittany and Jess through the doorway, holding hands as they ambled across the lawn towards the marquee. Her eyes widened joyfully, and she quickly glanced around, searching for someone to share the excitement with, but found no one. Sighing, she looked back to the pair as they ducked through the flaps, exchanging a small smile before breaking apart. Brittany made her way straight to the bar as Jess hovered, looking detached as she gazed around the room, taking a deep breath and crossing to the doorway at the other side.

Her mother frowned, looking around to follow the girl's eye line, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry." Quinn winced apologetically as she looked back to the woman, "It's been great talking to you, I just have to...one second." She flashed her a quick grin, before standing up swiftly and crossing to the door, glancing back over her shoulder before slipping out into the night air. "Hey!" She called to her friend, running down the hill and joining the girl by the picture tree, "What's going on?"

"Hi." Jess replied softly, turning to greet the blonde with a wide smile, "What's up?"

"I saw you and Brittany getting back! I didn't even know she'd left the marquee." She chuckled, "What happened?"

The girl shrugged, "She just came to see if I was alright. The face and everything."

"You poor thing." Quinn winced, "I apologize again for my family."

"Nah, it's nothing." She shook her head, "Don't worry."

The blonde waved a hand dismissively, "_So_?" Jess shrugged, and she rolled her eyes, "Did you talk? She heard your song! What did she say?"

Jess forced a smile, "We're going to talk this week, maybe spend some more time together and...see how it goes."

Quinn screamed, her eyes wide and excitable as she grinned, "_What?"_ She gave a piercing shriek, and Jess recoiled, wiggling her finger in her ear with a pained frown, "That's amazing!"

"No, no wait." The brunette held her hands up, shaking her head, "It doesn't mean _anything _yet so...don't get your hopes up."

The girl raised an eyebrow, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as Jess gave an innocent shrug. Quinn wasn't buying it. "Okay." She replied, with a slow nod, and the brunette grinned brightly.

"But still, yey!"

"Well that's awesome news anyway." Quinn smiled tightly, grabbing her friend by the shoulder and dragging her over into a tight hug, "I'm so happy for you."

Jess groaned inwardly, dropping her face into her friend's shoulder with a smothered sigh. Quinn smirked knowingly, glancing to the back of the girl's head as she felt the defeated rush of air on her bare shoulder.

"Okay, anyway." She smiled brightly, "I'm gonna get some cake, you coming with?"

"Nah." The girl shook her head, waving a hand as she took a step back, "Get me a slice and I'll be up in five, though."

Quinn nodded, "Alright." She grinned, wrapping her arms around her friend again, holding her tight and placing a sloppy kiss on the girl's cheek, making the brunette giggle and squirm, before taking her leave in the direction of the marquee.

Jess sighed, watching her go before turning back to the tree, one picture in particular floating in front of her eyes like a hideous cosmic joke. Her own face stared back at her from the surroundings of the karaoke bar, much younger and, well, happier as she grinned manically at the camera, whilst Brittany drunkenly licked the side of her face. She frowned slightly, wondering what exactly had possessed the girls to allow a blurry, intoxicated snapshot into their artful menagerie of memories, before shaking her head and taking a deep breath.

"When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case." She sang quietly as she turned, wandering away down the garden, "I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love."

She wrenched the wrought iron gate open carelessly, stepping inside the secluded area and shutting it quietly behind her, "When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love."

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet." She gave a humourless chuckle, dropping onto the ground beside the pond. She allowed her voice to rise slightly as she gained distance from her friends in the marquee, temporarily shutting out the rest of the world. She had abandoned her shoes in the marquee a long time ago, and tangled her fingers in her hair to shake out her short locks, taking a deep breath and dunking her feet into the water with a loud splash. "But I would never do you wrong."

Her voice catching in her throat, she gasped dramatically as the cold water engulfed her calves, feeling rather indignant as the circulation began to return to her feet - she had expected the water to be warmer considering it was the height of summer. Although, in the water's defence, it _was _almost two am.

"I've known it from the moment that we met, _no _doubt in my mind where you belong." Her skin began to adjust to the temperature, and she sighed sadly, swallowing hard, "I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love."

Chewing down on her lip, she bowed her head as her eyes began brimming with tears, her voice shaking slightly as she continued softly, "_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_. And on the highway of regret. _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_, you ain't seen nothing like me yet.

"I could make you happy, make your dreams come true." She paused for a moment, wiping her eyes with her fingertips, the tremble in her voices possible to ignore, "Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you. To make you feel my love." She fell silent, tilting her head skywards and resting back on her palms with a defeated sigh.

-o-

Quinn's eyes scoured the room as she stepped back into the bustling tent, Puck and Sam immediately rushing past her, each holding on to one of Summer's hands as they dragged her to the dance floor, and she giggled as she watched them go, before crossing over to the cake table to cut two slices.

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice behind her laughed, as Santana stepped up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, causing an excitable flutter in Quinn's stomach, "I can't believe we're so in sync that you cut two slices of cake even though you didn't even know I wanted cake." She frowned suspiciously, "Or did you see me coming over?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, still looking down at the cake knife she was holding as she debated whether to tell the truth or lie. With a mental shrug, she looked over her shoulder to beam at her new wife, "No, I didn't see you coming."

_Nicely avoided, Fabray. Lopez._ _Oop, gotta get used to that._

"Awesome, thank you." Santana grinned, pecking her wife on the cheek as she took the plate of cake, "I'm dancing with Rachel, come join!"

Quinn grinned, turning to look at the girl on the dance floor, who was being spun in messy circles by her brother, but her gaze snagged on another of her friends, and she smiled triumphantly. Tightening her grip on Santana's arms, she rested her head back on her wife's shoulder, watching the tall blonde out of the corner of her eye. Brittany was hunched over at the top table, a pen in her hand as she frowned down at the guest-book. Quinn watched as she straightened suddenly, her lip trembling as she took a deep breath, looking up at the sky and blinking away tears before focusing back on her writing.

"In a minute, yeah." The bride smiled, turning in her wife's arms to give the girl a tight squeeze, "I wanna go talk to Brittany."

Her wife sighed, shaking her head knowingly, "Quinn, we tried. _Even_ _Rachel _has given up. I think we need to just accept that they're better at this than we are, and they'll work it out on their own!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, looking smug as she shrugged, "I _might_.".

"Well, don't involve me." Santana warned as Quinn continued pointedly.

"But then again, how do you know they already haven't?"

She shrugged innocently, but Santana's brows suddenly shot upward, her eyes wide, "Why? What did Jess say? Haven't what?"

The blonde grinned triumphantly, "Oh, _now_ you want to be involved?"

Santana scowled, sighing impatiently as she rolled her eyes, "No. I don't want to know. I don't care if Jess and Brittany have worked it out or if they're getting back together." She gave a nonchalant shrug as Rachel appeared behind her, peering over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"What? They're getting back together?" She asked frantically, "They're _definitely _getting back together? How do we know this?"

"Wow." Quinn nodded slowly, watching Santana through narrowed eyes, "You're right, she's so downtrodden." She broke away with a giggle, taking a step away from the girls and grabbing two forks from the cake table, "'Giving up' looks great on you, by the way, Rach." She nodded smugly, before turning and sauntering away. "You're glowing."

Santana frowned, watching the girl go, "So are they back together or not?" She shouted, making Quinn turn back with a cheeky grin.

"Not _yet_."

Dodging through the crowd, she smiled politely but refused conversation as she passed guests and approached Brittany. "Are you done, or should I come back?" She called from a safe distance, placing a hand over her eyes and peeking through her fingers.

Brittany snapped the book shut with a wide grin, looking up at the girl, "It's okay, I can finish it later."

"You'd better be writing something good." She winked as she sat down, holding up the two forks and plonking the plate down between them.

"Well I've only used the words 'entirely un-loveable' four times and called Santana an asshole twice, so it feels like I'm onto a winner." She nodded mock-seriously, taking one of the forks as Quinn chortled.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, until the bride spoke again, eying her friend with scrutiny, "So...can I ask?" She shrugged, raising her eyebrows as she chewed a mouthful of a cake, but Brittany frowned.

"Ask what?" She asked brightly, "Because I'm not telling you what I wrote! You have to wait until tomorrow."

"No..." Quinn tilted her head knowingly, "What about Jess?"

Brittany forced a wide smile, "We're actually going to talk about it more this week, after the wedding."

"That's exactly what Jess said." The bride nodded seriously, pointing her fork at Brittany, "Only she was much more convincing."

The girl faltered slightly, "What? What do you mean?" She shrugged, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I mean that's total bullshit, but I figured it would be easier to get the truth from you."

"That _is _the truth!" Brittany grinned, "I think it's a good thing, I just don't want to tell everyone yet."

Quinn nodded, her mouth twisted in consideration, "I can see why - I mean, how awkward would it be if you told everyone that you're getting back together when really you're not?" She raised a knowing eyebrow, and Brittany sighed defeatedly.

"How did you know?" She groaned, and Quinn chuckled.

"You're a terrible liar."

_"I told her!" _Brittany hissed under her breath, as Quinn tutted sympathetically.

"So what happened? I expected you would be swept up in her arms by now, after that song?"

The blonde scoffed, "She didn't even mean it - she wanted to change it but Sam wouldn't because they'd rehearsed it." She shrugged, concentrating more than necessary on the cake between them as she cut off a forkful, "Besides, _she_ could never sweep _me_ up, she'd never be able to lift me off the floor."

"I don't know, she's stocky for a little one." The other girl frowned thoughtfully, determined to keep the conversation light and flippant, "Rachel, however, you would _crush_." She pointed to the blonde with her fork, chuckling slightly as she glanced to where she'd left her friends, finding Santana and Rachel staring back at her. She sent them a subtle frown, jerking her head in an attempt to tell them to go away, before looking back to the blonde, "Seriously, though. Are you okay?"

"Of course!" Brittany gave her a wide, bright grin that made Quinn shift uncomfortably, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I've said all along that it _wasn't_ going to happen. And this is it. _Not_ happening." She shrugged, "And I'm fine."

Quinn nodded slowly, "Totally different topic, I'm sure, but why is your voice so high?" She asked casually, before looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Brittany sighed, her shoulders hunching.

"I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm not going to marry Jess."

"You probably still could." The bride shrugged, "Live like the Golden Girls." Brittany chuckled.

"No. I suppose I _am_ used to it, I'm just not used to the idea of _Jess_ knowing it." She nodded slowly, adding distastefully, "And agreeing."

Quinn sighed, resting her fork on the side of the plate and chewing her lip thoughtfully, "She _does_ love you, you know. She wouldn't agree if you weren't making her."

"I know she does." Brittany agreed blankly, watching the guests milling around them as she sighed, scooping up another, much larger, forkful and thrusting it into her mouth. "And I sound like a broken record," she rolled her eyes, "but in the last two years, everything I have assumed is a given - you know! I thought that was _it - _being Jess' girlfriend, I thought it was a thing for life. Even Jess coming home after a year - it's all been...well, the exact _opposite_ has happened every single time. And I just don't trust her anymore." She shrugged, "I don't trust her not to leave me again and I can't live with that hanging over my head."

"But why can't you trust her?"

"Because she was meant to come ba-"

Quinn cut her off swiftly, "If you say she was meant to come back I will _smash _your face into this cake, Brittany Susan Pierce!" She snapped, glaring at her friend as Brittany closed her mouth, pausing to add,

"You're gonna make a great mom." She nodded, looking away awkwardly and mumbling, "You're _definitely _going to be the fun one."

Quinn sent her friend an impatient look, "_I'm_ _fun_. And for _God's _sake, she's back! She's a year behind, but she loves you _and_ _she's back_. Do you remember when Santana and I _broke up?_" She asked incredulously, stabbing another chunk of cake from the plate. The blonde nodded. "And how did we get back together?"

"Yeah." Brittany groaned, rolling her eyes, "I know, I know, Jess was the _saviour_, but it doesn't make her perfect."

"Answer the question."

"Santana made Jess stop the elevator to tell you all about _Lily_." She sighed, her nose wrinkling with snide distaste.

Quinn nodded, replying through her mouthful, "Exactly. So Santana had to trust Jess to actually stop the elevator, even though she was on _my _side. Then Jess had to actually _do _it, and trap herself in an elevator with someone she'd essentially just _betrayed_."

"See, _you're_ holding a grudge, too." Brittany added smugly, earning herself a warning look.

"So, _really_, _none _of us would be here if all of those things hadn't happened." Quinn shrugged matter-of-factly. "Santana took a _huge _leap of faith and chased an elevator. All the while hoping Jess would actually give her a chance and _try _to stop the elevator, let alone _succeed_. Jess took a leap of faith and pressed every single button and hoped for the best, even though that elevator is probably the most unreliable thing in _all _of our lives."

Brittany snorted, "Santana's _moods_ are less temperamental."

"And that's saying something." The bride nodded enthusiastically, "Anyway. They took their leaps of faith, and so did I. And I went back to that apartment...and here we are." She held her arms outstretched, looking around the fairy-lit marquee. Brittany smiled, her gaze trailing from the wildflower centre-pieces to her colourful dress, before she sighed.

"That's sweet. But I don't really know where you're going with this, Quinn."

The girl nodded obediently, "Yeah, I'm pretty drunk." She sighed, chewing on her lip with a thoughtful frown for a second before turning back to the girl, pointing at her with her fork, "Okay! If you were hanging by a rope, off the _edge_ _of a cliff_, who would you want holding the other end?"

"Well," Brittany frowned, "ideally it would be anchored to something that was cemented into the ground until the emergency services could rescue me."

"No, it's just you and one other person." Quinn shook her head, "And emergency services don't exist."

The blonde's lip curled in confusion, "Why? Is this, like, a post-apocalyptic world?" She shrugged, "How would I ever _even_ get in that situation?"

"It's _hypothetical_." The other girl replied bluntly.

Brittany sighed thoughtfully, "Probably, like, Dwayne-The-Rock-Johnson. Because he's _ripped_, and he could just pull me right up." She nodded brightly and Quinn sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"You're an ass." She nodded, before continuing, "Okay, let's say you're balancing. They don't have to pull you up or anything, they just have to _not _drop you. Or you die." She added seriously.

"This is such a happy day." The blonde replied sarcastically. She snorted, shaking her head incredulously, "Have we not taken out _enough_ of your bridesmaids yet? Do I have to die, too?"

"Stop avoiding the question!" Quinn urged, giggling despite herself as her friend shifted uncomfortably, rolling her eyes.

"Fine! It would be Jess! Fuck you!" She blurted quickly.

The bride grinned, "Exactly." She raised her eyebrows, "Do you love her?"

"So much." Brittany groaned.

"Do you want to be with her?"

The blonde's eyed glimmered as she licked her lips, silent for a moment before nodding, "I think more than anything." She admitted in a whisper.

Quinn nodded, "So it's your turn, Britts." She shrugged, one eyebrow raised, "Take a leap of faith."

"Not off the-"

"No! Not off the cliff." She interrupted.

Brittany rolled her eyes at the girl's unforgiving tone, "Well, if you _will _insist on taking in riddles!"

"Shut up and get out of here!" The blonde giggled, lifting her bare foot to prod the girl's leg with her toe, "Leave me in peace. I'm the bride, do what I say!"

The taller girl slouched off her chair, her eyes never leaving Quinn's as she straightened, blinking a few times and wiping down her dress nervously, before nodding and turning to leave the marquee.

* * *

**I'm sure most of you already know, but the song used in this chapter is Make You Feel My Love, specifically the Adele version.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up sooner!**


End file.
